Wild Clary
by DelicateFuckingFlower
Summary: Sick of Clary's antics, her father sends her to boarding school in Idris, where she meets Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus and the Headmasters Son - Jace...Getting out of this school just got complicated.(First 2 chapters full Wild Child for background - own story comes after! please bare through them!)
1. The Threat

**The Threat**

 **Hey Humans! So this is my first ever fanfic – so play nice!  
I own nothing obviously! All rights go to Cassandra Clare and Lucy Dahl!**

 **Now I know this is pretty much an exact replica of Wild Child for the first 2 chapters - I know! so if youre going to review saying that please understand - I really wanted the background from chapter 3 onwards I am my own. I make many references and follow some Wild Child parts but please bare with me for these first couple! I beg of you!**

Lying there in bed I couldn't help but see how beautiful the view from my window was. It would be so perfect to draw. I set about looking for my phone to grab a picture so I could draw it later.  
"Arr there it is!" grabbing my phone from under the pile of pencils and sketch pads I clicked it on.  
"SHIT!" my calendar app was alerting me of today's event 'D-DAY'  
running down stairs I tried to locate my brother  
"JON?" _Where the hell is he?_ "Jon?!" _Urgh he's in the kitchen what a surprise!_ Pulling his earphones out of his ear on my way passed, I grabbed the spatula out of his hand to turn the pancake I knew was about to burn.  
"Clary?! What the he-Oh" I looked over my shoulder to smirk at him as I flipped his pancake. Sliding it onto the waiting plate I grabbed the batter to make some more  
"Dude, do you know what today is?"  
"How could I forget with your constant reminders?! I may be a teenage boy but I'm not _that_ forgetful!"  
I couldn't help but laugh. Here was my 'big' brother defending his alertness when he couldn't even make pancakes without getting distracted and letting them burn, we figured out our system pretty quickly he would prepare the food and I would cook it, between the two of us we made some pretty decent food – alone - that's another matter  
I just stared pointedly at the stack of perfectly cooked pancakes between us, smirking. Following my line of sight he slightly grinned, trying-and failing- to keep a straight face  
"oh shut up you!" by this point we were both laughing D-Day plans forgotten….for now

the rest of the morning passed without incident, Jon and I had always gotten on well, people always put it down to our closeness in age-only a year- but it was more than that, we hadn't been this close before, we would fight nearly every day on stupid stuff too like hidden pencils and graffitied soccer balls, but the past five years we had leaned on each other a lot, and from there we actually became friends, best friends, there was no one I was closer to. My best friend Seelie came a close second but that was dampened by Jon's hate towards her

checking the clock I saw it was nearly 1pm, sending a smirk in Jon's direction I jumped off the lounge and grabbed my phone sending out a group text  
 **package set to arrive 1:30 get your butts over here – C  
** within minutes I had replies"  
 **on my way babe – S  
don't start without me! –E  
be there soon! – A  
think the football team will like? What about the swim team? Or the rest of the cheerleader? See you soon baby ;* - S  
**I had to smile at Sebastian's text of course he would invite everyone _eh the more the merrier!_

By 1:20 the party was in full swing everyone was here dancing and drinking but a few were getting antsy for the entertainment to arrive. Seelie and Sebastian were in the pool versing Eric and Kat at shoulder wars. It was so good to see my boyfriend and best friend getting along so well, over the last couple of months they had become really good friends, thank god! Because before that they couldn't even be in the same room as each other, I never questioned what happened to make them tolerate and eventually even like each other but I was grateful for it.

At 1:30 on the dot the doorbell rang everyone stopped. Looking towards me for directions only a few knew the reason for my party, the rest just followed Sebastian, all they needed to hear was party and they were there – I just smirked and ran to answer the door. Waiting on the other side were the moving men and the truck full of my future _"oh darling don't worry I'd never expect you to call me mum! Just call me Lily! *insert her stupid laugh here*_ step mother's _cringe_ stuff.  
"Are you Miss Morgenstern?" he drawled on in a bored tone. His boredom dropped when he saw practically the entire junior year behind me trying to get a look at the surprise. I just smiled and nodded. With a nod of his head towards the truck the other mover opened the trucks roller door  
"Ok EVERYONE! HELP YOURSELVES!" I stood back with the confused movers and watched the show of my classmates tearing Lily's stuff apart, got to admit a few of her things were nice, but that was overshadowed by my utter contempt for the woman.

It was a frenzy. I loved it.

Following the group with handfuls of Lily's things I went back out to the patio, not before I saw Jon's disapproving glare  
"Clary, you've really done it this time!" I stopped for a second thinking _maybe he was right, this was taking things a bit far wasn't it?_ My guilt trip was stopped when I saw Amy from the swim team walk past laughing at the picture she held of my father and Lily from their engagement party. Grinding my teeth I walked outside with a new determination to take things even further. _But how?_

"Oh my god! Look at this dress! Clary where did she get this from?!" turning my head at the sound of my name I saw another classmate staring at Lily's wedding dress, well one of her wedding dresses, she changed her mind every day, but not before she sent an order off to get the one of a kind made! This was the latest, and last she promised. _Perfect_

With a full blown grin I grabbed the dress of Hannah and walked to the edge of our patio. Seelie saw my intentions and sent a smirk my way. I held the dress over the 100 ft. drop from my patio into the ocean below. Getting ready to drop it I realised I had all eyes on me. _What the hell let's give them a show_ with a wink at Sebastian I turned and jumped

this was the best feeling ever! Nothing could compare to the rush of air wiping past me or the plunge into the perfect blue ocean around me. It was here I could finally breathe, could think, I loved it. Shooting to the surface I looked up into the everyone's shocked faces  
"WELCOME TO BROOKLYN BI-A-TCH!" _it felt so good to scream_  
at that point everyone was laughing, well nearly everyone, there was one face the was not amused _crap_  
"CLARISSA MORGENSTERN GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW" I can't remember a time when his face was that red, at least not in the last few years, not since Jon and I started getting along.

 _Sigh_ I grabbed the dress and dragged with through the water to the jetty and steps leading back up the cliff, pushing my hair off my face I pretended mum was beside me and raced her up the stairs, I won, obviously

"GET OUT EVERYONE OUT! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW CLARY! OUT NOW!" upon seeing Lily's dress dragging beside me soaking wet, dirty, and ruined his face turned even a darker shade of red, if that was even possible  
"YOU ARE GOING TO IDRIS!" _oh wow big shocker  
_ "Yawn the boarding school threat again" _like I hadn't heard this before  
_ "I don't even recognise you anymore, All this is going to stop right now!  
"So what?! You can just replace me with a newer, trashier version, like you did mum!" _don't cry  
_ "You are going to boarding school in Idris, and that final!"  
"What? You think because mum went to boarding school in Idris its going to magically straighten me out?!" _seriously don't you dare cry._ With a sigh he just turned back towards the house "Do you even remember mum?"

 **So?! Thoughts?! Let me know!  
Later Humans! Mwah**


	2. The Goodbye

**The Goodbye**

So it turns out it wasn't a threat, well it was but this was one he was following through with. So here I am stuck inside on an artist's dream of a Sunday with the light hitting the trees perfectly outside my bedroom window, packing…. _Yippee_ but its ok I had Jon and Seelie with me, safe to say they were not getting along….

"Clare which bag are your art supplies going in?" Jon was staring around my room that was left in various states of Tornado Clary.

"The green one thanks Jon!" I beamed at my brother, he was taking me leaving just as hard as I was, and me leaving meant he was left alone with dad….and Lily. He offered me a small smile in return, I hadn't gotten a full blown one since it became obvious the threat was real…that was 2 weeks ago.

"C be serious!" Seelie's face was one of pure outrage. "You're not actually taking that crap with you?! Put that back! Or even better in the trash!" Jon ignored her as usual but this time so did I, there was no way I was going to be stuck at that stupid school without my art, it was the only thing that kept me sane, besides Jon of course, and since I was losing him there was no way I was losing my art too.

Seelie didn't like me choosing Jon over her especially when it was about my art – she didn't see the use in art, us cool kids didn't do art, that was so losers and nerds- , it had never happened before, well that was because I never left those two in the same room long enough for an argument to start.

"Green bag." I reiterated to Jon, this earned me a smirk in response _baby steps_.

"Your funeral."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to." I had to laugh, Seelie was that friend you loved to argue with, but she's been my best friend for the last two years, she wasn't scared of what she said around me like everyone else and I loved it.

"Hey you promise we'll talk every day?" I wasn't going to be able to deal with this without her.

"Of course! It's gonna suck without you! I mean who is going to throw the parties, and get us into the clubs?" That earned an eye roll from Jon.

'Your money' he mouthed at me behind Seelie's back, and he got an eye roll from me in response.

"Let's check out their website!" _Oh yeah great idea Seel that shouldn't depress me at all….._

"OH MY GOD!" We both screamed in unison.

"Shadowhunter Academy is a boarding school for girls and boys aged 11 to 18 – Oh my god – Founded in 1797, the school is one of Idris's top institutions for young ladies and gentlemen."

After that I didn't really feel like packing or meeting the girls at the mall with Seelie, so she left me and Jon on our own to chill but not without letting me know how disappointed she was in my not wanting to go.

"You want to stay here? With him? You're serious? You might as well just leave already!" And with that she was gone.

Here it was…my last night. I needed to calm down and I needed to do it fast! So that was why I was hanging out of my windowsill at 2am trying to get the drawing right. _How hard can it be? I've seen it a billion times! I have it committed to memory_ , _how hard? Very hard apparently!_ When it became obvious I was not going to win this war I went in search for the other thing that could relax me – Jon – he wasn't hard to find considering it was 2am.

I found him stretched across his bed fast asleep, but hearing his door open and close he rolled over so he was laying down one side making room for me. I climbed in silently and slid as close as possible to my big brother.

"What time is it?" he whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

"2am." I whisper-sighed.

With another sigh Jon rolled onto his side putting his arm out for me, which I placed my head on, just like I would do every other time I was upset for the past five years.

"I think you might have pushed him too far this time."

"I know." That's when the tears started to silently fall down my cheeks, right onto Jon's arm. I think this was his trick for being able to tell when I'm crying since I would never say it out loud.

"Who's going to stop my pancakes from burning?!" he whispered in mock outrage/terror but underneath I could still hear the shakiness in his voice, but it still made me laugh.

"You'll be fine Jon, I promise" and with that I snuggled closer to my protector for the last time. _What am I going to do without you?_ That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

Saying goodbye to Jon was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. _How do I do this?_

We spent the entire car ride going over what we had to do.

"Jon no cooking! Just prep!" _Oh yeah stick your tongue real mature! Are you 7 or 17?_

"Clare no stealing the other girl's clothes!" _Oh my god one time!_

"Jon stay out of my room!"

"Yeah...no way sorry Clare, your room is my room!" _I swear to god I will kill you!_ I think Jon got my message based on his smirk, he was never scared of my mental threats.

"Jon don't forget your assignment due next Tuesday." _Bam!_ That one was met with a wide eyed gasp. _Yep you forgot what a shocker!_

Dad just sat there silently judging us, he was used to it by now, we were never quiet when we were together.

"Clare don't go canoodling with any boys!" _Oh you suck so much right now!_ It was clear by his tone that was exactly what he wanted me to do, I may be his baby sister but Jon HATED Sebastian with a passion, to him Sebastian was the devil himself! Or at least his child.

That one earned a stern glare off dad, at both of us, obviously dad didn't put it past me to do that, but he wasn't happy with Jon for putting the suggestion anywhere near my head. He had learnt that if someone told me not to do something then I would definitely do it! As proven by his last command: "Don't do anything with Lily's stuff, just leave it in the lounge and we will sort it when we get home" yeah that didn't end so well for any of us, Lily lost a dress, Jon lost a sister and I lost my home.

"This isn't goodbye baby sis" Jon cleared his throat trying to dispel the tears that were gathering in his eyes. _I can't do this._

I didn't have any words, they'd been stolen by his watery eyes. So I opened my bag and retrieved my sketchbook, waking up this morning I finally finished the picture I couldn't get right last night. Handing it to Jon I waited for his reaction.

"Clare…" his eyes widened at the drawing of us sitting on the lounge, we were together, we were laughing, we were happy.

"I love y-" My sentence was cut short by Jon pulling me into the tightest bear hug ever. I couldn't breathe, I loved it.

"I love you Clary, no matter what you do I'll always be there, and I'm just a phone call and an 8 hour flight away"

Pulling back I finally got to see my brother's full mega-watt amazing smile. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry._ I repeated this mantra as I said my final goodbyes to my brother as dad and I got on the plane.

Watching the plane doors close I finally let my tears fall silently down my face as I waved goodbye to my brother and my home.

 **Hey Humans! So thoughts? Love it hate it? Let me know? As you can probs tell I don't write often, I've just had this idea in my head for ages and wanted to get it out.**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

 **Hey humans so here's another chapter, I was told I was practically copying Wild Child word for word in my last chapters, so I've tried to make this more my own, I just needed to get the establishing back story before I attempted to put my own spin on it, sorry if I annoyed anyone – well here it is my attempt and being my own but still with hints of Wild Child and TMI**

Looking out the window I was anything but impressed _is that seriously the uniform? Of my god!_ I didn't want to get out of the car, I wanted to just stay here until we got back to the airport and I could go home.

I was pulled out of my pity party by a tapping on my window – it was dad – rolling it down I listened to his mini rant.

"Clary, get out of the car now, please don't be like this, don't make it any harder than it has to be."

"I can't" that earned a quizzical look in return.

"Don't be childish Clary I'm not in the mood, get out now or I will drag you out in front of everyone, don't test me." _I'm not being childish!_

"Dad" that made him listen. I called him Valentine the entire plane ride to show him how annoyed I was at him. "Really I can't." There must have been something in my tone because he didn't doubt me he just stared, imploring me to continue.

"If I get out, then this is real, and you're leaving." _You're leaving me._ But I didn't add that part. We just stayed there, he was staring deeply into my eyes almost like he was trying to read my mind. I hate it when he does that.

With a sigh he opened the door, took my hands and gently pulled me out of the car into a hug, I really didn't want to respond, I didn't want him to know how weak I was but it took me 3 seconds to cave, wrapping my arms around his waist as tight as I could I ducked my head into his chest and inhaled his scent. _My dad_. _I'm sorry._ I don't know how long we stayed like that. Minutes? Hours? But eventually he pulled back.

"I love you Clary, more than you'll ever know." His voice broke at the last part. Trying to hide his glossy eyes from me he gave a quick kiss to my forehead and got in the car to drive away, before I could see his tears fall.

 _I love you too._

So…this is my hell hole for the conceivable future? Great. Everyone is staring at me. _What? Have you never seen an American before?!_ Well this is going to be fun.

Pushing through the hoard of students staring at me I was met with a middle aged woman with sleek blonde hair pulled back into a perfect bun in a professional suit. _Ok so this must be a teacher?_

"You must be Clarissa, I'm Mrs Herondale, welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you." I opened my mouth to respond but I was shocked by her eyes, they were the most molten shade of gold, my hands twitched, I was itching to draw them, _was that weird?_ She just stood there smiling politely while I gathered my thoughts.

"I-it's Clary" _wow is that all you can come up with? No hello? No handshake nothing? God damn it you're an idiot_

"My apologies, Hello Clary." She still smiled at me not even fussed by my response. _Who is this woman? A saint?_ That would have earned me a stern death glare from a teacher back home. _What is this place?_

"S-sorry, hi Mrs Herondale, it's nice to meet you too." _There that's polite enough right?_ At my ability to string together a full sentence she burst into a full smile. O _kayyyyy I'm pretty sure I just said hi, not cured cancer? Who is that happy to strangers?_

"Walk with me Clary." And with that she turned around and walked away, it took me a second to return to my body and follow her.

"Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy, as I said I'm Mrs Herondale, I teach English so we will be seeing a lot of each other over the term. Now your father and I have spoken and he's informed me of your background" _Oh crap._ "But I would like to hear from you. Why are you here Miss Morgenstern?" Once again she turned her golden gaze onto me rooting me in my spot, I don't know why but suddenly I didn't want her to know what I did to make my father carry out his threat, I knew I would disappoint her and I didn't want to… but she wasn't caving she just stared at me as I continued my inner war with myself. _Well here goes nothing!_

"I umm I threw- well I jumped in with- well I chucked- umm I jumped off out back patio into the ocean with my dad's fiancé's wedding dress…." _And cue the disapproving glare and the thin lips and the tut._ Which is what I had gotten off every adult the story was told to. Eventually I just told them I wanted a change.

But Mrs Herondale didn't change, if anything she smirked, but it was fleeting and her face turned back into the neutral expression. There was something about her that was familiar but I couldn't place it?

"Well then, Ok, moving on" _Wait what?! No lecture? No glare? No nothing? Who is this woman?!_ "So as you've figured out this is a co-ed boarding school so boys are up the stairs and to the left and girls are the same on the right. Just here we have the office" She strolled through the door with all the confidence in the world. _Who is this woman?_ Turning back towards me she handed me my schedule and map.

"It's pretty easy to follow once you get the hang of it, but I'm sure I can get someone to help…." I could see her thinking as her eyes scanned the entryway to the school.

"Oh no, its fine Miss I'm sure I can find my own way around, like you said it's pretty easy to follow, I'll be fine." _This is going to be so embarrassing!_

"Nonsense Clary I'm sure anyone will be happy to help..arrr perfect!" her eyes stopped scanning, obviously she'd found who she was searching for.

"Johnathon!" as the sound of his name I whipped my head around searching for the familiar shock of white blonde hair, but the head that turned to meet her gaze was not my brother. I saw his eyes, and I was stuck. _Who is he?!_ His eyes were even golder than Mrs Herondale's, _they must be related, and that eye colour cannot be that common, surely!_

At first he didn't react but just stared at Mrs H, almost like they were having a silent conversation across the room. I didn't mind I could stare at him all day. _What is wrong with you?! You have a boyfriend! A very good looking one at that! Look away woman!_ But I couldn't. Once again I was stuck.

At the sound of his name being called a third time he came bounding over to us.

"Yeah mum?" _Wait what?! Mum? Wait why am I so surprised? I was just thinking they had to be related because of their eye colour_. As he came even closer it was becoming more and more obvious they were mother and child they had the exact same shade hair as well, he was practically the younger male version of her. How I needed my sketchbook, how I long to take his picture for future reference, _who am I kidding?_ He was already seared into my memory. I shook myself out of my inner musings to hear the rest of their conversation.

"…so will you please show Clary around, she's already gotten her timetable and map she just needs a quick rundown of the place." He looked bored like this was something he was asked to do everyday.

"But mum I've got a free period and me and Alec were going to go down to the fields and practise!" his tone had taken on a slight whine but that didn't seem to sway Mrs H.

"Alec and I! And yes I know you have a free period that's why I asked you now please do this for me!" Obviously she dealt with this a lot. _Well duh she is his mother! What is wrong with you?_

"Seriously Mrs H, its fine I can find my own way, thankyou" At the sound of my voice Johnathon's face whipped towards me and we made proper contact for the first time, his eyes bored into mine, I felt naked, exposed, almost like he could see everything, I didn't like it one bit.

"Johnathon Christopher" that was probably the only thing that could make me look away. _No, no way, that can't be his name! Who are these people? First Mrs H is all lovely and familiar and then her son has the same name as my brother? What's next a red headed daughter?!_ You could tell he did not enjoy his mother going full middle name on him in front of all these students "You will do this because I asked you to, no ifs, buts or ors. Do I make myself clear?"

Johnathon rolled his eyes, Mrs H narrowed hers.

"Fine! Let's go Red." And with that he turned away and started walking towards the back of the entryway, when he realised I wasn't following, he turned back around to stare at me with a small smirk on his face? _What is with all the smirking?_

"My name is not Red, its Clary, ok Jonathon?" I put as much venom into his name as possible. _You are not single! You will not swoon at this guy, and if you can't swoon you can annoy._ At my reply Mrs H couldn't help but smirk again, she was trying her hardest to hide it but wasn't doing very well. _Why are you so familiar? Where have I seen that before?!_ It was bugging the hell out of me!

It was obvious Johnathon hated his full name as much as I hated mine but it was all I knew, and there was no way I was calling him Jon, same full names were creepy but I couldn't do nicknames, not when I was already missing Jon like crazy, it had only been what? 12 hours?

"Fine, Clary! Let's go!" after a wink from Mrs H. _The hell?_ I followed her son towards the exit, but not before we were called back one last time.

"Oh and Johnathon? I mean a quick tour not one of your famous tours that include the lake and the stables, she can see those later with her classes. I expect to see you second period." With one last smirk at us she turned and headed the opposite direction, to first period I'm guessing. _She did say she was a teacher_.

The second she was out of sight Johnathon grabbed my hand and pulled me out the exit but not without informing me of his name.

"It's Jace, not Johnathon, Jace, ok Clary?" I could tell he was making an effort to use my preferred name instead of his nickname to ensure I used his but I was still laughing at his mother's last comment. _She sounds like mum… a_ nd with that I stopped, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe.

Jace sensed my hesitance and turned he full gaze onto me, he obviously intended to give me some smartass comment about stopping, but looking into my eyes her saw something, I don't know what it was but he looked….worried?

"Clary...what's wrong?"

"Mum."

 **Soooo what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire? Let me know**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	4. The School

**The School**

 **Hey Humans! Wow! No hate mail or death threats yet! Winning! Ok so as you've all figured out I am not the best at grammar, I'm using a computer for the first time in a long time (mother broke my last one...long story) so I am coming from a world of iPhone and iPad where autocorrect actually saves my life! I am trying my hardest but I just start typing and don't really stop and then I'm done and I just want to post it so I'm really sorry! I know the first couple of chapters were really fast paced but I just wanted you to get her background quickly before the actual story – here at the school- begins. As of now I don't really have a set plan for this – I'll be following Wild Child a bit but with a twist but I'm seriously just making the decisions as I go along – I'm not the best at planning and have figured out my original plans never really work out and I almost always change my idea with minutes to spare – just ask my art teachers! – Ok enough ranting here is my newest chapter!**

"Clary? Hey c'mon what's wrong?" I could feel Jace's grip on my shoulders softly trying to shake me out of my daze.

"Mum." _Don't you understand?_ I didn't know what to think, how could some stranger half way across the world remind me of my mother? It doesn't make sense. I mind was running a million miles an hour trying to figure this out, I felt like I was dealing with a puzzle but all the pieces were black.

"Yes, she's my mother, couldn't you tell by the whole eyes and hair and middle-naming going on?" I could hear Jace talk but it was like he was really far away or underwater.

"Red." That got my attention. S _top calling me Red dammit!_ Finally a part of me moved, my eyes, I looked up into his eyes, they didn't look snarky or cocky like the last time I looked into them, they looked? Apologetic? _Wait, why are you sorry? This is all so confusing!_

"I'm sorry, I needed to get your attention, since shaking you wasn't working, what's going on?" By the end his voice had dropped to a whisper and I realised just how close we were.

When that detail finally reached my brain I jumped back. _You have a boyfriend remember? His name is…..crap what's his name?! Simon? Steve? Seb-Sebastian! Fuck! And he's probably waiting for your call this very moment! Snap out of it woman! Ok. Game face. Everything's cool._

Looking into his eyes one last time, _ok you seriously got to stop doing that, it's not ending well for your mental capabilities._

"What? Nothing. I'm fine. Let's just go. I have things to do and so do you." I tried to sound emotionless and detached. It must have worked because I swore I saw the molten lava of his eyes cool as he took a step back, furthering the distance between us even more.

"Fine, let's just go. This way." He turned and strolled away, what was with all the assuming people were just going to follow you with this family? First his mum and then him, I wonder… _no stop right there, don't think about her now, just be a good little girl and follow Jace, the sooner this is over the sooner you can go to your room and attempt to figure this all out._

That was the last thing Jace said to me that wasn't the name of a room, we walked the corridors in silence, him occasionally stopping to point out a room and me just nodding my head, I kept my eyes away from him and my head down. No way I was getting trapped in those again.

"Jace!" We both turned in the direction of the voice, walking – well I should say strutting - towards us was yet another blonde bombshell. _Who are these people?!_ She wore her uniform proud and her head high, her makeup was done to perfection making her blue eyes all the more vibrant. She walked straight towards Jace acting as though I wasn't even there. I didn't mind though it meant I had a chance to watch her uninterrupted. It was obvious from the way she walked she thought she was important. _Good to know Idris has entitled bitches as well, oh how fun it's going to be when I don't bow down to you._

"Jace. There you are! Where have you been? We were meant to meet up half an hour ago?!" At this point she had reached us and was lightly running her fingers up and down his shirt. Obviously staking her claim, her face looked calm but her body language screamed 'back off bitch he's mine' _Oh for fuck sake._

"Sorry Kaelie, I was on my way to meet you, but my mum caught me and asked me to show this one around, so I got put on newbie duty." I responded with a glare, he responded with a smirk. "Kaelie meet Clary." With Jace gesturing towards me, it became pretty hard for Kaelie to keep ignoring me.

Turning to me I saw one of the fakest smiles ever invented. This chick could put Lily to shame. _God damn_.

"Kaelie Whitewillow, head girl." She thrust her hand out in front of her. There was no way I was going to take it. I was not in the mood to deal with this today. So I just stood there. Staring at her. My body said calm, my eyes said 'no.'

At my inability to grovel at her feet at her title she grabbed my hand. _Gross_.

"You shake my hand, out of respect." She practically spat in my face. _Great, now I need a shower, well and even longer one._ I yanked my hand out of hers.

"When you've earned my respect, then I shake your hand, not a second sooner." _Oh hell no._ I was really not in the mood to deal with this. _Move along, it's been a long ass day and I really can't be bothered to deal with you right now._

Jace, seeing our exchange, realised I was not going to cave, and quickly intervened.

"Ok, so we should get going and finish the tour, I'll see you second period." Once again he turned to walk away assuming I'd follow, but not before Kaelie grabbed his arm. Turning back towards us, she took a step forward and planted a kiss on his neck. If that wasn't a claim the lipstick stain it left behind was.

Jace turned to leave again but not without sporting a major smirk, I stepped around the she-devil and followed Jace, signalling I was ready. As we walked away I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Looking towards him I saw his smirk turn down just the slightest notch, but also that he was trying not to laugh. At my lack of response he stopped us, grabbing my arm in the process, forcing me to look at him. _Don't look into the eyes. Don't look into the eyes._ I repeated his mantra as I stared at his forehead and told him what was so funny.

"Your girlfriend is so insecure she has to brand you! Seriously how is that not hilarious?!" At this my giggles turned into full blown laughter. I haven't laughed this hard in a while. It felt good.

Finally figuring out my reasons Jace let out a small chuckle. You could tell he was trying to hold it in for his girlfriend's sake, but it wasn't working. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes he steered us down the hall, it was then I realised he was yet to let go of my arm. His hand on me felt warm. It felt nice. _Woah! No back it up, guys don't feel nice…well Sebastian doesn't feel nice._

Our little exchange with Kaelie seemed to ease the tension, we were actually talking.

"So…Clary, it's safe to say you are most definitely a mundane and not just a transfer." _Mundane? Dafaq is that?_

"What's a mundane?" _Seriously is this dude just making up words now?_ I may not have been from Idris but I knew that was not a word I'd heard before.

"Non-boarding school folk. Which means you were sent here for one of two reasons. One. Your parents want you to get the finest education so you can go on to become the next best Senator, or two. You did something so bad, your parents finally followed through of the boarding school threat, and based on your accent and your age, which I'm assuming is what? 14? I'm going to go with the second otherwise I would have seen you around here three years ago. So the only question left is…..What'd you do?" _The hell? 14? Ok so I know I'm short but still, that is just rude? And how the hell did he guess why I'm here?! Oh no way I'm telling you buddy._

"First of all, that name is stupid, you guys really need to get out more, second of all I'm 16 not 14 you ass, and thirdly, there is no way in hell I'm telling you why I'm here!" What was it about this boy that made me ark up so much? I mean he did just make three nearly correct assumptions about me with only knowing me for half an hour, but we'd only spoken what, three times? _Seriously who the hell are these people?_

My mini rant must have been hilarious because the boy in front of me was doubled over with laughter. I was so done I just wanted to go to my room and get away from this ass.

When he had finally stopped laughing, he wiped away the imaginary tears, I realised we had stopped again. We were upstairs in front of yet another row of doors.

"This year is going to be so entertaining! No one is going to know what's hit them with you around. Are you always like this?"

"Only to those that underestimate me. Where are we?" I was still looking around, we were in a deserted corridor, and I was alone, like really alone….with Jace…not a smart move on my part. Before this there was always at least someone around, not here.

"This my lady, is your room, that concludes the end of our tour, thankyou for your time!" With a flourish he bowed…. _who bows these days, legit who the hell are these people?!_

"Oh, ok, well thanks…I think. Go have fun with your girlfriend." I don't know why saying that caused my stomach to churn.

"She's not my girlfriend." _Wait! What? She's not? Great! Wait did I just say great? So what? Jace may not be off limits but I am!_ "

"You sure about that? Cause I know girls, and that's not what she thinks." He didn't seem like he was listening.

"What about you?" _What about me goldie? Why are you looking at the ground?_

"What about me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" With that he turned his stare onto me. _God damn it stop doing that._ And with that I lost my ability to speak. So I just nodded. _Why does he look annoyed? He doesn't even know me!_

"Is he here?" _No._ Still not trusting my voice, I shook my head. That seemed to perk him up

"Good" _What the hell does that mean?_ With that he turned away, walking back the way we came. At the break of eye contact I was finally able to find my voice again.

"What does that mean?" _I swear to god if he doesn't answer me!_

"Haven't you heard? What happens in Idris stays in Idris." His answer actually made my stomach flip and my mouth curve into a smile. I bit my lip to try and stop it but it wasn't working.

 _I am so screwed._

 **So….what you think? I legit don't know where I'm going to go with this? Any ideas? Next up be prepared to Meet Izzy and the gang!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	5. The Gang

**The Gang**

 **Well alrighty! As promised here is Isabelle!**

I have no idea how long I stood there staring after him, it could have been seconds, it could have been hours. Eventually I got my feet to function and turned towards the door to my left. Consulting my pile of notes from Mrs. H, I realized this was my room. _But how did Jace know that?_ That was a problem for another time.

Excited for some time alone to unpack, scream, cry and call everyone, I walked in but within 4 seconds my plans were shattered when I saw I wasn't alone. The girl staring back at me could have been Kaelie's twin, but the dark version, where Kaelie was all blonde hair blue eyes, this girl was hair as dark as night, and her eyes were the deepest brown I'd ever seen. _Yup, you are definitely going to be drawn later. Deal with it.  
_

"Finally! I've been waiting to get a good look at you! Where have you been Clarissa?!" she practically screamed at me as she flung herself forward so our noses were practically touching. I honestly had no idea how to even attempt to react to this ball of energy in front on me. _Wait how did she know my name? She's been waiting for me? Seriously can someone please tell me who the hell are these people?_ So I said the only thing I could comprehend.

"It's Clary." _Ok seriously is that my answer to everyone around here?_ "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but the guys call me Izzy. I'll introduce you to them at lunch! It'll be great! We'll finally have a girl! Well besides Maia, but she's practically one of the guys and Aline and Helen are always in their own little bubble, so they don't count either…" _does this girl ever take a breath?_ "…do you like fashion? I love fashion! You should see this little boutique we get to go on weekends. What do you think? Do you want to go?"

I just stood there staring. _Wow this girl can talk...oh wait is she done? Crap she's waiting for an answer? What was the question? Should I act nice? Or be my usual smartass self? I was nice to Mrs. H but not Jace…so I'm one for one. Crap she's still waiting for an answer._

"Umm…I'll see, I want to get a hang of this place first." _And possibly find a place to hang myself, I just want to go home._

Scooting around her I found my way to my bed. _Can I just sleep now? Of course not my bed if full of all my crap._

"Why can't this day just be over?" Izzy was watching my pity party with a slight note of interest, her mouth was turned down in a frown almost like it was the last thing she expected me to say, which was weird because we don't even know eachother, we literally met 4 minutes ago. _She knew your name was Clarissa though..._ I had only spoken to Mrs. H so far today and all Jace called me was Red, so he didn't know either. _Urgh._ I was too tired to even try and figure out this day.

My pity party was interrupted by the buzz of my phone in my back pocket.

 ***Hey you landed yet? Call me the second you do! – J***

 ***Dude you better not be ignoring me! –J***

 ***Clary I swear to god! Answer me please! Adleast just text me to let me know you're ok – J***

 ***I hate you –J***

 ***Dude! Please! I need to talk to you before I even attempt to make dinner, ring me! – J***

Smiling I instantly called him, I could hear the ringing, I pictured him just sitting there watching his phone go off wondering how long he would torture me for, on the seventh ring he finally put me out of my misery.

"Seriously you text me all day then make me wait seven rings?!" I tried for mad but I was too excited to talk to him

"Hey baby sis, finally! I had to make you work for it! Now! Everything go!" I nearly cried then and there. _Fuck I miss you so badly, already._

"Jon." I tried to stop my voice from shaking "Hi, it's not that bad, there's a lot of subjects here." I didn't think Izzy would appreciate it if I told my brother I was going to draw her later… I just hope he remembered our code words.

"What's wrong?" _why do I even try, he always knows._ "Tell me." I didn't know what to say, how do I tell him its everything? "Clare, tell me." His voice had dropped to a whisper.

 _Ok. Deep breath. Here goes nothing._

"its different, I'm alone, you're not there, dad left me, the English teacher reminds me of mum and its scaring the crap out of me, her son is just as confusing, his girlfriend that's not his girlfriend is a bitch and I cant be bothered to deal with her, I don't want to be the bitch I was at home, but she just brings it out in me, this place is massive, the uniform is weird." The tears started to fall. "I have a roommate, I don't know how to feel about her, I miss you, I miss home, im tired, my crap is all over my bed, I just want to go to sleep, Lily or Sebastian haven't even tried to contact me, you're going to try and cook without me, we've never been apart more than a night, what am I going to do when I cant sleep? I wish you were here too, theres something really weird about this place, dad didn't relent on his threat im still here, I just want you to hug me and tell me everythings ok but you cant." I don't know if he even heard half of that, I barely understood myself through the sobs, but it felt so good to say it all.

I felt an arm over my shoulders, for a second I thought it was Jon answering my request, but the hands were too slender, and I didn't get that bone-crushing cozy feeling I got with Jon, but it was still nice. I looked up to see Izzy, next to me smiling softly.

"Everything's going to be ok." I barely heard her whisper but it was enough to get me to allow myself to lean into her embrace, I can't remember a time anyone besides Jon just hugged me like this…Sebastain isn't this touchy feely, he isn't a fan of feelings.

"Hey Clare.." _oh shit..Jon!_ "it's going to be alright baby sis. You're going to make friends in no time, just be yourself, I miss you too love but it's not like we're never going to see eachother again, we will talk everyday, call me whenever and I will answer, I don't care if its 1am, ill be here, and its it gets really bad just give me 8 hours." I had to laugh, he always knew how to cheer me up. "I'm sure you ccan sort out your luggage you didn't even take that much, screw Sebastian and Lily, you don't need 'em! Don't worry im not going to try and cook haha I just said that to get your attention, it worked didn't it. Now this bits important. Clary, Everything is going to be ok, YOU"RE going to be ok. Ok?" I don't know how anyone couldn't love my brother hes the best thing ever! Surprisingly I feel better.

Izzy must see me relax because she loosens her grip on me, but doesn't let go, which I'm grateful for. I can tell I'm not going to be able to be a bitch to her, we're going to be good friends.

"I love you Jon, so much."

"I love you too baby girl. Ok I gotta go but text me later and keep me updated! Love you." With that he was gone and I was alone again, well not alone, I had Izzy, but still…

"Alright! Let's get your shit unpacked! Then food!" the ball of energy and back and she was up and buzzing around my stuff. I wanted to tell her I would be fine, and shew could go to class, but I liked having her here.

Jon was right, it didn't take long to get all my stuff organized, I didn't pack much, I think subconsciously I was hoping that the less I packed the shorter my stay here would be, but I had a feeling I was in it for the long haul. _Alright…where the hell am I going to put this?_

I was pulled out of my organizing by Izzy's gasp.

"Clary! Did you do this?!" I turned around to he holding my sketchbook flicking through the pages. _Oh shit._ I practically srinted around the bed to her, yanking it out of her grasp.

"That's not for people to see!" I could tell she was shocked by my behavior, but she couldn't look through this. "I'm sorry..it's just this is private, its sort of like my diary, but instead of words I draw, I never let anyone look through this." _Not even Jon._

At my explanation she seemed to recover a bit.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! You're an amazing artist though! You'll have to draw me! Oh it'll be perfect!"

"haha, ok, ok just let me grab my pencils and my other pad."

We were interrupted by the bell. _Holy shit that's loud!_

"Raincheck! Time for food! Oh my gosh I can't wait for you to meet everyone! C'mon lets go!" I didn't even get a chance to object she had me by my arm and all but practically dragged me through the school to the food hall. _Holy shit this is fancy!_

"Where are the fluorescent lights? The circular tables? Where do we get our food?" The room I was staring at I couldn't even describe, there were long mahogany tables with plush seats ranging down the length of the hall, each seat had a place setting I could only assume was china and crystal.

"What is this place Hogwarts?" Izzy just laughed, she ignored my questioning and dragged me over to the middle of the room, _oh great, of course she's friends with Jace._ I could see his golden mop from here and of course Izzy was steering us directly towards him. We made eye contact and he just smirked. _This ought to be fun._ He wasn't the only one at the table. I didn't know what to do, do I just stand there awkwardly? Do I sit down? Do I introduce myself? What?! Thankfully Izzy decided for me.

"Jace! Schooch!" She proceded to squeeze us in together, me next Jace of course, _oh goody._ At this he just smirked even harder. "Ok so… this is my boyfriend Simon…" she pointed to the boy next to her. _Wow totally not what I pictured her boyfriend to look like…but ok then._ "…Jordan and his girlfriend Maia…" _cute couple, totally get the whole one of the guys thing._ "Aline and Helen should be here soon, anyway…this is my brother Alec and his fabulous boyf-"

"Clary?!"

"Magnus?!"

 **Ladies and gentlemen stand back cause Magnus is here!**

 **So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Like I said still no idea where I'm gonna go with this but leave me your suggestions**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	6. The Past

**The Past**

 **Hey Humans! Ok so! I just wanted to say…I love you all! You guys have been the sweetest with your reviews and you guys are the reason I'm even attempting to write this! So thankyou!**

 **Also! I learned early on I was not the best at describing people, I feel I can never do it in the subtle way you guys do and it just stops the flow of the story, so I've tried to off the thought that you guys know what the characters look like based off the books, movie, show, and every other fanfiction, if something is different, I'll let you know, but until then is it ok that I don't describe my characters or would you rather me attempt to?**

"It is you! Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, get your cute little butt over here and give me a hug!" Any other time I would have scowled at the use of my full name but this time I couldn't for two incredibly big reasons, one: it's Magnus, normal rules never applied to him, and two: it's fucking MAGNUS! He's here, right here in front of me!

He hadn't even finished his command and I was already running around the table into his arms! They squeezed me with bruising force, but I didn't care, the harder he squeezed the better I felt.

"Let me get a good look at you biscuit." He pulled me back to arm's length and raked his eyes over me, once, twice, three times, anyone else I would have felt either self-conscious, or ready to punch them in the face, Magnus was different, he always was, I knew he was just doing it because he cared. His eyes came to rest on my hair. "And what is this?!" I stared at the back of his chair as I patted my hair down. "It's red?!" Even now I still had to laugh

"It's always been red?" _it's been this red for years. Granted he hasn't seen me in years but still._

"Yes, I know it was red darling, but now it's like red-red! Like that's some very red hair you've got there!" _Please don't ask me to explain….not yet at least._ At the look on my face he continued. "Don't get me wrong I love it! It's just a shock that's all, I always loved your hair. Now! Plant your booty and tell me everything!" His enthusiasm was infectious!

At this we finally looked back towards our group, they were all staring at us with wide eyes and open mouths, well except Jace, his were slightly narrow, but he was shocked none the less they weren't the only ones, practically the entire hall had gone silent listening to our exchange. Magnus just stared at them, there must have been something in his eyes because all of a sudden the hall filled with forced noise, as everyone went back to what they were doing, with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. _Okay…_

Sitting back down I was forced between Alec and Magnus this time. They were yet to say a word, all still just staring at us. Magnus didn't seem to care, or he was doing an amazing job ignoring them.

"So come on biscuit! Out with it! What have you been doing for the past six years? Who have you been doing for the past six years? And what did you to get yourself in here?" It was at that moment I remembered how much I had truly missed him…. _Damn it, I thought I was over this…._

"Umm…" _yeah let's not bring that up today, try to keep the mood light._ "You mean since my best friend disappeared without a trace?! Nothing much haha and no one much…" I don't know why I didn't want to tell him about Sebastian, but I just had a feeling he wouldn't approve of him. "…and as for how I got in here?" _Can't tell you that without telling you about mum and no way, light mood remember?_ "…being my usual self, pushing dad too far, this is just the time he finally went through with his threat." At the look of confusion on Magnus's face I had to laugh again. "Oh yeah I'm a badass now M, innocent little biscuit is all gone. Now! What about you?! Where did you go? Why did you go? What have you been up to? Why are you here? Tell me everything!"

Magnus opened his mouth to answer, but the voice I heard wasn't his.

"Wait! You're biscuit?! The biscuit?!" _Wait Alec knows me? Magnus told him about me?_ I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. _Magnus told him about me._ I actually felt a little giddy. At my smile and Magnus's smirk Alec continued. "So you're the one that started my boyfriend on the glitter eyeliner?"

"Yup! We were what? Eight?" I looked to Magnus for confirmation. "He could never say no to sweet, innocent Clary!"

"And naming Chairman Meow?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"You still have Chairman Meow?!" Magnus just nodded again, smiling at how much Alec and I were already getting along. _Hmm maybe being here won't be that awful? Especially with Magnus and Alec here with me._ "WOW! We were like ten, and Mags kept going on about how he wanted a cat but Abe kept saying no, so for his birthday I got him a toy green one, we had just never thought of a name in all our planning, anyway we were in the backyard about a week later and I don't even know what we were doing but suddenly Magnus just screamed out the word Meow, at the same time I screamed out Chairman, and it just stuck, it was weird and wonderful and perfect!"

"Wow, that's so cool Clary! I'm so glad I could finally meet you! And what a coincidence you're even here, and you're the same Clary!" _the same Clary? What the hell does that mean?!_ It was at that time Magnus chose to interrupt, with a stern look at his boyfriend, he finally answered my questions.

"Well! So when I left Brooklyn, I came straight here, you know how my father was, the minute he could get rid of me he did, he didn't even give me any notice, he just woke me up that morning, told me to pack my things and eight hours later here I was. What better place to get rid of your only child to than a boarding school half way around the world? For the first few years I was here year round, then Alec started inviting me to his, and I've gone there every break since. I always wanted to call you and explain why I left, but I just assumed you would hate me and every year that went by the harder it got. But anyway you're here now, the dynamic duo is back together! Careful Jace, Clary and I might just overtake you and Kaelie as the ultimate power couple!" At this our entire table burst out laughing, it was a full proper belly laugh that left your cheeks sore and your ribs aching.

"And what about your boyfriend Magnus? I'm sure all Alec wants is to be a part of the power couple, maybe you could turn your duo into a trio?" You could tell by the blush on Alec's face and the way he hunched his shoulders being in the spotlight was the last thing wanted. _And yet he chooses to date Magnus, who is the spotlight, I guess you can't choose who you love and they both look happy._ It was obvious by the glances they kept stealing when they thought no one was watching but because I was between them I didn't get a choice but to be front row to the Malec show.

"Oh hush Jace, you're just scared we'll steal your crown, although I don't know if it'll fit any of us considering how big your head is! Well I mean it would have to be to fit that ego but still, hmm maybe we could just wear it together? I'm sure we'd both fit, and of course Alec is welcome to join us if he'd like." I shot a smirk his way, he tentatively smiled back, I just replied with a wink before I turned to see Jace staring at, just staring, stunned, it was almost like no one had ever shut him down before, and here I was doing it on my first day. _Way to go Clary._

"Oh this year is going to be so fun." I looked towards the sound of the squeal to see Izzy bouncing up and down in her seat clapping her hands, no one was shocked or trying to restrain her so this must be a common occurrence? "Finally, we have another girl here, a proper girl." She pushed in when she saw Maia narrow her eyes at her. "But one that isn't swooning at Jace's feet, or just being nice to me to try and get in with him and already knows Magnus! And is already acting like another sister towards Alec, this is perfect!" she was still bouncing, I just let her go, she seemed like an endless supply of energy, it was wonderful.

"And on that note how is the fam Clary? What does your mother say about your hair? I know she always loved your natural colour! I'm shocked your dad even allowed it in the first place!" at the mention of my mother I stopped. _No no no, not here, not yet, I was just starting to have fun, be happy._ I knew better than to deny Magnus though, he would always get to the truth, one way or another. _Let's just get this over with._

"Umm, she doesn't know I dye it so it doesn't matter, dad doesn't really care what I do anymore, he's always busy with work and stuff so as long as it doesn't involve a call from the police he's cool." _That's technically an answer right? Moving on?_

"What do you mean she doesn't know? And since when does your dad not care what you do? He flipped his shit when we went and got your ears pierced? But fire engine red hair he's cool with? I don't believe you for a second!" _Or not…_

"Umm…. She died in an accident when I was eleven, I only started dying my hair after, like I said dad was so busy he really didn't mind, since it was keeping me busy." Once again the whole table was silent. _And please make way for Buzzkill Betty, nothing beats it like a dead mum story._

Magnus just stared. He had his hand against his mouth almost like he was holding back whatever it was he wanted to say. _Oh god, no Magnus please don't start. Please don't say you're sorry._

Before he could say anything I felt a light squeeze on my right hand, following the hand gripping me up to the source I was met with the penetrating stare of Alec, It was almost as if he was staring right through me, I don't know what he found but I watched the resolve strengthen in his eyes. I don't know what it was but suddenly it was like I could hear Alec through his stare, his eyes willing me, asking if I wanted to discuss it that was the last thing I wanted. _I don't want anyone's sympathy, I just want to move on. Talking about her won't bring her back so why bother?_ With a quick shake of my head I turned back towards the rest of the group. They were all still staring. I felt an arm brush along my back, it must have been Alec reaching towards Magnus because I never felt the purchase of a hand against me.

Thankfully I was saved when we were suddenly flanked by dozens of servers, they filled the room as they deposited our food in front of us. It looked like a 5 star meal, there wasn't a drop of gravy out of place, I was almost too scared to eat it and ruin its beautifulness, my resolve didn't last long as I my hunger won out.

Jace was the first to break the awkward silence that has settled over us since my confession.

"So Clary, you're the reason I have to deal with sparkles and glitter all over my room every day huh?" _Jace Herondale how I love you!...In a purely platonic way for easing the tension and not in a romantic way at all, that would be weird, we are both taken, even though you don't seem to think so, but your friends do? Weird… but still just as acquaintances, so far… I can tell we are going to become really good friends and it is not going to end well for either of us…What the hell._

Having the tension finally broken I was able to breathe again. The sound of Jace's seemed to snap the entire table back to reality. Magnus let out a shaky laugh, still processing my news. Together we told the group about our many childhood experimentations with glitter, I was in hysterics by the time we got though the story or the glitter bomb on my ninth birthday. We spent the rest of the break eating and swapping stories of Magnus's various glitter disasters 'for them though, not me, I always ended up looking fabulous.' He tried to defend himself.

It was so different, usually after the dead mum story came out I was looked at as 'that girl' but looking into Magnus's eyes as he used his hands to gesture Mr Starkweather's reaction to his latest glitter disaster, he shot me a wink, showing me he still saw me as the sweet little eight old that crash tackled him when she found out her mum had found a glittery eyeliner at the $2 store.

 **So… Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **I can't decide if I want to include flashbacks in the story, or just the little descriptions I do now? What would you guys rather? Let me know.**

 **I hope Magnus was fabulous enough for you!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	7. The Secret

**The Secret**

 **Hey Humans! Couple of things before we start. 1. Guys! Your responses to this story have been amazing! You guys are the reason I am even continuing this, seriously you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me – a shitload in case you were wondering – 2. To my guest reviewers:**

 **Kat: haha yasssss thankyou so much!**

 **Pizza: of course I check all my reviews and emails! I can't reply through message to you because you're a guest but thankyou too! I know I hate my grammar too, especially in the first couple of chapters, I was using a different format on word, but now I've found a new format where my grammar is so much better! I hope…. And there will definitely be more Clary/Magnus don't you fret!**

 **3\. every review has begs for updates, which I love haha, so I don't really have an update schedule, I just write when I can, or when I feel inspired, I go back to uni 29** **th** **feb so I will try to update as much as possible before that, but if my updates become less frequent then, that's why, im studying to be a nurse so I really gotta concentrate on that haha, but I promise I won't desert you guys and will still update as frequently as possible, because I am a night owl, I pretty much get into bed at 10, write a chapter til 1 or 2am spell check it and post it, that's probably why my grammar is so bad because I just want it posted so I can sleep haha. Sorry guys! Ok this has gone on long enough, love ya!**

Since it was a Friday, I didn't need to go to class, they said they wanted me to spend today and the weekend setting everything up before I started fresh on Monday, but I wasn't expecting the whirlwind that was Izzy to help me and have everything done in less than a period. _So now what do I do?_ Everyone one else has class. I was just sitting on my bed staring at the wall. _I guess I could ring Jon? I've already spoken to him today though….maybe I'll ring Sebastian or Lily?_

I pulled out my phone and dialed Lily's number.

"Hey baby!" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Hey Lil! What's going on girly?"

"…oh…..hey Clary, how's it going?" _so much for enthusiasm….I wonder who she thought I was?_

"Umm yeah, not bad, it's so different here…..I miss you." _I miss everyone._

"Oh yeah that's great…no Amy! The red ones!...Urgh I gotta go, all us girls are at Smik and it's a fashion emergency…talk later…..love ya."

"oh ok…love y-" _Did she just hang up on me? So much for best friends forever….at least Seb will want to talk to me._

"Hello?" _oh how I've missed your voice._

"Hey it's me..." _you know your girlfriend? Doesn't anyone have caller ID?_

"Oh Clary, h-hey babe, umm what's going on, what do you want?" _Jesus Christ, what is with everyone today?_

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you."

"Oh yeah, ok, I uh I miss you too." _You sure?_

"What's going on? You sound distracted? Where are you?"

"What? Nowhere, why so paranoid?!" _paranoid? Seriously?_

"Why so defensive?!" _what the hell is going on?_

"I'm nowhere ok? Why do you even care? You're the one that went and got herself sent to boarding school and left me!" _Low blow dude._

"I didn't leave you! I didn't plan for this! It's not like I'll be here forever! Jesus Christ Seb! What the hell is your problem? I haven't spoken to you in ages and the first thing you do is yell at me?! You know I don't want to be here!"

"Oh yeah sure! I doubt you've even thought about me, I'm sure you're just loving it with all those privileged bitches. You probably don't even want to come home." _Drama queen._

"Seb! Of course I've thought about you! And of course I want to come home to you! I's not like I can just leave!" _oh my god! All you heard me say before I left was how much I didn't want to go!_

"As if you can't! They don't own you!" _What the hell is your problem?_

"Of course they do! Haven't you realized! I'm a minor! I don't get a choice in this!" _You think I chose this?!_

"Figure something out! Or do you not love me? If you can't leave, get yourself expelled! You've done it before shouldn't be that hard!" _What?!_

"Of course I love you Seb! How could you even ask me that?!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Come home to me!"

"B-by getting myself expelled?" _this has got to be some sort of joke? Right?_

"Yes." _Apparently not…._

"And if I don't?"

"Well I guess I'll have my answer then, won't I? C'mon Clary, you said so yourself you don't want to be there, it's perfect!"

"I-I don't know Seb, it's not that simple." There's something about this place. _I can't ignore it._

"Fine! I guess I don't even need to wait, you've made your choice!" _what is he on about?!_

"Choice? What did I choose? I haven't had a choice in any of this!"

"You've chosen them! A bunch of strangers you don't even know over me your boyfriend!" _…I don't even know what to say to that._

"So you're saying either I get myself expelled or we're done?" _I so don't want to deal with this right now._

"That's exactly what I'm saying! I'm not going to just sit around waiting for you."

I had nothing to say to that. Could I go and get myself expelled? Of course I missed Seb, he's been there since mum, he didn't judge the way I changed since, and in fact he encouraged it. I couldn't lose him.

"I-I'll try Seb." I tried to stop the tears I could feel forming in the back of my eyes. I think he could hear the emotion though.

I'm sorry ok babe, I just miss you, it's not the sa-what did I say about the red shoes?! Seb!." _who the hell was that? Wait! Was that Lily?_

"Seb?" _you better answer me dude! You said you weren't out? Why are you hiding that you're out with Lily and the girls?_

"Look Clary I got to go…you can do it, get expelled ok?"

"You know what fine! Bye." This time I was the one to hang up, normally he would ring me right back. I sat there staring at my phone willing it to ring. It didn't.

"FUCK YOU!" _okay, dude what are you screaming at? That may have been a tad excessive…but still, he deserves it. I'm not going to try and get expelled, that's crazy! Wait does that mean I'm single now? Surely not? Wait. Do I want to be? No of course not!_

Sitting alone in my room was no longer a good idea, I made the decision to go on another tour of the property, and Mrs. H mentioned something about a lake and stables. They shouldn't be that hard to find, I doubt they're that secret if Mrs. H just went ahead I spoke about them in the middle of a crowded foyer.

I really need to get my mind of Sebastian…and maybe being single. Figuring my outfit wasn't proper wandering attire, I stripped out of my backless black dress and signature Clary black pumps and traded them in for a simple black midriff singlet, ripped black skinny jeans and converse, I finished my discovery outfit off with Jon's green hoody that I stole just before I left. I was way to big one me and I would normally never wear it outside the house, but it smelt like home and right now I really needed that.

Trudging out of my room, I decided to have some fun. That bannister following the steps down looked like the perfect distraction. _Definitely._ Using my hands to hoist myself up, I positioned my butt at the perfect angle to allow for ultimate speed and balance. _Three, two, one, go!_ With a final push I launched myself off flying down the bannister. I quickly picked up speed. The last hour was completely wiped from my mind. I felt like I was flying. The rush of adrenaline was perfect. Getting close to the bottom I readied myself for the final jump off, I landed a lot more gracefully than I thought, I would have turned around and admired myself for that but the adrenaline was still pumping, the second my feet hit the ground I was off and running out the front door into the sunlight and fresh air. I don't know what it is about this place but there's something about it that I can't put my finger on. It's something though.

Taking a second to catch my breath I finally took in the space around me. It was beautiful. I was all just rolling green hills. I could see the mountains in the background, they had an almost blue tinge to them. The property was framed by huge trees that seemed to go on for miles, it looked like a picture you'd find on a post card. My earlier discovery plans forgotten I sprinted back inside to grab my sketch pad and pencils, back in my starting spot I looked around for where I would get the best angle, strolling around to the other side of the building I found the perfect spot. There was a garden bench under a huge camellia tree, it looked like it was in the perfect stage of flowering. I ignored the bench and sat to the side looking up I took in the scene around me, from this angle the mountains looked even bluer contrasting against the luscious green grass, I could see more Camellia trees spaced around and the roof of a building I assumed were the stables. _Perfect._ Settling down I got to work.

I was adding the pink to the flowers on the trees when I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey kiddo, mind if I join you?" looking around I saw the golden halo that was Mrs. H. I couldn't help but smile

"Of course!" I was a bit more enthusiastic than I planned.

"Haha ok, I know I'm great but I haven't been met with that much enthusiasm from a student since Othello was added to the syllabus! Spill!"

"It's nothing, it's just my mum used to call me that." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Anyone else I would have snapped or screamed or ran away, but there was something about her, It felt good.

At the mention of my mother her eyes narrowed slightly, she bit her lip, like she was trying to stop herself from saying something. _Weird._

"Oh, Clary, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!" I could see her eyes watering. _Oh god please don't cry!_

"Oh no it's fine, don't worry about it! It actually sounds kinda nice hearing it again, once I explain it, they never say it again." At that she smiled, taking a seat next to me she picked up my sketch book.

"Wow Clary, I haven't seen anything like this in a long time! It's beautiful! You have real talent you know!" I couldn't help but amazed about how comfortable around her I felt. _Weird._ I feel like that was beginning to be my thought on everything here.

"Thanks Mrs. H, my mum taught me how to draw, we would spend hours drawing together. It was the best." I had no idea why I just told her all of that, I hadn't told anyone in 5 years, whenever they asked I would just shrug and change the topic.

"Of course she did!" _wait what? What does that mean?_ Seeing the confusion on my face she promptly stood up. "Anyway I've got to go, classes to teach, papers to grade. See you in class Clary." And with that she turned and all but ran back inside.

"Wait" she didn't turn around, abandoning my book and pencils I ran after her, but she was gone, I didn't know this place well enough to even know where she would have gone, I'd only been here a couple of hours.

I didn't understand it. _What did she mean of course she did? And before she said she forgot? Forgot what? I'd only met her this morning? But I did think she reminded me of my mum didn't I? Plus she acted way to casual before, I doubt she goes around calling all the student kiddo? No way! This couldn't be?_

 _The way she seemed familiar._

 _The way she spoke to me._

 _The way she called me kiddo._

 _The way she said she forgot, like she knew that's what my mum called me, she was the first person I told that to._

 _The way she assumed my mum taught me how to draw._

 _No way._

 _It's not possible._

"Did she know my mum?"

That was the last coherent thought I had before I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to be gone. This minute.

 **So what you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **So there! My first attempt at describing clothing? How'd I do?**

 **Also have any of you read Othello? I had for English 3 years ago! Still can't get those bloody quotes out of my head!**

 **What do you guys think about the pace? Is it ok? Too slow too fast? Let me know**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	8. The Decision

**The Decision**

 **Hey Humans! So my mum decided to casually point out to me that when I'm trying to describe what someone is doing in the story I act out the movement myself, like running my hands through my hair or biting my lip – awkies! That little drabble had no point just thought I'd share**

Looking around, I realised I had no idea where I was, was I even still on the schools property? I couldn't even find it in me to care. I couldn't stop. Stopping meant thinking and that was definitely something I did not want to do. Too much had happened in the last 24 hours, I didn't even know where to start.

Actually, yes I did. _Dad._

Feeling around my pockets, I was relieved when I felt my phone. _Thank god!_ I don't even remember putting it there, but I don't remember where I ran to so eh. I don't even know if I should call him? I mean what would I say? 'Oh hey dad btw did you send me to this school knowing that one of the teachers possibly knew my dead mother? The one you refuse to speak about?' yeah that'll go over great.

Pushing my palms into my eyes and rubbing until I saw white I tried to decide on a new plan. Deciding the best way to decide was to not decide, I closed my eyes and spun, not stopping until I could no longer stand straight. Opening my eyes I took a second to find my bearings, ahead I saw trees. _Good enough._ With a new found determination I set off. Ignoring the phone that felt like a lead weight in my back pocket.

I walked until I started to lose the light, normally I would stop and admire the wash of colours in the sky but not today. Emotions were too high. When I finally stopped I was in front of a lake. It was beautiful. It reflected the orange of the sun perfectly, it was like a mirror, and I could see every detail of the surrounding trees, down to the individual leaves. There was something familiar about this? Almost like I had seen it before, but something was off, like the light wasn't hitting it right? My fingers were tingling, itching for a pencil, some mud, anything that could be used to take down the beauty in front of me. It was depressing to think I might never get to see this again considering I was lost.

I almost smiled, at least this feeling was familiar, I couldn't count the amount of times I'd found the perfect scene only to be unable to recreate it when I got home to my sketch pad. Feeling the tiniest bit content with where I was, I decided to take a seat right there.

 _I am so in over my head! Okay, deep breath. Talk yourself through it. Start from the beginning._

"My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

"I am 16 years old."

"I have a father and a brother."

"My mother is dead."

"I am at Shadowhunter Academy."

"My best friend is Magnus."

"My boyfriend is Sebastian Velarc."

"If I don't get expelled, he is going to break up with me."

And that was it. That was everything I knew for certain, the rest were just theories and questions. _It's ok, those too._

"The lake looks wrong."

"Mrs Herondale knew mum."

"Dad knew Mrs Herondale."

"That's why dad sent me here."

"Jace. "

Even just saying his name sent a chill down my spine. I had never been more grateful for Jon's jacket then I was at this moment. It grounded me. Drawing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around myself softly rocking back and forth again and again, until my mind went blank.

The sun was long gone, hidden behind the mountains allowing the moon to cast a misty glow. The silver contrasted perfectly with the dark blue of the lake surrounded by the silhouettes of the trees. I once again felt the tingling in my fingers. Something still felt off though, I didn't understand it, the moon was in prime position rising just above the mountains, there was nothing wrong with this picture perfect scene, but I couldn't help the feeling that the colours still weren't right. _Should the lake be a lighter blue and the trees a dark green instead of black?_

I was snapped out of my musings by the snap of a twig to my right. I didn't even bother turning to see who it was, if they wanted me they would make themselves known they would. But I couldn't imagine why they would want me, I didn't even know where I was, there was no way anyone could even think of looking for me here. _If they were even looking._ I could hear a strange tapping in the distance

"Clary?!" _apparently they were…_ "What the hell are you doing down here? How did you even find this place?" Of course it was Jace who found me.

"Jace! C'mon let's go! She obviously wants to be alone just leave her there!" At that I sighed, of course Barbie was with him. Jace just ignored her.

"Clary? Are you ok?" his voice had taken on a soft tone I didn't even think he possessed.

"Jace!" Her tone had taken on a shrill I knew she would possess. "You know what? I don't need this! I'll see you back at the building when you're ready to apologise! And trust me you will!" With a final huff she was gone.

I still hadn't moved. I expected Jace to follow her. What I didn't expect was to be overcome with warmth on my right ride.

"Jesus Clary you're freezing!" I felt the warmth spread over my back and other side. It was only once I allowed the warmth to seep in did I realize just how cold I was. Coming back to my senses I realised the tapping was coming from me, my teeth couldn't stop chattering. I felt his arm start creating friction against mine. I didn't know how to feel about that, but at least it was calming my chattering teeth down.

"So are you going to explain to me why you're out here flirting with hypothermia? Should I be jealous?"

Since Jace was still firmly on my list of things I didn't know, I was stuck on what I should tell him.

"I-I just need to t-think, I don't know h-how I ended up here, I j-just did."

"Well, how about next time you choose to do your thinking you bring a warmer jacket, you're acting like you've never even been outside here at night?"

"Well I h-haven't been here at n-night! This is my first n-night here isn't it?!"

"Alright good to know cold Clary is a sassy Clary. C'mon let's get you somewhere warm, then you can tell me all about what's going on in that pretty head of yours." He stood up and I felt the absence of his warmth against me instantly. Grabbing his outstretched hand I let myself be pulled to my feet. Immediately he wrapped his arm back around me, leading me away from the lake. I just watched my feet as we walked. I didn't even know what he wanted me to tell him. I didn't even know what was going on in my head, let alone how to articulate to a practical stranger, one I felt like I'd known forever. We walked for a while, all I could hear was the crunch of our footsteps against the ground and the beat of his heart against my arm.

"Seriously? How did you even find the lake? Newbies are definitely not meant to know about it, let alone be able to find it, on their own, on their first day!"

"Is that judgement I hear?"

"Pride!"

I couldn't help but smile at my shoes.

"I don't know how I found it, I don't even remember walking there, I was in a daze I guess. I stopped. looked around, and there it was so I sat down."

"And what made you decide on a nightly stroll? Meeting your boyfriend in the bushes?"

"I came out here after lunch, what time is it anyway?"

"A little after 8, you've been out here all this time?"

"Uhuh. I needed to think."

We came to a stop on the front steps of the academy. I was yet to look up, my shoes were very interesting. It was then I felt his hand under my chin, I could feel the roughness of his thumb under my lip as he pulled my face up towards his. The second his hand touched me I lost all inhibitions, I heard him swallow almost like he was nervous. The second my eyes met his everything changed.

Based on previous experience I was expecting my lips to meet his the second I looked into his eyes, they had overwhelming disarming possibilities and I think he knew that. This time was different though, this time, it wasn't his eyes I was seeing, it was his mothers, and like a freight train everything came rushing back to me. I took a step back, I couldn't think straight being this close to him.

"Jace, I need to ask you something. Something important."

"Clary, you can always ask me anything."

"Do you know me?"

"Umm yes, we're friends aren't we?"

"No, no, no, I don't mean like that! Did you recognise me when you saw me this morning?"

"As in when I met you?" I just nodded my head, I was actually scared of his answer.

"No haha, why? Should I? What are you? Some kind of movie star? International spy?"

"OK, next question."

"Clary, seriously what's going on?"

"Your mum."

"My mum is going on? C'mon red that's a lame comeback and you know it!" he was trying to keep the grin off his face. When I didn't smile back he sobered up.

"Jace…Do you know a lady called Jocelyn?" even saying her name hurt.

"Jocelyn?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, her name hadn't been said in so long.

"Umm, I don't think so? I had an aunty Jocy when I was younger but she moved away, but she died a few years ago. Why do you ask?"

 _Aunt Jocy? Jocy? That was dad's nickname for mum. No fucking way._

"No reason, I have to go, goodnight Jace." I turned to walk inside but his grip on my upper arm stopped me.

"No Clary wait! Tell me what's going on! Please! I want to help you."

 _I can't deal with this anymore. This has literally been the most stressful day of my life! And I've had some stressful days._

 _I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE._

It was then I gave up on trying to stop the tears. Turning back towards him, I looked back into his eyes, but right now, they didn't do a damn thing.

"You really want to help me?"

"Of course I do Clary, I don't know what it is about you, but there's something." I stoically ignored the butterflies in my stomach at his comment as his hand brushed my hair back from my face.

"I want to go."

"Go where? Like out?"

"No. I want to leave. I want you to help me get expelled."

 **This chapter was actually really hard to write, it was sort of a filler, sort of a way to get the information out there. Ok so what you've got to understand is Clary is so beyond overwhelmed right now she doesn't know what to think and she doesn't know who to trust now. So she's going to be a moody little thing the next couple of chapters (my specialty! :P)**

 **So what you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	9. The Game

**The Game**

 **Hey Humans! Alright so here is another little attempt at clothing, I'm still not completely comfortable with it because I don't know how good/bad it is…let me know please!**

It was Saturday afternoon and I was currently squished between my fabulous bestie and his boyfriend watching Love Actually, sharing a bowl of popcorn, well Magnus and I were watching, Alec was throwing kernels of popcorn in the air to catch in his mouth, it was obvious this wasn't his favourite movie and he didn't appreciate it like we did. Since it was a Saturday and I had no one to impress I was still in pyjama shorts and my black crop top I slept in, the only difference was, I was wearing a bra, they may be gay but they were still men. It was a casual day for all of us. Magnus was a vision in glitter with his silk, sparkly blue pj pants and matching top. Alec decided to tone it down a tad more than his boyfriend with dark grey pyjama pants and a grey top. Either way we were comfy.

"Clary, catch." I tilted my head back and opened my mouth to catch the kernel of popcorn that was thrown in a perfect arch and landed on my tongue. I let the buttery goodness dissolve for a second before I chewed and swallowed.

"Nice! How many you think you can get?"

"More than you!" Alec just scoffed at me

"Dude, my record is 35, you really wanna attempt that?"

"Easy! What's the stakes?"

"Alright, you beat my record and you can keep this drabble on, but, if I win, I get to choose the movie." This was met with a swift protest from the ball of glitter beside me.

"Umm do I get a say in this? I'm watching this move too you know!" that was met with a swift protest from me.

"Hey! Where's the faith Mags?!"

"Of course I have faith in you biscuit! But the last time we were together you could barely catch a basketball! If you're going to risk Sam and Joanna's happiness go right ahead! I still know I'm not going to be able to stop you."

I bit my lip at the flash of memories, there was a driveway, a basketball, hands poised to catch the perfect throw, then a bloody nose. Unfortunately this was not a once off memory, with us this happened a lot, I was one of those children that was always sporting an injury of some sort. My mum went as far as to carrying a mini first aid kit in the car and a pack of band aids in her bag to every outing.

Once Jon and I became closer he made it his mission to be able to leave the band aids at home. So over the last five years he helped me increase my co-ordination exponentially!

Alec smirked at the mention of my coordination with basketball. That caused me to narrow my eyes at Magnus. _Traitor!_ But at the same time I tried to keep the smile off my face at their lack of knowledge of my newly found skills! _Game on boys!_

"So Clary, we doing this or what?"

"Game on. Mags, pause it, I don't want to have to rewind after I win."

Magnus ended up getting off the lounge so I could move the edge and turn my body to face Alec. The first one was thrown in another perfect arch that was easily caught. The next few followed in quick succession. It was when we reached 10 that Alec seemed to realise I was much better than both he and Magnus thought. His forehead creased in concentration as he lobbed one up with a bit of extra power trying to throw me off, but obviously he hasn't met Jon, because that was basically his signature move. I easily combatted this by tilting my head back as I arched my back over the edge of the lounge. With an extra smirk I chewed on my newest catch. The next few were a bit trickier as he started throwing from side to side, I nearly fell of the lounge a couple of times but I quickly recovered to catch the next. I was up to 28 when the speed picked up, it was like a quick fire session. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35.

Alec lobbed the 36th one up. This was it, the winning catch, unfortunately I must have really pissed off someone upstairs because it was at that second I caught a glob of gold in the corner of my eye distracting me. The kernel hit my tooth and bounced off into my shirt.

"VICTORY!" Alec jumped of the lounge and jumped onto Jace before he proceeded onto his victory dance. Once Magnus got over his initial shock at Alec's energy he jumped up to dispute.

"NO WAY! SHE GOT 35! SHE HIT YOUR RECORD!"

"Yes but she didn't beat it! I win!"

"No way! That's not how it works!"

They went on like this for a while both arguing their sides, getting louder each time. Alec declared that since I technically didn't beat his record he won, but Magnus was adamant that I reached his record so it was at least a tie. I just sat in the corner quietly. I was doing my best to ignore the gold eyes that were boring into the side of my head.

We hadn't spoken since I asked him to help me get expelled. I took advantage of the utter shock on his face and slipped out of his hand and ran all the way to my room. I had spent the whole day avoiding him, electing to spend the day catching up with Magnus and getting to know Alec. I was hoping to continue avoiding him for the rest of the weekend, unfortunately my plan was foiled.

"Careful Red, you're gonna burn a hole though that TV." I clenched my jaw and stared even harder. I felt the couch dip under his weight next to me, like right next to me. I knew he was doing it to get a reaction out of me considering five minutes ago it was big enough to fit both me and Alec with enough space between us to throw popcorn.

"You really hate the movie that much?" he was not giving up.

"You made me lose." That was probably the best excuse I could use to stay away from him.

"I'm sure it wasn't my fault you lost, what were you even playing? Alec has never been that energetic! What did you do to him?" At the mention of Alec I couldn't help but smile, looking over to see him and Magnus, their argument had taken on a physical side and they were practically rolling around on the floor. It was fabulous.

"We had a bet, I was winning, you distracted me, and I lost."

"I distracted you? What was it? My stunning physique? My luscious golden hair? The aura of my Jaceness?"

"Your big head, I was blinded by you ego." _There stick that in your pipe and smoke it!_

Jace opened his mouth to reply, but we were saved by Magnus and Alec

"Clary, help!"

"Jace, help!"

We each got up to help our best friends in what was a tug-of-war slash stacks on slash I don't even know what. I dived right in and landed in a heap on top of Alec, I don't even know what I was supposed to do but I had arms around his neck in what was an attempted choke hold but came off as a sort of bear hug or something. We couldn't stop laughing, we looked over to see Magnus had already lost his fight.

"Don't let him win Clary! Take him down!"

"Jace get her off me!" _Oh no._

I felt his arms wrap around my bare waist in an effort to pull me off, the butterflies went wild. I wrapped my arms around Alec's neck and doubled my efforts to stay there, it was no point though, he was way too strong, I think I lasted about 20 seconds but he tensed his fingers against my ribcage. With a gasp I released Alec going into pure self-defence mode.

"Nooooo pleaseeeeeee." I couldn't stop the giggles from escaping as he spun me around in his arms, my back to his chest. I was kicking my legs out trying to find purchase against anything. It was no use, he was way too strong, it was only when I was gasping for breath did he let me go.

"I think it's safe to say Alec and I definitely win. Any objections Clary?" I was still trying to catch my breath so I couldn't object. _Bastard._

"Uh-uh no way blondie! That was an unfair fight! Re-match!"

Alec had finally righted himself and was laughing at his boyfriend, who was shaking his fist in fury at Jace. Smirking Jace crossed his arms in a silent challenge.

"Alright, what've you got in mind Sparkles?" Magnus just stood there tapping his thumb against his chin in silent contemplation as his eyes searched the room for inspiration. They landed on me and the tapping stopped. _Shit._ I was shaking my head as I saw the resolve in his eyes. _Please no!_ I was not the begging type but I poured every inch of beggyness I had in my body into my stare.

"How about a simple game of chicken." _You rat bastard._

"Magnus. No." They could all hear the threatening tone in my voice, Alec looked away at my obvious discomfort, Jace narrowed his eyes, and Magnus, well he just winked at me. _Well two can play at that game._

"Alright then, let's play" Alec and Jace smiled at my acceptance, but not Magnus, he knew me too well. This was the calm before the storm and he had nowhere to take cover.

"First round is Magnus and Jace." It was obvious Jace didn't like to lose, and Magnus was not one to back down from a challenge. But I knew Magnus would win, effectively eliminating Jace from the competition and the stupid thought from Magnus's head.

"Usual rules, winner moves on to next round, loser is eliminated." I wanted to make sure Magnus followed the rules and didn't add his own twist to try and get me and Jace together.

"Wait! If we're going to play this we need more than four players! I'll grab the others." And with that Magnus flew out the room.

"Wait Clary, what is chicken?" _Legit?_

"You guys have never played chicken?" At the shaking of their head I just sighed. "Did you guys even have a childhood? Don't answer that. Ok it's simple. All you gotta do is kiss the person you're versing. First one to pull away loses. See simple even you should be able to wrap your head around it Jace." It took a second for it to click, but when it did Jace jumped up.

"I have to kiss Magnus?! No way!"

"Relax blondie." He narrowed his eyes. "Actually kissing rarely happens. Someone always pulls away. That's the whole point of the game."

"But what happens if the kiss happens?"

"It's a tie, and both move on. Like I said. Simple."

It was then Magnus came strolling back in. Followed by Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Aline and Helen.

"You explain the rules Mags?"

"Yup, all set."

"Alright what are the rounds?" Magnus knew them better than me so he should choose.

"Let's see, ok. Round 1 – Alec and Jordan, Izzy and Aline, Simon and Helen, Clary and Maia, and thanks to my long lost biscuit, me and Jace." Clapping his hands together, Magnus got everyone into position. "Let's do this! Alec and Jordan first!"

"Wait?! What does the winner get?"

"Well before this expansion, the winner got to choose what we watched, but I think we should increase the stakes. Any suggestions?"

"Well we can still do the movie suggestion but also how about the last bottle of Vodka?" at the raising of my eyebrows Izzy explained herself better.

"We have a group fund going to get some Vodka every month. We only have one bottle left that we usually split 9 ways, but winner gets to keep the bottle and do what they will with it. Sound good?" we all nodded in agreement, that was so much better than just a movie. Obviously I was going to win, Magnus knew that. _So what was he playing at?_ Alex and Jordan got ready.

They lasted about four seconds before Alec took a step back and held his hands up in surrender.

"Jordan wins!"

"Izzy and Aline?"

They took a little while longer. Izzy was not giving in their mouths got about 3 centimetres away from each other before Helen conceded.

"Go Izzy!" we all cheered, Aline just blushed.

"Alright next? Simon and Helen."

That round lasted even less time than Alec and Jordan's. Simon took one look at Izzy's narrowed eyes and admitted defeat.

"Obvious! Alright Clary and Maia, you guys are up."

I was still trying to figure out Magnus's motives as I leaned it. It was beyond obvious I was going to win, I could see it in Maia's eyes that she'd never kissed a girl before. We got about halfway before she shifted her head to the side so her lips hit my shoulder.

"Clary wins!" There was a small look of shock on everyone but Magnus's face. Obviously they weren't expecting absolutely no hesitation on my end. He was smirking as he kept flitting his eyes between Jace and me.

"Alrighty Blonde, looks like it's you and I. Let's do this!" Magnus stepped over to Jace and got ready to lean in.

"Wait! How long does the kiss have to last for before the tie is declared?" _Why does that matter, as if you're going to kiss him!_

"Doesn't matter, the second the lips touch the tie is declared, doesn't matter who pulls back first." Jace's question caused Magnus to smirk even more as he answered Jace.

Once again Magnus leaned in, but so did Jace. Their lips were getting closer and closer, neither looked like they were going to pull back. _Shit._ Their lips kept getting closer, and closer until….they touched. _Fuck!_

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Ok, Jace and Magnus tie…..Onto the next round." Magnus came to stand beside me leaning close to my ear to whisper as Izzy and Helen took their spots to lean in.

"It seems you underestimated Golden boy, didn't ya." With a final smirk in my direction, he sauntered over to his boyfriend to watch the afternoon's entertainment.

Izzy won against Helen and Jace won against Jordan. That left Magnus and I, this had happened before and big shocker…we tied. There was no way I was losing to Magnus, I wanted to see his plan and I really wanted the alcohol.

"Round 3. Clary and Izzy if you'll do us the honours?"

Izzy and I took out places.I didn't see the point in this round. Izzy and I both proved we weren't ones to back down and Magnus and Jace had already tied.

Our heads were getting even closer and eventually our lips touched. _Surprise, surprise._

"Alright Jace we're up again." Jace just shrugged as he took his spot to lean in again, but Magnus just stepped back. _What the hell?_

"One time's enough for me Blondie, thanks though." He blew a kiss in Jace's direction. It was then Izzy spoke up.

"Alright what happens now? There's three of us left?" Magnus was all too happy to answer.

"Well obviously it's you verse Jace, Clary is still the newbie so we'll give her a chance." I narrowed my eyes at him for the nth time today, it was just like old times. He knew I didn't need a chance. I was in it to win it. I didn't understand though. Izzy and Jace both proved they weren't ones for backing down.

They both just shrugged and took their positions, but not before she sent a wink in Magnus's direction. _What's that about?_ They both leaned in. Their mouths were getting pretty close, but at the last second Izzy pulled away. _Wait what?!_

I was seriously ready to punch Magnus in his sparkly face! This was his plan all along! And it was becoming obvious everyone was in on it.

"You sparkly eyed asshole." I may have said it under my breath but my eyes conveyed my message pretty clearly. Magnus just smiled and waved at me.

"Alright last round. Clary and Jace. This ought to be good!" the corners of Jace's mouth pulled up as he took his position next to me. I was so angry. _What was Magnus's plan?_ He knew I wasn't going to let Jace win, not just for the alcohol but I was not one to back down.

We both prepared to lean in. I was mentally pleading that Jace would back down. I was scared of what would happen if we kissed. He must have seen the conflict on my face.

"Clary relax, it's just a game, and it doesn't mean anything." He whispered way too low for anyone besides me to hear. I guess it was safe to say he was not planning on backing down. I quickly shook my head to try and clear it of all my mumbo jumbo thoughts. Forcing my breath out through my teeth I readied myself to kiss him. _It's just a game, it's just a game._ I kept this mantra on repeat as I leaned in.

It didn't take long our lips to meet but the second they did the world melted away. My eyes fluttered closed as the fireworks went off. His lips brushed over mine, so soft and gentle that it almost ticked. And then he pressed harder, his tongue parting my lips to taste and explore. A moan escaped without my permission but that was all the encouragement he needed to take a step closer and press his body to mine while his arms wrapped around my bare back. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip. That was when my inhibitions flew out the window. I lifted my arms and threaded my fingers through the curls against his neck. He moaned into my mouth as I pulled him closer leaning back as his body bent over mine.

And the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat we jumped apart. I stood there with my hands behind my back biting my lip.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say we have a tie."

 **So what you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **I wanted to have a little fun before we get back to the angst, but don't fret I actually have at least half a plan! Wew!**

 **So that was my first attempt and properly describing a kiss thoughts? For future reference how do you guys feel about smut? How smutty shall we go in the future?**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	10. The Start

**The Start**

 **Hey Humans! So here it is! I'm having so much fun writing this. Honestly it's your guys reviews that make me come back to write this everyday so thankyou so much guys! Oh I also went back and fixed my first few chapters so they look normal now haha wew!**

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What just happened? There were fireworks. It was perfect. It wasn't my boyfriend. How could I do this? Why didn't I just pull away? One measly bottle of alcohol was not worth this! What is wrong with me? I just cheated on my boyfriend! How could I do that? I love him and here I am kissing another guy! And that was not some innocent peck on the lips for a game! How could Magnus do this to me? Urgh I know it's not his fault. It's all mine. I'm so disgusted with myself. I can't be here._ They're all staring at me with mixed looks of shock. Not just me but Jace too. _What's that about?_ I doubt this is the first time he's kissed a girl in a game.

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, catching the couple that did with the back of my hand.

"I have to go." I all but ran to the door.

"Clary wait!" Magnus made a move to stop me, I knew if he touched me I would explode. My eyes begged him not to. I cleared my throat before I spoke again.

"Jace can have the Vodka, see you guys later." I slammed the door behind me a rushed down the hall. I must have taken a wrong turn because I ended up in front of another row of doors, they just kept going on and on I had no idea when they were going end. I couldn't breathe. I gripped my hair trying not to pull it out as I took deep breaths.

"Clary!" _No! No! No! Anyone but him!_

"Jace. Leave me alone." I was barely holding on. I was going to burst any second and I didn't want him to see it.

"Come on Clary, What's going on? You were fine a minute ago? Is this about the kiss?" He reached out to grab my arm in what he seemed to think would be a comforting gesture.

"Don't touch me!" I all but screamed at him. _Loud, yet effective._

"Clary?" I could hear the worry in his voice. His hands finally grabbed my upper arms. That's when the dam burst. I couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears streamed down my face. I punched his chest with all my might.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." He didn't say anything back. He just pulled me closer, hampering my attempts to continue punching him. Eventually I ran out of steam, Jace realising this pulled me even closer until my face was in his neck. He still hadn't spoken. He just held me and let me ruin his shirt.

"Clary. It was just a kiss, just a game. It didn't mean anything." He had started rocking us softly from side to side, I had never felt more at home.

"It did." The confession came out garbed against his neck. But I still said it all the same.

"What?" he pulled our chests apart, but we were still close. I couldn't look at him so I stared at the edge of the carpet as I repeated my newest deepest darkest confession.

"It did." I couldn't see the reaction on his face but I felt his arms tense.

He grabbed my chin and tilted my face up so out eyes met. Gold to green.

"What did?" His voice had dropped some degree taking on a husky tone. _God damn boy._

"It did mean something." I couldn't lie, not when I was staring into his endless eyes.

"Clary…" He all but breathed my name. He started to lean in but I couldn't have a repeat of before. I took a step back.

"No."

His eyes blazed for a second before he clenched his jaw and donned on a mask of disinterest but not before I caught the look of disappointment that flashed across his face.

"Don't you see? That's why I have to get out of here." I was desperate for him to understand.

"What? We kiss and you have to run away? Normally once girls get a taste they run after me not away from me?" _And cue the smirk._ I groaned in frustration moving even further away to take a seat against the wall.

"Don't even start Jace! Don't act like nothing ever hurts you! Fuck! Why don't you try being yourself and not this cocky asshole everyone sees? Huh!" I couldn't tell who was more shocked by my outburst. Him? Or me? Eventually he took a spot next to me.

"Alright. Fine. I will if you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you try telling me the truth? The whole truth this time. No excuses. No running off." I could see the challenge in his eyes.

"You wanna know? You really want to know everything? Huh?" He just nodded but I could see he was weary. _Get ready blondie._ "You asked for it."

I took a deep breath. _Here goes, let's see how long you last._ It all came rushing out of me. I couldn't stop it.

"My mother died five years ago, since then my father has mentioned her a total of three times, my brother is all I have and he isn't here. Not only is he not here but neither is my boyfriend. Whom I love and whom I just cheated on by kissing you before and nearly kissing you again. You scare me, what I know I could feel for you terrifies me. I'm not that girl, I may hang out with girls who don't care who is on their arm as long as their credit card is with them, but I do care. Seb has been there the entire time. I won't lose him. My father and I haven't been close since we lost my mum, but now he has shipped me off here and I'm alone. There is too much here I can't figure out. How can somewhere so unfamiliar and like nothing I've ever seen before feel so much like home? And that is just scratching the surface on the reasons why I can't stay. You seem to know this place better than anyone considering your mother is a teacher and you've found me both times I've been lost. So please. Please. Help me get out. Help me go home."

We just sat in silence, absorbing the aftershock of my confession.

"Please Jace." I turned to look at him. I saw the war behind his eyes, I kept looking from eye to eye trying to figure out what side was winning. It seemed like forever before he quietly muttered…

"Okay." My eyebrows drew together. _Really?!_ "I'll help you. If that's what you really want, I'll help."

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. _I'm actually going to go home._ I felt like the biggest weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"So…how we gonna do this?" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Hahaha calm down Red, Alright, if we're gonna do that we're gonna need some help. Come on." He jumped up with surprising ease. Reaching down to grab my hand he pulled me up. Together we walked back towards Magnus and Alec's room. The second I opened the door all the chatter stopped. I had eight sets of eyes on me. Magnus was the first to break the silence. Jumping up he pulled me into his arms.

"Oh biscuit! I'm so so sorry! I didn't expect that! Well I did but not that much! I'm sorry please tell me you forgive me! I'll do anything! I'll stop the glitter!...for a day…or two. I'll-" I cut him off with my hand over his mouth. I could feel the edges lift into a smile against my palm.

"It's ok…but I have some news…and I'm going to need your help."

We walked over to the rest of the group and explained how Jace had agreed to help me get out of the school. We were met with a lot of protests, but no one more than Magnus. I knew it was going to be hard to leave him, we had just gotten each other back, but I couldn't stay. I gave him a look indicating I'd explain later.

"You're sure?" I looked over at Izzy, I could see the conflict in her eyes begging me to change my mind. I knew why. Even though we had only just met I knew we were meant to be friends. When she was met with no protest she continued.

"Alright, let's get to planning. If you really want to get expelled, you can't just rock the boat. You have to drive it up onto the rocks, set fire to the galley and dance on the burning deck. You have to take it all the way."

"Aye, aye, Captain." I even added a little salute for good measure.

We quickly got to planning. Around half way through Izzy retrieved the bottle of vodka. Jace insisted it was definitely a tie and that we had to halve it. It didn't matter in the end as it was still passed around the entire group, each one taking a shot. The further down the bottle we go the more extreme the ideas got. It was when Jordan mentioned calling in a bomb scare that we decided to stop the planning for the night. The empty bottle of vodka was definitely another indicator, especially considering it was one of those huge jumbo bottles.

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur of hangovers and planning. I also left messages for Seelie, Seb and Jon. Before I knew it, it was Monday morning and time for class. I stared at myself in the mirror. Staring in disdain at my uniform. I was sporting a very fetching pair of ribbed knee high grey socks, a black, blue and grey checkered skirt, long sleeve white blouse, matching tie, a black blazer and finished it off with flat black leather shoes. _Not happening._ I stood there staring at myself for inspiration. _Let's do this._ I figured it was a win-win, not only would I make myself look like a normal human being again but I would also annoy the teachers and kick-start the plan. I traded my shoes for my signature black pumps, the knee highs for some nicer thigh high grey socks. I adjusted my skirt so that instead of reaching past my knee it started at my waist and ended mid thighs, the tiniest bit of skin showing when I walked, just a tad scandalous. I also traded in the blazer for my much comfier cropped black jacket. _Perfect._ I actually felt more like myself but technically still wore the exact school uniform, the only real difference was the jacket but they could deal. I left my hair out and curled it slightly so it fell in artful curls down my back, just reaching my butt. I didn't want to push it too far on my first day with my makeup…but my artist background made painting my passion, whether it was a canvas or a face. I didn't need any foundation, really I just attacked my eyes with a rose and plum smoky eye and winged liner that wasn't too think or too thin. I left my lips bare and just added my clear lip balm. _Let's get 'em._

I met Izzy outside our first class, she just smirked at my outfit but didn't comment. Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Maia would be in my classes. Jace, Alec, Jordan, Helen and Aline were all in the year above so we would only be able to see them during breaks. Izzy and I walked into the classroom and were met with the golden halo of Mrs. H. _Oh hell no._ I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do about her and the whole mum situation. I decided to go with passive aggressive sassiness.

We took the seats around half way down the classroom and pulled out our supplies. Mrs. H sent a smile my way when she saw me, I just stared back until she looked away in confusion. _Yeah, no, I'm not going to try for you anymore, I'm just going to go back to my usual snarky self. It's on._

"Alright class so as discussed last week, this week we have a new student and a new book. Before we start Othello, Clary would you like to introduce yourself? Tell us your name, favourite hobby and favourite Shakespeare play." I just sighed and stood up.

"I'm Clary, I like art, and my favourite play would have to be…As You Like It." _Oh please ask me why._

"As You Like It? Wow, someone who is actually familiar with Shakespeare's work. You hear that class? Alright Clary, so why As You Like It?" _Oh I'm so glad you asked._

"Oh you know, the characters, the fights, the way Rosalind is Ganymede, but doesn't tell Orlando, instead using his ignorance as a way to get close to him, instead of just telling him the truth..." She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw at my explanation. "…the only part I didn't like was the way Orlando just forgave her when she confessed who she really was, like how could he just forgive her, like seriously! That girl had lied to him, for who knows how long, I mean I wouldn't. I don't forgive liars." I crossed my arms and stared back at her. _Comments?_

"I see your point Clary, I do, but what you don't realize is Rosalind was obviously lying for a reason. She was protecting not only herself but her family. There is a reason for everything Clary, remember to look at the situation from all sides before you make up your mind." With that she swiftly turned towards the blackboard to start writing up today's lesson plan. I sat back down and tried to ignore the hole Izzy was burning in the side of my head.

"What?" I finally whispered when I couldn't take anymore.

"You know exactly what! What the hell was that?"

"You guys told me to antagonize her, that's exactly what I did?"

"No…you took it to a whole new level, I mean that seemed pretty personal for an interaction with a stranger…" _Well shit, someone's perceptive…_

"Relax, I just know how to push a teacher's buttons, that's all."

"Well…Mission accomplished. Safe to say her buttons are thoroughly pushed. I might have underestimated you Clary."

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Yes yes I know that quote was right out of Wild Child but it's just so good! So *insert proper disclaimer here***

 **Also any suggestions on pranks and stuff the gang can pull to try and get Clary expelled?**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	11. The Pranks

**The Pranks**

 **Hey Humans! Wow! Your guy's responses to this story have been overwhelming! You guys are the sweetest and are the reason this chapter has even been written! You guys are getting me through this and I love you all endlessly!**

Mrs. H didn't look my way the rest of the class and I was fine with that. I knew we were going to need to talk about it, but not now. The plan was to wait back after class and distract her while Izzy grabbed her phone, Jace promised it would be in the top drawer of her desk, but after our discussion at the start of class I knew that was no longer an option because she would want to talk about my mum and there was no way I was ready for that, and definitely not in front of Izzy. So when the bell rang I all but ran from the room, luckily Izzy and I didn't have our next class together so I had a while to try and figure out my excuse.

I got through Maths with Mr Lightwood without an incident, I didn't understand why everyone's parents had to work at this stupid school but they were everywhere. At least I had the experts on how to mess with them. I was meant to ignore everything he said and basically be a nuisance, but I found myself trying my hardest to be the opposite. I even got a 98 on my in class quiz. I was texting Jon my results when the bell rang. _Crap._ I was so busy actually trying whilst in class instead of behind the scenes like at home that I forgot to think of an excuse for Izzy.

I almost considered just skipping first break or at least trying to sneak in and eat alone in the corner but that plan didn't last long as Magnus spotted me. He took a hold of my upper arm and led me towards the group.

This time I was squished between Alec and Simon when Izzy came strolling in. She caught my eye and refused to release it as she made her way towards us and elected for a seat next to Jace instead of Simon. It became obvious why – so she could continue her weird stare at me. _Might as well get it over with now._

"What Izzy?" I tried for a no nonsense tone. I know it would have worked back home but I was discovering everything was different here.

"You know exactly what Clary Morgenstern!" Apparently she was not over it. But if she didn't already have the attention of the table, she did now. We just continued our stare down.

Simon was the first to break the tension. "What's going on?" I could see his eyes flitting between us, like the rest of the group as he waited to see who would break first. It sure as shit wasn't going to be me.

Turns out it was Jace to crack first. "Izzy! Just spit it out!" With a sigh and a roll of her eyes she finally broke eye contact. _Win!_

"I don't even know! First Clary full on…I don't even know what it was but she did it to Mrs. H! Then she just completely ignores the plan and runs straight out of the room so we didn't get the phone! This is all for you Clary and you cop out on the first day! The hell?!" All eyes turned towards me. _Yeah…I got nothing…defence it is._

"What? I pushed her buttons just like you asked?! So what if I didn't get the phone it's not like it's the only chance I'll ever get! Plus it's better to draw it out! Believe it or not I have done this before!" My hands were gripping the table with surprising force. I felt Alec's hand on my shoulder attempting to calm me down…it wasn't working.

"What did Clary do to mum?" When Izzy still didn't answer he turned towards me. "What did you do?!" I could feel the protective tension rolling off him in waves. "What did you do to her?" _Yeesh._

"Calm down Goldie! I didn't do anything! I sassed about a book that's all!" Which is technically true, I just didn't add in the part about it really being about my mum but still.

"Izzy?" Apparently my explanation wasn't good enough. _Typical._

"Urgh, I don't know what is was, yes it was about a book, but there was something more, you should have seen Mrs. H's eyes, and I swear she was going to cry! If it was anyone else I wouldn't even bat an eyelid but this is your mum Jace, students never get to her, but this American does! – no offence Clare – but still!"

"I told you Izzy! I'm good at pushing buttons, I've had a lot of practice!"

"No! Jace is good at pushing buttons! You're a whole 'nother game!" I didn't know what to say so I just leant back, smirked and tried for disinterest. "So! How did Maths go? Did you get in trouble yet?"

"Nah not yet, I just ignored him all class, so getting there." _And by ignored I mean asked about work for extra credit….I'm praying you and your dad don't discuss class…teacher/student confidentiality right?_

"Can we just drop it already?!" This plan has only just started and I'm already over it!" I was saved by whatever Izzy had to say in reply by a text from Jon.

 **Wew! Go baby sis! That's so good! So what else? You made many new friends yet? Better than Seelie and her gang of Kardashian wannabes? X -J** I couldn't help but smile.

 **Thanks Jon! Nothing much…it's only the first day of class! Umm yeah a couple x - C**

 **What aren't you telling me? –J**

 **Nothing! – C**

 **Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! Out! –J**

 **Nothing I swear! Just know that I might be seeing you sooner than expected x –C**

 **Clare! What are you doing? Whatever it is please don't! You should stay there Clary. –J**

 **Trust me Jon, everything is going to be fine! Talk later I love you! X –C**

 **Please. For me. I love you too x –J**

I put my phone down and joined back into the conversation, which had moved on from me thankfully. It was now a heated discussion on who would win in a fight between Superman and Goku. Strangely I felt like I had finally found my people.

The rest of the week passed in a blur of homework, texts from Jon begging me to stop, unanswered texts to Seelie and Seb…and pranks.

I did a very colourful, very impressive, very big mural in the hallway on Tuesday, I also 'accidentally' left my labelled can of paint on the floor next to it. _Oops_

Nothing came from that though…well nothing that got me called into the Headmaster's office.

I poured flour on all the fans, and in the air conditioner vents on the 40oC Wednesday, and 'accidentally' dropped my bracelet in the bin with the flour packets. _Oh no._

Still…nothing.

Thursday I put very provocative flyers of the naughty schoolgirl Kaelie up around the streets of Alicante. Idiot me forgot to log out of my account I did the photo shopping on. _Damn it._

The biggest reaction from that was from Kaelie when she answered yet another phone call asking her to describe what she did to get on the naughty list. I didn't even need to forget anything. It was obvious it was me. Turns out I'm the only one who refuses to take her shit. She knows not to mess with Izzy and co. because of their close friendship with Jace. But usual rules don't apply to me…..I don't know why.

By Friday it was obvious I had to step up my game, since the things that would have gotten me expelled from my old school, barely made the teachers bat an eyelid here. Well the teachers cared, the Headmaster didn't. I was still yet to meet him.

Friday I turned the swimming pool into a winter wonderland. A background in arts was coming in very handy here. I had to admit if it wasn't so bad, it was actually quite beautiful, and I was secretly proud of my work, shame it would have to be discovered with my cardigan I took off when it got too hot.

I was walking to third period when it finally happened.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, please report to the Headmaster's office. Immediately." _Finally!_ With a wink towards Simon, I made my way to the office I had been begging to enter.

Walking into the office I was met with Jace…but not Jace? It was Jace but in what? 20 years? _Shadowhunter Academy? Herondale Academy. They're everywhere!_

"Arr Clarissa, welcome." He was sitting behind a huge mahogany desk, elbows on the desk, thumbs and pointer fingers poised against his mouth in contemplation. He made no physical move to get up and greet me, so I did the same and stood next to the door.

"Mr Herondale." He cocked his eyebrow at my knowing his identity. _So that's where Jace gets it from. Oh come on it's not that hard to guess! I mean look at you guys!_

"Please, take a seat." He gestured to the overly comfy chairs that sat between us. It took a second but eventually I moved. Taking a seat I waited for the yelling.

He just sat there staring at me, taking in my hair, uniform, freckles, what he was looking for I had no idea. Eventually his stare came to rest on my eyes, his were even more piercing than his sons.

After another minute of silence, he moved. Reaching down he pulled out a package and handed it to me. When I made no move to take it, he softly thrust it towards me again. Waiting. He didn't take his eyes off mine.

Finally I took it. Tearing off the packaging I found…a sketch book? And pencils? Both were beautiful, the book itself had a gold cover with one of the most intricate stars almost carved into it. I was almost scared to touch it. Lightly I traced my middle finger over it, absorbing the ridges. The pencils were equally as fascinating, I felt like I would break them if I held them too hard.

"They're…beautiful." I couldn't speak higher than a whisper, I didn't want to burst the bubble.

"They're for you." I snapped my head up at that. Green eyes locking to gold again. _For me?_

"Wha- why?!" It didn't make sense. _When you're in trouble aren't they meant to take stuff off you? Not give you things? Definitely not things this beautiful!_

"Well…I figured you must have run out of paper, and were in search of somewhere to release your talents onto. Which I have to admit are spectacular by the way." The smirk was another thing Jace got from his father. I had to smile at the way he glossed over the fact I had graffiti-ed his school, instead commending me on my skills.

"Wow! Thankyou so much! You're right! It's been so hard trying to find somewhere I could be inspired and draw." If he was going to skirt around the issue, so was I. And I was very good at it. Plus it was true, I hadn't been able to find my sketchbook since the first night when I left it under the tree before I ran. "The hallway gets the perfect morning light, have you ever noticed?" He just smiled, the smirk staying in place as he shook his head at my rhetorical question. "Really? You should definitely check it out, 5:00am, it's what they call the golden hour. The light just hits the wall perfectly." It was true, granted it wasn't my inspiration but the lighting was beautiful that time of day.

With a sigh he stood up, I followed gripping my new book and pencils.

"Alright Clarissa, run along." _That's it? Where's the punishment?!_

"That's it?" My disbelief was obvious.

"What else is there?" _Is he acting obtuse on purpose?_

"Umm…" There's no point if I just admit to it all, that defeats the purpose and he's obviously not mad… "No…?" it came out as more of a question then an answer. "No." I repeated, more confidently.

"Well then, I will see you around Miss Morgenstern."

With that I turned and walked out of his office, more confused than I had been all week. _This fucking school!_

I spent the rest of the period drawing in my new book. My first picture was of angels. Three golden haired, golden eyed angels. A family. I was startled by the sudden appearance of the group at the table around me.

"Finally! Someone's awake! So you're still here, that means Mr. H wasn't too hard on you." Alec was laughing around the chips he was shoving into his mouth. At the mention of his dad, Jace looked away, being unusually quiet eating his own chips.

"Oh yeah…Mr H…" I stared pointedly at Jace until he finally looked my way. "…he was actually really nice." Jace was the only one not shocked.

"What?! You're not in trouble?" Alec had abandoned his chips and gave me his full attention, imploring me to explain.

"No, it's the weirdest thing. He called me in, we talked, and I left. Nothing."

"No loss of privileges?" Izzy was practically screeching.

"Nope."

"Not even a suspension?" It was Magnus's turn to chip in.

"Nope."

"What did you guys talk about?" Jace spoke up for the first time.

"Umm…art."

"Art?" The disbelief was obvious.

"Yeah, we just spoke about art. It was cool."

I felt Jace reach down towards the sketch book in my lap, I tried to stop him from grabbing it but he was too fast. He held it at arm's length as he inspected my work. I was freaking out majorly. It was obvious it was him, I just hoped he wasn't as perceptive as me…

I was wrong. _Crap._

"Clary…this is…wow…" His voice has dropped to a whisper. With an extra stretch I was able to finally grab it back. He in so much shock his hands let go of it immediately. I quickly closed the book and placed it under my butt to make sure no one else got a look at it.

* * *

In a bedroom in a country half way across the world, a white blonde haired boy sat with his arms around a naked red haired girl as they each listened to and deleted the messages that had been clogging up their voicemail boxes all week. Once that was over, they threw their phones on the floor and continued their previous activity.

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **I've finally figured out where I'm going with this so yayyyy**

 **Anything you guys are desperate for me to include let me know**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	12. The Prep

**The Prep**

 **Hey Humans! Over 50 followers! Wow! Hey guys! Haha, thankyou all for your amazing reviews! They mean the world to me!**

"Hey Seb, it's me….again…umm how are you? This is the 9th? Message I've left for you…So, the plan is working…" _Sorta…_ "…I've been doing all these things to get in trouble, and I got called to the Headmasters office yesterday, so I'm getting there! Umm so I'll be seeing you soon, then we can just forget this little side trip ever happened, right? Anyway umm call me back? Love you…"

I was really getting sick of leaving these messages. I left pretty much the same for Seelie, but still neither had gotten back to me yet. I was starting to get angry. "Seriously?! I'm doing all of this to get back to you and you can't even answer the phone?!...And I'm talking to myself. Great."

This was quickly becoming the second most frustrating thing to deal with, I could lie to myself and just say they were both busy or hadn't gotten my messages, but after at least 9, I was starting to think they were avoiding me, Seelie I got, she wasn't one to wait around, but Sebastian was the one who begged me to do this to get back to him…I didn't understand it.

The worst part was, what the most frustrating thing to deal with was, and that was Jace. Since I'd met with his father he had barely spoken a word to me, which was made worse by the fact that we were meant to be meeting up tonight to try and come up with more ideas.

He walked in, took a seat, and didn't say a word. I kept my head down, concentrating on the paper in front of me that held the list of my latest ideas. Chancing a glance up at him, I saw he was off, his lips that usually wore his signature smirk were turned down at the corners, they were also a little too pink, I would know, I'd drawn them from memory way too many times. It quickly became obvious why they were so pink when a matching set called out to him from across the room.

"Jace! Hey stranger." She came sauntering over to us, much like she did on my first day, but this time she took a seat next to Jace, throwing her arm over him in a casual display of affection. I quickly hid my list, covering it with the sketches I had drawn when I couldn't stand staring at the list anymore. So far I had a jewelled sword, another drawing of the lake I found last week, and a cup, it was magnificent, golden and also jewelled. I was adding the shading to a ruby on the cup when I zoned back into their whispered conversation.

"Seriously Jace, what are you doing over here with the immigrant?! You know the rules and you're going to risk it all on her?!" I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What rules? Risk what on me?" Jace just stayed silent whilst Kaelie settled her gaze on me. Her face held nothing but mocking pity.

"You're won't get him."

"Get who?"

"Jace. He's not going to date you!"

"Date me? You think I want Jace?!"

"It's obvious! But it doesn't matter. Fraternisation is forbidden."

"You're serious?" _Of all the things I've heard whilst here…_

"Deadly."

"What happens if he fraternises?" I hoped my voice had the right about of shocked outrage. Jace just narrowed his eyes at me, obviously it did.

"Expulsion, for you, not Jace, obviously, but he loses his inheritance." _So that must be why he denied having a girlfriend when they were obviously hooking up._

"Wow, ok, well in that case, maybe you should remove your lipstick from his mouth?" I was so done. I just grabbed my supplies and readied to leave the table whilst Kaelie freaked out over the lipstick. _What a bimbo!_

Jace finally decided to speak for the first time as I turned to leave the secret love birds. "Clary!" I was really not in the mood to deal with this.

"You heard her Jace, no fraternising, sorry I overstepped my mark, seriously though, clean your mouth, for all our sakes."

I didn't know why it was bugging me so much but I figured a good healthy dose of Magnus and Jon would get my mind off it. I knocked on Magnus's door and while I was waiting for him to answer I pulled out my phone and texted Jon, demanding he ready himself for the skype call he would receive in a few minutes.

"Biscuit!" I was swiftly pulled into a glitter filled hug. Entering his room I saw he already had setup the laptop for our skype call. Jon remembered Magnus from our childhood so when I mentioned him in my texts, Jon insisted on seeing him, tonight was the night.

"Where's Alec?" It was weird to be here without him, he and Magnus had become sort of a package deal at night. After we would meet up and hang with the others we would come back to their room and share our stories of us and Magnus. It was great.

"He's in the shower. Are you sure it's alright that he's meeting Jon, he's sort of freaking out about it, he feels like he's intruding." It was that moment Alec chose to materialise in the doorway behind Magnus.

Alec! Jon is so excited to meet you! Plus he knows us three are a package deal! Now! Park your butt!" with a sheepish smile he took his spot on the edge of the lounge. Magnus took the other side and I was left with the middle…again.

We spent the next hour practically in tears as we shared our various exploits with Jon and he told us his. It was so great to catch up with him, to actually see his face just made me miss him all the more. He and Alec got along perfectly, as I knew they would. Magnus and I just sat back smiling like proud parents as they bonded over their love of Supernatural. It was adorable.

"So Clare, what's the plan for tomorrow? Any more crazy ideas I can try and talk you out of?"

"HA-HA brother! No, we're going into Alicante for the day, Izzy wants to stock back up on her vodka since we drained the last bottle last week. I think I want to get a haircut haven't had one in ages! What about you?"

"Aww nothing much, Dad and I are going up to the Manor for the day, but that's it."

"The Manor? You guys are going to the Manor? Why?" it took me a second to realise my voice was taking on a Kaelie like pitch.

"No reason, I asked dad last night and he said we could go. What's wrong?"

"Clary?" Magnus's tone matched Jon's, I could hear the confusion and concern.

"Nothing, look we gotta go talk later love you." I shut the screen without waiting for his reply. _I can't believe this!_ I didn't even need them to ask what was wrong before I exploded.

"I mean seriously! I ask dad to go to the Manor for years! Years! And every time he would just say not this weekend. Every single time! And Jon asks once! Just once! And dad takes him there within two days! I'm gone one week and dad completely changes his tune and fucking takes him! Unbelievable! Has everyone back home forgotten about me?!"

"What's so special about this Manor?"

"Fairchild Manor. Its where my mum grew up, we would go there every month for the weekend when I was younger, but when mum died we stopped going, for obvious reasons, her parents died when I was a baby so it's been left to dad, but he's refused to go there." It was strange how much easier it was becoming to talk about mum. "Urgh! I'm so mad right now!" Realising I had stood up somewhere in my rant, I threw myself back down and into Magnus's chest in case ant traitor tears made an appearance.

"…You wanna talk about it biscuit?" I shook my head and made a garbled noise I think sounded like a no. "…How about a movie? I'll even let you pick?" I peaked one eye open towards the blurry blob that was Alec.

"And you'll actually watch it?" I figured I might as well milk it for all it's worth. He narrowed his eyes at me but couldn't keep the smile off his face

"Yes I'll watch it!" I bit my lip in an effort to contain my smile. I grabbed the laptop and scrolled through their movie collection. After many minutes of contemplation I settled on Rock of Ages. _Russell Brand is my happiness!_

I fell asleep somewhere between Lonny and Dennis confessing their feelings, and Sherrie and Drew denying theirs. The next thing I knew it was morning and I was tucked into my favourite blanket of Alec's on their lounge.

"Rise and shine Red! Time for shopping!" the voice I heard was not my fabulous glitter bomb, or his lover. I chanced one eye open, trying to block out the glare of the sun as the raven haired fashonista in front of me came into focus.

"Izzy. It's way too early for that much enthusiasm." That was about as much as I could muster right now.

"It's never too much enthusiasm for shopping! Come on we still have to pick out outfits!"

"Outfits for what?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I tried to listen.

"For the dance silly!" At my look of utter confusion she scrunched her eyebrows, but clarified. "The dance? Where boys and girls are allowed to properly touch without the teachers yelling at us? Jace was meant to tell you!" it was my turn to scrunch my eyebrows.

"Jace didn't tell me anything, we've barely spoken two words that weren't about the pranks, I think he wants me gone even more than I do."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, holding her arm out for me to follow.

The ride to Alicante was an awkward affair, but mostly because Izzy forced me to sit between her and Jace. I was fine to stick to his whole no fraternisation rule, and apparently so was he. Even though it was awkward it was not silent, Izzy hadn't shut up since we had sat down.

"So Clary as I was saying this morning, the dance…" She paused to lean forward and shoot a dirty look at Jace, he just swallowed and averted his eyes. "…is next Friday night, so today is really the only day we have to find killer outfits, we will be the best dressed there, don't you doubt it!" I looked around the group to see them all trying to stifle their laughter. At Izzy for her enthusiasm or at me for agreeing to this I didn't know… _Oh shit._ "First clothes! Then hair! Ooh we're here! Let's go!"

Next thing I knew we were outside the bus and I was being pulled towards the shops. _Holy shit, I'm actually getting a little scared of this girl._ I shook my head in an attempt to understand what just happened.

Searching through racks of clothing I couldn't find anything that was even made this century…great. It sucked because I knew exactly what I would wear if I had access to my own wardrobe at home…but I didn't, and nothing I packed would do the trick, so I was left with this.

"Izzy anything?" I lost that girl to the racks a while ago but I hoped she heard me.

"Hey come here! Check this out!" Following the sound of her voice I found her with a floor length white gown, the kind that belonged to the eighteen hundreds. I didn't even know what to do with that…

"Dude relax, this is just the beginning, all I need is a grey sash or two and this will be the perfect dress! Most of my clothes come from here." I couldn't believe it since she was currently wearing a tight black corset covered in white diamantes that looked like they were raining down here chest, matched with black leather pants, but even know I had only known her a week or so I already knew better than to doubt her.

"Here! Try this on!" she thrust what I could only assume was an oversized lampshade at me. She was practically screaming no nonsense so I did what I was told and slipped into a dressing room. I was right, I was wearing an oversized lamp shade. With a sigh I left the dressing room to face my judge. I would have stayed in there but I didn't doubt her earlier threat of coming in and dragging me out.

"It's perfect!" it wasn't. "Oh get that look off your face, like I said this is just the beginning." With that she disappeared back into the racks while I attempted to remove the lamp shade she called a dress. I returned to her thrusting a pile of different smaller pieces that she deemed essential for my outfit. I just let her go.

We finished nearly two hours later, both with our hands full of bags, she turned left to go to the liquor store and I went right towards the salon.

Stepping inside I was assaulted with the smell of various hair care products. I took a deep breath, feeling excited to have my hair washed and trimmed and taken care of again. I couldn't wait.

"Hi love! What can I do for you today?" I was greeted by the most adorable, plumpest man with the cutest little moustache. I instantly loved him.

"I just need a refreshment, I'm thinking vibrant red with maybe some darker tips, maybe some purple?" _As long as it is bright._

"And I want a night in a hot tub with Zac Efron." Even his sassiness was adorable. "Here's what I can offer you love…" He pulled me towards a chair, throwing a coat over my head as he closely inspected my hair. "…a cute bob? No? A sleek fringe with bangs? No? okay…how about something a bit more…natural?"

My eyes jolted to meet his. "Natural?" He answered with a little grin.

"Yes, natural." _I hadn't been natural in what? 5 years?_

"Okay…?" I had to admit I was nervous as hell.

I kept my eyes off the mirror the entire time, I distracted myself with attempting to get in touch with Sebastian. It wasn't going well.

"Ok my darling are you ready?" he had me spun around so when I looked up I was met with his face and not my own in the mirror.

I took a deep calming breath, "I'm ready." _I think…_

He spun me around and I almost cried on the spot. My hair was no longer the fire engine red I was so used to, instead it was now a copper red, reminding me of the smouldering ashes of a fire that just finished burning. I couldn't open my mouth, if I did I would cry. So I did the only thing I could, I spun around and wrapped him in a hug. When I pulled back I could see his huge smile. I didn't know how to convey how much this meant to me. I tried though.

"Thankyou." It didn't come out any louder than a shuddered whisper though my tears, but it must have been enough because he pulled me back into a hug before he let me go.

Running out of the store I met back up with Izzy and the gang while we waited for the bus to take us back to school.

"Clary? Is that you?"

"Clary?!"

"Clare?"

"Biscuit?"

They were all in various states of shock, and were keen on expressing it. Except Jace, he just stared. Eventually he pushed himself off the bus and walked towards me. Stopping right in front of me he forced his penetrating gaze onto me. I was stuck especially when he finally spoke to me.

"You look beautiful."

"I look like my mum."

 **So what you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **So this story has been all from Clary's point of view, shall we continue or throw in a random's one every now and then? Let me know**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	13. The Breakdown

**The Breakdown**

 **Hey Humans! So! I have nearly the rest of the story planned out! Yayy! It only took 13 chapters but I finally figured it out! Wew! So this chapter was one of my easiest to write. Winning!**

 _Where the hell is my phone?!_ I had already torn my section of the room apart. My bed was in disarray, the sheets half hanging off it and the mattress visible. Every bag I owned was empty, the objects they once held tangled up in the sheets. Every draw was open to a certain degree, bras and other various items of clothing hanging out at awkward angles. "Stupid piece of shit phone." This couldn't be happening. That was my only access to my old life. Sure there was a communal phone in the lounge, but Seb and Seelie weren't answering my calls.

"Hey Clary, what's going on…" I spun around to see Izzy staring at my latest victim in horror. "What the hell happened in here?" She pinned me with her no nonsense gaze I had learned she got from her father. It was the same gaze he held throughout every maths class I attended.

I was so beyond frustrated. Rubbing my hands over my face, I tried to think back to the last time I had seen it. "I can't find my stupid phone! Urgh where the hell is it?!" I started on my drawers again praying I'd overlooked it, but considering this was the fourth time I checked, I was very doubtful.

"Okay love just relax. When's the last time you remember having it?" I sat down with a sigh as I tried to retrace my steps of the day.

"I woke up to your lovely face, we went to town, got the clothes, got my hair done, got back on the bus, got back to school, dropped the clothes off, sat in the lounge with you guys, came up here for my nightly call to Jon – that's when I realised it was missing."

"Well I haven't seen you use your phone all day, are you sure you even had it?"

I was trying to remember every detail. "Yes, I was on it while I got my hair done, I was browsing Pinterest to pass the time….FUCK! That's the last time I saw it! I don't even remember picking it up afterwards! Shit!" _No no no no! It can't be there! Fuckkkkk!_

"So you left it at the hairdressers?" She was trying to hold in her laugher, but not doing very well. _Bitch._

"Izzy! Seriously! What am I going to do?! I need it!" I don't think she understands how much I need it. I need to talk to Jon! Really, really badly!

"Babe! Calm down! Let's just go talk to Mr. H, get him to call the shop and we'll get it back. No big deal!" The corners of her mouth turned up into a gloating smirk, taunting me, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world and I was an idiot for not thinking of it before I tore my room apart for the fifth time.

I just rolled my eyes at her obvious genius. If she wasn't still gloating at me I might have hugged her for her brilliance, but she was. So I just stuck my tongue out at her as I left to go see the Headmaster. _This ought to be interesting…_

"I'm coming too!" she fell in step with me as we headed towards the Headmaster's office.

Reaching the door I knocked twice. We waited with baited breath for an answer that would allow us to enter. A small part of me prayed that he wouldn't, I was actually scared to see him again. He was just as - if not more – confusing than his son. And that was not a good thing.

"Come in!" his voice resonated through the door, oozing power. "Oh…" His voice faltered as we entered, his golden eyes going straight to my no longer fire engine red hair. He recovered quickly, but not quick enough to go unnoticed. "…Clarissa, Isabelle, hi, what can I do for you ladies this evening?"

We took a seat as I attempted to explain my situation, he was biting the inside of his lip in an attempt to not laugh at my distress over a missing phone. "…So… we need their number to call them, and then to get it back." I ground my teeth as the silence stretched on. _Yes? No? Get the hell out? Answer me!_

"Ladies, I'm sorry…but the store is closed now, its 7pm? Also they aren't open Sundays so you'll have to wait until Monday at the earliest, and even then, I can't allow students to go off campus just for the sake of a phone. You understand don't you?"

I honestly felt like crying. So not only would I not know the whereabouts of my phone until Monday, but I wouldn't be able get it back until the trip to town next Saturday. That's and entire week without it?! A week without Jon. My breaths starting coming and going in short succession, I couldn't slow them down even if I wanted to. My eyes were darting around the room and my brain was running a million miles an hour trying to even attempt to figure out a way around it.

"Clarisssa? Clary? Are you ok?" I could barely hear him. All I could hear was the ringing. Jon was all I had and now I didn't have him.

"Clary?" it was Izzy's hand on my shoulder that finally snapped me out of it.

"What?" Shaking my head in an attempt to regain some composure I made eye contact with Mr Herondale. He was frowning, I could practically hear the cogs turning as he tried to figure out what he said that elicited such a reaction from me.

I shook my head once more to clear it. "I'm fine, thanks anyway, let's go Izzy." I didn't give him a chance to try and stop me. I was up and on the move. I needed to breathe, and I couldn't do it inside this prison. I had to get out.

I couldn't take another proper breath until I was outside. Even then it didn't seem enough. I felt like no matter how much air I dragged into my lungs I couldn't find relief.

I fell into the grass knees first, forcing my head between my knees I grabbed my hair and tried to slow my heart as I breathed in the fresh air. It was minutes before I felt my heart rate reach a more comfortable rate.

"Clary?!" I heard something drop against the gravel of the driveway and the following footsteps as they sprinted to my side. I heard the pure terror in their voice but couldn't register the fact it was at me and that I should have looked up.

I felt more than heard the warmth of the body dropping to their knees in front of me. I didn't say a word, I just stared at the dark blue jeans in front of me. I felt the warmth of their hands as they gripped my face and pulled it up to reach theirs. Suddenly I was staring into the piercing blue eyes of Alec, watching them race over my face and torso looking for injuries or anything that could explain my behaviour without me having to explain it myself as it quickly became obvious I wasn't up for speaking. His eyes locked on my arms that had moved to grip my stomach when he touched me. It was all that was holding me together. Literally.

"You're okay, Clare, come on tell me what happened." His voice was so soft, so soothing, it allowed me to finally take a proper breath. The relief was instant. At that the tears fell. There was no sobbing, no screaming, just silent tears that refused to stop running down my cheeks. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, and I'm here. You're okay." He just kept whispering these words as he pulled my face into his neck. He just held me as the tears fell. My arms unwrapped from my stomach and instead clung to his shirt. It wasn't me that was holding myself together, rather it was Alec. Eventually my eyes ran dry and I ran out of tears to cry.

Realising I had stopped soaking his shirt, Alec pulled back locking his piercing blue gaze on mine once again. "Better?" I just nodded. I wasn't fine, but I was definitely a bit better with him here. "Good, okay, now can you tell me what happened? You were fine half an hour ago? What did I miss?"'

I took a shuddering breath, still revelling in the fact I could breathe again. Taking one more deep breathe I explained about my missing phone and the resulting loss of contact with Jon. Even after I finished explaining his hands didn't leave my face, instead they continued stroking my cheeks. Normally I would never let anyone see me this vulnerable, and definitely not comfort me this way. Not even Sebastian. Only Jon had ever seen me in this state, but still, I hadn't allowed that in years. Five to be exact. I hadn't broken down like this since the night I was told I was never going to hear my mum's laugh again.

That part I didn't share with him. That was a secret between Jon and I. Not even my dad knew about it. He was too busy dealing with the police and phone calls to properly comfort his children, so we comforted each other. It was that night something inside me broke.

"How about we go inside? You can't be too warm in that singlet. Hmm? What do you think? Is that something you can do?" His voice was still soft, like he was talking to an injured animal. I guess that's what I was. I could barely make out the 'yes' as he lifted us up off the ground. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder the other kept hold of my hand as he lead us back into the grand castle that was the academy. If my tight grip caused him any pain, he didn't say anything.

He continued leading me inside and up the stairs, he turned left instead of right and I realised he was leading us towards his room instead of mine. I didn't have it in me to protest, I figured I would just crash on their couch if I didn't want to go back to my room, remembering the mess that awaited me their lounge was looking better and better. Releasing his hand from my death grip he retrieved his key from his back pocket and unlocked the door. Pushing it open he led me over the lounge. Only then did he release me. He walked over to his desk, grabbing his laptop, he walked back over to me, grabbing the blanket off the back of the desk chair on his way.

Returning to his spot next to me he wrapped the blanket around us and drew me back into his side. I went all too willingly tucking myself under his arm and pulling my knees to my chest, I waited for his next move. Opening the screen he logged on and opened his Skype app. I finally understood when Jon's name popped up. I could hear the beeping as we waited for him to answer.

"Finally! I've been waiting for over an hour! Why didn't you answer any of my texts! Clare I was so worried!" When he finally took a breath his eyes narrowed, zoning in on mine. "Have you been crying?! What's going on?! Are you hurt?! Talk to me Clare?! Alec?! Answer me!" the questions were tumbling out at an alarming rate. His green eyes flicking between the two of us at an alarming speed.

It was Alec that answered. He cleared his throat before explaining my torturous afternoon. Once Jon finally unclenched his jaw was I able to fully relax. Of course I tensed right back up at the next words out of his mouth. "Clary, your hair…" His voice was heavy with unshed tears. Causing my eyes to instantly water back up. _Damn it! I thought I was done with crying! At least for today!_

Clearing my throat I sat up a little straighter, taking my head off Alec's shoulder. My hands instantly moving to smooth it down. It was silly. I hadn't been this self-conscious in so long. "Do…do you like it?" I couldn't believe how nervous I felt.

At Jon's answering, dazzling smile I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I love it Clare. You look beautiful." I laughed for the first time since entering my room earlier today. It felt so good.

The rest of the night was amazingly better than my afternoon. Alec, Jon and I spent our time together laughing over my explanation of Izzy and I's shopping spree. He told us about his trip to the Manor, surprisingly my jealously wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Yes I was yet to see it, but I had Alec and I wouldn't change our afternoon for the world. I hadn't felt this close to someone that wasn't family since Magnus and I were friends.

Eventually I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered before falling was Jon re-enacting my 10 year old face when he accidentally broke my new pencils. I remembered smiling as I was rocked to sleep but the rumbling in Alec's chest as he laughed at Jon's attempt to mimic my voice.

Alec and I had spent all day Sunday on his laptop binge watching Supernatural. I wasn't up for group activities and he understood. It was nice to hang out with just him. We both loved Magnus immensely, but it was so much calmer, there was no need to fill the silences with pointless chatter. We found ourselves opening up to each other. He told me about his difficulty telling his father about his sexuality and in return I told him about how dad and I's relationship hadn't been the same since my mum. All in all it was a bittersweet day. It was nice to just be Clary. There was no one to be a bitch to, no one to impress.

Turns out waking up early Monday morning and rushing to Mr. H's office was for nothing. The salon was also closed Monday's. There was no point continuing to attempt to contact them. I was informed I would just have to wait until Saturday to see if they had it. If they did have it, they weren't going to give It away to just anyone, so that was it. I just had to wait it out.

* * *

The fingers tapped against the desk as she contemplated what to write in the group chat. She needed something bad enough that would turn them against her, but it still had to sound like her. What about a message sent to the wrong person? Simple mistake, easy. She couldn't get the phone back until Saturday, she had to time it just right. So that was it. She just had to wait it out.

 **So what you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! Gotta love some Clary/Alec friendship bonding! They are my favourite friendship, I don't know why, but I think it's the fact that he hated her to begin with but by the end of the series they were practically siblings. Clary and Magnus cuteness definitely a very close second!**

 **Also….who's the last paragraph about? Dun dun dunnnn**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	14. The Drinks

**The Drinks**

 **Hey Humans! So! I wanna apologise for not uploading last night buttttt I have 2 really good excuses! So I was typing up the next chapter and it was all done and good, then I realised I had missed a really important part, so that is the next chapter! And I spent the afternoon typing up this one sorry haha also today was my first day of uni for the year and I am operating on very little sleep because I was up most of the night writing the wrong chapter. Awkies! So sorry for any mistakes. Anyway here it is. Oh also this chapter is just a filler chapter to get some details out there. I'm so excited for the next couple of chapters! Eeep!**

 **Also to my guest reviewers: thankyou all so much! That goes from my followers and reviewers too! You guys are amazing and I love you all!**

I'll be the first to admit that last night may have gotten a little if not incredibly out of hand. I didn't think I would have to warn the 'Shadowhunters' well that's what they called themselves, but I didn't think I would have to warn them that I took the phrase 'go hard or go home' quite literally. Sorry guys…

It started when Izzy found me throwing my stuff against my desk with a little too much force for so early on a Monday morning.

"So...Imma take it that it that it didn't go well in Mr. H's office this morning…" I didn't even justify that obvious comment with a response. "That bad huh? I guess it's a good thing I stocked up on Saturday, you look like you're in need of a little stress release."

We didn't get to say much more as that's when Mrs. H entered the room. Her eyes zeroed in on my hair the second she set foot in the room. Luckily I was already beyond caring and just let her stare to her hearts content. I was really getting sick of not knowing if she actually even knew my mum. I figured we would hash it out sooner or later, but with my current mood I knew now was not the time. I needed to suss out from Jace whether or not 'Aunt Jocy' was the same woman who used to tuck me into bed at night. I guess tonight would be as good a night as any.

The rest of the day flew by in a haze of classwork and glares from Kaelie. _Good times._ Finally the day was over and we were free to do our own activities.

So there I was, sitting in a circle with what I quickly coming to realise were some of my closest friends, watching Simons gaze land on me. "Clary….truth or dare?" I took a second to think about it. Normally I would go straight for dare no hesitation, but seeing as Jace was sitting between him and Izzy who were bother getting more brazen with the more alcohol consumed…

"Truth." It only came out a little bit slurred which was saying something considering I had drank the same amount as Helen and she was currently passed out on Aline's lap, I would say I was doing pretty well.

Simon tried to play off his shock at my answer, I couldn't blame him, I'd made it no secret that I was a very private person, and wasn't one for sharing, that much was obvious. "Umm…ok…are you still set of escaping?" _hmm…not too bad, but personal enough….am I?_

"No…" I think my answer shocked me as much as them, slowly they all smiled me, I felt a nudge from Magnus on my left and Alec throw his arm over me on my right, pulling me into a quick hug, but the biggest reaction was from Jace, he was practically glowing, I could see pretty much all of his teeth, his smile was that big. _And nice…_

Moving around the circle it was down to the core six of us. Simon refused to kiss Magnus so there were two shots for him, Izzy successfully got Jace's shirt off with her teeth in under a minute so three shots for Magnus, and Alec and I tied in holding our breaths so we only had one shot each. But it was hitting them hard. Magnus had taken to throwing glitter over all of us. Jace even got Simon drunk enough to get him to streak down the hallway. He said he was happy to do the 5 shots for that.

It quickly dwindled down to just Jace and I. Perfect time to get some answers. Since the game got boring quickly, we decided to switch it up. We called it 'Shot questions.' Was very simple. You ask a question, the other person answers then takes a shot, then switch. It was a very effective game.

"Alright blondie! I got a question for ya!" my speech as very obviously slurred, but I didn't care. "Who was your Aunt Jocy? Tell me everything." I watched his eyes flick to mine as he tried to stay upright, but I wasn't budging.

"Aunty Jocy? Umm she was just a lady my mum grew up with. We lived in Brooklyn for a while when I was younger, she was great, I don't remember a lot of actual details, but I'm told her son and I were close, we even share a birthday… but just after I turned 2, dad got the job as headmaster here so obviously we followed, we kept in touch for the first couple of years, there were always plans to get together but something kept getting in the way, eventually I guess her and mum just stopped talking as much..." He trailed off obviously lost in the story, I was hanging off every word. I hadn't heard anyone else talk about her in so long. I was about to ask for more but it wasn't necessary. "…Anyway, we still got cards every year, so yeah, then a few years ago there was an accident and she died. Mum and dad went to the funeral, but I stayed, they said it wasn't a place for a 12 year old." _It definitely wasn't a place for a 12 year old._ I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if Jace had of been there. I was sure it was my mum he was talking about, but I had to make sure.

"What was her full name?" I was praying he was too drunk to question why I would want to know.

"Jocelyn Fair…field? No, that's not it, it definitely started with F and was long. Damn it what was it?"

I couldn't help myself. "Fairchild?"

"That's it! Good guess!" it didn't make any sense. _Jace and Jon are the same age? Mum and dad were already married and she would have been pregnant with me? Why would he know her by her maiden name? Why was mum secretly in touch with them?_ Jace wasn't thinking about any of this obviously…instead he apparently just wanted to break my heart. "You remind me of her you know, granted I barely remember her, but the way mum talks about her…"

 _What am I doing here?_

I cleared my throat before speaking again. His confession had sobered me up instantly and that was not a good thing. More alcohol was definitely needed. "Your turn." He smiled at me, his story obviously forgotten for now, I just hoped it stayed that way.

"Alright Miss Morgenstern! Here's a question I've been dying to ask since the first time I saw you! Well…one of the questions." _This could go either way…_ "What did you do to land yourself in here, since we already discovered it was a result of a threat…what was it?" _Oh thank god!_ Considering the things that I had already revealed this one was easy.

I repeated the story I had told his mother nearly a month ago, going into slightly more detail with him. By the time I finished he was rolling around in front of me with tears in his eyes. I allowed myself to laugh with him, taking another swig from the bottle, then another, and another, and another. I only stopped when Jace pulled the bottle from my lips. _Holy shit he's close._ Taking a deep breath I inhaled his scent. He smelled like sunshine and…mangos? And Jace. The second I found myself leaning in I knew it was time to go.

I startled him as I jumped up. Spotting Izzy curled up on the lounge I used her as my excuse to get out of here.

"Clary..?"

"Ok, I think that's enough drinking for one night gotta get Izzy to bed…" shaking her awake I realised that maybe I should have just left her. She was not in the mood to wake up, which I thought was going to be the hardest part. No. getting her to keep quiet once awake was the hardest.

"Clarrrryyyyyyyyy, you're my best frieeennnddd, ohhhh where are we going? It's so dark, shhhh you'll wake the ghosts! Clary you gotta loosen up girl! Did you know Jace likes you? Yup! He didn't tell me but me knowwwww. I know everything! Ohhh let's slide down the thingy! It'll be so much funnn, cmonnnn pleaseeee? Aww you're no funnnn. Imma do it! Weeeeeee. Omph! Ouch! That hurt! But was so much fun let's do it againnnn! Cmon! Mrs. H! You'll do it with me! Won't you? Aww cmon Cel-" I wanted to disappear on the spot when she threw up on my English teacher, looking back I think it would have just been simpler to stay with Jace. At her glare I had my answer. _Definitely easier._

"Clarissa, take Miss Lightwood to bed. Now. I'll deal with you in the morning." Then she was gone and I was left to deal with the drunk girl kicking her feet around her own vomit.

So that's how I ended up standing in front of the Headmaster's desk with two sets of golden eyes staring into my soul.

"I don't even know where to start Clary, I don't know whose idea it was to get tanked on a Monday night, I don't know who got the alcohol to begin with, but what I do know is that this was not a common occurrence before your enrolment, and it will not become one now that you're here! Isabelle threw up on me, and both Alec and Magnus dragged themselves into class this morning. I have yet to see Jace. Now I don't know whether to be glad you've made friends here, or furious that this is what you do with them. You're smarter and better than this Clary! I've seen your class results and based on the ingenuity of your stunts the other week I don't doubt it. Why don't you actually try? Who knows where it could get you? It's obvious being here is good for you, but I won't allow it to continue if your presence is not good for the other students. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I had my head hung in shame. I knew I should have been more upset or angry at what she said…but I couldn't, she was right. She was mad. But she wasn't giving up on me. For a second I understood why my mother and she were friends. They were incredibly alike. _It was like I was being scolded by my mother_. That thought alone allowed a few happy tears to fall. _I miss you mum._

She didn't understand that my tears were happy though. Within an instant she was around the table and pulling me into her arms. I was a goner. The hug didn't last long, but it lasted long enough for hers and even Mr. H's eyes to glaze over.

We were jolted apart by a knock at the door. Mr. H cleared his throat before giving them permission to enter.

It was Jace. He looked perfect, not like he had stayed up half the night drinking at least 4 bottles of vodka, just between us two.

I was allowed to leave, and wasted no time getting out. If he looked that good I was worried for the state of his memories.

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	15. The Bond

**The Bond**

 **Hey Humans! So this is the chapter I typed up the other night! Now you might be thinking that there was no point to the chapter before but I promise it was needed and will all make sense soon!**

 **Also! 69 follows! Wewhew! ;) hahaha thanks guys love you all!**

So this week sucked. There was so no other word for it. Sucking seemed to sum it up perfectly. Not only did I get hammered Monday night, I got shot down Tuesday morning, and I had to still go to class! Plus I was missing my phone so much! The only way I had contact with the outside world was through Alec's laptop, other than that I was stuck with the computer labs and the communal phone. Neither were private. It wasn't just the contact with my brother I was missing. My phone was practically my life. It had my music and my pictures on it. They were my inspiration and without them I just felt lost. I didn't have a passcode on the phone itself, just the important apps. I was praying no one went through it, granted they wouldn't be able to access anything private or incriminating, but still the violation was there. My sketchbook was like my diary and my photos my inspiration, the violation was clear in my mind. There were so many things I had drawn this week, the dress Izzy had sewn together for me, the night sky I never got to see back home, Jace, the first rose that had bloomed on the vines outside my window, Jace, an angel – that one just came to me in my dream last night -, Magnus and Alec cuddling on the lounge, Izzy's dress, Jace. _Those golden eyes…staring right into my soul._

"Clary, stop daydreaming and get your butt over here! We need to get ready!" Rolling my eyes I shoved myself off my bed. Dragging my feet to show my displease I made my way over the vanity table. "Sit!" Her enthusiasm was starting to get to me.

"Izzy, you've seen the amount of makeup in my case. I know how to get ready! And I don't need 4 hours to do it!" it took me an average of 1 hour to get ready at home and that included makeup, hair and actually choosing an outfit, as well as making sure Seelie looked great and didn't scab my favourite pair of shoes. And considering I already had my outfit picked out and had no shoes to keep watch over, I didn't understand the 4 hour window. _I could be drawing right now._

"I know you don't but WE do! Plus we need time to ensure our outfits are perfect and make any necessary adjustments! And since you refused to do a trial run with me 4 hours is exactly maybe even not enough time! So park it and zip it!" I Clary Morgenstern who wasn't scared of anyone was actually beginning to get a little scared of the raven hair beauty in front of me who was pointing at the chair with a determined glint in her eyes.

At my sitting she finally smiled. "So…do you wanna do makeup or hair? You pick one and I'll do the other!" She was so giddy it was confusing.

"Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I'm complaining, I am loving our little bonding session, but…"

"…but?" _Do I hear nervousness?_

"Why? Normally girls want their makeup or hair done by someone who could do it better, but I've seen your hair and makeup on a daily basis and it's always magnificent and perfect. So why? Why do you want me to do one and you the other? Like you said, we've got plenty of time?" she bit her lip to try and stop it from quivering. I jump and the sound of the brush she was holding being thrown against the table.

"Fine! If you don't want to do it whatever, all you gotta do is say it!" She was angry, that much was obvious, but I could hear the pain beneath, I should know, I would do the exact same thing.

"No! Iz! It's not like that! Of course I want to! I just wanted to know why. Forget about it."

With a sigh she sat on the bed. She was avoiding eye contact, I had to strain to hear what she was saying, which was a shock, she was always the loudest in the room.

"I've never had a girlfriend to do this with before." I caught about half of it, but was easily to make up the rest.

"Never?" she didn't talk again, she just shook her head, still staring pointedly at the leg of the vanity table. There was nothing left to say.

"I'll do your hair, you do mine." At that her head shot up, her eyes finally meeting mine, they only stared for a second before she looked away, but I still caught the shock and instantaneous relief. I stood up to clear the spot for her while I retrieved the brush from where it had crash landed under the table.

"Let's do this!" my enthusiasm was completely fake and put on but it only seemed to make Izzy even happier as she sorted through the different shades of eyeshadows. Lifting bits of her hair to different angles I tried to think of what I could do with it to allow it to perfectly compliment her dress. I finally decided on a soft thick braid. I curled her hair into large barrel curls that fell down her back. Sliding my fingers through the locks I quickly braided it down her back, making sure to keep it loose yet sturdy. _Thank god your hair is thick Miss Lightwood! Mine could never do this!_ When I was done I took a step back to admire my handiwork….something was missing? Looking around the room for inspiration I spotted a glint shining out of my bag. _Perfect._ I quickly picked up the barrette and slid it into the side of the braid. It looked like Babies Breath, creating a perfect harmony with the curls. Smiling at my work I looked over to see the masterpiece that was Isabelle Lightwoods face. She had the perfect grey smoky eye with just a hint of brown that perfectly complimented the thick liner and ruby red lips.

"Wow…" we both breathed the word, taking in each other's work at the same time.

Switching spots we started to work on me. I took a while to decide what I was going to do with my face. I wanted to do something different from my usual, something to match the new Clary. My thought process wasn't helped but the soothing feeling of Izzy running her fingers through my hair. I finally decided on a creamy gold smoky eye. _Please note the gold has nothing to do with Jace…._ I kept my eyeliner thing but winged the shit out of it, also running it to my inner eye. Picking up the false lashes I carefully attached them making mine seem thick and luscious before I applied mascara to join the two and make the falsies not seem so false. Staring at myself in the mirror I was extremely happy with my result. My eyes were practically glowing. _Perfect._ I didn't want anything too dramatic for me lips figuring my eyes were attention grabbing enough. I decided on a simple clear gloss, just enough to accentuate their plumpness.

When we were both done we repeated our earlier statements. Izzy had done my hair in a simple high ponytail that somehow made it look so thick and shiny, considering how detailed my dress was I knew this simple hair do was perfect. She had curled my hair to absolute perfection, I could feel the tips brush against my lower back.

"The best part is! It's held together by this one clip here! It's my life saver! Don't worry it'll hold!" she must have seen the look on my face, considering she laughed the last part at me, but there was a glint in her eyes I didn't trust. _What are up to miss?_

Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, Izzy declared it was time to get dressed. We slipped our creations on. I felt like a princess. Izzy looked like one also, she was perfect, all except for the frown that marred her face as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Iz? What's wrong?"

"I don't know….but something's missing…"I could hear the sadness in her voice again.

"Izzy you look amazing! Simon isn't going to know what's hit him!" it was true, I could see Simon fainting from here! But she was right, she did look absolutely amazing. Her dress had a high neck that turned into a halter neck. It skimmed her body almost like a second skin. The back was open and flowed perfectly, turning from white to grey, you could barely see where the old dress she bought from the store ended and the sashes began. But something was missing. My paints in the corner of the room caught my eye. _That'll work._

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Her voice said yes, her eyes said maybe not. Especially when they widened as she saw my pick up my silver paint tube and my tiniest brush.

"I know what it needs and since we don't have any beads lying around you're just going to have to trust me! I have done this before so relax."

Taking the paint and the brush. I started out with small intricate swirls near her neck, having them get gradually larger the further they went down, I stopped when I reached her boobs and worked over them to create a sweetheart look. Turning her around I repeated the swirls against the edges of her back.

Now she was perfect. So perfect I knew it would hurt to stand next to her tonight. Leaving her to her gaping, which I hoped was in a good way, I finally got a good look at myself since Izzy had finished my dress and I had done my makeup.

I was in a nude floor length dress. There were thin straps covering my shoulders that reached very far down between my boobs making it impossible to wear a bra. I had to admit with the dress being made to perfectly fit me my boobs which were normally tiny, finally had some curvature to them. There was a thick sash that ran directly below them, around my waist. The top half of me was covered in tiny jewels and diamantes Izzy had scavenged from the store. And that's where the lamp shade thingy came into good use. Izzy used it as a base to create what felt like a billion layers of material flowing to the ground. They were ruffles that if on their own I would never be caught dead in, but together they did something that caused me to not look so tiny and baby like. Tonight. I finally felt like a woman inside and out.

I hated to admit it but we used every minute of the 4 hours we were allowed before the dance. Then Izzy was rushing me out the door and down the stairs. It was not an easy feet. She seemed to practically glide down them, like the tall white pumps were made specifically for her, whereas we had decided it was a good idea to do my feet up in the thousands of beige straps before I attempted the stairs. I was sorely tempted to just slide down the bannister like I had my first day here, but Izzy's grip on my arm squashed that dream as she pulled me down.

Entering the Ballroom – yes this place had a freaking Ballroom! – I was caught in the brilliance of it. There was trillions of fairy lights covering every inch or the roof and raining down the walls it was clear to see they were the only source of light, but they were just enough. They created this intimate mood that just took your breath away. For the thousandth time this week I cursed not having my phone I guess I would just have to commit this moment to memory so I could draw it later on. Izzy pulled us over to the group where she immediately turned to whisper something in Jace's ear. Whatever it was it made him swallow hard, I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down with it. If I didn't know any better I would say he looked nervous, but Jace was never nervous.

My mouth instantly dried as I got a good look at him. I started at the bottom knowing I would lose my train of thought if I caught his eyes. He was in the tightest most perfect pair of black suit paints that just sat oh so right on his hips, he has a white suit shirt on with the sleeves rolled half way up, showing the golden skin beneath, he wore a simple black tie that was loosely done around his neck with a thin silver stripe down the front. _God damn._ Finally I looked up, wearing heels I was nearly as tall as him. Nearly. Now instead of his shoulder my eyes reached his mouth. Which was not a good thing. Momentarily I pondered the idea of what they would taste like?

Then our eyes met and everything fell away. I tried to swallow the desire coursing through me. It wasn't going so well. Especially when he took a step closer and raised his hand to my face. I know any will power I had would crumble if he touched me but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

But he didn't touch me. Instead he reached around and grasped the pin that was holding my hair together, with a deft tug he pulled it free and I felt my curls rain along my shoulders and down my back. It felt natural and perfect. I felt bad for Izzy though knowing she spent forever doing it, but a quick look over at her and her smirk told me this is exactly how she wanted my hair to be.

Looking back at Jace I caught his eye. We just stared. Eventually I heard him murmur, loud enough for only me to hear.

"That's better." This time there was no mistaking it. He was definitely nervous.

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Yes yes I know we all want some Clace! Im hurting myself by denying them but it's necessary!**

 **Anyway let me know what you think! Also if there is anything you are just dying to have in the story let me know and I'll see what I can do**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	16. The Dance

**The Dance**

 **Hey Humans! Here's another one! I just wrote two chapters in one day! Yes I only posted one, but this way I am at least a day ahead and if I mess up the chapters again, you guys won't miss out! Ha I'm joking! I'm not that up myself haha. Holy shit 75 followers – to me that's a shitload! Thankyou all so much I don't think you understand how much your reviews and comments mean to me!**

"So…umm do you wanna maybe dance with me?" He was so nervous, his voice was so soft. I didn't trust my own so I just nodded. I felt rude for ignoring the rest of the group but that all just fell away the second his hand gripped mine. In the distance I heard "Wherever You Will Go" start playing over the speakers

It was like an out of body experience. Like I was watching from the side lines. I watched his hand slide around my waist as his other still held onto mine. My arm went around his neck as we stared into each other's eyes. I had to admit, we looked good. He didn't attempt any complicated steps which I was grateful for. We just swayed from side to side, my eyes never leaving his. Something was growing. The air was getting warmer and I could feel the blush creep across my cheeks.

"You look beautiful tonight." He didn't even blink, he was being perfectly and utterly sincere. No guy had ever spoken to me like that before. Instead of answering I just pulled us close together and leant my head into his neck. I supressed a shiver as his lips moved against my ear. "I'm serious Clare, you are beautiful, not just tonight, but always." It was barely a whisper but I still heard it.

Tilting my head back I once again met his gaze. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. "Jace…" that was all I could manage, just his name. But that seemed to be enough as I watched his eyes flick to my lips, before settling back on mine. When I didn't lean back he slowly lowered his head, his mouth coming dangerously close to mine. I wasn't going to fight it. I wanted it just as badly as he did. His lips were still edging closer. I started raising myself up on my tip-toes, not being able to wait any longer. We were so close we were practically breathing as one. I wanted to speed it up, but I never wanted it end. The air was crackling with the electricity between us. I wanted it to stay this perfect. Finally his lips brushed mine. When I still hadn't retreated he moved to deepen the kiss.

"Jace!" And just like that the moment was over. The shriek in my ear caused me to jump and break the daze we were in. He groaned and leaned his forehead against mine. "You promised me a dance." I wasn't normally the vindictive type, but I was more than ready to put her head through the wall for ruining that for us. It was utterly beyond obvious that Jace wasn't interested in her to everyone but her apparently. I was more than happy to oblige but that was the moment I recalled Mr and Mrs H's eyes as they watered up Tuesday morning. I knew knocking her out would be incredibly satisfying and all too easy, but I also knew it wouldn't solve anything.

So, I became the bigger person, which was only possible due to my heels. I disentangled myself from Jace, ignored his protest, and walked away. I felt like shit for walking away from Jace, but I felt so good not reacting to Kaelie, of course I forgot about all of that the second my heel caught on the edge of the dancefloor. I went from seeing Isabelle's disappointed face to seeing the ground rise up to greet me. Thankfully there was no face plant. I had already accepted my fate when I felt a grip on my waist at the last second. I was hauled back to my feet and turned around to see that my hero was my golden boy. _Mine? Mine…_

"Let's get some air." He didn't give me a chance to answer, with his grip still firmly on my waist he lead me out of the ballroom, past a now smiling Isabelle. With a wink she turned back to Simon and dragged him to the dancefloor. They were the perfect couple, her a vision in white, and he her dark prince. His entire suit was black, including his shirt and tie, even I had to admit he looked good.

The second we were out the doors he had me pinned against the wall. I didn't want to admit how hot that was. But damn was it! His face was inches from mine. This was it. It was going to happen. This was not for a game, neither of us were drunk, and there were no witnesses. This was purely for us. At the last second he turned his head and his lips made contact with my neck. "Clary…I want this just as much as you do, if not more…" It was hard to concentrate on his words when I could feel his lips trailing against my collarbone. My arms had wrapped around his neck without me even knowing it, I could feel his shirt bunching beneath my fingers as I tried to control my breathing.

"Jace…" I could hear the neediness in my voice. So could he because I felt his grip against my waist tighten.

"Not like this." I could tell he was struggling to get the words out, his inner battle only made me want him more. I pushed my body into his, my abdomen feeling a slight discomfort in his suit pants. _Fuckkkkk_. It was really not helping my self-control at all. I tried to swallow my desire.

"Mmmm." It was all I could even attempt to say. His lips were still trailing against my neck, but I could hear his harsh breaths. _Fuck that's hot._

With a final groan he disconnected his lips from my collarbone but he didn't create any distance between us. He looked into my eyes and if it wasn't for his grip I would have fallen. His pupils had dilated with lust so much that I could barely see the gold surrounding them.

"Promise me no more head frying behaviour." It took me a second to comprehend his request. _I guess that answers my question as to whether or not he remembers Monday night._ I could hear his vulnerability, so I gave it back.

"I won't fry our heads…If you don't poach my heart." I bit my lip while waiting for his answer. With a final groan he finally allowed our lips to touch, even though it was a simple meeting, it was everything. And then he was gone. I could still hear his answer even after he was nowhere to be seen

"Deal."

I made my way back inside the ballroom in a daze. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked over to Magnus and Alec. Now that I didn't have Jace to distract me I could finally appreciate my friend's outfits. Magnus was in a dark blue pants and vest with sparkles along the seam lines. His shirt was black but his bow tie was a piercing blue, looking into his boyfriends eyes it was obvious to spot his inspiration. The outfit was classic yet fabulous. I would expect nothing less. Alec toned it down, obviously, his suit was the same dark blue as Magnus's minus the sparkly stripes. And instead of the vest and bow tie he just had a black shirt and dark blue tie, but the shirt was untucked and the tie had a sparkly line down the front to match Magnus. They went together perfectly.

With one look at my goofy smile, Magnus disentangled himself from his boyfriend and made his way over to me.

"That was way too fast to be that good biscuit. Spill." He was practically bouncing, nearly ripping my arm off in the process. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. The more I smiled, the more he bounced and the more I smiled.

"Nothing happened Mags! We just talked then he left, calm down!"

"Ooh! Goss! Spill girl! By the smile on your face it's good!" I swear he was actually trying to pull my arm off as he dragged me over to Alec, I was pulled down to sit between them as I stared between their expectant faces.

"My god! You two are terrible! We just talked! It was nothing! Like you said it was too quick to be that good!" Alec's expression clouded over. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Clare…you're not taking this whole no fraternization thing literally are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not just hooking up with him to get expelled are you?" I was shocked he thought that, but at the same time I wasn't, yes I had lowered my guard around Jace after the Kaelie confrontation, but it was more to do with Jace himself than his bimbo trying to scare me.

"No! Of course not! Ha, isn't it ironic though?"

"Isn't what ironic?"

"That my ticket out of here just might be the reason I want to stay?" At the shocked expression on Mags face, I quickly added. "Well…one of the reasons…" he seemed no less shocked, but instead of a frown he was trying to hide a genuine smile.

It was weird, the dance suddenly held no interest now that Jace was gone. Up until now I didn't realise that he was the reason I tried so hard to look good tonight.

"Hey, listen guys, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go to bed. Have a good one. Night!" I scurried out before they could protest. I had only been in there an hour at the most, but it was long enough.

Getting back to my room, I pulled off my dress and hung at the end of my bed. Looking in the mirror I saw a pale girl with overexcited eyes and a small red mark on her collarbone. _He gave me a hickey?! A fucking hickey! I'd never been marked in my life!_ I couldn't even bring myself to be mad. It felt kind of good. In some small way I was his.

Laying down I fell asleep to the thought of his lips on mine. Knowing tomorrow was going to be brilliant.

Getting on the bus I couldn't be more excited. Throughout the entire trip I could feel Jace's eyes on me. Every time I looked his way he would look out the window, but the second I refocused on the current conversation his would fall straight back onto me. The second the bus stopped I was off towards the salon. I couldn't wait to have my phone in my hands again.

"Clary?! What's the hurry?" They were all standing in a group. Obviously they forgot that I had spent the week without any connection to the outside world besides Jon.

I stopped my mission to quench their curiosity. "To get my phone! I've got some serious texting to do!" With a subtle wink towards Jace I was off again. The first thing I was going to do once I got it was get his number, the second thing….Was let him know exactly how I was feeling since last night. I had to wear a t-shirt to cover up the mark he left, Magnus made sure to let me know he knew my reasons with a smirk when he saw me this morning. "I'll be back in a sec!"

Walking into the Salon I was distracted by what I thought was a flash of blonde, but it was gone as fast as it was seen, I just brushed it off as a trick of the light. I had better things to deal with.

"Darling! You're back?! You don't like your hair?!" he seemed so heart broken, it was adorable.

"No! No! Nothing like that! I think I left my phone here last week, Please tell me you have it?"

His face was not giving me much hope. "Oh darling, there was a phone left here last week, but the owner came and picked it up." _Someone stole my phone?! Seriously?!_ My face must have shown my disappointment because he tried to quickly cover it up. "Oh darling! Here let me have a look, there might have been two…arr here it is! Is this it?" _Holy shit!_

"My phone! I love you! Oh my god thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I could kiss him I was so happy.

I was on cloud 9 as I walked out of the salon. Unlocking the phone I saw I had no notifications from Seb or Seelie. Just the texts from Jon Saturday night. _Feeling the love…_

Nine phones simultaneously went off alerting them of a message in the group chat. Opening it, it quickly became clear the message was not for them considering it started out with:

 **Hey Seel, finally got my phone back! You won't believe it….**

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Oh god damn what's gonna happen? What will the text say? Shit is about to go down! Let me know what you think! Please! Your reviews make it so much easier to write, just knowing you're enjoying the story and that I'm still doing ok means the world to me! I can take criticism you know! Please!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	17. The Message

**The Message**

 **Hey Humans! So this is the newest chapter, I have no more saved up! The reason I'm posting this early is because I'm getting on a plane tonight and going to my cousins wedding weekend away for the next four days and I won't have any internet to post, so no more new chapters until at least Tuesday night…sorry!**

I was barely in the salon five minutes, but when I exited the group was nowhere to be found. I didn't understand it, they knew I wasn't going to be long, I had assumed they would wait, especially Jace. _Apparently not…..Guess I overthought my worth…_

I decided the best way to find them was to just go look for them, _Screw waiting here like an idiot._ Turns out waiting around would have been less idiotic. That was I could have seen the bus pull up, instead of searching the town looking for them and having to fun after the bus and literally only just make it thanks to a nice junior girl who reached her arm out to me. The only good thing about my travels was the adorable little old lady selling trinkets on the bus was packed… _Holy shit were there always this many people on the bus on the way here?_ I knew I wouldn't have a hope of pushing through them to find the group. I'd just have to wait until we got back I guess. It was amazing how long the ride could last when there was no one to talk to. I made small talk with the younger girl that helped me, she was sweet, her name was Emma and she knew all about me and my pranks. I was seriously surprised I was still here considering everyone knew it was me. _God damn, Mrs. H and my mum must have been real close…_

Once we were back at the school I went straight to room to wait for Izzy to get back. 10 minutes, 20 minutes. When my watch showed I had been sitting there for 40 minutes I figured she wasn't coming. Next choice was Magnus's room.

Walking in the door I was greeted with eight pairs of eyes looking at me with a mixture of sadness and loathing. _What happened?!_

"Hey guys…what's going on….?" I was flicking my gaze from person to person. Finally there was movement. Magnus reached out to grab and unlock his phone. Since he was the only one moving I focused my attention on him.

"Hey Seel, finally got my phone back. You won't believe it, I'm gonna be home any day now. Seriously you won't believe how thick these losers are. They're all snobby private school losers who don't even know how to play chicken! It's so annoying having to hang out with them, but I gotta admit they are smart enough to come up with some good ideas to try and get me out. I tried doing it on my own and it was impossible. Still they're so dumb they'll never realise. Anyway…back to the plan. It's actually quite brilliant, the disgusting gay one gave me the idea…" At that Magnus stopped reading, he passed the phone over to Izzy, but not before throwing the most hateful gaze at me. Flicking my eyes to Alec I saw the tears in his eyes. _What is going on?! Who said this about Alec?! I'm gonna kill them!_

"…All I had to do was convince my mega bitch of a roommate to glam us up, she looked so trashy but what are you gonna do? But the plan…" I tore my gaze away from Alec the second she stopped.

"Wh-where did you get that?" I was so beyond confused. Izzy just stood up and with an even bigger glare shoved the phone into my chest. It was only the force that caused me to react and pull my hands up to grab it. It was still so confused. _Who was saying this about my friends?!_

"We got it from you in the group text. Obviously it wasn't meant for us." Simon spoke for the first time, although he didn't meet my eye.

"Wait?! You can't seriously think I wrote this?!" _Seriously?! No!_

"You're a seriously disgusting mundane." That hurt, majorly, it was intensified by the fact that it was Magnus who said it as he pushed past me and left. They all followed him out.

 _Where's Jace?_ He wasn't there…I read through the message realising Izzy hadn't finished reading the entire thing.

"All I gotta do is hook up with the Headmasters son. It's so gross seriously he tried to kiss me last night and it was all could do to keep from gagging. But anyway, he's gross but an easy target. See you soon, love ya…fuck!"

I dropped the phone where I was and sprinted to his room. I was practically shaking as I knocked on the door. Once. Twice. On the third time he finally answered, and he was not happy with what he saw.

"Jace…wai-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before the door was shut in my face. Apparently he wasn't going to believe me either. _Great. Now what?_

I had no idea what the hell I was meant to do now. I literally had no one to turn to. All my friends had turned against me. I didn't know what to do, normally I would be sitting in Magnus's room, skyping Jon and laughing over the stupid shit Alec and I would come up with.

 _Jon!_ He would know what to do, he always does.

Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I realised with a sigh that it was dead. _Great._ I had abused the battery all day while I was reuniting with it, so I guess I couldn't be surprised. Racing back to my room I plugged it in and waited for it to start up.

I was pacing the room, still waiting. I was going crazy, I couldn't deal with this waiting. I needed him now. "Fuck this!" throwing my hands up I stormed out of the room. The only way I was going to be able to talk to him now was the communal phone. _This just keeps getting better and better._

"Clary! Hey! You ok?" for a second I thought it was Maia coming to tell me it was all an elaborate prank and they were joking. It wasn't. It was Emma from the bus. I tried not to let my utter disappointment show

"Oh…hey…yeah I'm fine. Just need to make a call." That plan evaporated the second I saw how crowded the common room was, it was a Saturday night, I didn't know what I was expecting.

"Yeah, good luck!" I was on the verge of breaking down crying right there. "But umm, if you really need to make a call, there's a phone in the sitting room in the kitchen, but you didn't hear it from me." She was whispering by the end, with a wink she was gone. And with a small smirk so was I.

I grabbed the phone and huddled down into the corner before I dialled Jon's number. "Please pick up, please pick up, please, please, please!" I didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. I got his voicemail. "Fuckkkkkk" I squeezed the phone against my forehead. The second I heard the voice, the sobs broke free.

With zero faith in the outcome I rang Sebastian's number but big surprise he didn't answer. "Last chance…" I knew the outcome before I even dialled the number, but I had nothing to lose.

"Hello?" _Holy shit!_

"H-hey Seel, it-it's me..."

"O-Oh hey girl. Look now's really not a good time…"

"I just need some advice, something terrible has happened."

"Oh my god!" _There's the overdramatic Seelie I know!_ "Hell no! Gotta go!" _Are you fucking kidding me!_ "Oh my god it was Clary! Don't worry I got rid of her, what were you saying? Seb? Baby?"

"No Seel…still me." The line immediately went dead. _What a backstabbing little whore. Sebastian too! Fuck sake! Could this day get any worse!_ Suddenly the past few months made sense. The friendship, the phone calls, everything. "Fuck you all!"

I literally had nobody. Not my friends. Not Jace. Not my brother. Not my boyfriend. Not my best friend. Not my mum. No one.

 _I don't understand._ I couldn't stop the tears. Biting lip I tried to mask my sobs. _I don't get it, what did I do in a past life to make me deserve this._ Just like that the tear in my heart that has slowly started to sew itself back up tore back open, even bigger than before. The pain took my breath away. I literally didn't know how to deal with this. The last time I had felt even close to this was when my mum died, but at least that time I had Jon, this time I was well and truly alone. This new tear was one I knew wouldn't heal. How could it? _I have nothing. I am nothing. Everyone would tell me I looked like my mum, or that I acted like my mum. I guess they were right. I was her. I was a ghost. Something people like to muse about but never truly see or believe in, and then the second I do something they don't expect they are done with me. Look at the proof: Mum was out because of me, then she died and left me. Dad shipped me off to boarding school and left me. Jon is doing fine without me. Together Seelie and Sebastian left me. Magnus left me, twice. Even Jace left me. Well fine. I'm done. If they don't want me then I'm done trying. I'm so done. I tried to be myself, mum left, I tried to be someone else, dad left, and I tried to be like these people here, they left. Who am I meant to be now?_ I realised the ache in my chest was not going to go away any time soon.

I was mad. I was really mad. Grinding my teeth I looked for something I could do. Anything to take my mind off it. _But first….Pancakes._

I didn't care it was late at night, I didn't care I couldn't prepare food to save my life, I didn't care about anything anymore. Searching through the cupboards I found all the ingredients in the cupboard and placed them neatly on the bench. Next were the utensils and bowls. Normally this would be the time I would step back and let Jon take over. _Jon's not here remember. You're all alone._ With even more determination than before I grabbed the flour and measured it into bowl. Adding the butter, sugar, and other ingredients perfectly. I whisked with maybe a little more force than necessary, so hard that drops splashed over the edges. Hitting the counter and floor. I couldn't even find it in myself to care. Turns out angry, numb me can prepare some pretty good pancake batter. _See I don't need Jon, I don't need anyone._ Now was the easy part. The cooking. Turning on the frypan I cooked the first two perfectly. The third was a little browner than I normally did. When the fifth one was black on one side I finally decided to give up.

I ate my pancakes slowly. I even ate the burnt one. I tasted disgusting but I didn't care. It took me a minute to realise what I needed. _Alcohol._ And I knew just where to get it. Running with full force I made to my room and back to the kitchen in less than five minutes. This bottle was not going to make it through the night. _Better you than me!_

I was full, I was drunk, and I wanted to hurt something. I was so sick of this, Mrs. H was half right. I was smarter, but I was not better. I wanted to stop thinking. About everything. Normally to do that I would paint. But I didn't want to be the normal me. Looking at the plain wall in the corner, I figured out what I wanted to do. Normal me was a major nonviolent person, I was done being the normal me.

I ran as fast as I could towards the wall, lifting my arm on my way I forced it through the sheet of plaster. It was obvious I was not one to do this, proven by the split across my knuckles, I still didn't care. Pulling it back through the wall I let it go full ball again, and again, and again, and again. I only stopped when I ran out of bits to punch. The once plain white wall was now riddled with holes and coated in red.

Taking a minute to catch my breath, I paused when I heard the clicking of heels just outside the kitchen. I knew it wouldn't look good, I was drunk, I was out of bed, and I violated school property. I would risk it and hope they walked past. Old me would have stayed and took whatever punishment I deserved. But then I remembered I wasn't old me. So I ran the other way.

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with Fire?**

 **Please please please review! Pretty please! I'll see you all Tuesday night!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	18. The Confession

**The Confession**

 **Hey Humans! I'm back a day early! Wew! Oh my god I had the absolute best weekend, my cousin got married to his high school sweetheart after 8 ½ years! People always say their parents and their grandparents are their inspirations and goals for love, but seriously for me it's my cousin and his wife. They are just so amazing and inspiring and I'm like 94% sure they will have a part in my happy ending for this story! Also I have this story planned until the very end of this story! I figure I'll probably start a second straight away because I am just enjoying writing this so much, but we shall decide when we get there!**

OK, I was wrong. I am not a new Clary, I am still the same old terrified Clary. Here I was declaring I was a brand new badass – based on the fact that I just punched several holes through the wall minutes ago. _Crap! So much for being different!_ I don't know what I'm going to do now. If someone else tells the headmaster what I just did, I'm going to be expelled without a doubt, especially after Mrs. H's warning, and if I tell them myself I risk expulsion…but there is like a 0.3% chance I won't be and that's 0.3% better, and considering they are my only two options I guess that's the new plan… _fun_.

I wiped the sweat from my hands onto my jeans as I thought about what I was going to say to the headmaster. ' _Sooo I was really angry and drunk and I punched a wall'…yeah that'll go over well._ I didn't know if the coast was clear but I was seriously starting to get cramps from crouching in this stupid…I don't even know what I was even hiding in. It had pencils and what I want to say are napkins but I don't even know. _Why are there even pencils in and/or around a kitchen?!_ I was around 48 seconds away from saying 'fuck it' and jumping out at whoever decided to sneak into the kitchen as well. Old Clary was not as weak and overpowered as I thought, she was putting up a hell of a fight.

"Fuck sake!" I was done, my knees were screaming in agony, bursting out of the pantry I quickly took in my surroundings. There was no one anywhere in sight. _So far so good._ Walking back into the main kitchen I saw my artwork staring back at me, I guess it could be some abstract Picasso statement piece of some sort. I could see the remnants of my late night meal splashed across the counter and floor. But what I couldn't see was the empty bottle of vodka I was sure I had dropped in front of the wall before I made my speedy exit. _I'm sure it was right there…._ No it definitely was because I remember taking a step back and admiring my work with the bottle in my left hand. Then when I heard the footsteps I dropped it and ran.

"FUCK!" leaving the evidence of my stupidity behind I sprinted full ball to the headmaster's office. I know it was late and I should wait until morning but I was praying that whoever had come in and seen what I did, thought the same thing and was going to wait to tell them. Taking one more deep breath and preparing myself to go back upstairs and pack my things after this, I knocked on the door. This was going to suck.

There was no voice to beckon me inside this time, instead there was a shuffling and the door opened to reveal a very sleepy looking headmaster, all dolled up in his pyjamas and robe.

"Clary? What's wrong?! Are you shaking? Come inside! Sit down!" he threw his arm over me and pulled inside the room and over onto the incredibly comfy chair towards the side of the room. My eyes were glistening but I refused to let the tears fall. Not this time. Mr. H took a seat next to me but kept a respectable distance. His body was angled towards mine obviously waiting for me to explain why I woke him up this late on a Saturday night, at least his surprise and concern meant I was the first one and could tell him my side.

"Umm, ok, so I need to tell you something. And it's bad…" I bit my lip to stop it from quivering.

"Clary? It's ok, you can tell me…" When I didn't continue he increased his reassurance. "Clary? Do you want me to get Celine?...Mrs. Herondale I mean?" At my nod he stood up and left the room though a door behind the desk that I hadn't even noticed last time. Returning with Mrs. H he stood back as she rushed towards me and took his spot, but closer.

"Alright Clary, tell me what happened." Her voice was so sweet and soothing, she reminded me so much of my mum.

"I...umm…I don't know where to start…its really bad!" It was, this was not going to end well. I knew that by the end of this she would no longer be the sweet soothing lady in front of me, but instead she would be the furious mother of someone who I apparently hurt. I doubt she would believe me, none of me 'friends' did and they knew me better than her. If I couldn't convince them how was I going to be able to prove to her that I didn't do it? _Well…here goes…_

"Ok…so this morning when we went into town I went to the salon to see if they had my phone…" And I told them everything. Neither moved throughout my entire story, not even when I got to the part about Jace, her eyes hardened a tiny bit but within seconds they were back to their normal molten gold. The only other movement came from Mr. H when I mentioned the wall and the vodka. "…And so I ran." There that was it. My entire day, I even told them about Seelie and Sebastian, I don't know why I did that, but I figured if I was going to be honest I might as well tell them everything, I even included my burnt pancake.

Neither spoke for a long time afterwards.

"Oh, Clary…" my eyes shot to Mr. H's, he looked more than sad, he was obviously holding in the anger for my sake. He was looking at me like I would break at any second, and I guess he was right. I wasn't even aware of what was holding me together anymore.

"I know…its ok, I'll go pack my things." I couldn't risk raising my voice above a whisper otherwise I would just break down. I picked myself up and headed towards the door. I was about to leave, but I had to add one last thing. "You know…I really did try to turn it around…I want you to know that I don't want to go, but I know I have too…" when I was half way out the door I heard his voice behind me.

"Clary! Wait! You're not expelled!" he was rushing towards me with his arm out, to catch me or stop me I didn't know. "Please, come back inside, let's talk about this." Reaching me he placed his hand between my shoulder blades and steered my back towards the comfy couch where Mrs. H was still sitting.

"Ok...let's talk this through, so you didn't send the message?"

"No! I swear!"

"Was it true though? Are you using Jace as a means to get expelled?"

"No! I would never do that to someone! I wasn't even trying to get expelled anymore!"

"Ok then, well then who could have sent it? You said you didn't have your phone for the entire week, could someone have taken it and sent it?"

"I don't know…I didn't think anyone besides the group even knew who Seelie was, yes I made it no secret of wanting to leave…but that was before…"

"Before what?"

 _Jace…_

"Before….before I uh, I realised how much I wanted to stay." They just stared at me, I guess I wasn't that convincing in my reasoning. _Please don't make me say any more._

"O-Ok…what about the drinking and the wall? Now I stand by what Stephan said before, you're not expelled…but we need to do something about it." She was right, I know I honestly wouldn't feel right if they did nothing, but it still sucked.

"I will take whatever punishment you want, can I just ask you to do two things for me?" I know I was pushing my luck, but I had nothing else to lose so why not.

It was Stephan's….Mr. H's turn to speak up. "Alright Clary, what do you want?" his voice held no venom, just curiosity.

"Umm…firstly I know that this is fully confidential, but please, pleasseee, don't tell anyone about this, any of it, not that I came to you about the message, not anything else we talked about, not to anyone please, especially Jace. It's not like he even cares anymore…but please nothing!"

"OK Clary, calm down, we promise we won't say a thing to anyone, not even Jace." At the mention of his name they exchanged a look, I wouldn't call it confused but I was a mix of knowing, confusion, disappointment and slight sadness, but it was only for a second before both sets were back on me. "And the second?"

"I uh, I want to move to a single room, I don't want to stay in the room with Isabelle, for obvious reasons, but please don't tell anyone about that either, just let them assume what they want. I'm not going to be hanging out with them anymore and since they're not talking to me it doesn't matter anyway."

"I think we should be able to sort something out sweetheart, but you know this isn't going to go away on its own, and running probably isn't the best way to deal with it." It was such motherly advice I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I know, but I want to be different. I have no one tying me to anything anymore. Old Clary is gone, and new Clary is now also gone, so this will be Clary 3.0. I don't need them to validate me, so I'm just going to do this for myself."

A soft smile adorned her face as I explained myself. "I understand Clary, you know you sound like someone I used to know." She didn't need to say who, I knew. _Mum._

I did the only thing I could think of in that moment, I pulled her into a hug, burying my face in her neck I breathed in her motherly scent. I don't even know if that was a smell, but the warmth and happiness I felt could only be described as motherly. So yup. Motherly. She was still for a moment, but then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me even closer into a fond embrace. It was amazing. She pulled my ear towards her mouth and whispered so softly I had to concentrate to hear it. "We will talk about all of this one day Clary, I promise." That only made me hug her tighter. I was going to find out about my mother, by someone who wasn't too scared to mention her in front of me.

Pulling back I did my best to hold her smile. Stephan cleared his throat before speaking again. I could have sworn he wiped a tear or two away but it was too fast for me to prove. "Alright Clary, we can get your things moved tomorrow, we'll make sure Isabelle isn't there when we do it. Was it just those two things? Or was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" He was so nice and sincere, it was obvious where Jace got it from.

"Umm, not now, if I do need to talk though I know where to go, honestly thankyou both so much." I made eye contact with both of them before continuing, making sure they understood how much tonight meant to me. "Seriously you don't know how much tonight has meant to me and I don't know how to repay you guy, but thank you!"

"Oh sweetheart." Celine pulled me back into a hug, I even felt a kiss to my forehead before I felt Stephan join the embrace. I hadn't felt this safe and content in so long.

Everything was sorted, they knew about everything, no secrets, I was not leaving, I was getting my own room where I could just be me. I wouldn't have to see the group anymore. Even though I was alone, I knew I was going to be ok, I had these two who were going to help me.

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Please please please let me know! This just seemed like a good place to end the chapter, but don't worry, I've started the next already**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	19. The Distractions

**The Distractions**

 **Hey Humans! Next chapter here it is! Wow is it amazing how much faster a chapter comes together when you actually has a plan! Only took me 18 chapters! Wew! Haha! Anyway hope you like this chapter! Also fuck yass 97 followers – I was born in 97 so im happy!**

Looking around my new room I couldn't help but smile. It was perfect and it was all mine. It was at the very end of the hall in one of the un-used double rooms. Celine – she said I could call her that in private – said that there were a few of these that stayed empty because they decided that due it this being a boarding school it was better for the students have a roommate, so they don't feel alone.

Together we sent dad a message explaining my new room situation and he overnighted a few boxes of my supplies. I got my own bedding and cushions and more art supplies and my photos. Things the other girls had but I didn't think I would be here very long so I never bothered. I had pushed the spare bed against the wall under the window and used my pillows to turn it into a day bed I could draw on. I put all my photos and artworks on the walls and got to spread my skin care products all over the vanity. It actually felt like home. I was so inspired and happy I spent all of Sunday night drawing. It was actually a great day. I only saw Izzy once, and that was as I was grabbing my last box. I ignored the disgusted yet triumphant look she sent my way, which I assumed was because she thought I had either been expelled or leaving, plus probably because I stole a bottle of her vodka, but since I had put in for bottles and I wouldn't be drinking anymore I figured the one bottle was my share so I really couldn't care less.

'Girl in a Country Song' started playing softly over my speakers in the corner, since it was my favourite song I did what any one else would do. I turned it up full ball and danced like an idiot around my room. I had no one to complain about it since the rooms down this end of the hall were all empty so I could sing at the top of my lungs. So I did. "Sure I'll slide on over but you're gonna get slapped!" I was belting it out, and was absolutely killing it. I couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity.

Tomorrow would be a brand new week. Before I did everything to stand out. This time I was going to do everything to blend in. I knew Izzy had assumed I has been expelled and probably told everyone, and I figured it would just be easier to let them continue assuming that. It would make my life a lot easier.

Waking up early Monday morning I got to work on Clary 3.0. For my uniform I still wore my own socks and shoes because I didn't like being short and every version of me was going to feel the same. I did trade in my jacket for the traditional blazer though. I left my makeup as dull and minimal as possible, just some foundation mascara and clear gloss. As for my hair I did what I could to attempt to try and keep it as un-standoutish as possible. I just did it in a wraparound braid before tying the remains into a messy bun. This way the fire ball on top of my head was muted and not as recognisable. I wasn't hiding but this way I wasn't flaunting it anymore. _Perfect._

Thanks to my early wake up and not needing the extra time for do my makeup and curl my hair to make it tameable I was the first one to arrive to English. Celine was writing the lesson plan up on the board when I entered, so I let her be and headed to the back to a seat I knew was un-occupied.

"Oh hey Clary, you're early! Perfect actually, I wanted to talk to you." She grabbed a folder off her desk and made her way up the aisle towards me. She placed the folder on my desk and waited for me to open it before continuing. "Stephan and I spent Saturday night figuring out your punishment and we figured this was perfect." Looking through it I saw extra credit assignments, at least two for each class. "Now I know that these are normally voluntary and you are doing well enough in all your subjects to not need them for your grades, but I want them all completed. Of course they will still count as extra credit, but we figure this is the best thing for you right now. What do you think?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I read through all the different assignments. "No, no, this is perfect! Absolutely perfect! I'll get them done as soon as I can!" Other people might have sighed or drafted hate speeches in their minds if they were given this many extra assignments but I just smiled. This was perfect, they would keep me occupied through all my free time. Which means I wouldn't have time to think about things I really didn't want to think about. With one last smile in my direction she walked back to her desk as the rest of the students filed in. Izzy was the last, as expected, the second she stepped into the room her eyes shot to my empty seat next to her. With a private smile she sat down without scanning the rest of the room, which meant my presence went unknown. Exactly how I wanted it. Whilst helping me unpack everything yesterday afternoon Celine told me she had spoken to the other teachers and since I was obviously competent in the classes they would allow me to sit in the back quietly and do my work. Plus I knew I could put in even more effort and make sure I get top grades and show them how much I appreciate their help.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, pretty much every class was the exact same. I sat in the back, I did all of my work and wasn't called upon once. At the end of each class I stayed back a minute or so and got any extra material off the teachers, they were all really keen to help me, it was the best. I walked into each class behind the groups to avoid attention. It may have seemed like I was being overly dramatic but their hatred actually really hurt and I didn't want to spend the day on the receiving end of their hate glares, so I snuck in, got my work done and left. No one gave me a second glance, it was perfect. Lunch was much easier than I was expecting, I just waited in line and then took a seat at one of the empty tables in the corner. Finishing classes I grabbed my extra credit assignments and headed straight to the computer labs, that was where I spent the next few hours before and after dinner, then when it was time to return to my room I finally let my school work rest and after my shower and everything I spent the rest of the night before bed drawing. It was various things such as the view from my home back in Brooklyn, the tree house that still sat in the back corner of my garden, and other various doodles, but every couple of pages I would find a sketch of one of the group, whether it was Alec sitting on the lounge with me and Magnus, Simon and Jordan arm wrestling, or Maia and Aline passed out after our game of truth or dare. But the most recurring image was Jace. I couldn't help it. In practically the corner of every page his eyes could be found. I couldn't help it.

The rest of the week passed in a blur of pretty much the exact same routine, class, assignments, dinner, assignments, drawing, and sleep. On Tuesday and Thursday I spoke to Jon and told him everything just like I told Stephan and Celine, after calming him down and convincing him not to punch whoever sent the text I got him to finally tell me how he was going, I realised that every conversation we had had been about me and we barely spoke about him but Clary 3.0 wasn't having it. He said he was doing fine bit there was something in his voice that made me question it. He still laughed when I told him I nearly fell out of my seat Wednesday morning, and tried to help me when I told him the amount of pictures I had drawn of Jace – 12 by the way – but it was like he was only half there. Something was missing. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was praying dad hadn't reverted to the distant man he became for the first year after mum died, because this time Jon didn't have me to distract him. Saturday night I had the computer room to myself, probably because everyone else was most likely having fun with their friends, so I got to Skype Jon and see him. It was the best, but I was right. He was only half there. I didn't know how to help him yet but I would find a way. No matter what.

The next two weeks passed the exact same way. The best part was since I was spending practically six hours a night on my extra credit assignments, I had them all finished, edited and perfected by that Thursday and spent my Friday handing them all to my various teachers. I had to admit I had never been this productive, even before mum died, and even though I was doing better than I ever had, I was actually getting a little lonely. The only one I really had spoken to in the past three weeks was Jon, Celine was always there in English class, offering me warm smiles and suggesting extra books that she thought I would enjoy. But, I was missing my old friends. I knew there was nothing I could do to get them to believe me, and even if I did things would never go back to how they were, especially since I was not the girl I was before.

Obviously they realised I was still at the school, I may have been flying under the radar, but I was not invisible and even though this school was huge, it was not that huge. I had walked past all of them at least five times. Each time I put my head down and just walked past. I heard a scoff or two from the girls each time, Jordan and Simon just ignored me, Alec mimicked my movements, I nearly cracked a couple of times with him, Magus stopped a couple of times, like he was going to walk over to me but each time with a shake of his head he just continued towards whatever class he had, and Jace. Well I made the mistake of looking up and getting trapped in his eyes. It had happened three times, and each time I had to dig down for my biggest reserves of willpower to stop myself from flying across the room and telling him everything. He actually looked as conflicted as I felt, and each time I was the one to look away and run in the opposite direction. The classes we shared were practically the exact same. Thankfully the seat had officially become my seat and I was able to avoid them all completely.

My Jace drawing count has reached 34, I'm pretty sure I had drawn at least four just tonight alone. _Those god damn amazingly perfect golden eyes, fuck._

Monday morning finally offered a change in my routine, which I was thankful for because now that I had finished the assignments I had six hours a night to try and take up and Celine offered me the perfect distraction.

It started as I was walking out the door after English. "Clary, wait, I want to talk to you about something." I made me way back to her desk hoping for maybe another extra credit assignment or two. What I got was so much better.

"Got another book for me?" I had just finished the second Percy Jackson and couldn't wait for the third.

"You finished that already? Anyway no, I wanted to talk to you about the assignments last week."

"Oh ok, excellent. Were they ok? Did I miss something? I was sure I had included everything the rubric covered?"

"Oh no, they were perfect, in fact you got over 99% on all of them and 100% on three. With all that extra credit you've become top of every class Clary. It's amazing. I knew you could do amazingly if you applied yourself, but you've blown us all away!"

"Wow really? I mean I know I tried my hardest on every one of those assignments and I was hoping for at least a 90, but 99? That's the best thing ever!" I couldn't hold back my excitement, this was so good, my hard work actually paid off! _Yes!_

"So…I think it's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time to tell you about your mother."

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Please review! If you love me you will! Yup that's a solid guilt trip right there! Also are there any ideas you guys want to include for the stories about her mum? Any little cute side stories? Let me know!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	20. The Stories

**The Stories**

 **Hey Humans! Holy shit over 100 followers! Wow you guys are amazing! To all my gorgeous guest reviewers, because you guys are guests I can't reply to your messages but I really do appreciate all the love and support! Also a common theme in the reviews is about the group not being very nice to Clary and not believing her. What I want to explain to everyone is that from the beginning Clary made it no secret she wanted to get out of the school, they didn't get to see the change that was going on inside her. The only time she admitted she didn't want to go was when she was drunk. So that's what they all believe. Magnus saw that the Clary he met again was a different Clary to the one he knew and he doesn't know who the real Clary is now. And Jace doesn't know what to do, he's seen Clary open up a few times and both were her telling him how much she wanted to go so he's conflicted too. – I hope that shortish explanation helps! I will reveal everything in the coming chapters just wanted you to all understand**

 **Anyway here is the newest chapter! It's a bit longer than the others but I got eager about the stories!**

My mother. I was going to spend the evening learning about my mother. Since Celine had tutoring sessions all afternoon, she said we could spend the free time after dinner together talking about mum. Stephan might drop in a couple of times but since it was technically family time, he would be spending the night with Jace. I felt bad for taking away from Jace's time with his mum, but she assured me it would be ok.

I spent the rest of the day in a mixture of nerves, excitement and a tinge of fear. She promised to tell me everything. What if I didn't like what I hear? What if the Jocelyn she remembers isn't the mum I remember? I know I'm being silly and freaking out over nothing but still. I was floating on a cloud, nothing could bring me down today, I didn't even flinch when I was subjected to the girls scoffed and I think I even smiled at Jace, but I still ran when I registered the shock on his face at my expression.

I didn't even taste dinner. I was practically jumping out of my seat, it didn't matter how quickly or slowly I ate it because I swear the clock had stopped moving. Every second felt like a thousand. Celine said to meet her at Stephan's office at 7 o'clock. It was not 6:46pm and it took a whole 2 minutes to get from the dining hall to the office. I was still sitting alone in the corner, same spot I had occupied for the last 3 weeks. The whole group knew where I was spending my time these days, Alec had started glancing my way as he walked by, both Jace and Magnus made proper eye contact, but neither was yet to make an attempt to talk to me or walk this way. I had to admit obviously I missed them, but I still wasn't ready to make contact.

Looking at my watch for the billionth time tonight I was met with utter relief. _6:56 finally! Thank god!_ My relief lasted a solid four seconds before the nerves overtook and the shaking was back. _Just get up and go. You've been waiting for this all day!_ It was true, all I could think about were the stories she was going to tell me, was my mum always an artist? Was she a nerd? Cheerleader? We never got around to properly talking about what she was like during high school, we never got to that point. She was gone before we could. Without even consciously registering it, I had made it to the door and had already knocked.

It opened to reveal Celine smiling warmly at me. "Clary! Come on in!" she opened the door to revel the room I had come to love. I had only been in here a couple of times but all had offered me chances at something new. And this was no different, tonight was a chance to get to know my mum. There was no way I was passing it up, not for anything. I made a beeline for the couch towards the side of the room. "Wow! Someone's eager!" I just sat quietly and smiled as she took a seat next to me. I couldn't wait. Looking into her golden eyes my fear had melted away. All that was left was anticipation and excitement.

"Ok, ok! Haha where do you want to start?" Her smiled only widened when I still dint speak. I just kept smiling and bouncing. I honestly didn't know where I wanted her to start. She could start with anything. She could tell me about one time they sat eating lunch quietly and I would love it. I was desperate for anything.

"I don't care, tell me anything and everything, please!" there was no point in hiding my excitement so I didn't even attempt it.

"Hmm…ok…yep, I'm sure you'll like this one, ok so we were? Umm 16 and we had a substitute for week. He was not the most fun…"

 _The blonde and the redhead sat at the back of the class giggling and passing notes to each other beneath the table._

 _Dude I can't take this anymore please can we do something?! -J_

 _Oh thank god, I thought you'd never ask! Ideas? –C_

 _One but it might take a while – J_

 _Even better! Spill! – C_

 _The teacher was keeping his eye on the two girls in the back, it was obvious they were up to something, but he couldn't prove it. Since day one they had been acting suspicious in every class he took. But unfortunately for him they were the top of their classes. Even though they barely paid attention and spoke all through the classes they always got all of their work done. It was actually quite impressive._

 _The girls took their time planning out the prank. It was nothing big but it did take some time. Mr. Starkweather was their substitute language teacher. This week he was taking them through basic German. It was actually quite easy. Find a blank cd, use the translator to record a new batch of sentences to learn this class, then just switch the cds._

 _Walking into class that morning, he was a little bit suspicious, for one the girls were not laughing and talking like they did every other class, they were actually sitting in their seats, ready and prepared to learn. He kept his eyes on them as he pressed play on the cd he had previously prepared._

 __ _ **Es wurde gestern, dass der Ersatz Deutschlehrer verbringt seine Pausen und Freizeit heißen Boxen in seinem Auto entdeckt . Das ist der Grund, warum er so viel Köln trägt - zu maskieren , die abgeschickt von-**_

 _Due to the teacher not really paying attention until the word hot boxing was mentioned he didn't turn the cd off fast enough. The class was already in hysterics. The damage was done._

"…Of course we weren't trying to get caught, so we didn't leave any evidence it was us, but he knew, and that was all we needed." I was in full hysterics, clutching my stomach in an attempt to hold myself together as the tears rolled down my cheeks. My chest was on fire as I tried to control the laughter.

"W-wait! You're t-telling me that my mum w-was a badass?" it couldn't merge the image of my prim and proper mother with the image of…..me. Because that's what she was like….or who I was? Either way we were the same… "More! Please tell me more!"

She couldn't contain her smile as she watched me freak out – in a good way – over just hearing about my mum. "Ooh, ok umm…well I'm not sure if you know this or not but Jace and Jonathon were born on the same day…only minutes apart actually…."

 _It had been a long night for the best friends. Both had been in labor for several hours with the contractions only getting stronger and stronger._

" _Leni! I swear to god if this kid doesn't get out of me soon I'm going yank em out myself!"_

" _Don't worry Joc, I'll do yours if you do mine!"_

 _There wasn't much talk after their declarations due to them being taken over by pained moans. Due to a major freak out at their arrival the women were given a joint pre and post delivery room and birthing suites directly opposite each other. It took another four hours but eventually the world was blessed with two more screaming babies. Both were exact replicas of their fathers with the exception of one's eyes. One was golden haired and golden eyed, while the other was white blonde and green eyed._ _Both were beyond perfect little bundles._

" _Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern."_

" _Jonathon Christopher Herondale."_

"…Of course we hadn't discussed sexes or names before the deliveries, that was the one thing we wanted to surprise the other with. Of course the biggest surprise was when they were the exact same! We were both expecting the other to be angry at our same choices, but instead we both dissolved into a fit of giggles. It was actually Jocelyn that came up with the nickname Jace. Before that Stephan and I had only called him Jonathon whilst Joc and Val opted for Jon. The boys were running around the table being little monster while the adults tried to have lunch. The boys were getting on our last nerves…"

" _Jonathon!"_

" _Jonathon!"_

 _It wasn't working the boys were young and reckless and because they had both learned to walk and talk together they learned to defy their parents together. These boys may be young but already they were incredibly intelligent._

" _J.C! Jace!" That caused both boys to stop. That was a new one. Jon had never heard that name before and Jonathon had never been call anything else. Jocelyn explained that she was just attempting to get their attention, but the name sounded so good. So it stuck, and since Jon already had his nickname it was obvious the new one would go to the golden haired boy._

 _Together they slowly walked back towards the table and stood in front of their parents._

" _Who is that Aunty Jocy?" Jonathon – newly dubbed Jace stared up at his unofficial aunt with such curiosity and innocence, it was obvious he was going to break a lot of hearts in the future._

" _I don't know sweetheart, it just came out. But it stands for Jonathon Christopher."_

" _Could it be me?"_

" _Do you like it?"_

" _Yes…mumma I don't wanna be Jonafon I wanna be Jace! Please mumma!"_

"…And from then it just stuck, suddenly Jonathon only came out when he was in trouble, both boys learnt to fear that name."

I was in shock. "My mum came up with Jace?" At her confirming nod I just sat back silently, absorbing the new information. Jace knew my mother, well enough for him to call her 'Aunty' I was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of jealousy that rushed through me. I knew it was irrational but still…it was there.

Celine was still trapped in her flashback, the smile hadn't left her face since I'd walked into the room, the only change was it had gotten bigger. Finally her eyes focused back on me. "The boys were barely one, but already they were walking and talking, and Jace wouldn't answer to any name other than that. It only strengthened his love for your mother. She was the first woman outside his immediate family that he loved….can you guess who the second was?"

What? The second? As if I would know…I never met Jace, like he said he moved when he turned two, he only knew mum and Jon, he didn't know me….he and Jon were the exact same age…if he left when he was two….and Jon is one year older than me….Jace knew me…Jace knew me! "You and Stephan and Jace have met me before!" If our families were as close as the story made them seem then I knew I was right.

"Yes we did. Your mother was practically popping with you when she came up with Jace. It would have only been what? Maybe a week you were born?"

" _Leni you're here!"_

" _Of course! I wait any longer to meet her!" she took the bubbling baby into her arms are stared into her emerald green eyes. An exact replica of her mother's and brother before her. She didn't make a sound as she moved from arm to arm. Instead she just offered the golden blob in front of her a gummy smile. "Oh Joc! She's absolutely gorgeous! I can't wait to see if she gets your hair or Vas? Either way she'll be beyond beautiful! Soo…come one I can't take the suspense! What is her name?"_

" _Clarissa Adele Morgenstern." The voice came from behind her. Valentine entered first holding Jon, followed closely by Stephan and Jace. "Jonathon, come meet your baby sister." Jon gave the baby a couple minutes attention but a bird flying outside the window quickly held his attention. Whereas Jace couldn't take his eyes off her. After being placed on the ground he made quick work of making his way over to his mother and climbing up the lounge to get a closer look at her. Because of his closeness she was able to clearly see his golden eyes. She stopped squirming as they both just stared._

" _Baby."_

" _Yes Jace, this is Jon's new baby sister, this is Clarissa, can you say hi to her?"_

 _Jace tried to repeat the name his mother had told him, but her name was very long and hard to say. "Rissa."_

" _What'd you say Jace?" Jocelyn hadn't even thought of nicknames, her baby was only a couple of hours old, but she already loved the way it sounded._

" _Rissa, mine." His little declaration made the adults laugh, but the two children still hadn't broken eye contact._

" _No Jace, he is Aunty Jocy and Uncle Val's baby, we can visit but she isn't yours, ok baby?" at that Jace looked away from his baby towards his mother. His eyes filling with tears. Celine transferred Clarissa over to her father and took her son into her arms. "It's ok baby. Shh, it's ok."_

" _Actually on the topic of being ours, there's something Jocelyn and I wanted to ask you…Joc?" At her confirming nod, Valentine turned back towards Celine. "Celine, would you do us the honour of being Clarissa's godmother?"_

"Wait! You're my godmother?!"She's my godmother? I have a godmother? Why didn't I know this already?!

"I am. I know I should have told you before, but I don't know, we moved when you were one and then your mum died and your father stopped calling us back, then he rang to get you into the school and it's all just happened so fast, plus you seemed like you didn't want to be here and I didn't want to add anything to the storm you were riding out."

"Does Jace know?" please say he doesn't please say no please.

"No… he doesn't. Like I said he was two when we moved, yes skype came around, and yes Jace was obsessed with his baby Rissa, but eventually he stopped asking about you, Jocelyn he remembered, but really just the idea of her…I know we promised it wouldn't but eventually life just got in the way. The next time I say you was her funeral and I didn't think that was the right place to bring it up..'oh hey Clarissa, you don't know me but I was your mothers best friend and your godmother even though I haven't seen you in 10 years, sorry for your loss.' It didn't really roll off the tongue you know? Then I saw you here and you just looked so sad all the time."

"No, no I get it, I do, I just never thought I had a godmother or anything, it's just a shock."

"You're not angry?"

"What? No of course not! How could I be? You're here, and you're talking to me."

She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into her warm embrace. "Of course I'm here sweetheart. OK, it's getting late, but I have one last story I want to tell you tonight." Looking over at the clock on the desk I saw it was already 9:30. "I don't know if your mother ever mentioned a friend we had at school…his name was Luke. We were all the best of friends but when we were in our senior year there was a fight…"

" _Luke! Stop! It wasn't like that!" Jocelyn chased her friend out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, he showed no signs of slowing down and neither did she. "Luke! Lucian Greymark you stop right now!" At the sound of his full name he finally stopped. She knew how much he hated it but she was not one to be messed with. "Finally! Now will you listen to me?"_

" _What more is there to say Jocelyn? You told him! I told you that in confidence and you turned around and told my deepest secret to the guy you're in love with?! Who you're still not dating by the way!" He was so angry he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Jocelyn didn't flinch at his harsh tone, she wasn't one to back down and admit defeat, especially when she knew she was right._

" _I did not! Just stop and listen! I didn't say anything to Valentine! I wouldn't do that to you! Who told you I did?!" I didn't make sense. Jocelyn was the only one he told, and then somehow everyone knew._

" _It doesn't matter anymore! It's done! It can't be undone, it's too late for apologies and excuses! The fact is I'm leaving in the morning and that's it." It was breaking his heart to see his best friend stand there, obviously distressed, normally he would be the one to comfort her but he was too upset to be of any use._

" _You're leaving?!" She was more shocked at first, but the hurt made way very quickly. She was losing her best friend, she had lost her best friend, and the worst part was he thought it was her fault. "No! You're just running away! Look at you Luke! You're a mess and you won't let me help you! You're just taking the easy way out!" She didn't know how else to get through to him. It was her experience that once you got a man worked up enough he would finally reveal everything._

" _You don't understand! Do you? My parents know! The school told my parents! I don't have anything else I can do! You betrayed me! Don't you know how that feels?!"_

"…Jocelyn could have stepped back and let him leave, but he was her best friend and she wasn't giving up. She stood there and let him rant and yell and then when he was done, she defended herself. She didn't stop until he had heard every word and believed her. It took quite a while but she didn't give up…Do you see where I'm going with this Clary?"

I didn't answer her. I didn't want to say it out loud. Of course I knew what she was talking about. My mum had gone through the same thing I did, but where I let them go and kept to myself, she stood up for what she wanted.

"Even though he could have still hated her, she didn't care. She wasn't letting him leave her line of sight until he knew it wasn't her. Clary, you can't just give up! Yes now you're doing beyond amazing at school, but you were already a great student. I told you running, wasn't going to solve anything, and love, I'm still right. You need to deal with this. It won't make things go back to the way they were, but you will be able to move on and stop hiding."

Hiding? Was that was I was doing? "I'm not hiding from anyone. They all know I'm here, they all know what I'm doing. I'm not hiding." I wasn't!

She pulled me back into her arms. "Not from them darling. From yourself. I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours but something is not right. You're not the same bubbly, confident girl that arrived on my doorstep all those weeks ago. To quote my third favourite man 'you're not the same as you were before, you were much more…muchier. You've lost your muchness.' Go and show them how wrong they were for not believing you. Go show my idiot son what he's been missing." At that last part I pulled back to look at her. "Don't think I didn't see how happy he became once you got here, or how miserable he's been the last couple of weeks. He hides it quite well, but he always forgets that he's still my baby boy." She still hadn't stopped fighting. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I do." And I did, they may never forgive me, but that didn't mean I couldn't try. I wasn't going to turn into some story people used to teach their children a moral. I was going to re-write the story. "Clary 4.0 here I come."

"Clary 4.0?" the smile was replaced by a smirk at my words.

"I need to be like my mum, I've been hiding from this for the last 5 years. I've tried to be what everyone else wanted me to be. At home I tried to be what my friends wanted, here I tried to be what they wanted and then the last couple I weeks I tried to be what you wanted. Now I'm going to be what I want."

"Oh, sweetheart. You are what I wanted, in all of your forms, because you're doing what you want. And that's all I could ask for. Now you really need to get to bed, it is a school night and I am still a teacher. I'm here if you need anything. Anytime."

We stood and she walked me to the door with her arm wrapped around me. "Thank you for tonight Celine, I don't know if I can ever explain to you how much it, how much you mean to me. Goodnight."

"Of course! I mean it, anytime, anything. Goodnight sweetheart." As she was talking she opened the door to reveal the son we had mentioned so much tonight.

 **So? What you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! Get eager! Because next chapter Clary gonna tell everyone how she feels! Be prepared for some feels! Maybe…we shall see.**

 **As always! Please review and let me know!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	21. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

 **Hey Humans! Well ok! So this chapter has a few feels and a touch of clace! Wew! Now please remember that Clary is a 16 year old girl dealing with a whole lot of crap, so she's gonna be an emotional rollercoaster and changing her mind a lot, I know cause I went through the same emotions then haha so yah! Anyway here it is!**

"Clary? Mum? Did you just call her sweetheart? What is going on?" his golden gaze kept flitting between the two of us trying to figure out what was going on. Neither of us spoke. I didn't know what to say and Celine obviously figured that whatever she said would break the promise she made to me to not tell him. It was weird hearing my name coming from his lips in weeks. It still gave me butterflies.

"Jace! Umm…will you walk me back to my room? I want to talk to you?" I knew it was a big thing, but what Celine had said had really stuck with me. Maybe I was hiding from myself, well this was one way to start. I felt Celine's hand squeeze my shoulder in what I hope was encouragement, either way she didn't try to stop the conversation so I took it as a good sign.

Jace seemed more shocked that I was talking to him than when he first found me and his mother together. "What? Umm, walk with you...yes…sure, I'd like that…let's go." And just like on that very first day, he turned and started walking back towards the rooms, not waiting to see if I was following him. When it became obvious I wasn't behind him, he turned back around and waited. With one last smile and hug for my godmother, I turned and ran after him, but not before I saw her wink at him and turn back into the office.

The walk back to the rooms was awkward and silent. Very silent. "You know when I asked you walk me back to my room so we could talk, I actually thought there would be some talking." That finally made him crack a smile.

"Good to know the new Clary still has a sense of humour. Now I know I'm irresistible, but you didn't have to go through my mum just to get a moment alone with me you know." The laughter came and it took me a moment to reign it in. it was amazing how easy the banter came, even after all this time.

"Oh please! You know you've been trying to work up the courage to talk to me for weeks now, you were so waiting outside her office just to get the chance to see me!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his fingers brush mine. He was still laughing when he pulled up to a stop outside of…my room. "You know where my room is? How?"

"You're right." His voice had lost its humour, all that was left was the huskiness.

Wait what? "I'm right? About what?" he was making no sense, and his eyes were darkening as he attempted to stare into my soul.

"You're right, I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you ever since I slammed the door in your face that night…I don't know what happened but I do know that it has sucked without you." I know he was being vulnerable and opening up to me, I could hear the vulnerability in his voice was he admitted his weakness to me. Unfortunately for him his confession didn't bring out my sweet, caring side…instead it brought out my anger...

"Excuse me?! It's sucked for you? Oh how bad! I'm so sorry! It must have been so hard to go to school every day and sit and laugh with your friends both in and out of class then after you're done you get to walk a whole five minute and spend the night with your family! Are you kidding me right now?! If that's your definition of sucking I guess my last few weeks have been the equivalent to hmm probably the holocaust! No Jace! My weeks have sucked! Yours have been pretty fucking good!" he just stood there gaping at me, it was the first time he'd ever been so silent in my presence. I hated it. "Are you going to say anything?!"

He didn't move or attempt to defend himself as I attacked him. I punched any body part I could find. I was having a major dejavu but I was still too angry to care. "I've spent my days sitting in class doing my work, eating lunch alone because all my 'friends' yeah they all hate me for something I didn't do but they didn't believe me! Like you said you slammed the door in my face, then I got to come back to my single room and spend the rest of the night alone. I'm so sorry if my misery has been weighing…" I punched his left bicep. "…on…" Right bicep. "…your…" Right pec. "…conscious!" stomach. Man it felt good to hit something. "You have no idea what it's been like for me! Don't even try and pretend! I was starting to feel something for you! Then you literally slammed the door on my heart!" I had ceased my punching but I could still feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Figuring I was done with hurting him for the night, even though I probably hurt my hands more than I hurt him but still. Everything I had tried to bury over the last couple of weeks had come running back and the only other time I had been able to forget everything was….

I crushed my lips to his with bruising force, he stumbled under the shock but didn't release his lips from mine. As his hands moved to grip my waist, I curled mine into his golden mane pulling us even closer. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and used his gasp to taste him on my tongue. I wasn't giving anything tonight, I was only taking. And it felt so good. He tasted of mint and warmth and everything I needed. He clenched his fingers against my waist as he attempted to take back some control, the most I allowed was for him to push my against the wall and use it to lift me so we were the same height, and that was only because it was easier that having to stand on my tip-toes to connect our mouths. I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing us to be as close as possible, but still not close enough. My heart was pounding in my chest as we tried to devour each other. His hands had moved further up my body, his thumbs coming to rest along underwire of my bra, his squeezing caused my fingernails to rake along his shoulder blades. Instead of gasping, this time he pulled my lip between his teeth and sucked. It felt beyond amazing to be wanted like this. He calmed, excited and enraged me in a way no one else could.

But it had to end. With one last bruising kiss I pushed him away as I slowly slid back down the wall. When was finally able to breath normally again I let him go. "That was for me, not you, goodnight Jace." The second I closed my door behind me I slid down until my knees were brushing against me chin. I couldn't help but run my finger along my swollen lips. "Wow" I bit my lip to stop any more words tumbling out.

I couldn't let him distract me anymore. He may have disarmed my anger but I still had the stories about my mother ringing in my ears. I knew the rest of the group wouldn't be as easy as Jace and I definitely knew Izzy wouldn't speak to me. And since I was pretty sure they had blocked my number and a stupid fake text was the reason this was all happening. I only had one other way, I was to have to go old school and letter it out. This ought to be fun… Lifting myself up off the ground I grabbed my notebook and pen and went to get comfy on my spare bed. This was going to be a long night.

First up was Jace.

 _Jace,_

 _I honestly don't know what I can say to you to make everything go back to the way it was… and if I'm honest I don't want to. The girl you knew she's not who I am, not really. That girl was the result of someone who lost themselves long ago. It's funny, when I first came here I thought it was the worst thing in the world, you guys weren't what I was expecting, none of it was. You especially. You and your stupid, perfect, golden face and your sarcasm and your stupid charm disarmed me from the first moment I saw you. I hated you, mostly because you were this amazing guy that made me question things I never thought to question before. Everything I thought was right in the world wasn't and I had you to thank. But these last few weeks have been brutal but they led to tonight. Tonight I learnt something I never thought I would, I learnt about a family I didn't even know I could have. But I do, I really want to talk to you about it someday._

 _I need you to know that you have changed me in an irreversible way and I am forever grateful._

 _Love Clary_

 _Dear Izzy,_

 _There are so many things I need you to know, but the first is I promise you I did not write that text. I know in the beginning all I wanted was to get out of this school and you were kind enough to help me. I am so beyond grateful for the help you've given me, you told me you had never had a girlfriend to do makeup and hair with before. I had girlfriends to do all that with before I came here, but I have never had someone like you. All they wanted me for was to use my contacts to get them into places or foot the bill of our shopping sprees…and I let them. But it was so different with you. You didn't want anything from me but my friendship. You were actually the first proper girlfriend I'd ever had. I know things can't go back to the way they were, I'm just doing this to clear my name. The text was from not me. I promise you._

 _Clary_

 _Dear Alec,_

 _I don't even know where to begin, I love you, I have since the moment I saw how happy you made Magnus, Please, and I need you to know that I have nothing but love for you. I couldn't care if you were gay, straight, black eyed, green haired, or had three legs. I would still love you for the amazing guy you are. Since I've been here I have felt alone, yes I had the group, but I missed my big brother, he was the only thing I really had for the past five years, and all of a sudden he was gone and I had nothing…but I had you. You were the closest thing to a brother I had here. I can't stand not having you with me anymore. I miss you like crazy. I swear to you I never said that about you. I may have been a lot of things when I came here but I promise you I am not a liar._

 _Love Clary_

 _Dear Magnus,_

 _Reconnecting with you after all these years was like my saving grace after leaving my entire family behind. I know I wasn't the same girl you left all those years ago, I was someone different, and someone I'm now looking back at with hatred. But, being here with you the walls I had spent five years building up had started to crack and crumble, you broke through every last wall and I finally felt like I was becoming the girl you used to know, the one who didn't let others define her. I know nothing I can say can change what happened, but I promise you I did not send that message, I hate that you saw how much I had changed and thought I was capable of that, I'm not blaming you, it's my own fault for being that kind of girl to begin with. Yes that is something I may have done in the past but I would never do that to you or Alec, I've explained to him about this and I just hope he believes me, but I need you both to know how much I regret what happened and how much I love you both. I need you guys to believe that I didn't send that message. I swear._

 _Love Clary_

I couldn't get that song out of my head as I wrote out my notes. The lines to 'That's The Truth' running through my mind on repeat. I couldn't deny it anymore as I turned on my iPod and blasted it. It was late and I should be sleeping but I couldn't help it.

"I need a lawyer just to talk, cause they're telling you what to say, they wish they had what we have and it's jealousy that's in the way, cause I can't sit around and watch them build a case, cause there's no saving us now, I'm just doing this to clear my name!" I was scary how much that song reflected my life right now.

With the letters sealed and ready to be delivered I finally allowed myself to sleep. I spent the night dreaming of gold.

As I walked into the lunch room I made a beeline for their table. Jace refused to make eye contact, but the rest just stared at me as I made my way over. At least they didn't scoff this time. I didn't know what I was expecting. Yelling? Thrown food? Not the silence I encountered. "Hi….umm Izzy, Jace, Magnus and Alec…these are for you guys." I handed out my letters and I left. I didn't want to wait and see their reactions. I didn't want to allow myself to hope that we could be friends again. Things couldn't go back. They hurt me as much as they thought I hurt them. It sucked.

I took my usual spot at my table in the corner. I was readying myself to have my lunch when I was distracted by my phone ringing. It was my dad, we hadn't really spoken since he dropped me off, only when he popped in on Jon and I's skype calls.

"Clary! I need to talk to you darling, before I do, there is nothing you can do, please don't freak out."

"Dad? You're scaring me…what's going on? Are you ok? Is Jon?! Dad?!"

"No he's not..."

"Dad?!" my hysteria had attracted the attention of the tables closest to me. "What happened?! Tell me!"

"He's umm…he's in the hospital. He's going to be ok though baby. I promise."

"What happened?!"

"He slit his wrist. Sweetheart. He's ok." He slit his wrist. My big strong brother tried to kill himself and I wasn't there. He was alone and I wasn't there. I wasn't there!

I dropped the phone as the same sentence ran through my mind on repeat. I couldn't stop the storm that threatened to destroy me. It was all my fault. I needed to do something. I don't know what I needed but I needed something. Looking in front of me I saw my lunch plate staring back at me. With a scream I threw it across the table. Now I had attracted the attention of the entire room but I didn't care. They were all just staring at me in various states of shock. Realising what I had done I walked around the table to pick up the shards. I hadn't cried yet, I was just numb. Kneeling down I realised I was now truly alone. My brother had left me as well. I knew I was being selfish and irrational but right now that was all I had.

Picking up a rather big piece of china I felt the shard dig into my skin as it slid down my palm. With a burst of colour it turned a crimson red that dripped onto the wood and the rest of the destroyed plate. This is a tenth of what my brother felt as he opened his wrist. I didn't even try to stop the trickle of blood that had started to make it way down my wrist as I just stared at it.

It was slowly being covered by white as I felt the pressure of the binding being wrapped around my hand. The sting had dulled making way for a sharp throbbing sensation that didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Someone pulled me up off the floor and placed on the seat but I still hadn't taken my eyes off my wrapped hand.

"Clary?! Clary?!" The voice was a familiar one. It belonged to my golden boy, but it didn't matter. "Clary baby talk to me." I could feel the buzz of the room around me but it didn't matter. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I was being surrounded by my old friends but Clary was well and truly gone. I wanted to move and answer them, tell them I was ok, it was Jon who was in trouble. But I was numb. I didn't even feel like I was here anymore. I was trapped inside the tsunami that was my mind. Jon was in trouble. Jon was on the other side of the world. Jon needed me and I wasn't there.

"Dad?" that I was something I was not expecting Jace to say.

"Son, let me, here let her go, I've got her." The gold in front of me was replaced by the older version. He gave me the words that finally allowed me to break free.

"Clary, he's ok, he's on the phone. He's waiting to talk to you. Come with me." My eyes locked with his as I tried to decipher if he was telling the truth, I saw nothing but sincerity. Becoming aware of my surroundings I took a breath, the screaming in my lungs instantly stopped. I didn't even realise I had been holding it. "Come on sweetheart, this way," he helped me stand and started to lead me towards his office, I looked back to see Jace's worried gaze. Before I could think it through I grabbed his had with my uncut one and pulled him along with us towards the office. He didn't hesitate to follow, squeezing my hand as he did.

The second we entered the office and I saw the phone off its hook, I lost all self-control, practically dragging Jace with me. He took a seat in his father's chair and pulled down into his lap as I picked up the phone with shaking hands. It took me a minute to finally be able to talk. "Jon?"

He answered me in the same breathless whisper "Hey baby sis." At the sound of his voice I allowed the tears to finally fall. "Shh Clare, it's ok, I'm ok, I promise. I'll be out of here by the morning. They just want to keep my under a little observation."

"What happened?" I needed to know.

"Nothing, it was stupid, I wasn't thinking, I don't want to kill myself, I promise." At the mention of death I lost it. I was so grateful for Jace as he pulled my into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Clary, I'm so so sorry, please forgive me! Please, I'm so sorry! It was stupid and I regret it I promise. Please don't cry, I'm sorry." I could hear his tears on the other side of the phone. I know he was my older brother and I was meant to be the baby, but he needed me.

"Shh, shh Jon, it's ok, I promise I love you, nothing will change that, I know you're sorry. Its ok, we will get through this, together. Just like we've gotten through everything else they've thrown at us. We're unstoppable!" it was the same speech he gave me after mum died, it helped me then and I prayed it would help him now.

"Clary…" his voice sounded she defeated, so broken. It hurt to hear.

"It's ok Jon, I'm coming home, I'll leave the second we hang up and I'll be there in time to bring you home." I didn't want to leave the people here, I didn't want to leave Jace, but my brother needed me, now more than ever and I wouldn't let him down. I felt Jace tense beneath me as I made my promise.

"No, no, you can't do that."

"I can and I will. You need me Jon and I'm going to help you."

"No, you can't come home because I won't be here." That caused my heart to stop and my body to be drenched in fear.

"Jon?! What do you mean? Please don't do anything until I get there!" _Oh god, please._

"No! No! It's nothing like that! I promise! Calm down! What I mean is dad doesn't think staying here will be good for me after this…"

"So…what are you saying? Where are you going?!" The fear had started to recede but now it was back and colder than ever.

"Well dad's seen how amazing the boarding school has been for you, and he thinks it might be good for me too…" wait does that mean?

"You're coming here?!" without my permission, hope had bloomed in my chest, overtaking the coldness and replacing it with warmth.

"Yup! All goes well and I'll be seeing you by the end of the week. Ok I gotta go I need to fill out some paperwork. I love you Clary. You know that right?"

"I know, I love you too. I'll see you soon." I was finally able to breath properly for the first time since my phone rang. All the tension left my body as I fell into Jace. I allowed him to comfort me before I came to my senses and realised two things. One: we were not alone, and two: we were not together, this was not right. So with that I jumped out of his embrace and stood in front of my godmother and my headmaster. If they were shocked they were doing a good job of hiding it. Considering they stood there silently through my entire episode it became obvious they knew…of course they knew, they had Jon on the phone waiting for me.

"You guys know?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we know." I finally allowed myself to smile. Everything was actually ok. I was doing well at school, the group knew I didn't send that message – well I hope they knew… I had Jace…whatever we were, and my brother was coming. Everything was going to be ok.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! This chapter was nearly double the length of my others! I was gonna end it on another cliffhanger just after the phone call but I didn't want to be too mean then I just got excited and carried away and kept writing haha**

 **Anyway we nearly up to 100 reviews1 wew! Who is gonna be my number 100? Whoever it is, I will answer 1 question about anything whether its myself or the story! Even if it is a major spoiler! But only 1!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	22. The Agreement

**The Agreement**

 **Hey Humans! I am so blowing off so much uni work for this but I am just addicted! Your guys response to this story has been overwhelming! I don't want it to end! How do you guys feel about that? Also I have tried to reply to all of your reviews, I want to make sure you guys know I read every review and you guys are the best! I've quite a few guest reviews that have been absolutely amazing, but I can't reply to you guys! Just know: Thankyou and I love you!**

Jace opted to walk me back to my room again, this time it didn't end with my screaming and hitting him before kissing him. This time it ended with us just talking. Due to my lunchtime freak out Celine had given me the rest of the day off class, and Jace casually informed them he would be spending the afternoon with me. They only smiled as they let us pass and make our way to my room. Opening the door, I shyly let him into my sanctuary. Unfortunately for me I hadn't taken down the various pictures of him I had drawn, thankfully though, I had hidden the one that's involved his toned abs and rippling biceps, all he saw were the various sets of eyes, some golden and some greyscale. I was really hoping he wouldn't notice them…of course he did though, they were the first things he noticed.

The second he entered, his eyes went straight to his many replicas adorning my walls. "Wow…these are…these are amazing! I didn't know you were this talented!" I was grateful he wasn't creeped out, well if he was, he wasn't showing it. "Did you draw all of these?" And just like that any tension or awkwardness just faded away, replaced by easy conversation about art. It turned out he was a master pianist, which he promised to show me sometime. He was really great at distractions, even without me having to kiss him he had cleared my mind of the last couple of hours. It was great. Placing the first aid kit he brought down next to us, he went to work on cleaning and properly dressing my cut. Pushing my down to sit on my bed he crouched down in front of me. Turns out my cut was actually deeper than I had thought, but still not deep enough to warrant anything more than a bandage and a delicate kiss. Even through the bandage I could feel the sear of his lips against my palm, it didn't fade as he pulled away.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" he pinned me with his golden gaze, the one I was sure he knew disarmed me completely.

"Talk about what?" I knew playing dumb wasn't going to work, but I could hope. It was obvious I knew what he meant, and he knew it. Instead of using words to reiterate himself he just continued to stare, the only change in demeanour was when he raised his right brow. I just sighed and threw myself backwards onto the bed, releasing my hand from his powerful yet tender grip. He followed suite rising and laying down beside me, moving the kit out of the way, our arms were parallel, our fingers barely grazing each other, but close enough that I could feel the buzz. "What do you want me to say? I left my brother alone and he was hurting and I wasn't there and he hurt himself…" I felt him turn and angle his body to face me, but I kept my eyes on the ceiling. I wasn't going to cry. I was going to lay here and stare at my roof that was covered in even more drawing and golden eyes. I allowed my eyes to break rank and lock with his again. _And what was I saying?_

"Clary, listen to me, none of this is your fault. Please believe me. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." His voice was so sure, so confident, it was hard to deny him. But I knew it was, he wasn't going to convince me otherwise. I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could to let him know how much his presence today meant to me. I grabbed his hand and linked his fingers with mine and squeezed. I smiled when I felt him return the pressure. We stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, squeezing hands for I don't know how long. Eventually he broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over us.

"Ok then…let's talk about the other thing…" I didn't know what he was talking about, I turned on my side to allow us to face each other, in the back of my mind I realised we were still yet to let go of each other's hands. It felt so good.

"What other thing?" I was racking my brain trying to figure out what he was on about. His smile just got wider and more beautiful. _God damn!_

"You're not making this easy on me are you Clare?" Using the hand that wasn't attached to mine he reached out and returned an escaped strand of hair back behind my ear. Just that simple gesture made me ache deep inside, somewhere I had never ached before. Not like this. "I think you know exactly what I mean miss." His hand was yet to detach itself from the side of my face, his teeth encompassed his perfectly full lip as he waited for me to catch on.

I wanted to answer him, I really did, I wanted to know what he wanted and I wanted more than anything to give it to him. I was racking my brain trying to think about it could be…. _The letter! He's talking about the letter!_ I should have figured it out sooner, of course it's the letter, I had completely forgotten about it, with Jon and everything that happened. I mirrored his expression by biting my lip in response. He inhaled sharply before leaning over and planting a quick kiss on my check, then he resumed his spot facing me and continued to stare. I just melted inside, my cheek tinging from the contact.

"So you think I'm perfect huh?"

"Umm I don't think I ever used that word."

"You sure? Cause that's what I read." He was slowly inching closer…

"Pretty sure." I didn't back away, I knew what was coming and I couldn't wait for it. _Hurry up!_

"Really?" he was still getting closer, his voice had reached that sexy, husky level that turned my insides to jelly.

"God you're an ass!" And he was, but I loved it and he knew it.

"You love it!"

I couldn't wait anymore, he wasn't getting close enough fast enough. I decided it was time to step up. I realised my hand from his grip, grabbed his face in both of mine and smashed our lips together.

 _Yessss!_ I don't know what it was but the second his lips touched mine everything else melted away. It was just perfection, simple as that. Instead of meeting my force with force, he pulled back slightly so our lips were only just touching, it was no less intense though. If anything it was even more. Knowing he was so close but not close enough. It was driving me wild. The yearning only grew. _Fuck he's good at this._

He kissed me softly one more time before removing his mouth from mine. He exhaled slowly as he stared at me. "Clary…that was..umm…wow. I want you to know that I want this, I want this so badly, but not like this."

"Like what?" _Not on my bed while three dozen sets of your eyes watch us?_

"Not when you've just gone through something this big, you've had a rough couple of weeks and we're finally talking again. I don't just want to be a distraction for you. I want to take it slow. I want it to work."

"What do you mean slow?" I wanted to say 'what do you mean distraction…but it was quickly becoming obvious he knew me better than I knew myself.

"I mean…as much as I may want it…And I promise you I do…man I'm going to regret this…but at least for the near future….you are not allowed to attack me like that…ok?" He was trying so hard to remain stoic. It was adorable.

I had to bite my lip to stop the laughter, but it didn't help. "You're serious?" His silence was all I needed. _Apparently you are…time to play._ "Alright…if you insist…but I promise you'll break before me." I knew he would. Considering that it took him around 2 seconds to give in each time I attacked him, I knew I had it in the bag.

"Oh you're so on Red!" _Well then time to prove I'm right._ I locked him in an intense stare as I slowly leaned in. He was done the second he audibly swallowed, he knew it and I knew it. He was still trying though. _Time to step it up._ When we were just centimetres apart I pulled out the big guns by licking my lips. I knew I had him when his eyes flickered to them and hovered for a second before returning to mine. He cracked a second later and forced his lips to mine, just for a split second, before pulling away. "Dammit!" I didn't gloat, I just laid there smiling at him in triumph.

"All jokes aside, I agree with you Jace, I do. So, I'll make you a deal, I won't attack you again but…can we just keep…whatever this is, or may be…keep it between us? There's just a lot going on and I'd rather keep this quiet."

The humour that was in his eyes a second ago instantly vanished as the shutters came down. He untangled himself from me and sat up. "Jace? What's wrong? What did I say?" I didn't understand it. I thought I was just reiterating what he said. I followed him up and sat crossed legged behind him, waiting for him to speak. "Jace?" _What did I do?_

His voice still had a husky tone, but not the usual sexy one I loved, instead this one just sounded defeated. "Do you not want people to know because of Sebastian?" it actually hurt me to hear him like this. _Fuck! Sebastian!_

"What? Jace! No! Of course not! We're not together anymore! We broke up like a month ago! That's not it at all!" The second the words 'broke up' left my mouth he had whipped around to face me. His expression begging me to continue. "Like you said, so much has happened so quickly that taking it slow might not be such a bad thing. I'm still not talking to the group, you know the group don't you? They're the people you hang out with every day and are like family to you, plus Jon is coming and he's really going to need me, and if everyone knows, then this is official and then there's all these expectations and I can't deal with that right now, and I don't want to lose you and this is the only way-"

Jace's hands had come up to grasp my face and lock me in his gaze for the billionth time today."Shh Clare, shh, I understand. It's ok. Shh" I didn't realise how hysterical I had become, what amazed me still was how quickly Jace could calm me.

"Ok." I took some deep breaths to calm myself. "Ok. I do want this, I promise I do, just like you said though. Slowly."

"That's perfect. Ok? It's perfect." He planted a quick kiss against my forehead as his hands slid down from my face to wrap around my shoulders and pull me into an awkward but perfect hug. He placed his head on top of mine as I breathed in his unique Jace scent. We just sat there in silence for a while before something occurred to me.

"Hey Jace?" My voice was slightly muffled by his neck, but he heard me all the same.

"Yeah?"

"Does the name Rissa mean anything to you?" Might as well get everything out on the table now.

"Rissa? Umm…Sorta, I don't know why, but it sounds familiar. Why? What does it mean?"

 _Alright then, time to go hard or go home._ "It's what you used to call me." At that he pulled back, which would have been fine, except he was the only thing holding me up, and due to his quick movements I was now making a speedy journey towards the ground, unfortunately, unlike all the other times, his quick reflexes weren't quick enough. I only just threw out my arms to stop my head being the first part of my body to hit the hardwood floor. I didn't even have time to scream. It hurt a fuck load though. My left wrist was killing as I rolled onto my back to take the pressure off.

"Shit sorry!" he finally put those gorgeous arms to good use and picked me up off the ground and placed me back on the bed. I did notice that he did place me further away than I was before. "Clary? What do you mean used to call you? When did I ever call you that?" He hadn't yelled or run away yet so I just came out with it and told him everything I had learnt the other night. He stayed silent throughout my entire story. The only movement was the clenching of his jaw when I mentioned his childhood claim on me. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet. But he was still here.

"…And that's why I was coming out of the office when you found me."

"Your mother was my Aunt Jocy?"

"Yup."

"And your brother was my best friend?"

"Yup."

"And you're my Rissa?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Wow!"

"Yup."

"Ok..so now what?" I honestly had no idea… "Well it is almost dinner time, do you wanna come down and get something to eat?" At the mention of food I was putty in his hand. I would have done anything he asked. It was actually quite concerning since he was now officially part of the group of people I would do absolutely anything for. All one of them…now two.

"Actually, yes. I never did get to finish my lunch, let's go." I was surprised at how easily I could already joke about this. It was obvious it was all due to him. He stood up and pulled me off the bed, linking his hand with mine before we made our way down to the cafeteria. We spent the walk in silence, just basking in each other's company. My head was also running wild with the thought process of how quickly we had reached this point. Especially after the last few weeks. But I couldn't bring myself to regret any of my actions today. He was so beyond worth it, no matter how much I might regret it when I come to my senses. We only parted when we reached the doors. In the interest of taking things slow and keeping our secret, he was going to go back to the group and I was going back to my table.

Walking over to my usually empty table I noticed it was no longer empty. Alec was sitting there with his hands on the table, fidgeting nervously. I came to a standstill on the opposite side to him. When he saw me he stopped. Going completely still as we stared. Green to blue. I just stood there waiting for him to speak. I couldn't tell if he was going to yell and confront me or not. Instead he whispered the words I hadn't heard in so long.

"Hey Clary."

"Hey Alec." I didn't know what else to say.

"Do you mind if I sit with you tonight?" I was definitely not expecting that. Instead of answering, I walked around the table and took a seat next to him.

"Well that depends." I tried to keep my expression neutral as his turned to shock, obviously not expecting that. I didn't continue. It was too much fun to see him squirm..

"..On?!"

"On how much Supernatural you watched without me." I finally allowed myself to return his glowing smile.

"Oh well then I better go, I watched two seasons." He was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh you asshole." I couldn't wait anymore. I threw my arms around him as we laughed at his complete and utter fangirl/boy betrayal.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I should never have doubted you. I just…when I read what it said I just…"

"Shh, it's ok, you don't need to explain. I understand. I love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I've known since our first marathon." I couldn't help but laugh. "Well now that that's sorted, are we gonna figure out who tried to hurt us?"

It's weird, I hadn't even tried to figure out who did this to me…I mean I was pissed off and angry at them, there was no doubt but I had just gone with it and accepted that my friends hated me. But now that he mentioned it, all the anger came surging back through me.

"Let's. But first I think we might need a few more minds." Alec's only response was to grab my hand and drag me over to the table where the rest of the group sat watching us vigilantly. I was pushed into the empty seat next to Jace, with Alec on my other side. He didn't look at me as I sat down, but once my lower body was covered by the table I felt a slight pressure just above me knee. _God damn it._

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! Pretty please!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	23. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

 **Hey Humans! Guess whose back again with another one! I've been writing this chapter slowly over the entire day so it's a bit longer than usual. Oh also so my lucky question was how I got my name. This has been asked by a few people do here is the answer for everybody! I was shown a picture – one of those e-card thingys and it read – I am a delicate fucking flower and god damn it you will treat me like a fucking lady! My best friend was convinced it described me perfectly, and it stuck with me since so that's how I got it**

They all just kept staring at me, well except for Magnus, he wouldn't even make eye contact with Alec as even he was too close. Since he seemed so intent on not looking at me I made it my mission to not look anywhere but him. It was obvious he could feel my gaze on him, based on the way he was nervously fidgeting. _Now I know where he gets it from._ The only thing that could cause me to abandon my mission was Alec's voice in my ear. "He's forgiven you, he just hasn't forgiven himself." That caused me to sigh. If there was one thing I knew about Magnus, it was how hard he could be on himself. There was no stopping him.

Izzy was nowhere near as bad as Magnus, he she was still subdued, her eyes flitting between me and the table. The silence was deafening. The only thing stopping me from cutting my losses and running was Alec and Jace's confidence cocooning me and Jace's hand on my knee. With another reassuring squeeze, Jace moved to break the tension, unfortunately it was broken by someone else. "Hey guys! What's goi- Oh? Who is this?" Jace quickly removed his hand as we spun around to see the girl who attempted to make my life miserable. Attempted being the key word. "You! What are you doing here? Why don't you go back to your own lonely table and leave mine." _Oh how I've missed your pigheadedness Kaelie._

I decided best way to annoy her was to just act dumb. "Oh hey Kaelie!" the fake enthusiasm was dripping from my voice. "How are you? It's been a while huh, what's going on?" I could feel Jace and Alec radiating tension either side of me. Apparently Kaelie decided that change tact and just plain ignore me. She shifted her eyes to Jace.

"Jace, where have you been lately? I didn't see you in class this afternoon?" she pulled out her best seductive tone, it made me want to gag. I was praying Jace wouldn't buy it either.

"I had some stuff to deal with, with the parents." His answer was short and to the point. I know it was my idea to keep whatever we were a secret, but it still hurt to hear him not tell her he was with me, especially when I knew how her reaction would go. Jace must have sensed my unease because I felt his hand brush my lower back. Even now, he still knew what I needed. _Swoon._ "What did you want?" The way he spoke was so calm and casual but I could feel the disinterest radiating from his voice.

Turns out so could Kaelie. She quickly decided that his cool demeanour must have been my doing. She actually looked quite pissy for someone I hadn't even spoken to in the last month. Come to think of it she backed off the same weekend I had my falling out with the group. _No…surely not?_ "Oh you know, I was going to see if you wanted to hang tonight _again._ " She clearly emphasized the again for my benefit. It hurt to know that the second I turned my back Jace had gone off with her…but I guess I couldn't blame him. And considering his reaction now I had a feeling that agreement would end soon.

"Can't busy." That was it that was all he said. No explanation. No nothing. I would have thought it a tad harsh if Kaelie wasn't glaring at me so hard. If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"You know what Jace Herondale? This is your last chance! Don't think you can just come crawling back the next time your little Clary hurts your feelings again!" I pulled back to avoid the slap of her hair as she turned and stormed back to her own table. _Wait! Next time?!_

"You told her?!" Surely not! I know he was hurt by the text, but he knows I didn't send it? Surely he wouldn't have told her?!

"What? No! Of course not! I haven't told her anything, I didn't say anything to anyone! I swear!" I believed him that second. His voice held the same desperation mine did when I tried to convince the group of my innocence.

"I believe you." I did.

"Aww c'mon Rissa I promise I didn- wait? You believe me?" _Did you just call me Rissa?!_

"Yes, I believe you." I smiled shyly as his face lit up.

It didn't make any sense though, of course I believed Jace but how would she know about it? I knew Izzy and the rest of the group despised her, only putting up with her for Jace's sake.

We went about eating our dinner in silence, there was a bit of small talk between the group and I, things like where I'm staying now and how I topped every class in a couple of weeks, nice neutral topics. Magnus just sat quietly picking at his food. He still hadn't spoken or looked up by the time we had finished.

"Clary?" the voice was so timid, so unlike the Izzy I had come to know. "Umm…Do you maybe want to umm hang out with us tonight? We were going to watch Deadpool…The boys won the bet." I had to smile at that. I wanted more than anything to hang out with the group again, but not like this. Not with my former best friend avoiding all contact with me, the other too nervous to talk properly and the rest too scared to broach any other topics for fear of offending me.

"Thanks Iz, but not tonight. I really need to check on Jon." It was mostly true, Jon did tell me not to worry and we would talk later, 7 hours counts as later right? At the mention of Jon, Magnus's hand tightened on his fork. I thought I was finally getting a reaction from him, but he soon unclenched his fist and continued picking at his food. "Maybe another time." _A time when you're no longer scared of me._ I didn't add the last part, but it was pretty obvious what I meant.

The group didn't know about the reasons for my breakdown at lunch, the Herondale's were the only ones. I knew I would need to tell them soon, but the thought of their judgement stopped me. "Is Jon ok?" His voice was so quiet I didn't even know he had spoken until he lifted his head and made eye contact with me for the first time in a month. I instantly wanted to cry.

"No…but he will be." There was no point lying about it. Considering Jon would be here by the end of this week, but I kept the last part to myself. Only Jace knew he was coming, and that was only because he had heard through the phone.

I was done for today. I was done with answering questions, I was done with Kaelie's weird remark, I was done with Magnus's unwilling to talk to me, and I was done with Izzy's timidness. I was done. Without any words I stood and exited the dining room, refusing to look back at what I could assume were their stunned faces.

Getting back to my room I realised I hadn't even looked at my phone in, I don't even know how long. The first aid kit still laid discarded to the side of the bed and the covers were still crinkled from our afternoon. The whole room felt different now that Jace had been in it. My eyes skimmed the various pictures that had been pegged to the numerous lines of string that adorned my walls. Falling on the drawing of Jon and I that I had done during my weeks of solitude. It was a behind view, showing my head leaning on his shoulder as my hair attempted to overtake his due to the wind. It was a copy of a picture my father took a year or two ago, whilst we were sitting on the edge of our deck, the same spot that I jumped off that lead me to this place.

For the first time in a while I didn't feel like drawing. I had tried Jon, but his phone just went straight to voicemail. That caused my anxiety to swell. _He's fine, he's probably just resting._ I repeated this over and over until my heart had calmed down and my breathing had returned to normal. There was no way I could call dad now, my anxiety would give me away and I didn't need either of them worrying about me right now.

So I had nothing to do but lay down and be left alone with my thoughts. I was sick of it already. I picked up the latest book Celine had given me. I only had a few pages left and it was an amazing book – The Jewel – by Amy Ewing. _Holy shit! That ending! Dear god please tell me the second one is already out and Celine already has it!_ Throwing it to the side I made my way back down the hall towards the office. I was about to knock when I realised I needed the book to return, it wasn't my book. So I turned and sprinted back to my room. On my second trip back down I was about to turn a corner when I heard the voices.

"Seriously?! They forgave her for the text?! Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Like there's no way they would believe that she didn't send it, it was planned perfectly!"

"I know right! I even insulted the gay one! God damn it! Jace is all over her again it's disgusting! Well what the hell am I meant to do now?! Wait! I still have the bottle!"

"Perfect!"

By the time it was safe to lean around the corner to see who it was, the corridor was clear. The voice was so familiar though, I just couldn't place it. My brain was just too overwhelmed at the moment. I quickly made my way back to the office. I knocked twice and waited.

"Clary! What a surprise! Come in, come in!" Stephan was always so kind and welcoming to me. It made sense now, but I didn't relish in it any less. "What can I do for you tonight? Is it about Jon?" His smile dropped a bit at the last part but it didn't disappear.

"No. no, it's all good, I just wanted to drop this book back and pray Celine had the next one in the series." It was weird saying her actual name out loud, Stephan didn't look shocked though, so I figured it was ok. Of course I would still call her Mrs. In front of other students, but it was nice to have this secret with them. Well another secret.

"Arr, I see my wife has turned you into a mini Celine bookworm, come on through we're just having some supper in the other room. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." I was shocked, I hadn't been any further than this office, I had questioned what lied beyond the door behind the desk, and now I was finally going to find out. "Look who I found!" Entering the room after him I was met with two sets of identical gold eyes. _Great._ I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in the same room with Jace and still act in a way that wouldn't raise their suspicions. Jace seemed to feel the same way. He got up to assumedly refill his glass or something. Celine just shot me a sympathetic grin as she stood up to envelop me in a warm hug.

She pulled me back to arm's length, so to get a good look at me. "How are you sweetheart? With everything that's going on?" her voice held such motherly concern I couldn't help but hug her again.

"I'm fine. Really I promise!" _Good to know where Jace gets his sceptical expression from._

She dragged me back over to where Jace was previously sitting and pushed me down into his spot before resuming her own opposite me and next to Stephan. "So what can we do for you? Oh I see you finished the book? So tell me. Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?" It was the same thing she would say every time I finished a book, and my responses had varied between the three.

"Love it. Please tell me you have the second one!" Her expression turned instantly guilty. _No!_

"Umm…I'm sure I can get it by the end of the week for you…I'll check first thing in the morning! Oh Jace, what took you so long?"

Jace finally returned, carrying two glasses of what looked like chocolate milk. Handing me the glass he took his spot next to me, not too close, but close enough that I could feel the pull. "It's a delicate process making the perfect chocolate milk, you know that mum."

The Herondale's fell into an easy family banter while I just sat back and watched while sipping my perfect chocolate milk. They were currently arguing over who would win in a fight between Captain America and Thor.

"No way! You saw in the first Avengers that Thor's hammer is not as strong as Capt.'s shield! C'mon Rissa back me up!" It took everyone a moment to digest what he said and realise what it meant.

Celine's shocked eyes met mine, questioning if she really heard what she heard. Might as well let them know. "Yeah…I kind of told him everything…please don't be mad." The shock was replaced with a smile.

"No of course not! I'm glad!" She leaned back into Stephan, letting him wrap his arm around her. It was great to see them so happy after so many years. _That could be me and Jace one day…wait what?!_ My face instantly flushed at my wayward thoughts. Unfortunately for me, Jace knew me incredibly well, proven by his confused yet amused look at me. This was not going to end well.

"Anyway, it's late I should get to sleep, got a lot of learning to do tomorrow. Umm loved the book! Can't wait for the next one. Night!" I was out of that room before my cheeks had a chance to return to their normal colour. I heard Jace offer some excuse about studying through the door before he followed me out. I leant against the wall waiting for him and laughing at his anxious expression as his head whipped up and down the corridor. "Oh hey there." He just smirked any swaggered over to me and used his gorgeous arms to cage me in.

"So…are you going to tell me what caused that delicious blush?" his voice was getting dangerously close to that husky level, I knew if he hit that there would be no turning back. Guess the only thing I could do was fight fire with fire since I was not going to crack first.

"Oh darling…wouldn't you love to know." I tried to sound seductive but I just felt like an idiot that was until I saw his pupils dilate. He slowly leaned in as to extend the moment, his lips were heading straight for mine but at the last second he adjusted his course and his course and they landed on my neck.

"Tell me." I didn't know if my answering groan was from frustration or desire, his lips had even more effect than his voice and I was a goner. In one last ditch effort to win I fisted his shirt and pulled him closer so his body was flush with mine. The movement took his by surprise and inside I was glowing as I felt his lips desperately devour mine. I would have been happy to stand here kissing him all night but we were right outside his parents room and it was not late enough for lights out. But I let myself cave for a minute before I softly pushed him back. He complied immediately, his eyes were still blazing but his mouth pulled up into his signature lazy smirk.

"I believe that's two to me now?" his face morphed into one of fake shock, causing me to giggle as I kissed his cheek and slid under his arm before he could recover. I made my way to my room beyond ready to crawl under the covers and escape inside a dream, but I had to add one last part. Before I turned the corner I stopped and looked back at him. He was standing in the same spot I left him, but he couldn't hold back the smile as he watched me. "I'm so looking forward to the third." At that he finally moved, he took off at blinding speed and he was heading straight for me. _Shit._ With a squeak I was unaware I was capable of making I took off as well, running as fast as I could back to my room. Sadly my head start was not enough and he caught me on the stairs.

I couldn't stop laughing as his hands wrapped around my waist. "You sneaky little-" I didn't let him finish as I allowed him a point by tasting his lips with mine. His gasp allowed me to really taste him. He tasted like chocolate milk and something that was distinctly him. It was delicious. I allowed us a minute of ecstasy before I pulled back again.

"2-1, I'm still winning." His pupils have dilated so much I could hardly see the gold anymore. I pulled him into another brief peck before I grasped his hands, removed them from me and place them by his sides. "Until next time, goodnight Jace." This time he let me go.

Even as I closed my door behind me I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Not through the shower, not through brushing my teeth, not through changing into my pj's. I'm pretty sure that even as I slept I still smiled.

I was woken to a continuous knocking on my door. Frowning I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown to cover my barely there pyjama shorts and singlet. There were only three people who knew exactly which room I was in. _I swear to god if its Jace imma kick his ass._ Wrenching the door opened I was greeted with someone else. "Well hello there Emma."

She was just as tiny as I remembered from the last time we spoke and she told me about the kitchen phone. "Hey Clary! I know it's early but the Headmaster said he needed to see you right away." My confusion grew, I had no idea what he would need to see me about so early in the morning. Then I realised. _Jon. Fuck!_ Pulling my door shut I raced past her. Stopping at the corner I yelled a quick thankyou before continuing on.

I saw Izzy in the hall on my way, but I couldn't stop to ease her anxiety, I would explain everything later but right now I needed to see Stephan, the hurt in her voice caused me to falter for only a second, but I quickly recovered. Before I knew it I was outside the door. I didn't bother to knock as I barged my way inside. What awaited me I was not what I was expecting, I faltered again, but this time I did not recover as I stood there in utter shock.

"Jon?!"

"Hey baby sis." At the sound of his voice I was off and moving again. The force behind my assault would have knocked anyone else over, thankfully Jon was fully aware of my capabilities and positioned himself to allow him to catch me. He used my momentum to me around. My feet were wrapped around his waist and my arms locked around his neck. There was no way I was letting go any time soon. Without my knowledge the tears had begun to fall.

"You're really here. You're here and you're ok." My voice couldn't go any higher without breaking.

Jon just squeezed me tighter. "I'm here. I'm ok. Everything's ok." And it was.

"I've missed you."

"Oh Clare, I've missed you too, so so much." His voice cracked with unshed tears, which only caused me to tighten my hold on him. He may have been the older sibling by age, but I was the older one in every other way. Including taking care of my brother.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey shh, it wasn't your fault. None of it." He softly pulled my arms back and placed me on my feet. Grasping my face in both hands he forced me to look into his eyes. I could see the edge of the bandage escape under his shirt sleeve. "Listen to me. I wasn't." His voice held that fierce determination I had missed so much. "Ok? Clarissa! Ok?" I couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't called me Clarissa in so long.

"Ok." I couldn't disagree with him, especially when he was fighting this fiercely.

"Good." He took a step back and his faced calmed instantly. "Now…are you going to show me around or should I just ask blondie here?"

I whipped around to see Jace standing in the doorway watching our reunion. At the mention of his other nickname he narrowed his eyes at me. His mouth moving to form the word traitor. "Sure! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, we got half way down the hall before I realised it was just the two off us. "Coming blondie?" I heard a grumble before his footsteps made their way to us.

Together the three of us toured the school, it only occurred to me half way through that I was still in my pyjamas with my hair running wild, but I had Jon, so I really couldn't care less. He was getting more anxious as we came into the more crowded areas of the school, he kept tugging on his sleeve, making sure his bandage was covered. As we walked in everyone was staring. I just gripped his hand and tried to reassure him. "Jon, it's ok, no one knows anything, I promise. Plus they're all probably just staring at me and my pyjamas. Relax." I was surprised by how easy me reassurance came, and also by how fast my protectiveness flared up. When I felt him finally relax I let my grip lesson until he was ready to walk on his own again.

"And just what do we have here?" _That voice!_ Looking over Jon's should I saw Kaelie strutting up to us. _Oh get fucked!_

"Who is that?" Jon's voice came out in a whisper, low enough that I could only just hear him, so I was surprised when Jace answered back in the same low whisper.

"That's Kaelie, trust me, not worth it." At the mention of her name Jon's face lit up with recognition before it was replaced by a smirk I had come to love and fear at the same time.

"Hi, I'm new here, and who are you?" He was overplaying it big time as he stepped forward and took her hand before bowing slightly.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jace's whisper was equal parts confused and anxious.

"I'm Kaelie, Kaelie Whitewillow. Head girl." _That bitch and her fucking title I swear to god._

"Well nice to meet you Kaelie, I'm Jon, Jon Fairchild. I was being shown around by these two here, but you look so much more interesting. Would by do me the honour of finishing it with me?" To attempt to charm her even further he raised her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. She giggled, she actually giggled. With a gloating glance my way, she turned her grip and pulled him off after her. He quickly turned his head to shoot me a wink before they disappeared into the crowd.

I couldn't help but sigh, he had been here a total of half an hour and already he was messing with Kaelie, it took him even less time that I did. "He's doing what Jon does best."

"Which is?"

"Protect me."

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Oh ok so today I went out and bought Lady Midnight and am officially freaking out! Also so I am a beyond huge avid reader, so I'm going to play a game. Each Chapter I am going to recommend a book I love that you guys must read. This will be either a novel or another fanfic I've read. I encourage you guys to do the same and let me know of some good ones.**

 **This chapter's suggestion, it was already mentioned once tonight:** **The Jewel by Amy Ewing** **– it is freaking amazing!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	24. The Reason

**The Reason**

 **Hey Humans! Well here is the newest chapter! This one is just a filler to allow some time to pass before the drama returns, these poor kids need a break!**

"Alright, come on, I think your pyjamas are attracting attention, let's go get you dressed…wow that's one thing I didn't think I'd be saying." I turned to see him staring down at me smirking, waiting for the reaction he thought he was going to get.

"You'll come up with any excuse to get my barely dressed self alone won't ya?"

"Oh you know me too well. Come on let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me back towards the girl's dorm area. Thankfully we made it to my room and back without too much touching, which meant we made it back down in plenty of time. We passed Jon and Kaelie in the hall, both shot me triumphant smirks. Kaelie's was easy to ignore but Jon's made me have to hold back my snort, I couldn't wait for her to realise what was really going on. The only thing that caused Jon's smirk to falter was when his eyes zeroed in on my hand locked with Jace's, after this his eyes were lit up and was practically beaming.

I gave him a look that radiated 'we will talk about this later'. I wanted nothing more than to rip her arm from his, but I knew better than to ruin whatever plan he had concocted. Jace apparently felt the same way as he dragged me down the hallway and to my first class.

This stupid day just dragged on and on. Lunch was another awkward affair with the silence coming from most of the table and the overactive chatter from Alec. Finally I was able to get a moment alone with Jon, since he spent the entire day with her. It was after dinner when I finally heard his knock on my door. I didn't even give him a chance to breathe before I pulled into the room and demanded everything.

"Dude! The fuck is going on?! What are you up to? Why are you here earlier than you said you would be? Why did you tell Kaelie your last name was Fairchild? Where have you been? What is happening?!"

"Clary! Clary! Calm down! I'll tell you everything but give me a chance to breathe! Well this is a part of you I haven't missed." He was trying to lighten the mood and relieve my tension, but it wasn't working.

"Jon! Not the time! You've had a hard week, this is the second time I've properly seen you, and your acting all cute towards that bitch that has tried to ruin my life!" I don't know at what point I started pacing but I was by the end.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, Clary! I feel like that's a bit of a stretch! I mean yes she was a bitch to you, but she was nothing but nice to me all day." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had been alone with the cow for a few hours and already he had taken her side. _Unfuckingbelievable!_ My eyes instantly watered at the thought of losing my brother so soon after getting him back. I took a step back, might as well get used to not being near him straight away. "Hey hey hey!" he tried to erase the distance between us but I just kept backing up. "Clarissa! Stop!" His voice has taken on the tone my father used when I would do something that had to end up with him bailing me out. It was a tone I had never thought I would associate with my big baby brother.

It was actually good to see him acting so grown up and mature. For once I finally felt like the baby sister again. Yes Jon was always there for me, to hug me and wipe my tears when I cried but dad's unintentional distancing after mum caused me to grow up slightly faster than Jon, dad adored him. Yes he loved me but I was the constant reminder of his lost wife and Jon wasn't. I didn't resent him for it, I understood it. Didn't mean I had to like it though.

"Clary, you need to tell me what's going on. What did she do to you that you aren't telling me?" I was surprised by how fast he caught on, he was always so good at that.

"Nothing, it's nothing Jon." Last time I remembered him he having that blazing look in his eyes was when I got pushed over by the school bully and fractured my wrist. Coincidentally that same bully turned up to school the next week with the same wrist fractured.

"Clary. Don't make me say your full name again, it makes me sound like dad." And with that the tension was broken and we were back to being a brother and sister who had missed each other dearly and desperately needed this time to catch up.

"Another time Jon, I just want to spend tonight with my brother. Please?"

"You promise you'll tell me? You know I won't let this go." I couldn't help but smile at his determination. Pulling us back onto the bed I went full girl.

"Of course! Now! Tell me! Girls! What have I missed? Do I have a sister-in-law yet? How are my illegitimate nieces and nephews doing?" This was our running joke, it was no secret my brother was a ladies man, especially with his ash blonde hair and emerald green eyes. It didn't hurt that his years of football and other athletic work had given him quite a nice build. Not as nice as Jace's but still nice. His height helped too.

"Oh no, we decided to go our different ways, but I get the kids on alternate weekends. They miss you though. It hasn't been the same without your crazy antics." Under the humour I could hear the real pain. This is it. This is why we are here. Now or never.

"Jon, darling, what happened?" I locked my eyes with his. That's right, full big baby sister was coming out. There was no way he was getting out of this.

I expected a fight, or at least a little reluctance. Instead I got an instant reply. It occurred to me that maybe the one person he wanted to answer hadn't asked him that yet. "I don't know, I just…couldn't take it anymore. Mum was gone, you were gone, dad was always with Lily, at first when you left I thought you would be back within a week, then one week turned to two, then to three, and things hit rock bottom for you, that was it, I thought, you were going to be ringing me any day telling me you would be home in nine hours, then things started going better for you and I realised you weren't coming back. And I just…freaked. I'm sorry, I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it, I just didn't have anything else." I didn't know what to say. I was right. He was hurting and I wasn't there. Sitting up straight I pulled him into my arms and let him let go.

"Oh Jon, you should have called me! You know I would do anything for you, I would have been there in a heartbeat! Nothing. I repeat nothing out ranks you! Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't figure out why he kept that from me. We told each other everything.

"I couldn't tell you, you were the one person I couldn't!" _Wait what?_ Pulling back I stared him down.

"Me?! Why not?!" I admit. That hurt like a bitch.

"You just answered that yourself. You would have dropped everything and come home, you were finally doing really well in school, and you weren't hanging out with Seelie and Sebastian and that stupid crowd of idiots anymore. You changed your hair back! Things were finally being ok for you. And I didn't think I was that bad. I swear."

"Ok, so what was it that made it that bad? What made you do it?" I could see it was going to be hard for him to say it, but he needed to. We needed to be able to move on from this. "Tell me." The last part was only a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

For a second I thought that maybe he hadn't heard me, then I thought he was ignoring me. But then I realised his eyes were locked on my wall behind me. Turning around I saw what had captured his attention. It was the picture I had stared at last night, the one of us on the edge of our property, overlooking the ocean. I allowed us this small moment of peace before we got back to the nitty gritty. "Do you remember the painting mum brought us when we were like 7? The absolutely ridiculous one that hung in the hallway?" I knew exactly which picture he was talking about.

I was 6 and Jon was 7. Mum had just picked us up from school and since it was a Friday we got to go to the park and play until dad would meet us. He always got out early on Friday's. My parents were pretty relaxed, but their one rule was Friday night was family night. No business, no friends, no excuses, no exceptions. Since it was a 95 degree day we were walking down the street licking our ice-creams when we walked past a painting store and that's when we saw it. It was the weirdest painting we had ever seen. It was a black cat in a general's uniform. It was just staring into the distance. It was weird and wonderful and instantly we wanted it. Mum had always encouraged us to express ourselves in every form. I remember Jon and me in hysterics begging mum to get it for us. Seeing the glee in our eyes she instantly agreed, but as long as we didn't tell dad. It was going to be a surprise she said. The next Monday it was hanging in the hall. It took dad three days to realise that it was not another one of mums fancy paintings, but instead a cat. He just laughed and deemed it perfect. It had been there ever since.

"Well anyway, Lily had finally unpacked all her stuff and while dad was at work, she took it down and replaced it with a landscape painting. It was obvious she didn't know the significance, but it still hurt. Dad came home that night and didn't even realise it had changed…It was then I realised he had officially moved on. And it sucked. Everyone was moving on but me. I was stuck and I hated it. So in a moment of weakness I tried. I'm sorry." He sounded so defeated. I hated every single thing about that story.

"Dammit! I knew I should have taken the painting overboard with me instead of her stupid dress!" he tried to hold it back but I could see the smile trying to worm its way onto his face. Just like every other time, I won. Within seconds he was laughing.

"Dammit Clary, you…" he tried to sound concrete but he was still laughing.

"Aww, come on Jon, I'm funny and you know it. C'mon admit it. Admit it. I'm funny. I'm hilarious. Say it. Say it. Say it. Say I-"

"Oh my god! Yes! You're funny!" Finally everything was out. There were no more secrets between us…well almost. There were no more big secrets on his end and right now his end was all that mattered. My stupid drama could wait. What I needed was my brother to be happy again.

We spent the rest of the night falling into our usual sibling banter. Eventually we fell asleep side by side. We were in the same positions we slept in when we were kids. For once it seemed like everything could actually be ok.

I had Jace, I had my friends…sort of, and I had my brother.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! I just love me some cute Jon-ness and a tad of Jon sadness. So do we know who did the text yet? I've left quite a few hints I think! Anyway it is 1am and I have uni in less than 9 hours, so please let me know what you think so I have some great things to wake up to.**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	25. The 3am Message

**The 3am Message**

 **Hey Humans! I'm bacccckkkkk so…it's about to get a tiny bit steamy over here! (I hope!)**

Sometime later I awoke with a gasp. Checking to see that Jon was beside me safe and sound I allowed myself to breathe again. Sitting up I placed myself on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair as I waited for my heart rate to return to normal. _It's just a dream._ It was the same dream I had been having for a while now. This was the one secret I was yet to tell anyone about. I didn't matter because there was nothing anyone could do anyway. The dream always started out the same way…

 _I was sitting at the table surrounded by everyone I loved. Mum, dad, Jon, Sebastian, Seelie, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Maia, Jordan, Helen, Aline, Celine and Stephan. Kaelie would stand off to the side watching us. One by one they would stand up and leave. First mum, then dad, Jon, Seb and Seelie would grasp each other's hands and leave together, then then the rest would follow. The last few nights something had shifted. Now Jon was the last to leave, but this time his wrists were dripping red, and now Kaelie would leave her post and come sit before me with a gloating smile. "They all hate you, they couldn't stand to be around you anymore and now you're all alone." And then even my enemy left._

Every night I would wake up around 3am and not be able to fall back asleep. The blood on Jon's wrists has unnerved me majorly, especially since it hadn't disappeared after his safe arrival like I thought it would. For a while I just sat there staring at my brother. Reminding myself that he was here, that he was ok, and that we would get through anything together. Throwing myself back I down I tried to get back to sleep.

The thought of Kaelie and her manipulation kept sleep from coming, so I was stuck staring at the ceiling until either sleep or the sun came. Whatever comes first. What I definitely didn't expect was my phone to vibrate from its position on my bedside where I had abandoned it weeks ago. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I checked it. Checking my notifications I saw:

 **Jace: Any chance you're awake right now?**

 **Missed call Seb (16)**

 **Missed call Dad (1)**

 **Dad: hope you and Jon are ok, will ring tomorrow night to see how you guys are going. Love you both xo**

 **Candy Crush Saga: come back we miss you!**

 **Text message Seb (34)**

Realising it was too late to text dad back I ignored all from Sebastian and replied to Jace's

 **Yup! Why are you awake? – C**

 **Wow, honestly wasn't expecting you to reply haha, couldn't sleep, what's your excuse? –J**

 **Bad dream, the usual, was there something you wanted? –C**

The second I sent it I realised I shouldn't have, I knew he was just going to worry

 **Are you ok? What was your dream about? That's not a question I can answer without a slap ;) –J**

Called it! Oh Jace wants to play?

 **Yeah I'm fine, it was nothing, used to it. Oh you think so? Why don't you try? ;) –C**

 **You know you can tell me, you're really not making it easy on me! –J**

I have no idea how he does it, but he could always make me forget what's bothering me.

 **I promise I'll be fine. Never said I would ;) –C**

 **I swear one more like that and I will knock down your door – J**

Oh it's so on Jace Herondale!

 **I'll do you one better than that -C**

 **What does that mean? -J**

 **Knock Knock –C**

It took him 30 seconds before he wrenched his door open and stared me down and another 3 before he wrapped his arm around my waist and dragged me inside and pushing me against the wall next to his still open door. His eyes were raking over my body which was still covered in my uniform, crushed from sleep, I probably would have done the same except I hadn't been able to take my eyes off his very tan, very defined, very naked chest.

I wanted to talk, but I didn't want to break whatever spell had enveloped us as I looked up and got lost in his blazing eyes. Not taking my eyes off his I allowed my hands to explore the tanned, ripped god in front of me. He was so warm and hard beneath my hands, it was heaven, the only thing that could make it better was the way his stomach shudder as I trailed them up his stomach. Then finally when we could take it no more we each leant forward and connected lips.

It never stopped amazing me that even though we had kissed multiple times before. The feel of his mouth on mine still sent butterfly's fluttering through my stomach. Needing to be closer I grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against me as my thumbs caressed the v that was pointing to the slightly protruding space between his legs as it brushed against my stomach. Just the simple knowledge of that sent a heat straight to my core, where it blazed and only started to grow. With a grown he let his hands slide down my sides until they rested against my thighs. The let them sit there stroking the skin under my slightly raised skirt until he shocked me by gripping them and lifting me so I could wrap them around his waist. The shock combine with the jolt as he pushed me even further into the wall only aided the crumbling of my willpower, and based on the increase in his breaths I think it was doing the same for him. Letting go I allowed my hands to roam over his shoulders where they settled into his unruly golden locks.

I had to break away from his lips as to catch my breath, that didn't mean his lips were leaving my skin as they trailed down to my neck, reaching the junction between my neck and collarbone he bared his teeth and sucked causing my nails to dig into the nape of his neck. As his answering gasp he finally came up from breath and rested his forehead against mine. The warmth between my thighs was spreading even further as I felt him grow even more.

"Rissa…" His voice was way past the point of sexy huskiness and had reached the thigh tingling stage. "If we don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to." Biting my lips I gave myself a second to try and clear my thoughts. We had nearly reached the point of no return, a few minutes more and we would definitely be there, I didn't know what to do. I had two choices, I could push him away or I could pull him closer. I was at war with myself I didn't want to stop, no way in hell, what Jace made me feel was indescribable and if I had to spend the rest of my life in this room with him I would die a happy woman. But I didn't want my first time to be a crazed affair at 4am with my brother asleep in my bed and hundreds of others sleeping in the surrounding rooms.

"Jace…" it was all my clouded mind could come up with. Once again Jace amazed me by knowing exactly what I needed before I did. With a smile and a kiss he slowly let me slide back down the wall until I was on solid ground again, but we were still just at close. I couldn't help the disappointment that flooded through me at his actions, even though I knew I would be thankful in the morning, but right now I just felt sad and rejected. That was until Jace connected his lips with mine then led me over to the side of him bed to wait while he walked to his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt.

I could tell it was one of those shirts that would fit him perfectly and show off what he normally hid under his untucked school shirt. Walking back over he handed it to me and turned around, allowing me to finally rid myself of my uniform and be enveloped by his scent. Of course on me his tight t-t-shirt practically swam, the hem reaching mid-thigh, pretty much the exact same spot m skirt did.

Realising his intentions I jumped up onto his bed and knelt on the edge waiting for him to realise I was done and turn around. Hearing the springs creak he turned to face me. The look on his face made mine turn bright red as just like he did when he first opened the door, his eyes swept appreciatively over my body. "You are definitely keeping that shirt. But you are definitely not helping."

At that I frowned and bit down on my bottom lip as I tried to figure out what I was doing wrong. Sensing my apprehension Jace grasped my chin and used his thumb to realise my lip from its prison. "There is no way I can wear that shirt again and not think of you here on my bed with you gorgeous emerald eyes, those soft kissable pouty lips.." he broke off his explanation to softly touch his lips to mine before continuing "Your cheeks the perfect shade of pink…and your hair all untamed from the wall, and not want to attack you and have a repeat of what just happened. Plus it definitely looks better on you than me." Letting out a sigh of relief I reconnected our lips in a soft kiss. It held none of the frenzy our previous one did but it was just as powerful. Slowly adding more pressure Jace leant forward far enough until he helped me untangle my legs and have his body engulf mine as we laid on his bed and allowed our tongues to explore each other. It was utter bliss.

I don't know if it was minutes or hours later, but eventually we pulled away. Opening my eyes my sight was overwhelmed by his staring back at me, his pupils were dilated just like they always were after we'd kiss but the fire that normally blazed was different, instead of the usual blazing amber, they were a much tamer, but no less powerful molten gold as they stared back at me. "Clary…I'm scared." His voice held no fear, just acceptance, as though whatever was scaring him was inevitable. That didn't stop the fear begin to radiate in my chest.

"Of what?" I was scared to raise my voice above a whisper, as if the noise alone could bring the monsters out.

"Of what you make me feel. I've never felt this way before." At this the fear was zapped in its place and the monsters dispelled. "I don't want to lose this, ever."

There was so much I wanted to say, but I couldn't arrange the words to be able to express their impact upon him, so I said the only thing I could. "You won't." And he wouldn't. I already knew I was a goner. I had been with Sebastian over 3 years and in that time I hadn't felt a fraction of what Jace made me feel in 2 months, even when we weren't talking for over half that time. There was no going back for me.

I knew we'd have issues, and the rejection of the last few weeks was still there in my heart, but it didn't matter, I knew we would get past it, and anything else they tried to throw at us. And with that in mind I pulled him back down into one last kiss before I rolled us onto our sides and nestled my head into his neck before falling into a blissful sleep. The last thing I heard before unconsciousness overtook me completely was were three words I didn't know if they had come from him or my semi-conscious dream mind. Soon the sun would be up and life would come hurtling back at the force of a freight train, but that was yet so I just gripped him tighter and allowed his perfect Jace-ness to engulf me.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Fuck yass mega Clace! So next chapter Clary is going to reveal her suspicions to someone and have a reunion with another! Who will it be? Ok so I am so far behind in uni work its terrifying! I didn't even begin this chapter until after midnight! Now! I can't promise that there will be another one up in 24 hours, but I will do my best! This story was actually my relaxation for the night and allowed me to take a breath from the overwhelmingness that is my course!**

 **Oh also! As I forgot to last chapter! Bad Ally! Here is my book reference! Protecting Jace by Paradoxing – if you guys think I can write (which I'm still shocked by) check out this story!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	26. The Truth

**The Truth**

 **Hey Humans! Here is my newest chapter but first I just want to say a few things – I finally received some negative reviews – only took 25 chapters! They were all guests so I can't reply to them but here are my responses – the first was an annoyance at the way I always say Love it Hate it Kill it with Fire at the end of my chapters – this is something I say to anyone when I ask for their feeback whether its my family or my teachers and you guys are no different so no I won't stop it. Sorry you'll just have to deal. And the other two were about my writing, well more specifically my grammer – I know im not the best and due to uni work I write theses chapters at like midnight and when finished I just want to post them, I am sorry if I type I instead it or something like that, but I just miss out on a few letters during my typing every now and then. I am sorry for that, it's just tiredness, I hope there aren't too many mistakes – if there are please feel free to message me so I can change them as I probably did miss them in my final sweep**

 **Ok rant over – back to the story**

Waking for the second time today I was greeted with the sun attempting to penetrate my eyeballs. When I could no longer ignore it I opened my eyes and stared around the room in front of me. It took me a second to remember that this was not my room. In a flash the events of last night flitted through my mind. The kissing, the touching, the words. Gingerly I lifted his arm and removed myself from his side. Standing and stretching I looked around and saw that besides my clothes in a pile beside the bed, there was not another thing even slightly out of place. Even his pencils were lined up. What I did notice though was that there was also nothing here that told me who Jace was. It was not personalised in any way, it was weird to think he had been here 16 years, and I had made my room more personalised in 2 days.

Checking the clock I saw it was 6:30am, Jon always woke up at 6:45 no matter what and he could not know I was gone, so I grabbed my things and with a final glance at my still sleeping golden prince I slipped out the door.

Making it back to my room without incident and quickly hid my clothes and resumed my position next to Jon and waited for him to wake. Just like clockwork when my phone read 6:45, his eyes opened. Stifling a yawn he sat up and set his green eyes on mine. "Hey, just like old times already huh, how'd you sleep?"

He was right, it was exactly like old times, except I'd never stuck out and back in on him before. "Yeah, really good, I've missed you, you know. Where is your room anyway?" Out of all the things we talked about, we had never gotten down to the really mundane stuff, instead we just went hard core.

"Oh..umm…room 524? I don't know, Mrs Herondale said she would organise it all and I would find it last night, but I was distracted by my little red hurricane. Anyway I better go see it and get some clean clothes on." Standing up he placed a kiss on my forehead before he made his way to the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned back to stare at me. _What?_

"What's up?"

"Nothing…" That was really not good. Something was up. But he still left and pulled the door behind him. With a sigh I stood up and tried to figure out what I should do first to get ready. Hearing a click I spun around to see Jon poke his head back in.

"Oh Clary, nice shirt, little big though." Before I could even attempt to react he shot me his signature teasing big brother grin and was gone again.

Looking down I saw he was right, I was still wearing the shirt Jace gave me, the one that was so obviously not mine, based on the overall bagginess, but mostly because as I pulled it off to get ready for my shower I saw the name Herondale and the number 27 printed on the back like a baseball jersey. _Well fuck._

I couldn't look at Jace without blushing for the rest of the morning. Every time I saw him I could feel his hands on my thighs as he raised me up. I spent the entire morning trying to stifle the fire that was burning deep inside.

Lunch offered no reprieve as he sat beside me at the table, the second he was down his hand was on me, caressing in a way that should be illegal, and it was all I could do to not jump him then and there. I still can't decide whether I was thankful for the distraction or not. But looking across the room I realised I had two choices, I could sit here and try to resist the subtle teasing of the boy beside me, or I could walk across the room and punch the bimbo slut in the face for locking lips with my brother.

With a boiling rage I decided to go with new option three. Without giving either boys a warning I stood, causing Jace's hand to fall into the bench with a thud. I ignored the confused and slightly hurt look he shot me as I strode across the room, grabbed Jon by the ear and continued to drag him out of the room. I didn't give him a chance to yell or cry or whatever he was going to do. I was fuming. "I don't even know where to begin with you Jon! Actually yes I do! What the actual fuck? You've been here 24 hours and this is what you do? How could you? You actual slut!" Maybe I should have been nicer, he'd had a hard week and all…but fuck that I was mad.

"Ow! Clary! What the fuck? Are you fucking serious right now? What the hell are you doing? You drag me out of the dining room in front of everyone?! What the hell is your problem!?" He was mad, that much was obvious but nowhere near as mad as me. I was just grateful no one inside could hear us, but I quickly realised they could see us, and were effectively watching through the glass windows. Morgenstern arguments always tended to get a little heated, but mum was always there to break it up before they got physical. Now instead of punches we exchanged swear words.

"Oh you want to know my problem? Like you give a fuck! That much is obvious!"

"Ok seriously! You need to calm down and explain yourself!"

"Me? I have to explain myself?!"

"Yes!"

"No! How about why you had your tongue down that bitch's throat? Why don't you explain yourself?!"

"That's your problem?!" the shock in his voice was evident, he actually had no idea what I was talking about, unfortunately that did nothing to simmer my rage.

"Of course that's my problem! She's vile, she's disgusting! I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"What have I done to you?! How does this have anything to do with you at all? Who I choose to spend my time with is none of your concern! You're not mum!" the harshness of his last words caused me to temporarily forget my rage and deal with the bucket of ice water he had pretty much just tipped over me. The second he said them I knew he regretted it. But within seconds my rage was back, even more so since this too was Kaelie's fault.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare bring her into this." I had never heard my voice so cold before. But your sibling using your dead mother against you did that to a girl.

"Fuck Clare, I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I prom-"

I cut him off, I couldn't handle that as well right now. "She did it." I no longer felt angry, right now I actually couldn't feel a thing. I was weird, how comforting the numbness could be.

"What? Who did what?"

"The text. It was her." It was now obvious, everything led back to her. The flash of blonde, the mention of me hurting Jace, the conversation in the hall. Everything. I don't know why I didn't realise it sooner.

"Who?" I just stared. His anger not scaring me the slightest. "Clary, tell me who it was. Now." I could see his knuckles going white as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Tell me." At his dominating tone I snapped.

"Your whore, that's who. But like you said, it's none of my concern, you do whatever you want. But I will not stand around and watch the bitch who tried to ruin me, ruin you." I ignored both his hurt, thoughtful look as he put everything together, and the looks of the rest of the room as I returned to my spot next to Jace and ate my food silently.

A moment later Jon returned to the room and with the most determined look I had ever seen he strode up to Kaelie, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His eyes never leaving mine. At the raising of one of his eyebrows I understood his message. _**I have a plan. Trust me.**_

In response I just adverted my eyes and continued my meal. Everyone was watching and waiting for my reaction, but when they didn't get one the chatter in the room resumed tenfold. It was just like in the movies. _Fucking great._ Jace once again placed his hand on my knee, but this time there was nothing sensual about the squeeze, this time it was a question, asking if everything was ok. I didn't know if it was or not, so instead of nodding or shaking my head I just shot him a quick look, his answering one said we would talk about it later.

If there was one good thing that came from today it was that when Izzy spoke to me, she was no longer hesitant, it turns out if there was one thing that overrode her hesitance it was good gossip. "Clary! What the hell was that? Why did you just attack the new guy? Is it cause he's kissing Kaelie? Wait! Are you two secretly together?! Well were you? He looks like how you described Sebastian! Wait! Is that Sebastian?! Are you guys broken up? Is she why? Do you want me to kick her ass? I will! I will knock her right on her stupid fake tanned butt! I me-"

I quickly realised they hadn't met Jon yet, only Alec and Magnus had seen him, but both were keeping it quiet surprisingly yet thankfully. "Izzy! Stop! No! No! No! We are not together! We never were! He is not Sebastian! I promise! I just needed to talk to him! Don't worry it was a mistake."

Before she could interrogate me further Alec spoke up and steered the conversation onto safer topics. Like the trip back to town in two days. They set to planning a proper reunion lunch for us, somewhere we could actually choose what we ate. I was actually quite excited.

The rest of the afternoon followed in a haze, without my friends to distract me all I could think about was what the hell Jon was up to. The possibilities just got worse and worse. Thankfully this time when the group invited me back to Magnus and Alec's room I accepted.

Walking to their room, I saw the door was open so I let myself in, not everyone was there yet, just Izzy, Alec and Magnus, and several bottles of Vodka, it was going to be a good night no matter what.

"Clary you're here!" the surprise in Magnus's voice outranked his hesitance. It was I could do to not cry right there. Izzy and Alec were both smiling wildly at our attempt at a reunion.

"Of course Mags!" At the use of his nickname he lost all self-control and barrelled into me, wrapping me into the biggest, bestest, sparkliest hug I hadn't had in so so long.

"Oh biscuit! I'm so so sorry! I don't know why I didn't believe you! I'm such an idiot! Please! I can't stand not having you as my best friend anymore! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I was such an asshole! I miss you! I love you! Please!" it was the most I had heard him talk in so long!

"Oh you fabulous sparkly asshole, of course I forgive you! You're my fabulous sparkly asshole! And I'm not letting you go! I've missed you so much too!" I got the words out as soon as I could breathe again, I forgot how bone-crushingly perfect his hugs were.

I hadn't realised but during our reunion but the rest of the group had filed in and were watching us with warm smiles. Now that everyone was here, I could finally feel whole again. Taking a deep breath I allowed the happiness to just soak in.

"Alright everyone. I have an announcement to make, well a few actually." All but three sets of eyes widened at me as they tried to figure out what I could tell them. "Ok so, in the interest of finally being back with all my friends and no-one…" I took a second to pointedly stare at Magnus and Izzy, and at their chuckles continued. "…is scared of me anymore, I'm going to tell you all everything, no one speaks or leaves until I'm finished! OK so...yeah new kid? He goes by the name Jon Fairchild, that is not his name, he is Jon Morgenstern, he is my brother, but he doesn't want anyone to know, so that's ours. Also it was Kaelie that sent the group text, I am 99% sure, but I have no physical proof, just some instances and an overheard conversation, Jon also knows, and has a plan of his own he is yet to share with me, so we shall see what happens…Any questions?"

I was met with everyone talking at once.

"He's your brother?"

"Kaelie?"

"How?"

"When?"

"Please let me kick her ass now!"

"You have a brother?"

"What's his plan?"

"Can we help?"

"I am taking the bitch down now!"

"Jace, don't you dare go near her again!"

"I swear I will end her!"

I allowed it them to get it out of their systems. "Guys. Guys! GUYS! Stop! Yes Jon is my brother, no we are not going to do anything." I ignored their groans of protest. "She won't win anyway, not now that Jon's on her and it doesn't matter, I have you guys and she doesn't I don't need anything else!" I ended my speech staring directly at Jace. He knew what I meant. It was true, I really didn't need anything else, I had them. I had everything. With an aww I was enveloped into a group hug. It was perfect. Then I caught a flash of white in my peripheral vision, standing in the doorway. Soon everyone noticed him

"Hey I'm Jon, ok so? Who's ready to take the bitch down?"

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire? (yeah, nah, I'm not going to stop for a guest..sorry)**

 **Let me know!**

 **Shits about to get real! Wew! Until next time! Also I can't guarantee daily updates anymore but I will always update ASAP**

 **Book reference – The Gallagher Girl Series – fecking fantastic!**

 **Also I have realised I haven't been putting a disclaimer in since like my first chapter – major awkies! Mostly cause I have no idea exactly what I'm meant to say so *Insert perfectly appropriate disclaimer here***

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	27. The Ideas

**The Ideas**

 **Hey Humans! Imm backkkk sorry about last night, but a week full of 6 hour sleeps eventually catches up with you, then working all day today, I desperately needed my sleep! But I'm back now with a new chapter for all you! Just want to quickly say how much I appreciate all your reviews and the love you guys have sent my way! Biggest mwah ever!**

"Jon, group, group, Jon." I took a step back before individually introducing everyone to my very annoying brother. He could tell from my tone that I was still peeved from the events at lunch, but our reunion was not the place. I also had another dilemma as I had to decide what I was going to do with Jace, I desperately needed the comfort he so easily offered but this room was not that big and with his golden head and my red one we were bound to stand out. _Screw it._

I took a chance and used Jon the distraction as my cover as I left group and made my way over to the lounge and sat myself down next Jace. At my closeness he shifted slightly to allow our bodies to be angled towards each other. With our hands hidden by my raised knees we connected these small points. Even just holding his hand allowed some of the tension to be relieved. "Hey, you ok?" his thumb was rubbing small soothing circles along the back of my hand.

"Umm…yeah, I think so." It was the closest to the truth I could get, I wasn't ok, but I wasn't not ok, I was somewhere between, but right now with Jace's hand on mine I was beginning to even out. "You wanna get out of here?" I bit my lip to keep the smirk off my face at the clichéness of the line, doesn't mean I wasn't all for it.

"Without a doubt." We set about coming up with an excuse to leave early when Jon spotted us on the lounge and decided to ruin everything.

"Oi! You two! Stop whispering over there and help us come up with a plan!" at the narrowing of my eyes he just smirked, walked over and squeezed himself between us and encouraged the rest to join. _That bastard._ He knew exactly what he was doing, and worst part was, there was no way to stop him without telling everyone. _Dick._

"Alright Jon, speaking of plans, what exactly is yours? Because I don't really fancy watching my brother make out with my enemy." I was trying to let go of the small river of hatred coursing through my body for him, but the image of their lips locking was burned into my brain.

"Aww c'mon Clary! I'm sorry ok! I meant to tell you the plan last night but then we got distracted, then I meant to tell you this morning but then I got distracted again, then it was lunch and there she was and there you were and it happened and then you pulled me out and we had the fight, which was actually kind of perfect to throw off Kaelie's suspicions but I'm here now! So can you please stop with the tone?"

"Jon! Plan!" it was so typical of my brother to ramble on, no wonder he got distracted so easily, he blazed through too many topics way too easily.

"Oh, right! The plan. It's simple, I'm gonna lead Kaelie on and get her comfortable then she'll tell me what she did to you, I'll record it and we'll take her down! But don't worry there'll be a few little extra things on the side." He finished his explanation with the smirk I had grown up with. "So yup, that's the plan, ok so Clary and Jace…you guys need to go now."

"Wait what? Why? You just said you needed us?! Why me and Jace?" It was obvious Jon wasn't going to tell them about Jace and I otherwise he would have before. _What are you up to Jonathon Morgenstern?_

"Beacause! The side plan's might get a little messy and we can't have you having any chance of getting blamed! And I don't trust you on your own and since Jace had a thing with her before I think he might be a little more vindictive than we need. We don't want to get anyone expelled here!" I had to admit I definitely would push it a little far, and even if Jon banished me from the plan I would probably just come up with another one on my own, and he's seen how creative I can be…but Jace…why it was him I was not sure…I can't imagine Jon actually wanting to get me alone with the guy who's shirt he found me in.

"Jon…" if he could hear the warning in my voice he ignored it.

"No Clary, you're going, no if's, but's or maybe's! Last time I left you to plan your own revenge plot you abandoned ship with a wedding dress and ended up half way around the world! So no! you're going! And as for blondie…well honestly he's just weird, but mostly the having you alone part…so please? Humour me?" I had to admit, his argument did make a lot of sense...

"Urgh! Fine! C'mon Jace! Let's let the masterminds plan! Even though they know they could so much my help!" my voice faded as he closed the door behind us and allowed me to lead us down the hall. Reaching the staircase I realised I had a dilemma…

"What's wrong? Can't decide which room you want to lose our previous bet in?"

"Oh darling, there is no way I'm losing! What's the score 3-2? Or 2-1? Either way I'm in the lead and you need to try and make me lose control? Not gonna happen! Both your points were sympathy points." I knew what I said was going to rile him and lead to either a very entertaining afternoon, or more points to gloat about, either way, win-win.

"My room's closer…let's go there."

"Ooh, eager Jace?"

"You know it! C'mon you weirdo!" Laughing together he pulled me down the hall towards his room. Surprisingly upon entering, we didn't attack each other like I'd thought. Instead we just laid on the bed and talked, it was weird, I actually didn't know that much about Jace, I knew he was good at handling his alcohol, I knew he was an amazing kisser, and I knew he was a great listener, but I had no idea what his favourite colour was, or who his favourite singer was. Turns out its green and today's favourite was Macklemore.

"Why green?" Sure I liked the colour but I didn't understand how he could only have one favourite colour, like his music my favourite changed every day, but no matter what I always has more than one. We were currently laying arm to arm staring at the ceiling when I felt his head turn to face me, so I followed suit.

"You know until two months ago my favourite colour was, believe it or not, black, but right now, staring into your bright, gorgeous, sparkling green eyes, I can't imagine any other colour." I supressed the urge to point out that technically black wasn't a colour, but by the end of his explanation, I didn't know what to say. Jace knew exactly what I needed apparently, he slowly leant in and brushed his lips against mine before drawing back and smiling at me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon learning the rest of the mundane things about each other. Where we want to travel – both to England, favourite subjects – Art and PE, begrudgingly who his first was and mine…wasn't…and that was how the game ended. Thankfully it was time for dinner and I got the hell out of there.

"Hey guys! So you guys figure out your plans yet? Can I be un-banished from the room? Alec and I are in need of a serious Supernatural marathon!" that earned me an eye roll from Izzy and a high-five from her brother.

"Sorry biscuit…but the less you know the better…no way! Don't even try it with the puppy dog eyes! That hasn't worked since we were 11! But it's working now so someone change the subject before I tell her everything!" _Damn it!_

"That doesn't count Mags, you haven't seen her since you guys were 11."

"Hey! Come one Simon! I was actually 12, and you're really not happening so shut it!"

"Hey! Be nice to Simon! He does have a point though!"

"Izzy, trust me, it won't help, just let 'em go."

I really, really, really love my friends. They are stupid and childish sometimes but I wouldn't have them any other way. Nothing could make this better….except for one thing...my brother to be sitting with us and not at Kaelie's table sucking face. "Fine! Don't tell me, just promise me she's going to hate it!"

"That we most certainly can do sweets!" that one surprised me, I wasn't all that close with Jordan, but apparently we were close enough…it felt amazing to be loved this much.

We hung out again after dinner, for a few hours the revenge was forgotten and we just got to sit around joking with each other. "No way! Jace you jumped into the fountain naked?!" Actually, no, I wasn't that surprised, it was obvious Jace wasn't one to back down from a dare. I would know. But Simon getting drunk and sneaking into Durmort Academy to mess with their head boy, yeah that was a surprise, he didn't come off as the kind of boy who would do that. Jace yes, Simon no.

But neither stories were as good as why Magnus got banned from Peru, he claims it was nothing big just a little misunderstanding he would sort out after he finished school next year. He and Alec were already planning their trip.

Too soon I said goodbye to my friends and went to bed and got a solid 5 hours sleep before I was awoken by my usual nightmare. But this time, instead of leaving, Jon with his dripping wrists would walk over to Kaelie and they would leave together. _Fuckkkk, not again!_ I couldn't wait for all of this to be over and the nightmares to end.

Friday was much the same, class, learning about Jace while the rest of the group planned, dinner, group bonding, then the 3am nightmare wake-up. But last night I figured out the perfect midnight distraction that didn't involve waking anyone else up. Grabbing the spare white sheet from the cupboard in the corner and tacked it up on the wall, not caring about the pictures beneath. Now I had a 2 by at least 4 metre canvas I could paint whatever I wanted on. And I had the perfect idea. I was going to paint the lake I found on my first day, but the way I thought it should be, instead of what I saw.

At 8am I was pulled out of my artist haze by a banging on my door. Opening it I was greeted by my favourite blonde. "Hey Rissa, you ready to g-" he broke off half way through as he took in my attire, apparently it was not fit for him today, which I didn't understand considering I was wearing my usual shorts and singlet that he'd seen me in before. "Alright so you've been busy."

"What makes you say that?" _How did he know?! He hadn't even stepped foot in the room yet…_

"You've got paint…everywhere…what time did you wake up to get that much paint on you?!" stepping back and letting him into my room I caught sight of myself in the mirror. He was right, I had paint everywhere, my black singlet was now a multi-coloured fiasco and my hair was now sporting blue streaks, but they weren't nearly as embarrassing as the green war paint I was wearing on one side of my face. "Clary….wow, how long have you been working on this?!"

"Umm a few hours? I don't know I lost track of time." I didn't really want to mention my nightmare, I got out of it last time but I wasn't confident for a second.

"Clary? Did you sleep last night?" Great, now he was looking at me with his soul-seeing eyes that could get anything out of me.

"Yes of course!" technically it wasn't a lie, he asked if I slept, not how long I slept… Deflection is the best form of defence right? "What are you doing here anyway? It's…sometime Saturday morning…what's going on?"

"It's 8am, we're getting ready to go to town, so I would suggest a quick shower, so we can go?"

With a nod I slipped inside my bathroom and jumped in the shower. I had all intentions of being quick but the second the warm water hit my back I lost all sense of time and took a second to just stand there. The painting was a great distraction but the water finally washed away the left over fear and sweat. Opening up my shampoo I allowed the bathroom to be filled with the scent of fresh berries as I watched the water run from rainbow to clear. Unfortunately I had discovered that the soothing shower held nothing of interest and I was alone with my thoughts once more, and because my brain either really loves me or hates me, they went straight to the blonde god waiting in the next room. Picking up my peppermint body wash I trailed my hands over my chest and down my stomach, for a second I allowed my mind to wander and imagine they were Jace's hands. They were trailing lower…and lower…I bit my lip to keep the moans from escaping…and lower…

A knock on the door caused me to jump out of my head and return to the real world. My hands instantly became my own as I waited for my heart to stop racing. "I believe I used the word quick? If you're not out in 1 minute I will come in!"

I know he was joking, it was clearly and empty threat he was waiting for me to retaliate too, but unfortunately I was still a little short of breath. "Is that…a…umm…threat or a…uh…promise?" there was no way he wouldn't hear the neediness in my voice, for a second I was seriously considering inviting him in here.

"Don't tempt me Rissa! 40 seconds and counting!" knowing he was serious, and that I definitely did not want him in here… _I think…_ I stepped out and wrapped one towel around my body while I grabbed a clip to pull my dripping hair into a messy bun to keep it out of my face. Now I was faced with my newest dilemma…I didn't bring any clothes, or clean underwear with me… _Great…this will be interesting…_

Opening the door I stuck my head out to see where Jace was. He was currently occupying himself by deeply studying my various sketches, his back was turned and my set of drawers were right next to the door…I could just reach out and open the top one I could grab my underwear, and feel at least 23% better about being in a towel.

Luck really wasn't on my side as even though I could see the drawers and reach the drawers, I couldn't see into the drawers, also the angle was odd enough that I had to really stretch to reach them. And of course the first pair I came across were my lacy black ones, which just had to drop at the exact moment Jace turned around to find me kneeling on the ground reaching for said underwear but beating me to them and helping me up with his signature smirk.

Upon standing he produced my underwear with a flourish. _Asshole._ "Thankyou…now would you mind turning back around so I can get dressed? Like you said…we need to be quick."

"Oh I think we can make some time…especially if it involves these." I snatched back the lacy undergarments swinging from his finger in front of my face.

"Not funny!" he didn't reply, instead he just handed me my underwear and planted a quick kiss on my nose before turning me around and pushing me back into the bathroom. Feeling a tad better as I stood there in my bra and undies I was faced with my next dilemma…clothes. "Umm Jace? Do you think you could umm pass me some clothes?" realising that was way to open to interpretation I quickly added. "Remember we are going to be in public with other people! Be nice!" Seconds later he slipped his hand through, I could see all the way from his elbow down to his hands… _those hands_ … which were holding actually a quite nice, simple outfit that covered enough. My favourite washed grey skinny jeans, my backless halterneck white singlet and my favourite back cardigan. I was surprised, it was something I would probably have chosen for myself.

Quickly brushing my teeth I let my hair out of its bun and let it fall down my back in loose damp waves. "Alright, I'm decent, let's go."

"Clary…you look..umm..wow." _As if!_

"Jace come on, I've had like 5 hours sleep, my hair still gross and wet and I'm not wearing any make-up, this-" I pointed to my plain face. "-is not wow…but… you said we gotta go, so this is as good as it gets." I was trying not to sound snappy but since I had been awake for as long as I had slept and it was only 8:30, I was not feeling all that sympathetic.

He didn't try to argue, he simply just grabbed my hand in one of his, my ballet flats in the other and led us down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the gang. We spent a few minutes with the small talk before we were told to get onto the bus. Jace and I were at the back of the line with the group, minus Jon of course. Just before I stepped up I felt a hand on my arm, allowing me to hesitate. Turning I shot a confused look at Jace. "What?"

"You don't see yourself clearly." He then released my arm and stepped onto the bus himself pushing through the other kids we took our saved seats next to Aline. Jace shot me a wink before he turned and engaged with the group while I sat back and stared at the guy I think I was falling in love with.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! So! We getting a tad of smut until we build to the big night! I've got the rest of this story planned out so we got this! Coming up next: they gonna mess with Kaelie! Now because Clary won't be a part of the pranks themselves but she will probs have them explained to her in the flashbacks like I've done before, all good?**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	28. The Accusation

**The Accusation**

 **Hey Humans! So! Uni and bloody hectic, oh my god! So I'm going to try and make my schedule every second night, that way I can still write at least half or maybe a whole chapter every night but not have the pressure to upload before I fall asleep at my laptop again. And I will actually get my uni work done haha. Oh also so today I did my refresher CPR course, so if any of you are in Melbourne and need some CPR shoot us a message and I'll come help ya! I also know how to do injections so I got this!**

"Oh my god! Those coconut pancakes were so go damn good! Please can we come back here every Saturday?!" I seriously couldn't get over how amazing they were. They had all the sweetness of pancakes that I loved, combined with the sweetness of coconuts. They were perfectly irresistibly sweet, just the way I liked it.

"Clary! You won't sleep for two days with the amount of sugar in those things! And you want to have them every week? You sugar freak!"

Izzy had taken us all to Taki's in the village for our reunion lunch. It was a great lunch, the food was great, the place was great, and the people were….ok… We had fun for sure, it was weird being out here with them all, and it wasn't even all of them. At the last minute Maia said she wasn't feeling great and didn't end up coming. But she did shoot me a weird look before she realised I was watching. Then she just hurried away. _Fabulous._ After lunch we decided to walk around the village for a bit. I hadn't been back here since that Saturday, which was a while. I didn't know how I felt about being back here, on one hand the last time I was here was the last time I had my friends, but on the other hand, it was the last time I had my friends. It was safe to say had mixed feelings, they swirled even more when I saw Kaelie and Jon walk into the hairdressers.

"I'm going to go back to the bus." I was really done with this stroll down feels lane. I was ready to be back in my room painting my lake.

"Clary! Wait! Where are you going?" I wasn't in the mood to be subjected to the Jace Herondale interrogation, but he was not one to give up without a fight.

"Back to the bus, I'm tired." That part was beyond true, I was still functioning on 5 hours sleep and no amount of sugar was going to keep me going that much longer.

Misunderstanding my truthfulness, he sent a smirk my way. _What are you up to?_ "Here, I'll come with you, keep you company." _Oh, that's what he wants…well too damn bad!_

"No, I'm fine, you stay with the group, I'll see you guys back at the bus in like an hour?" I ignored Jace's tensing jaw as I turned and jogged back to the bus, the second I leant back on the seat I was out of it.

The dream was one I was very familiar with, my friends and family around me, my friends and family leaving, me being alone. Jolting awake for the nth time in I don't even know how long I was met with an emptying bus and a very familiar warmth beside me. _God damn it! Are these fuckers ever going to go away?! Never thought I would miss dreaming about trees!_

"Hey you're awake, everyone's going back t- hey are you ok? You look shaken?" _Seriously?! Can I ever catch a fucking break?_

"I'm fine Jace." I know I sounded snappy and tired but I was fucking snappy and tired, the human body was not meant to survive on five hours sleep for an extended period of time…well mine wasn't.

I left him sitting there dumbfounded as I retreated out of the bus, I got around half way out the door when I felt his hand on my bicep. "No you're not, come on Clary what's going on?" he spun me around so his eyes were staring into mine. History put the odds in his favour, but sleep deprivation put them back in mine.

I attempted to wrench my arm from his grip but he was too strong, it wasn't even close to painful it was just…annoying. With one final tug I released myself. "Yes I am! God would you just leave me alone for two minutes?! Fuck!" That one seemed to stump him. Finally my own, I left Jace rooted in his spot on the second step of the bus and I went back to my room. Lucky for me only Jon and Jace actually knew where my room was, Jon was occupied and I had at least bought myself a few hours before Jace was going to come back guns blazing, demanding answers.

Stripping out of the outfit I was beginning to hate I pulled my pyjamas, which has just become my newly dubbed painting outfit and got back to work on the landscape covering my wall. Ten minutes in I decided it was way too quiet and I needed music. Silence encouraged thinking and I desperately wanted the opposite. Pressing play I was met with the soothing sounds of Shawn Mendes talking about those stitches. _Why do the songs that play always reflect how you're feeling?!_ I was tempted to skip it on principle but I loved the song too much, so I left it and went back to my wall.

Just like every time I painted, I got lost in the world of swirls and colours, I was only snapped out of it by a knock on my door. _Fuck..._ I didn't really want to see anyone right now, but if I had to choose between Jace and Jon being on the other side of that door, I would hope it was Jon, he knew me well enough to know when I wasn't going to offer explanations for my behaviour – like the brat I am. Opening the door my heart leapt into my throat as I stared at my golden boy. _Is he mine? Do I even want him to be mine? Who am I kidding of course I do._

He had changed out of his good jeans and shirt into a simpler pair of tan chinos and a white shirt, he looked less formal but no less hot. For the first time since I've known him he wasn't seeking my eyes with his, I guess he was still feeling chastised from my last yelling at him, which with a quick glance at the clock confirmed was just over five hours ago. "Hey, mum invited you to dinner, but if you still want to be alone I'll just tell her you're not feeling great or something, whatever, forget it…" without even waiting for a reply he turned and started back down the hallway.

I had seen cocky Jace, smart Jace, sweet Jace, but I hadn't seen defeated Jace before…until now. _Great work Clary, no really, gold star!_ "Jace! Wait!" at the sound of my voice he turned around and I got to witness the hope reigniting in his eyes. _Wow!_ "Just let me change." With a nod he made his way back to my doorway before leaning against it as I chose out something decent to wear. I ended up in a simple floor-length summer dress basically because it was the first thing I saw and I didn't want to give Jace enough time to realise I was a petulant little brat and go tell his parents I was sick anyway. It showed enough cleavage to be nice yet still conservative for dinner with my godmother, it was a patchwork of muted browns and greens that make me think of the earth. It was light and flowy that it actually gave off the pretence of elegance as I walked. Looking in the mirror I saw I had paint on various body parts, enough that would warrant a shower but I didn't have time so I just scrubbed the patches off my face and pulled my hair out of my bun so it settled against the small of my back. _Good enough._

Adding another first to the Jace/Clary file – we walked to his parent's room in an awkward silence, I knew I should apologise for what I said earlier, but I didn't know how. I wasn't sorry for what I said, not at all – I needed this time alone to not have to think, just do. But I was sorry for the harshness of its delivery. I didn't know how to put my thoughts into words. I wanted more than anything to put the last month behind me and be able to be happy with my friends but there was some part of me, buried deep inside that still simmered with a heart dropping rejection that I knew would stay for a while. Plus the tear in my heart that was trying to stitch itself back together, it was just taking longer than I thought and I didn't know how to speed it up.

Getting to their door I didn't know whether to knock or not, I had only entered on my own one before and that was because my worry for Jon had overridden my politeness. "Look Clary I wa-"

"Do we knock? Or just go in?" I was no way ready for this sort of heart to heart, not when his parents were expecting us any second and definitely not when I didn't know what my heart wanted to say yet.

"Oh um, no just go in." He masked his disappointment well but I still heard it, turns out I was just as good as reading him as he was me. And so the silence continued until we opened the second door and I was enveloped in Celine's warm arms.

"Clary! Hello darling! How are you? Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale?" I was attacked with so many motherly questions at once I didn't know which one to answer first.

"Hey Celine, I'm fine, just a little tired." Actually I was a lot tired, my midday nap did nothing to alleviate my tiredness, instead it only added to it. I was beginning to become scared of going to sleep. It no longer offered the escape I had become so reliant on. "Promise I'm ok." She seemed to accept my reassurance much better than her son who just frowned at me from across the room.

"Well I hope you're hungry at least! I made lasagne!" she was so excited I had no choice but to get caught up in it.

"Yas! Lasagne is actually my favourite!" I didn't know if this family had stalked me for the last 16 years to just know everything I loved and needed, or it was just the best coincidence ever but the second I saw that Lasagne I no longer cared, as evidenced by the appreciative rumbling my stomach made.

I took my seat opposite Jace, putting as much distance between us as possible at the small table, unfortunately I didn't think that it meant I was now be in his direct line of sight and have his eyes on me the entire time. Celine had just served me my perfectly delicious huge piece of Lasagne that made me mouth water on sight. _Fuck yes!_ But I was promptly delayed from devouring my perfect meal by a frantic knocking on some door, it wasn't loud enough to be any of the doors into this room but I was still well-heard. "Someone's at the office door, don't worry start without me." Stephan rose to go attend to his Headmasterly duties. _Ah the office door that makes sense!_ Jace and Celine picked up their cutlery ready to eat, I guess this sort of thing happened a few times, but I was too intrigued by the visitor, that knocking was not one of a student who had a quick question about their classes. This was either a very distressed or very angry student. Based on the yelling reverberating through the walls I went for the former…

"LOOK WHAT SHES DONE!" _oh shit someone's fucked someone over!_ Looking over to Jace I saw his eyes widen in surprise before comprehension set in and he tensed his jaw. _Oh fuck, what happened._

We heard the muffled mumble of what I assume was Stephan's attempt and calming them down, but the answering yell proved it wasn't working. "OF COURSE IT WAS HER! YOU'VE SEEN WHAT SHE'S DONE BEFORE!" a second later we watched the door open and Stephan pop his head back into our room…his face was not one of confidence.

"Umm Cel, could you come in here please, and Clarissa, you too." I can't remember if he'd ever called me by my full name before. Usually that name was reserved for serious moments or teasing, and Stephan's face did not look to be in a teasing mood.

With a confused glance at the mother and son beside me, Celine and I stood to follow Stephan into to office, I was not at all surprised when Jace followed us and neither were his parents. I wonder how many times he's just done whatever he wanted. Entering the office I was overcome with shock and surprise at the absolutely livid, somehow green haired? Red skinned Head girl standing in front of me. My appearance from the headmaster's private quarters allowed her lividness to creep up probably four levels more. I had never seen someone so angry, not even my dad was that angry when he decided to send me here.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the venom in her voice was enough to have my survival instincts set in and for me to take a step back. If looks could kill I would have died 9 times over. I also didn't know what she was screaming at me for…I was literally just asked to come in here? She would have heard Stephan ask me.

I couldn't look away from her bright green hair that was pretty much staring back at me. I expected them to turn into Medusa's locks and try to attack me. I couldn't even string a sentence together in my state of surprise. "I...umm…he just asked me to come in here?" I pointed at Stephan who was standing behind his desk, he was in full Headmaster mode now.

"I MEAN! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" I followed her pointed finger towards the door that lead to the family's private quarters. _Ohhh…yeah I got nothing for that._ Both Jace and Stephan must have sensed my distress as while Jace took a step closer to me, Stephan came to my defence.

"Kaelie, please calm down, what Clarissa was doing here tonight is none of your concern, now calmly tell us what is going on." His voice held a tone that warned her to not argue with him. It was clear he could be authoritative when he needed to be. He wasn't even like this when I had turned the school into my own canvas.

"Yes Headmaster." She begrudgingly obeyed his orders and ignored my previous activities…for now. "As you can see my hair is Green! And my skin is red! It's obvious it was Clarissa!" she sneered my name with such contempt. "I demand she be expelled now!" today's shocks just kept piling up one on top of the other. Why the hell does she assume it was me?! I didn't do anything! Dafaq!

"Kaelie! I'm warning you! Do not yell at me." He wasn't yelling, not by any means but his voice reverberated around the room, giving you no room but to obey him. " Why do you think it was Clarissa?" his eyes flicked towards me just for a second, but in that second I could see they were pleading for Kaelie to be lying, and it not to be me, my shocked eyed response was enough to calm him as he looked back to the fuming girl in front of him.

"Of course it was her! She's been jealous of me since the second she got here! First she stole Jace! And you did nothing! Then she defaced our school! And you did nothing! Then she drags my new boyfriend out of the dining hall for being with me! And now this! My. Hair. Is. Green!" you could tell she was trying to remain calm but her hatred for me was overruling her ability to follow orders.

"Do you have any evidence it was Clary?" Jace decided it was time for him to enter the argument and I assume it was from her mention of me stealing him. But also his recent learning of her being responsible for our month long break. He came to stand next to me but slightly in front, it was a basic defensive stance, which didn't go unnoticed by his parents who just raised their eyebrows at my still confused face.

"I don't need any! Obviously it was her! There's no one else it could be! You've seen how vindictive she can be!"

"So no you don't!" he was given her no chances to blame me. It was actually quite sweet.

"Jonathon, that's enough, I will handle this. Kaelie. Do you have any evidence to suggest it was Clarissa? Or just assumptions?" Stephan was trying to get Jace to stand down, but also Kaelie. I just stood back not knowing what to do. As much as he wanted to fight it, after a pointed look from his father, he finally stood down, he took a step back so he was now beside me. We weren't touching but I could feel his heat from here. It was comforting.

"No I don't headmaster, but I know it was her." You could hear the defeat and disbelief in her voice, obviously she wasn't used to being denied by anyone.

"Alright, Clarissa?" this time he turned to fully face me, properly acknowledging me for the first time since I stepped into the room. "Were you responsible for this? It will do you no use to lie to me either." He was trying to keep his authority looming over me but I could hear it slip at the last second.

"N- No! I promise it wasn't me!" I really wasn't!

"Alright, where were you today?"

"I went to the village with everyone else, I've been in my room since we got back and then I came here." I was the truth.

"Were you with anyone this afternoon? Anyone that could back up your story?" I could hear the desperation in his voice, praying that I hadn't spent the afternoon alone, he saw in my eyes that I had been though.

"Umm…" right now I wish I hadn't yelled at Jace and we had spent the afternoon together.

"I was with her." My head whipped around to stare at Jace beside me, any bystander would have believed his lie without a second thought, and he just oozed ease and confidence. It was obvious he was lying to both me and his parents though. But if they knew they didn't show it. "We spent the afternoon hanging out in her room. Relax, nothing happened! We just hung out." The last part was said with such sincerity and honestly everyone believed him.

"Alright, we can vouch for her for the rest of the evening, so Kaelie, do you have anyone else you'd like to try and blame?" Stephan's headmaster façade slipped slightly to show his frustration at the situation and his eagerness for it to be over.

"Well it was her! You can't be serious! Why are you protecting her? My hair was blonde this afternoon and then I showered and washed it and now its green! We've all seen what she can do with paint! Who else could it have been?!"

Celine decided to offer her opinion for the first time tonight. "Kaelie, you just said you washed your hair, are you sure it couldn't have been the shampoo you used?" it was a far-fetched idea but you could see Celine was grasping at anything to end this.

"No! It's the same shampoo I use every time I get my hair done!" She could tell she was losing but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Kaelie, why would you wash your hair if you just got it done?" it was a good question actually, they wash your hair at the salon don't they?

"We went into the pool this afternoon and my hair accidentally got wet so I had to wash it! I bet she planned that too!"

"Oh stop it now Kaelie! You're just being petty now." Celine was obviously done with her arguments.

"Umm…Kaelie." The murderous look she shot me was almost enough to make me shut up, but she needed to know this so I could get back to my Lasagne. "You know that chlorine turns bleached hair green don't you?" I made my argument seem like the most obvious thing in the world and for a second I rendered everyone speechless.

"Bu-No-You! Arrr!" She didn't wait to be excused, in the ultimate act of disrespect and a final growl and glare in my direction she turned and left.

"Holy shit!" her exit had surprised me more than anything. Like the family they were, all three Herondale's let out a deep sigh and allowed the tension to leave the room.

"Jonathon. Christopher. Herondale." And just like that the tension was back. "I don't care, if Clary is innocent, do not ever lie to protect someone again, and expect us to lie for you." Stephan's voice was still stern but held none of the authority it held before, he was no longer a headmaster, he was just a father. And I was back to being Clary.

"Sorry dad, but Kaelie was on a mission and she wasn't going to stop! I promise you it wasn't Clary!"

"Well, I understand but that doesn't excuse ly-…what do you mean you promise? Jace? Please please tell me you had nothing to do with this and it was just a bad reaction to the pool water."

Celine stepping in to mediate the argument that was sure to break out between her men. "Jace. Tell us you don't know anything." She sounded like a mum praying for her son's innocence but knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"Mum, Dad, I promise, I had nothing to do with it. Anyway I was with you guys all afternoon, the walk to Clary's room and back is not enough time for me to do that, I mean I'm quick but I'm not that quick." _So that's how they knew he was lying he was with them. If it wasn't Jace…then who was it?...Maia!_

I couldn't hold back my gasp at realising why she wasn't on the trip this morning. This was part of their plan, and I bet it was Jon that got her hair wet this afternoon. Jace saw my inner struggle as I figured out the truth, but his face held no surprise, which meant either he still hadn't figured it out. Or…he already knew. At the widening of his eyes as they took in my expression he confirmed his knowledge of the subject and tried to hide my reaction. "Mum can we please eat now? I'm starving and I think I just heard Rissa's stomach rumble again."

"Oh yes of course! Please come back, I'll just go reheat the lasagne. She was the first through the door and Stephan quickly followed, which gave Jace and I a moment alone.

"Jace!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, you've heard how sound travels in here!"

I mimicked Jace's loud whisper. "It was Maia wasn't it! This is part of their plan to get her back! Isn't it!" the more I said it, the more sense it was making.

"I don't know, I think so, but you need to calm down, and not tip off my parents, they already think I know more than I'm saying. They know they won't get though me but if they suspect you do they will try! Your shock when you first saw her was pretty convincing though. Now, take a breath, and let's go have some Lasagne, it's really good." Sometime during his speech his hands had crept up to my biceps and he had slowly pulled me closer. Taking a deep breath a nodded my head, removed his hands from me and took a step towards the room.

Before we went through I wanted to confirm something first. "We **will** talk about this later." My tone held no room for arguments.

So putting our upcoming discussion aside we went back to the table and acted like the perfect dysfunctional family. The one where one person is your Headmaster, another is your maybe boyfriend, but definite kiss buddy, and the third is your godmother. In spite of all that and Jon not being here, it was actually the perfect dinner.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know what you think! Wew! Feck you Kaelie you green hair witch! Just you wait! It's not over yet!**

 **Also I received a guest review about the forgiveness and guilt of the group and how they got over it too easily. Don't worry. It's not over by a long shot, they've just got a really good distraction right now by as you can see from above Clary is still having a little trouble getting over it all and it will be explored in later chapters but like I said they've got a pretty good distraction right now.**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	29. The Yelling

**The Yelling**

 **Hey Humans! Did ya miss me? Thanks for all your lovely reviews! You guys are amazing and I love you all! I keep forgetting this im so sorry! I mean so disrespect or anything I just normally type up at 1am and forget it but *insert appropriate disclaimer here!***

"You guys dyed her hair green?!" I know I should probably keep my voice down as these walls were not soundproof but I couldn't help it my anger was getting the best of me. If I wasn't so annoyed I probably would have found their looks of shock at the door slamming open hilarious, they were also drunk which added to the humour of their expressions, but I was not in a laughing mood.

"Clary!" Izzy was the first to recover her composure. Her blood alcohol levels only added to her usual bubbliness. "You're here! Come! Have a drink!" _Oh hell no!_

"Not now Izzy! I'm not in the mood." Which was weird considering that a week ago this was all I wanted…to have fun with my friends again. "What other plans do you guys have for her?" I wasn't so sure I really wanted to know but…

"Oh biscuit! Calm down, it was just a little hair dye, now come take a seat and have a drink!" he was trying to crawl over to me and grab my hand so he could lead me back to the group. I wasn't having it right now.

I took a step back as he got close, unfortunately that step meant I was now leaning up against a very solid, very warm wall that was Jace Herondale. I was so close I could practically feel every curve and dip of his delicious chest. "Not now Mags, we need to talk about this, you guys went too far. Not only was her hair green, but her skin was red raw! What did you guys do?"

"Oh that! That was simple, our resident sleuth here!" Magnus pointed to a very drunk, very giddy Maia. "She just added a little…or a lot of hair dye to her shampoo and even more itching powder to her body wash! Genius!" _No Mags…not genius…not genius at all._

"Hey! The itching powder was my idea!" Good to know a drunk Alec was much louder than a sober Alec.

I couldn't believe how pissed I was, looking around the circle I realised they were all in on it. All of them had planned this behind my back, if I was being honest with myself I don't know what I expected, actually for Jon – who was the obvious mastermind – this was quite tame. And that's what scared me the most.

I think they were expecting me to laugh and tell them how impressed I was their craftiness, how I was going to waltz in with a smile on my face, take a seat and tell them how smart and cunning they were while we shared a bottle of vodka. _Well too damn bad._

"Oh come on Clary! It was some harmless fun! And it's not like she didn't deserve it! Come on she's the reason you moved out of our room and didn't talk to us for a month!" And that right there was the root of my anger…well one of them.

"Bullshit! You guys did this for yourselves and no one else!" my tone seemed to sober them up a notch. _Good!_

"What is that meant to mean?!" And out came the defensive Isabelle. I wasn't backing down. Not right now, the edges of my vision were tinged red.

"Exactly what you think it means! Don't even try and blame Kaelie for my changing rooms and us not talking! That was all on you guys!" And now they were quite close to full soberness. Good. I wanted them to remember this. I was not going to say it again. I held my hand up to stop Magnus before he could argue the obvious. "Yes she was the instigator! But all she did was send a text, it was you guys that chose to believe it even after I begged you not to! You were the ones that shut me out. The ones who scoffed at me and avoided me for a month. What did you expect me to do Izzy? Just stay in that room with someone who hated me? No thankyou! I at least have a little dignity!"

Some point during my rant Jon had entered the room. I assumed Kaelie had told him about our little encounter in Stephan's office and he had come to check up on me.

Everyone's mouths were wide open with shock, but I wasn't sorry. I realised it was something I had buried over the last few weeks, but right now it was being released hard and true and I wasn't going to take any of it back.

"Clary! You can't be serious! It was her who started it! We're just getting even! You knew we were going to do something like this!" Magnus had no humour left in his voice, only hurt and confusion.

"I don't know what I expected, I think I was so excited to have my friends back that I just ignored everything else. But don't you guys see what this means?! Don't you see how you went too far?!" I didn't understand how they couldn't understand!

"Aww c'mon Clary! I'm the one that's lived with you for the past five years, I have seen you do so much worse! This was nothing compared to the things you did back home! What's the big deal?!" _Oh great! How lovely of you to join the conversation Jonathon, perfect timing!_

"Exactly! I did it! Alone! Me! Not you guys!"

"So what? You're pissed you weren't a part of it? Is that why you're acting like such a brat?"

"Fuck you Jon! Of course that's not what I mean! I did my own dirty work! I didn't have others do things that could get them expelled! Don't you understand anything?! What you did is enough to get the president's daughter expelled! You think you're going to make this better by getting yourselves in trouble?!"

I took a breath to look at the ring of definitely sober people around me. "Now, you be honest, did you or did you not do this out of guilt? As I way to what? Say sorry?" I was met with wide eyes and silence. "I'll take that as a yes…you know the word sorry actually goes a long way. A lot longer than this!" I was so done with today I just wanted it to be over and go to sleep. But then I remembered the nightmare and ruled that luxury out. Turning to leave I came face to face with two of the most important people in my life now.

"Jon…as if you didn't know how I was going to react?! The amount of times I stopped you from helping me carry out my plans. What did you expect? You of all people should have known. It was me she was after! And now you've involved all of them. I never should have let you get involved. I should have just handled this myself." looking at Jace I didn't know what to say, yes he didn't have anything to do with this, but he still didn't look sorry. And in my tired, angry state that was as good as guilty.

I pushed out of the room and walked back to my own alone. I know I said I wanted to talk to Jace tonight, but back there I realised I had pretty much said everything I needed to say, I just said it in a more crowded setting that I originally thought I would.

I had just changed back into my painting clothes and picked up a brush when I heard a soft yet confident knock at my door. _Damn! Can't a girl have a moment alone after yelling at all of her friends at once?_ With a sigh I was opened my door and was greeted for the third time today by my golden boy. _Apparently not…_

"Jace…I'm really not in the mood for a lecture or whatever else you have planned." His eyes held none of the passion I had come so used to in our various meetings.

"I'm not here to lecture you…I just wanted to make sure you were ok." His voice held such sincerity I almost cracked right there.

"I'm fine Jace."

"No you're not. Don't lie to me Clary, that was a lot of pent up emotion for someone who is fine." His hand had creeped up to cup my cheek, my lips opened on their accord as his thumb brushed against my lower lip. This thumb was soft and rough all at once. It felt amazing. "You look tired…maybe you should get some sleep, we can talk in the morning." I don't know what it was about him, but when we were together everything else just faded away. All the fear, all the anger that was overtaking me before couldn't even be found.

"Uh, no, it's fine, come in." I stepped back to allow him entry and his hand fell from my face. I immediately felt the cold, but the tingling sensation was still there.

Jace took a seat on my bed as I closed the door and leant against its back as we stared at each other. The silence was tense and awkward, but I still welcomed it with open arms, it was definitely better than being alone.

"So…your uh, your painting is coming along nicely….you're really talented you know."

"Ha, umm thanks, but I'm nothing compared to my mum, she was amazing, she could paint anything she wanted and it would look like a photograph, I've got nothing on her."

"Yeah I know how great she was. That's why I see how good you are…I'm pretty sure we have a couple of her paintings around here somewhere. I can show you tomorrow if you'd like."

"Oh my god yes please! That would be amazing!" I couldn't believe it! I was going to see more of her work! I couldn't wait! I wanted to see them right now but as much as I want to see them I knew I'd have to wait. At least I would have something to look forward to.

And just like that the awkwardness just drifted away. But there was still the elephant in the room. "I'm not mad at you. Well I am, but…I don't know I'm just not. Not in the same way I am at everyone else, so you can relax."

"Not that I'm not grateful but…why not?" he ran his hand through his hair messing it up in a way that made me have to fight to not flatten in back down. I could feel the itch in my fingers, it was the same itch I got when I needed to paint. I could hear in his voice that this was a question he was scared to find out the answer to.

"I don't know I just…it's different with you…I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I try. Yes I'm pissed at you for believing it and yes I'm pissed at you for being fine with the revenge but I…I don't know how to explain it but with you it all just melts away. You shouldn't have believed it though. Why? Why did you believe it?" I didn't realise the tears had fallen until I could taste the saltiness on my lips. With that my legs gave way beneath me and I slid to the floor.

Jace was at my side in an instant, pulling me into his arms he allowed me to cry into his chest. I hadn't cried since that night and all the pent up emotion was making itself known. He didn't speak, he just held me and stroked my hair. Eventually I started to run out of tears, but that did nothing stop the rip that had slowly started to heal to tear at the stitches and make it's ache known once again.

"I don't know why I believed it, I wish I didn't. So help me God I wish I didn't but I did. I'm so sorry Clary, I'm so sorry. I've never had someone care they way you did. I've never felt like that for someone before, but all you wanted to do was leave. You begged me to help you. I didn't want to but I know it's what you wanted so I helped. Then I got the message and I didn't know what to think. Like I said I've never had someone care the way you did. I was used to being with girls and them just being with me. Nothing more. But with you it was more and it hurt. Reading that hurt and I didn't want to hurt. Then you told me it was Kaelie and I was so angry, I wanted to get her back and more. She ruined the first great thing in my life."

By the time his speech was done my sobs had subsided and the tear had stopped ripping. Now it was just a dull throb. "Do." I looked up and met his watery gaze with my own as his hand on my hair froze. A second later the edges of his mouth pulled up into my favourite smile.

"What?"

"Do. You said care the way I did. It's do. Not did. Do." That was probably the most honest thing I had said to him all week. His smile softened into one that made my heart race. Leaning down he placed a lingering kiss on my forehead before hugging me even closer. After a while my legs started to cramp, but I didn't want to ruin whatever this was. Eventually the pain in my legs won out and Jace picked me up and helped me get into bed. With another kiss, this time on my cheek he made his way to the door.

"Jace wait! Will you stay with me tonight?" I know it was forward and all but I was tired of waking up from my nightmare alone. He didn't say anything he just walked back over and crawled in beside me. I didn't hesitate. I rolled over and allowed myself to be enveloped in his warmth as his arms wrapped around me. We didn't say anything. We just laid there silently listening to each other's breaths as they slowed together.

Opening my eyes I looked through my open curtains and watched the sunlight stream through, lighting up my painting in a way I hadn't seen before. It was beautiful and for a moment I finally felt like my work could come close to that of my mothers. Then I realised something else. It was morning. I slept through the night! The revelation caused me to bolt upright. Well attempt to anyway, I made it halfway up before the human cage tightened and pulled me back down. I looked over to see his golden gaze on me. The worry evident. "Rissa? What's wrong? Are you ok?" allowing myself to be enveloped in his warmth once again I relished in the comfort he brought me.

"Yeah, I actually am." And I was. For once I wasn't terrified or tired or angry or anything. I was just content. "What time is it?" I wasn't used to not waking up at 3am, I felt like I had lost all this time. Without releasing me he leant back to check the clock on my bedside table.

"Umm 7:54. Wow. I never sleep this late. Even on a Sunday!" _Mmm you and me both Jace. You and me both._

We spent the rest of the morning just basking in each other's company as we talked about the most mundane things. All the ease of before came rushing back was we joked. Eventually he left to change and promised to be back soon and that I had better get ready as well. While he was gone I had the best shower ever. For once everything was looking up! After a month my nightmares were finally gone! I had the best sleep in forever. Everything was ok.

We spent our day exploring the school and discovering my mother's various works. We found a painting of the ocean view from our back deck, the Manhattan skyline and a bed of roses. But my favourite by far was the one of two young blonde boys running around the trunk of a thick tree in what looked like a game of catchh. The boys couldn't be more than two, one golden haired and one white haired. Looking at Jace beside me it was obvious to see where her inspiration came from.

Studying the painting in detail I felt like I was transported into another world. One where my mother would sit beside me as we added the paint to our canvases. Reaching out I felt the edges of her strokes, I knew without a doubt they were hers. There was a…energy to them that I would never forget even if I lived to be one hundred.

Walking down the hall we were met with Jon talking to a very pretty brunette girl. I couldn't tell you anything about her except that I had definitely seen her before. It was obvious she went to this school and had for a while. After a quick introduction I learnt her name was Ava and she was in the same year as Jon, it even turned out they were going to share classes now that he was a student here. It was cute seeing Jon act all humble and shy. Not something I had seen from him before. Especially when he was with a pretty girl. Getting the message that he wanted to be alone with her we made our way back down the hall, before we turned the corner thought, I looked back to see Jon blush with a giddy smile on his face. _Jon?! Blushing?! No way!_

Eventually it was time for bed and after saying goodnight and another kiss on the cheek I climbed into my cold bed and waited for blissful sleep to take me once more just like the night before.

" _They're only with you out of guilt, once they are done with me they'll be done with you too. Just you wait." The now green haired bitch that was Kaelie Whitewillow stood over me triumphantly as she held the hand of Jace with her left and Jon's with her right. Together they turned and walked away. I stood to race after them but I was too slow, they were already gone…_

I woke with a gasp. My skin was slick with sweat. With a fearful look at my clock I saw it was once again 3am. _Fuck!_ I couldn't slow my heart rate or catch my breath. I went over everything in detail trying to figure out what was different between last night and tonight. I was stuck with one distinct difference.

Without a second of hesitation I left my room and raced down the halls until I came face to face with another. Slowly I reached out and turned the knob. Unlike last time I was here, the room was pitch dark, the only light coming from the moon as it shone against his bare back. Without a second thought I walked around the bed and climbed into it. Only once my weight hit the mattress did her stir. He flinched back in surprise before he realised it was me. I stopped his surprised question by placing my lips on his in a quick peck before dragging us back down into the same position as last night. With a sigh and a kiss against my forehead I fell back into a blissful sleep.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! So! Clary went off at the troop! That has been coming for a while. I know she had acted fine about everything for the past week, but so much had happened she was still taking in it, plus she didn't want to be mad at them. Ooh also! We have a new character! Ava is a comin! What do you think she's going to have to do with the story? Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

 **Tonights reference is a book I read today it's called** **Angelfire by Courtney Allison Moulton** **and it is fecking fabulous! I couldn't put it down! I definitely recommend it!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	30. The Change

**The Change**

 **Hey Humans! Firstly…sorry! I know I was meant to upload last night but I legit worked :30-5:30 then spent an hour in traffic to get home, then had to clean and get groceries because my grandparents came to stay and then I passed out without even typing up a single word OR watching the new Shadowhunters like I do every Wednesday at 7:01pm! I know! Bad Ally! Secondly to make up for my meaniness I made this chapter double length for you please forgive me!**

Once again I wake up as my eyes take in the blazing light in front of me, but this time it's coming from the boy in front of my, very close in front of me. "Well this is definitely my favourite way to wake up!" And just like that the moment was broken, mostly because being this close meant our mouths were even closer, which meant he was currently inhaling my morning breath… _charming clary, really charming…_

Pulling back I drew my eyes from his to take in his entire face, from his perfectly imperfect chipped tooth, to his even more perfect perfectly tousled bed head golden hair. Once I allowed my eyes to leave his and proper thoughts to make themselves through my head I also noticed how warm I was, and even warmer a band of my waist under the weight of what was his…arm? When I felt the flex of his bicep ripple through to his hand as it clenched and unclenched against my lower back I knew my guess was right. It was definitely his arm wrapped around me in a very intimate gesture, one that I actually initiated and was not in the mood to change this at all, unfortunately though it seemed he was. "As much as I want to stay here with you all day – don't look at me like that – we do have class to attend, and if I remember correctly your first class is with my mother and she already has her suspicions about us…but luckily for you I have a habit of waking up much earlier than I need to, so we have a little while longer." With that he flexed his fingers against my back and used his brute strength to bring us closer than I even thought possible. Causing my naked leg to entangle itself into his.

I sighed in content. "Jace Herondale, master of the moment ruiner." That didn't mean I had any intention of releasing my little ray of sunshine…I also had no intention of ever muttering that little nickname out loud…ever. I planned on keeping my dignity. I went to soften the blow of my comment with a quick peck on the lips which he understood and was all for before I remembered my morning breath and pulled away for the second time in as many minutes. I figured I had three options, 1. I could continue to lay here with him but not kiss him, 2. I could get up and brush my teeth before coming back to kiss him, or 3. I could kiss him with my morning breath. All three had a major downside. I could see the small amount of hurt lurking in the back of his eyes, but he just moved to cover it with his signature grin.

"So that's why you won't kiss me? Because I'm a moment ruiner? That's harsh Rissa! Harsh! But since you won't I guess you could explain what caused you to hop into my luxurious bed at three in the morning?" Alright, so now I had a fourth option, with an even bigger downside. _Should have just risked the stupid morning breath and just kissed the idiot when I had the chance. God damn it._

I figured that he wasn't going to let this go without a good distraction, and it seemed my best distraction was my kissing skills, which gave me no choice but to go with option 3. But since it had already been decided that life hates me, Jace was the one to lean back from our possible lip lock this time. "Nope. Don't even try it, you already lost your chance at deciding our morning activity, so it's my turn. Spill."

It seemed I had momentarily forgotten how stubborn he was. And since he rejected my best form of distraction I was screwed. "Would you believe me if I told you I missed you? No? Worth a shot…" I muttered the last part as he shot me shot me his 'nice try Morgenstern' look. I had a feeling that was going to become a regular habit of his. _Excellent…_ "Fine! But you need to promise to just let it go."

"Let what go?"

"Whatever I say, just let it go and we'll move on. Deal?"

"Clary."

"Deal?"

"Fine. Deal." I knew he probably wouldn't keep to that deal, but at least I had him in my verbal contract.

"Good. Ok, don't laugh…but I had a nightmare." To his credit he didn't laugh. He might have smirked and his eyes lit up with humour, but not one single giggle left his lips. After a second though, he humour left his eyes.

"What was it about?" like I said, someone upstairs had it out for me, of course Jace couldn't be satisfied with that amount of detail, of course he needed to know more. And with him staring into my soul, he made it impossible for me to even try to come up with a lie, instead of telling him I thought I had a monster under my bed I told him everything, from the first version, to the latest version of my nightly 3am movie. The more I talked the more his eyes hardened, but when mentioned his leaving with Kaelie, that was when he once again lessened our distance, even more than last time, this pull caused my face to be forced into the crook of his neck, my lips caressing that little soft spot just below his jugular, which I felt him swallow at the contact. "I'm not going anywhere. You've told me all your secrets and I'm still here. I promise, I'm not." He backed up his declaration by running his fingers through my hair and I intentionally pressed my lips to his throat again. There was nothing I needed to hear more. I pulled my face out of neck so I could once again look into his eyes. It was the only part of my body that I allowed to be removed from his.

The second we came face to face his pressed his lips against mine. I completely forgot about everything. My morning breath. My nightmare. My homework that was being neglected on my desk. Everything except him and me. After what could have been hours we finally pulled back. His eyes has turned that gorgeous molten gold and as I came back to earth I realised during our lust filled haze I had somehow rolled on top of him and he was holding my head up and my hair back as he slowly pressed his lips against my own soft spot. "Now…what was so bad that you made me wait for that twice?"

"Mmm…my…umm morning breath." My voice had turned all weak and breathless and he planted his lips against my neck once more before bringing his back to mine in yet another passionate kiss.

"Like I'd let that stop me!"

Eventually we dragged ourselves out of bed and forced ourselves to be proper human beings. He walked me all the way to the door of my classroom, before saying a quick hello to his mother and leaving to go attend his own. Celine didn't say much on the matter of me and her son. She just raised her golden eyebrow in the only way a Herondale could.

She allowed to me to take my seat in peace. The entire class passed in a blur and then I was stuck right back into Maths, a subject that came way too easily to me. I was getting sick of this not needing to really think thing. I almost cried when it look Julian over five minutes to solve the equation written on the board that I realised was 2x the second I saw it. I almost cried a second time when I heard the bell ring signalling it was time for our lunch break.

"Clarissa, a second please?" _Crap!_ I was really hoping he wasn't going to yell at me for nearly nodding off during his lecture about why you had to minus x from one equation to find y. I nearly yawned just thinking about it.

"Yeah Mr L? What's up?" Students that were still filing out of the classroom shot me a weird look for addressing my teacher so informally, but over the weeks of extra assignments we had grown a good teacher/student relationship, not as close as Celine and I, but close enough. Once the rest of the students filed out he dropped his guard.

"Clary. I have something I want to talk to you about, and yes it has something to do with your little nap earlier, don't think I didn't notice." _Well feck._ "Don't look so scared! It has become blatantly obvious from both your need to not pay attention in class showcased against your perfect test scores that…you are way too advanced for me and my class, so how would you feel about moving up into one of the higher classes to see how you do there? And if you still outperform the student again we can see about putting you in the advanced courses. So? What do you think?"

I didn't know what to think. I had never been put up a class in my life! I had never been shown this kind of dedication from a teacher before! Of course I had always had near perfect test scores but I had never been offered this opportunity before. I didn't know whether jump for joy or fall into a puddle of tears. Instead my body decided for me. To just stand there dumbfounded. When he didn't burst into laughter or confess there was a hidden camera I forced myself to accept this this was real. "Your serious?" I needed to confirm this before I let the jumps happen.

"Of course I am! Am I to take that as a yes?"

"Yes! Of course! I can't wait! When do I start?" I couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of my voice! I was finally going to be faced with a real challenge again! I actually couldn't wait to not be sleeping in class. _Weird._

"Excellent! Alright I'll get everything organised and you can start tomorrow! Of course if you don't enjoy it you can always come back and resume your napping in the back row. Deal?" he couldn't keep the humour from his voice as he explained our situation.

"Deal!" When he advised me that that was all I gleefully made my way towards the dining hall to share my good news with Jace. Things were yet to be resolved between me, the group, and Jon. But Jace was adamant that things would be fine when I entered the hall but I was not as optimistic as him, especially considering I had gone full bitch on all of them.

About half way there I ran into a distracted brunette, whilst we both took a second to realise why we were sitting on our butts in the middle of the hallway I tried to place where I knew her from. At the sound of her apologising voice I realised she was the girl Jon was talking to. "Ava? I'm so sorry! I should really look where I'm going!"

"Do I know you? Oh wait! You're Jon's friend! The one we saw in the hall yesterday! Again I'm so sorry!" with a smile we helped each other to our feet before we resumed our conversation. I was about to correct her that Jon was my brother, not my friend but then I remembered he was still keeping his stupid secret. "You're dating Jace aren't you? He's in my maths class you know. You should have seen Kaelie's face when he walked in after he ditched her! Priceless! It seems I have you to thank for finally throwing her off her high horse!"

Wow! She was a talker! Just like Isabelle I realised. I loved her instantly, especially after I realised she was not a Kaelie groupie. I also realised I like the sound of Jace and I dating a little too much. "Umm no we're not dating, just friends." She frowned at my assessment, obviously not believing me.

"Oh ok…so umm you and Jon are good friends? He's spoken about you a lot you know…" _wait was this girl trying to suss out if I was competition?!_ I only loved her more.

"Don't worry, yeah Jon and I are great friends, be practically like a brother to me, I've known him like my entire life, you've got nothing to worry about. Not just from me, but anyone, he's not seeing anyone seriously." I know I was meddling with his stupid little plan, but dammit I liked Ava, she was already becoming a serious contender for future sister-in-law. Plus the sooner I got him away from Kaelie and her poison the better.

She bit her lip to keep her delight at my comments from showing, but her blue eyes lit up in a way that gave her no room to deny her happiness at knowing Jon was unattached. "C'mon I've already missed way too much time with my food, I can't have it resenting me as I devour it!" I linked her arm with mine as I gleefully skipped towards my golden boy and my waiting meal.

The second we entered I had at least three sets of eyes on me. Jace's, Jon's and Kaelie's. Her glare was not surprising, neither was Jace's glowing smile as what I thought was worry melted off his face. But what did surprise me was the shock and pain that marred Jon's face and he took in mine and Ava's linked arms. It was obvious he liked her, but as his eyes flickered from me to Kaelie and back again I realised his dilemma. He was caught between what he wanted and the carefully constructed lie he had weaved for himself as his way of helping me get even with Kaelie. He had to choose between his sister and the possible love of his life. I felt for him because I was also used to his utter ease at making things way too complicated and guilting himself into doing things he deemed necessary. But I had already made the choice for him. I could take care of myself and I was about ready to prove that to my loving, overprotective big brother.

"Not seeing anyone hey? Kaelie seems to think different." I could hear the disappointment in her voice as she went to break away and make her way towards her own group. I was about to leave for mine, but I couldn't leave her this way.

"Looks can be deceiving, she also thought her and Jace were together." I sent her a wink as my made my way over to my… _yes my…_ golden boy. He didn't make a big show of greeting me but as I stared back at the various eyes staring at me I felt his hand clasp mine under the table in a show of comfort and support.

Lunch...well what was left of it was an awkward affair as I ate my chicken burger in relative silence. It seemed this time no one was trying to engage me in conversation. I guess they were all still feeling subdued from my yelling fit. Jace finally reminded me why I was late in the first place when he asked and I informed him of my newest mathematics win. He settled back with a smirk that screamed ' I know something that you don't know' and I had to fight the urge to hit him over the head and demand he tells me, but that would mean everyone would figure out we were more than friends and that was breaking my secrecy rule. But after this morning's confession I was feeling that rule less and less. Thankfully because I had missed the majority of it, the awkwardness didn't last long and I was able to make my retreat to my next classes and then eventually my room.

It was just before bed time that I realised I had two options. I could take the chance that because of this morning's confessions on both sides that my nightmare would be gone, or I could take a pre-emptive strike and just go back to Jace's room and know it wouldn't return. Since only one option included Jace I didn't really need to think about it.

Sneaking down the hall to his room I checked to see if the door was locked before slipping inside. Unfortunately the room was….empty. Hearing the clinking sounds and running water coming from behind a door similar to my bathroom door I realised he was probably showering. That meant I had a little time to…explore.

I didn't want to snoop, only explore so I kept my eyes away from all drawers and cupboards and just allowed them to drift over the pieces that were already on show. I started above his desk and left myself take in his personal book collection. It didn't surprise me that they were mostly all classics, considering who his mother was. His room showcased a very smart, very neat, very studious student. But I was yet to find anything that showcased who Jace was. Giving up I plopped myself down on his bed as I heard the shower turn off. As I threw myself back I caught a flutter of paper in my peripheral vision. Investigating further I picked up what was a charcoal drawing of a golden boy and a fair skinned red haired girl as they stared into each other's eyes. It was obvious it was one of my drawings, but I couldn't for the life of me remember when I had drawn it, or even more, when he took it.

It warmed my heart to know that the one personal thing he had on show in his room included me… it also distracted me enough to not hear the bathroom door open, but not enough to make me ignore the following gasp and flash of dripping wet, golden, rippled, chiselled, perfectly gorgeous chest that just dared me to blink. Thankfully that allowed me to be distracted enough to not look down and laugh at the way his hand scrambled to cover his manhood. Unfortunately he didn't allow me to stare at his chest for long as he spun around and barricaded himself back inside his steamy bathroom. But not before I got a good look at his perfectly sculpted surprising also golden ass.

He returned a moment later clad in a towel as he sheepishly made his way to his dresser, grabbed what he needed and locked himself back in his bathroom. On his third entrance to his bedroom he was dressed in his pyjama bottoms, complete with a frown as he made his way over and took a seat beside me. "Clary? What's wrong?" I could still detect a hint of embarrassment in his voice but he was working well to hide it, unfortunately his slightly rosy cheeks made up for what his voice was lacking.

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to see you." At the mention of seeing him both our cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as the image of both his abs and ass flashed through my mind.

"Well I'm glad to see you too but uh…" he looked around the room for something that would be able to change our conversation onto one that allowed the blood to leave our cheeks. His eyes ended up landing on the piece of paper clutched between my hands. "…oh…you found my picture…I know I shouldn't have taken it without asking but…well I really liked it."

"Umm yeah don't worry about it, but umm when did you take it?" I was trying to get my mind out of his abs and into the conversation at hand but it was very hard, especially considering he had decided to not cover those up and all six were practically winking at me!

"While I was bandaging your cut, I saw it on the ground half under your bed, I quickly pocketed it so I could properly study it. I meant to give it back, but…I didn't…Now that we've thoroughly embarrassed me enough for one night, tell me what you're really doing here, out of bed, in the boys dorm side, after curfew?"

Since he had confessed everything I figured I had to do the same. "I was wondering if you wanted a sleeping buddy? I have nightmares most nights, but you keep them away. What you think?" I bit my lips as he contemplated the pro's and con's of my sleeping over. Apparently deciding for the pro column he crash tackled me against the pillows as he pulled me into our snuggling position.

"I'm not one to say no to a gorgeous red head sleeping beside me!" after a moment or two he released me to properly prepare us for bed but actually getting us under the covers and turning the lights off so we could sleep in peace.

We were just lying there in comfortable silence as we basked in the energy of each other before he spoke again. "I was jealous you know…"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Your drawing."

"My drawing? You were jealous of a charcoal picture?" he was making no sense?

"Yeah, the way you were looking at him the way I was always wishing you would look at me…" his voice held such longing…I just felt warm inside. Which made it much easier for me to confess this.

"Jace…I've always looked at you like that, it's just been when you weren't looking." I didn't allow my voice to reach above a whisper but it didn't matter. He still heard me. He confirmed it by pressing his lips against mine before he gripped me even tighter and allowed me to fall into a warm, blissful, nightmare-free sleep.

Our morning was much like the one before, including his quick hello to his mother and her returning eyebrow raise.

Before I knew it, it was time for my new maths class with my new classmates. Mr L had just given me a room number and trusted I would be able to make my way there. Luckily my new class was in one of the rooms Jace had pointed out to me on my first day. I knocked and waited to be let inside.

Upon entering I was met with silence as I took in my new peers. Unfortunately this class consisted of four people I knew well. Kaelie, Jon, Ava and Jace. Three of those faces were slightly shocked and confused, and one was smugly smirking at my obvious discomfort and being stared at.

"Arr perfect timing. Class, I would like to introduce you to your newest classmate, Clarissa Morgenstern. She outperformed her previous class and has been invited to join us, she will be studying at a higher year level so I hope you will all make her feel welcome. I am Mrs Funnell by the way, and you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Herondale.

I tried to ignore the shock that was overtaking Jon's face and the anger that was overtaking Kaelie's as I made my way towards my desk and my new desk buddy, who still didn't look shocked at all. _Bastard knew! What am I saying of course he knew! His father is in charge of this entire school! That's what he was smiling about at lunch yesterday!_

"Oh hey there Red, welcome!" because Jace was left handed and I was right handed our writing arms were next to each other, which meant we weren't able to hold hands under the table like I was used to, unfortunately for me that meant he was just close enough to tease and throughout the class a low buzz developed between our arms, the electricity was causing my entire hand to tingle, I wasn't going to be able keep this up indefinitely that's for sure.

"You so knew! And you didn't tell me?! Ass!" I kept my voice to a whisper yell as we were still in class. Jace was saved from replying as Mrs. F called the class to attention with the declaration of a pop quiz to check our knowledge.

 _Yes!_ Looking through the questions I realised this was the kind of work I thrived on. It was challenging yet I still easily picked it up as I made my way through the questions. Jace and I finished at the same time and shared a smirk as Mrs. F came around to collect our papers back up.

We were left to figure out the equations on the board as she graded our papers. Finally I was faced with a question that took me more than 2 seconds to figure out. I was loving it.

"Alright class, 100% goes to Mr Herondale, Miss Whitewillow and…well well well, Miss Morgenstern, looks like you'll do well in this class Clarissa." Jace and I shared another smile, but his was filled with a promise of later activities, I looked over to see Jon also smiling at me but his smile held nothing but pride for his baby sister that beat him on a quiz, unfortunately his desk partner was not feeling the same and she stared at me with nothing but hate and contempt.

 _Oh yes sister, not only did I take your Jace, but I will also take your class as well as my brother. Look out. I'm done being the victim. It's time to get even, the Clary Morgenstern way._

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! Since I'm up to 197 reviews I'll so the same for review 200 – ill answer one question, no matter how personal of spoiler alerty it is! Also it's currently 3:01am so beside spell-check I did not do a proper edit as my bed is looking mighty inviting right now!**

 **Tonights book recommendation is …. Of Poseidon by Anna Banks – I couldn't put this book down! It's so good!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	31. The Upstage

**The Upstage**

 **Hey Humans! So here is another chapter that's nice and long to make up for the not updating last night hah but in my defence it is Easter! Yay! I got zebra jammies and I'm so happy!**

"So can anyone tell me if someone is due 12 units of medication. This drugs presents in a 3ml vial with 100 units/ml. what is the volume of drugs you give? Use your formulas. Yes Miss Whitewillow?"

Kaelie was practically swinging her hand around, hoping to get chosen to answer. _Good to know the bitch is a teacher's pet!_ "0.04 mls." She shouted out her answer with such confidence that it made it all the more better when she was wrong. No one was saying anything, either they were all idiots or they were too scared to stand up to her. _Fabulous._

"Interesting, anyone else want to share their answers? Miss Morgenstern?"

"0.12 mls Miss." I was getting quite excited to be able to shut down Kaelie so quickly into the class. Her scoff at my answer just made it all the better.

"Correct. Alright next question is…yes Miss Whitewillow? What's wrong?"

"I don't understand how _Miss Morgenstern_ is right? I used the formula perfectly!" the way she said my name was filled with such contempt it just made the whole situation funnier.

"Yes you used the formula correctly but you didn't read the question correctly. If you read the question again you'll see-"

"I did read the question correctly!"

 _Oh my god she's such a petulant little shit!_ I was getting bored of her act fast. "Kaelie read the freaking question! 100units/per mil not 3ml! That parts just there to throw you off! Jesus Christ just accept you were wrong!" I was already ready to go back to my other class. I would so prefer mind numbing boringness than have to sit through an hour of this every day.

"Once again, Miss Morgenstern is correct. Ok if you're quite done Miss Whitewillow can we please move on to the next question?" based on the lack of response but Mrs. Funnell still continuing on I had to assume she was now sulking. The rest of the class went much the same. And was quite enjoyable since Kaelie refused to open her mouth, since it was my first class and Mrs. F wanted to get to know my skill level she called on me or every second or so question. I was secretly incredibly proud of myself when I got them all right. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as Jace's face grew more impressed with every correct answer. I could see the desire growing in his eyes which was in no way helping my self-control as the electricity crackled between us. Thank god lunch was next because based on the way he was staring at me and how our fingers kept twitching towards each other I had I feeling we weren't going to be eating. And I was completely ok with that.

The second the bell rang he was up and out, but not before giving me a look that easily said 'my room. Now.' I was all too happy to oblige. As I ran towards his room I was praying that I didn't run into any of the group, because firstly I didn't know how to explain what I was doing and secondly I didn't want to waste any time explaining it.

I only had to knock one before he opened the door and pulled me inside by my tie. I was once again imprisoned by both his golden arms and his golden eyes, his tie was already discarded and his top buttons undone, giving me a sneak peek at what was hidden beneath. We both tried to fight the pull, we were still yet to touch and we had been having to endure this torture for the last hour. I'm not sure who caved first but one second we weren't touching at all and the next that's all we were doing. I couldn't get close enough fast enough. I didn't know where to grip, my hands moved from his hair to his shoulders to his waist. I only allowed our lips to part so we could remove the barrier his shirt was creating. Once it was off…that's when I really lost control. Crashing our lips back together I allowed my hands to wander. And wander they did. With a groan against my lips my feet were no longer on the ground but wrapped around his waist and my hands found their resting place in his golden locks. He spun us around and carried me over to his bed before we collapsed onto it. Finally I had to take a breath, but even though his lips left mine, they didn't leave my skin. Instead they just pressed against the juncture of my collarbone that caused me to melt even further into him. If that was even possible.

His hands released me and he reached up to loosen my was only after the last button of my blouse was undone that I realized we should probably slow down. But that part of my brain was overridden by his lips reconnecting with mine. It had never been like this before. Yes there was desire, and a primal urge that made me want to grab him and push him against the wall before attacking his lips with mine every time I saw him, but this was something completely different. The sudden shift of Jace's bare chest helped to shift my shirt to the sides which allowed our bare stomachs to rub against each other in the most delicious way possible. The sudden friction caused Jace to pull back and stare into my eyes before his slowly shifted down to take in my bra covered chest.

For once I was so beyond grateful that I had developed a chest after I went into my 'difficult' stage as dad and Jon liked to call it, because that meant that instead of staring down at a boring white bra most girls wore here, he got to take in my comfiest light blue lace bra that accented my chest in all the best ways. But watching Jace's eyes dilate even further I realized it didn't matter what I was wearing because I knew he was looking at me, not just what I was wearing. "Rissa." The way he breathed my name was like a prayer. He looked back into my eyes like he was a starving man I and held all his favourite foods.

When I didn't move to cover myself or pull away from him, he seemed to realize that I wanted it just as much as he did. I grew fidgety under his heady gaze which made us rub against each other in the most sinful way possible, and cause him to protrude even further, trapping our lower bodies in a vicious cycle. They were still fully clothed though. I could see the inner war that was going on behind his eyes. I could tell he was fighting with himself but I didn't know what it was over. I couldn't take the possibility of his rejection, not when I had finally allowed someone to see me this vulnerable. So lifting my head, I grabbed his neck once more and forced out lips back together. I don't know if it was my 'argument' for this to happen or just instinct alone but his hands moved to grip the sides of his chest, his hands spanning from his pinky pressing against the bottom of my shoulder blades and his thumbs brushing against the sides of my nipples. My bra was not that thick which meant I could feel the roughness of his thumbs against me. My answering gasp granted his tongue entry as he explored every part of my mouth, this thumbs mimicking the movement. I could feel the pull again, but this time it was coming from deep inside and spreading through every fiber of my being. As my back arched with desire my toes curled and my heels dug into the junction between his delicious ass and his long legs that were still restrained by his school pants. As I arched my back his hand creeped along it until it was resting against the clasp of my bra. I let another gasp loose as I realized this would be the first time a boy saw my naked chest. Jace must have felt my body tense because he drew back to investigate my face, the question in his eyes. I was nervous because I didn't know what the answer was.

Jace must have realized because he slowly withdrew his hand. Even after it was gone I could feel the trail of heat blazing across my back following his finger-tips. He obviously took my silence as an answer but at the loss of contact I became confused again. There was nothing more I wanted at this moment but I knew I would probably come to my senses when Jace was once again wearing his shirt. Jace was now able to watch the war going on behind my eyes but he laughed when I bit my lip, still torn in half by what I wanted to do. Leaning up on his elbows he brushed the hair off my face. Since becoming reunited with him I had slowly started to let it out of the buns I had been accustomed to hiding it in. so far I had gotten it to the half up bun stage, which meant I had tendrils everywhere. Today though I wouldn't have mattered how I did my hair because between the door and his bed my hair would have come out anyway.

"Don't look at me like that, if we don't stop now I won't be able to, and this is not the way I want this to happen. Don't for your first time at least. Maybe the second of the third." His voice held such sincerity that I realized he only reserved for me, but his last comment brought back the Jace I know and loved. _Wait loved?!_

He was right though, this isn't how I wanted it to happen. Not when we had a time limit and classes to get to after this. And definitely not when people didn't even know we were together. I wanted it to be with my boyfriend, not my secret kissing buddy. I know it was me that was holding the title back, and how much Jace wanted to be able to grab my hand in the corridor, instead of leaving it fidgeting by his side. But we had too much at stake and I didn't want to risk adding more fuel to the fire with Kaelie before I took her down. Plus there was Jon to think about. Sure he seemed fine with Jace and me, but I think that was more because of how much he hated Sebastian. Once he came to realize what was actually going on I figured he would probably freak out like he did when I announced I was dating Sebastian. It wasn't pretty.

With a sigh we disentangled ourselves and went in search of our discarded pieces of clothing. I hadn't even realized my shoes had come off until I saw one against the wall by the door and the other sticking out from under the bed. But that wasn't what caused me to blush. What caused me to blush was my tie hanging over the corner of the bathroom door. I had to admit, Jace had a good arm, which caused my blush to deepen as I remembered where those hands had been minutes ago. Jace just sent another smirk my way, pulling me out of my daze and making me realize I was staring. _Cue even deeper blush, if that's even possible!_ "Don't look at me like that, I'm having a hard time controlling myself already with you giving me those eyes."

Biting my lip I readjusted myself, make everything was done up and tucked away. Jace did the same and we were now ready to face the public again. We still had 15 minutes of lunch left meaning we could still fit in a quick sandwich that would get us through until dinner time. It would have to do. Just before entering the dining hall we passed Ava, even though she smiled I could see she wasn't happy, I wanted to stop and ask her what was wrong, but my growling stomach and the sight of Jon and Kaelie with their arms locked around each other. That both turned me off my food and explained Ava's despondent expression, but looking back I saw she was already gone and Jace was dragging me into the room by my elbow.

The rest of the week followed in the same fashion. I kept upstaging Kaelie in class, causing her to get madder and madder, Jace and I would sneak away when we could to be together, and now that I was looking out for her, Ava was making her lunch and dinner appearances less and less frequent. As for me and the group, we were slowly working our way back to being on good terms. Alec was the first to be completely normal with, we even had another marathon planned for Saturday night. Magnus and Izzy were the hardest to get back together with. Mostly because I was still a bit peeved with him believing the text so easily, but our little heart to heart Wednesday night had helped a lot.

 _I was wandering back to my room when I felt a tug on my upper arm and was pulled into an empty room. I had assumed it was Jace until I saw the glitter left by his hand shimmer in the moonlight through the open window. He didn't turn on any lights, which was to add to his dramatics I'm assuming._

" _Clary, we need to talk." His voice had that grave tone he reserved for when he was actually being serious. Even though it had still been five years, he hadn't changed a bit. Well except for he had acquired more glitter. "Well actually, I need to talk, I just need you to listen."_

 _He took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever he was about to say. "Look alright, I'm sorry, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Yes I'm sorry, I was an idiot, I shouldn't have believed it, especially seeing how well you and Alex got along, but I know what he's gone through and he hasn't got the self-confidence when it comes to the acceptance for who he is. You know why, but anyway I saw the way his heart broke and how he crumbled when he read the message. Seeing him in that much pain, well all my reasoning just flew out the window and I wanted to kill whoever made him look that way, then I saw it was you and I freaked out, I didn't know if this was some joke to get yourself kicked out or what, but when you first came here you were so different from what I remembered that I had no choice but to accept the new you. Then I go this crazy notion that you didn't accept us and I freaked. Then I found out it was all a prank or whatever you want to call it from Kaelie and I was even madder, mad at her, mad at me, mad at everyone and it seemed the best way to earn redemption on all front was to get back at her. But I didn't count on the way you would react and now I know it was stupid. So I'm sorry." He finally took another breath._

 _Holy shit that was a lot of words. But he was right. He may have gone about it the wrong way, but his heart was in the right place. Plus I knew I probably would have reacted the same way if someone said something about someone I loved…someone like Jace perhaps? "Well? You gonna forgive me or what biscuit?" his use of my nickname just sealed the deal. I didn't speak as I pulled him into our famous Clary/Magnus unleavable hugs, confirming we were ok._

Since then we had slowly been forming a new sort of friendship. One based on who we are now, not who we were five years ago. Izzy was a bit harder. I know she was remorseful it was obvious by the way she kept looking at me but she would avert her gaze the second I caught it. It was incredibly frustrating because I wanted to talk and hash things out, but she wasn't giving me the chance. Instead I would just try and involve her in basically every conversation. It started out with just little one word remarks, by Wednesday she was up to a sentence or two and finally today – Friday morning breakfast – she held a full conversation with me, it was just about Kaelie's face when I called her out again in class yesterday.

Math had definitely become my favourite subject. It was equal parts of having Jace next to me, Kaelie freaking out behind me and Mrs. F. praising me for my good work and actually giving me challenging work that allowed me to actually think. But her final comment before class finished was just the icing on the cake. "Alright before you go, as of today, our top student, who amazingly, but not surprisingly has an average of 100% is Miss Morgenstern! Congratulations. I hope you can all take a lesson out of her book and dedicate yourselves to your studies. Yes I'm looking at you Mr. Santiago. Alright, off you go I'll see you all next week." Throughout her mini speech I could feel the temperature behind me rising, probably off Kaelie's raging face. All the better.

Jace once again gave me the look, asking me to meet him in his room for an encore performance of what had occurred earlier in the week, of course we had been learning better self-control allowing us to not let it go too far. It was both amazing and frustrating. I didn't know how much longer we could keep this up. One of us was going to cave soon.

On our way back to the dining hall we passed a now crying Ava. I wasn't going to let her be this upset alone, but then I saw Jon standing at the end of the hall watching her leave. Ava and lunch would have to wait. I needed to have a word with my brother. Releasing my grip on Jace's hand I marched up to him and just like during our first lunch together I gripped him by his ear and dragged him around the corner so we could have a proper sibling talk in private, away from prying eyes.

I didn't give him a chance to yell at me for treating him like a five year old. Placing my hands on my hips I let him have it. "Jon! What the fuck?! Why is Ava upset?! What did you do to her? Don't think I haven't noticed what's been going on between you two! Spill."

He was still rubbing his ear as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Ow Clary! What the hell! I didn't do anything! Don't look at me like that! I didn't! Alright! So she wants us to be together." He sighed the last part like it was the worst thing on earth. Which I didn't get because it was actually the greatest. I barely knew her but I already loved Ava.

"And? What's the problem with that?! You two would be perfect for each other!"

"No we wouldn't! I don't feel about her that way! What's that look for?!"

"Don't treat me like an idiot Jon, I've seen the way you look at her, the way you watch her both in and out of class. What's holding you back?" I couldn't understand it?

"I'm with Kaelie."

"No! Don't you dare tell me you've developed feelings for her?!"

"What?! No of course not! How could you think that? She's disgusting!"

"Then what? Why are you still with her...?" I answered my own question as I grasped the true meaning of Jon's words. He had only started 'dating' Kaelie as a way to get her back for what she did to me. I don't know why I hadn't been questioning it since I had my meltdown at the group and told them I would handle it myself. I hadn't realized Jon wasn't going to just give up that easily. It was so stupid of me. "…No! Jon, I already told you to stop it. That I would handle it myself, you don't need to be with her. You can be with Ava and be happy!"

"No! I stopped with the pranks just like I promised but I'm not giving this up that easily. She won't just get away with what she did to you. And you haven't done anything since! So no. I'm not giving this up! Deal with it!"

"Jon! I swear to god! This is enough! I told you I could handle it myself and I will! Your part is done!"

He was about to respond when we were interrupted by Emma, you younger girl that had informed me of Jon's arrival and the secret phone in the kitchen. "Umm sorry, Clary…Mr. Herondale wants to see you in his office immediately. He said don't stop or talk to anyone." She frowned at the last part, obviously wondering why he would say that but I could read between the lines and see what he was really saying which was 'don't tell Jace, just come.'

Turning back to Jon I pinned him with my 'saved by the bell' look. "We are not done! Do what I said. We will talk about this later." I all but hissed it at him.

Then I turned and thanked Emma before making my way to the office that I had been to way too many times before. _What's going on now? And why can't Jace know?_

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! Please!**

 **So this chapter was another one that was longer than usual and a bit happened! Wew! So? Tell me! What do you think Clary has been called into the office for? And also I know you're expecting Clary to go full revenge like she did on Lily, but! You saw how she freaked out over the group playing pranks so she's gonna be much more subtle and just mess with Kaelie – just like she is in Math. We got this!**

 **Tonight's recommendation is: Just Listen by Sarah Dessen – it's so cute and sweet I just love it so much!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	32. The Annoyance

**The Annoyance**

 **Hey Humans! Ok so this chapter is a bit shorter than what I've been writing and I'm sorry but right now I am in the absolute worst mood ever…and I'll tell you why! So a few nights ago I wrote and posted a little one-shot called The Zing, now I wrote that while I was having a bad night and I wanted to express that, and thanks to you guys – my amazing followers – but right now I'm not feeling it. Now I like to think I've encouraged you guys to give me all sorts of feedback whether it's good or bad. And if not I'm sorry but I do! Please I am all for criticism of my work! Please! But! This particular review has me practically seething! Here's what it said: Kill it please and kill yourself while your at it. – If I ever hear/read that ever again I will punch something. Now this brave person decided to review as a guest so I can't reply to them personally so I'll do it here. Don't you ever think that saying that to another human being is ok! It is not! I was having a really bad night when I wrote that, but luckily for both of us it was just a night and when I read your review I was feeling fine. But what would you have done if I wasn't?! Do you know that if I did kill myself after reading that you could be charged with manslaughter? Well you can! So back your shit up and don't ever speak to me like that again. What the hell is wrong with you that you think it is ok to encourage a complete stranger to end their life! I am so beyond disgusted right now because you have attempted to ruin my safe space. And now I just feel sorry for you. I would rather you kept your negativity away from me and my writing. If you're brave enough I'd love for a PM so we can sort this out properly.**

Following Emma I made my way back through the halls towards Mr. H's office. Unfortunately I had to walk past the dining hall, which meant I saw the golden eyes that were trained on my though the window. At first they were curious and concerned obviously worried about what state I would be in after my brother and I's conversation, but when I didn't turn to enter, they narrowed and he made his way to get up. Emma's words were playing on repeat in my mind though. 'Don't stop and talk to anyone' just over and over again. I shot him what I hoped was a reassuring smile encouraging him to sit down with a look that said I would be right back. He seemed to accept it and sat back down before returning to his conversation with Simon and Izzy. _Thank god! Alright half way there._

I still couldn't figure out what I could be called into the office for? I had been good. Nothing had happened since our last meeting, he knows I had nothing to do with her still green hair, granted it had dulled quite a bit, but was still there.

Emma did her duty and walked me to the office before knocking for me. I could have myself but my mind was still running a million miles an hour trying to figure out what was going on. And why couldn't Jace know? When the door opened to reveal a very tense looking Mr. Herondale and behind him a very smug Kaelie, and being her a very incriminating empty bottle of vodka.

I ground my teeth in frustration as Mr. H stepped back to let me inside. My anger was practically rolling off me in waves. This snide little bitch was set on ruining my life and I was done with it! She seemed to lose some of her confidence when she saw I wasn't quaking with fear. _Oh no bitch. I am so done. With everything. I can't believe I actually felt bad about her green hair. Well that feeling was long gone._

I stared her down as Stephan made his way behind his desk. But I was not going to back down. We were locked in a stare down. Green to blue. The second she started fidgeting I knew I had won. Stephan's clearing of his throat just provided her with her much needed excuse to look away. _Damn straight bitch._

"Both of you, please take a seat so we can get this over and done with." His voice held none of the warmth I had come to associate with him. Instead he just sounded tired and done. Him and I both. "Kaelie? Do you want to tell us why we are all here? I'll remind you to keep yourself calm this time."

"Of course Mr. Herondale." She put on the voice she obviously used when she addressed the teachers. It was respectful yet downgrading all at the same time. _Kiss ass._ "I'm here as a student concerned for one of my fellow peers…" she ignored my scoff and continued on. "…I don't want to see Clary go down this path. I found this bottle along with some other incriminating evidence against her in the kitchen. Now as much as I am all for forgiveness and second chances, I think we need to address this despicable behaviour. Since coming here she has tainted us all. And now she's not only drinking on school property, but she's also defacing it? I think she needs to be expelled. As an example of course. This behaviour shouldn't be tolerated."

I had to give it to her. She spun a fine web of bullshit. I could finally understand how someone like her had been elected Head Girl. Looking at her speak you would never assume she was the same girl who had stormed in here in a blind rage screaming last time. I tried my hardest to hide my smirk. She was playing the game thinking that I hadn't already confessed to all of this the night it happened. I was eager for the moment when she realised she once again had nothing. So finally taking back control over my facial expression I looked towards Stephan, but made sure to keep her in my peripheral. I didn't want to miss the moment. Watching Stephan's jaw clench, I sat silently and waited for his verdict. He had already promised me that I wouldn't be expelled, so it would be interesting to see what he was going to say. "Alright Kaelie. Thankyou. You can go now." He locked her in his no nonsense stare. The same one I had grown used to from Jace.

Annnnddd there it was. The perfect moment that actually made this worth it. Evidently she was not prepared to be sent out. She thought she was going to witness my downfall. She was sorely mistaken. _Fucking lol!_ Her face just fell. Away went the perfect respected head girl and in its place was just a hint of the crazy bitch she really was. She didn't like being dismissed. "Sir, don't you think I should stay, you know, as an official objective third party?" she was still trying to maintain her calm exterior but the cracks were showing. I couldn't wait until she broke.

"I said you could go. Thankyou Kaelie." He pronounced each word separately. Almost like he was trying to get the words out without showing her how much he disliked her.

She tried to hide her frustration at definitely being dismissed, but like I said, the cracks were showing. They manifested in the way she scraped her chair as she stood and how her steps were just a little bit louder than they normally were. But the best part was when she paused at the door and looked back to see the smirk I was throwing her way. With a hiss of fury she stomped out the door and slammed it a bit harder than was necessary.

I turned back to look at Stephan expectantly. He allowed his smirk to take over his face as it lit up. Even he could see the humour in all of this. "So, Clary? What are we going to do about this? Don't want to lose face with my students." We were both laughing at this point.

He also had a point though. There was no doubt Kaelie was already spreading the story about me, and if I just got off, they would think I was being favorited, even though I had technically already served my punishment with all those extra credit assignments. But I guess I could take one for the team. "I don't mind, whatever you think I'll just go with." I just shrugged my shoulders and left him to his musing while I investigated the room further. I had been in here quite a few times but I hadn't really looked around yet. Glancing down at his desk I saw a picture I couldn't take my eyes off. It was an old photograph of seven people. All were smiling, all were happy.

Ignoring my basic manners I reached over and picked up the photo, getting lost in its contents. Staring back at me were six people I had come to care for most in my life. Sitting on an old beige lounge were the younger versions of my mother, father, godmother and headmaster. All holding serene glances as they watched the three young children nestled at their feet leaning against the coffee table. Baby me was in the possessive clutches of a giggling Jace was we both giggled at the silly face Jon was pulling. It looked like it would have been a perfect day.

"That was taken a few days before we had to leave, you can see Jace still wasn't happy with the upcoming departure. He was a stubborn kid." He held the same smile he had in the picture, his eyes were shining the exact same way.

"Still is." I couldn't but add my input. It was true though. He could be very stubborn when he wanted be.

"Very true, but…anyway, you're punishment, now I know you've already done your time but the best and least punishy...don't tell Celine I said that! But no town visits for the next two weeks. That's the best I can do." His smile changed to a sympathetic one, but I didn't care.

"No, no, its fine, I'm actually getting sick of town anyway….well expect for those coconut pancakes! They are the best!"

He didn't hold back his chuckle as he watched the way my eyes lit up at the thought of the mouth-watering pancakes I would get in three weeks. But the wait would be worth it to see Kaelie's face when I walked into Math tomorrow.

"Alright, well you're free to go Clary, I'll let you tell Jace what's happened. I also want to remind you about keeping your nose clean. It's obvious Kaelie is out to get you and I would really rather she didn't find anything else."

"Thanks Stephan, yeah no problem haha, but we don't really need to tell Jace do we? I mean like you said he is a stubborn little thing and I don't need him hating on Kaelie anymore, he will definitely do something rash." By the way he thinned his lips, I could tell was thinking the exact same thing, he just didn't want to say it. "Thanks for this by the way, until next time Sir!" I gave him a mock salute as I opened the door and let myself out. The last I saw with him chuckling as I closed it behind me.

My good mood lasted around two seconds. Just long enough for me to turn around and see the green haired bitch in all her sickening glory smirking at me. "I really am going to miss you Clary, you know you've provided some solid entertainment for the past couple of months. Don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of Jace when you're gone." At the mention of Jace the corners of my vision turned red. _Bitch Clary was ready to make her appearance._

"Oh Kaelie, it wouldn't matter if I was here or on the other side of the world. Jace would never associate himself with a green haired skank like you." I forced as much pity into my voice as I could muster. She narrowed her eyes as she attempted to come up with a good comeback. It wasn't going so well.

"Well he didn't have a problem with me before you came!"

"Is that really the best you can do? And like you said, it was before I came. And even if I did leave he still wouldn't go back to. Well whatever you call this train wreck." I looked her up and down as to emphasise my point.

"You little bitch! Wait! What do you mean even if you left?! You did get expelled right? Surely he wouldn't have let you off! You drank an entire bottle of vodka and punched through the wall!" her crazy was coming through strong and true. _God damn! Crazy bitch is well and truly wound up!_

"Sorry love, but looks you're stuck with me for just a little bit longer, but don't worry I'll take care of Jace myself, no need for your help. Thanks anyway." I turned and made my way down the hall but just before I reached the corner I turned to add one last comment. "Oh Kaelie? Be careful. Your crazy is starting to show." And then I left her staring at me mouth agape as I made my way back to lunch.

I found Jace in a conversation with Alec as I stood in the doorway. I never had much time to really watch him. He always noticed me right away. But this time because of his distraction I got to just stand and stare. It was amazing to watch the way his eyes would light up when he would talk about something he was passionate about. But like I said he always noticed me. His eyes flickered anxiously to the doorway but as they landed on me, the anxiety floated away and what was left was breathtaking beauty as he smiled my favourite smile.

I entered and took a seat beside him. This time it was my hand that shot out to grasp his. If it affected him he didn't let it show, the only reaction was his mouth turning into an 'o' and squeezing my hand back. It was nothing, but it was everything.

I let myself get lost in the conversation, my earlier activities pushed to the back of my mind, until Kaelie strolled in and took her spot beside Jon before pulling him into what was the most disgusting lip lock ever. I really hoped that Jace and I didn't look like that. But then I remembered Jace could never look bad no matter what he was doing. She only strengthened my resolve to end this. And I was not letting Jon get any more caught up with her than he already was. I was going to get my brother with Ava if it was the last thing I did.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! I do love your reviews! No matter what their tone is!**

 **Today's recommendation is: The Iron Fey series by Julie Kagawa! So so so good!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	33. The Delicious Promise

**The Delicious Promise**

 **Hey Humans! So! I just wrote and submitted an essay in two hours! Then came straight to this! So that is the cause for our delay! Ok so it is currently 2am Saturday morning here and on Monday I start 2 weeks placement at a hospital for my degree, I will be doing shifts that start at 7am straight off 9 hour shifts that finish at 10pm, so I don't know how my updating schedule will be over the next couple of weeks so please bear with me! ALSO I am once again overwhelmed by the amazingness and support of my beautiful followers! You guys have just had the most amazing responses to my last chapter rant and I am so grateful to be surrounded by such beautiful people! Also a lot of the reviews have been guests so one thing I really want to clear up is – yes! I know the first few chapters are practically a mirror image of Wild Child, but that was the point, I think by now I have come into my own but I really wanted that backstory so sorry! I did claim their rights in my authors note but I better add it back in here *insert appropriate disclaimer about this not being my original idea and I took Wild Child and TMI and mashed them together* thank you!**

Kaelie's hair was slowly getting back to its previous bleached white blonde, it had taken a month, but finally she was back in all her pale glory. While she concentrated on her halo. I carried myself through a very strict schedule, well…I attempted to. I shot Kaelie down in every math lesson, watching her face slowly turn redder, allowing it to contrast nicely against her hair. I whispered words of comfort in Ava's ear as she had to sit through the torture Kaelie unintentionally and Jon – no matter how much he wished he didn't – intentionally inflicted upon her, undertook the torture Jace's body definitely intentionally inflicted upon me as we tried not to let ourselves get too carried away, attempted to keep things good with Izzy and put what happened behind us, but it was hard with her bringing it up every twenty seconds, I know she meant well but she was starting to get on my nerves, even with Simon and Alec running interference. But mostly I avoided my brother like the plague. I was sick of watching him ignore everything I said, every piece of advice I gave, and most annoyingly, every reassurance that I could handle myself. So he was now being shut out. Of course he knew what was happening the second I started it, because he knew me.

"Rissa." I felt him before I heard him, his presence sent a tingle up my spine as his breath caressed my ear. I was starting to think there was no reason to keep our relationship a secret anymore. Everyone already assumed we were together anyway, so why hid it? With my newest revelation running through my mind, I leant back allowing his chest to collide against me and his arms to instinctively snake around my waist securing us together.

His sharp intake of breath proved he hadn't expected my reaction. Even though he had been trying to convince me to show affection publicly for weeks, this was the first time I has reciprocated with witnesses. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him as his perfect Jace scent enveloped me and numbed me to the world outside the two of us. "Yesssss?" I breathed.

He didn't reply straight away, still processing my reaction. But when he did, he made me go weak in all the right places. "I've left some clothes on your bed, tonight after dinner meet me at the front door ready to spend some _quality_ tine together." it was the way his voice caressed the word quality that caused me to need to further lean into him for support to continue standing upright.

I swallowed before I tried to answer him, but just like that he was gone and I needed to hold myself up once again. Spinning around I tried to spy where he has disappeared to, but in spectacular Jace fashion, he was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

The day couldn't go fast enough. I was shaking with anticipation throughout every class, Math was the worst as for once Jace wouldn't touch me, any other day I would have been grateful, his touch was a constant distraction, one that was not always 100% welcome when I needed to beat Kaelie. But his earlier words had ignited a fire deep inside that refused to be tamed. The worst part was that I knew his hand against my knee would serve to be the perfect extinguisher, and the bastard knew it too. So there he sat with his eyes forward and his hands to himself.

As the lesson dragged on, the fire spread. It has started in the deepest pit of my stomach with his words and the sudden loss of all contact and communication had only spurred it on and now my entire torso was on fire. As the heat spread, so did his grin. By the end of the lesson my entire being was on fire and his mouth was stretched into the most gorgeous, blazing smile I had yet to witness. The second the bell sounded he was up and off.

I took my time packing up my things before making my way to lunch. It was obvious he was not going to touch me until later tonight so there was no point trying. And Clarissa Morgenstern was not one for begging. I could see the pleasure he got from watching him squirm, so now it was time to turn the tables and give him a taste of his own medicine. Normally when we sat at our table, I would be squished between Jace and Aline as his right hand would caress my left knew and play with my fingers under the table, but Jace had proven that our usual lunchtime activities were to be halted for the day, so time for some fun.

Taking my spot next to him, I made eye contact with Magnus – who sat across from me – and kept it there, even as I felt his golden gaze against the side of my head. Now I had his attention it was time to tease him. I could feel his smirk as he watched my hand move under the table, out of view of everyone but us. He thought I was reaching for him, but at the last second I changed course and instead stroked my own knee, just like he had done on so many occasions before. I saw his throat bob in my peripheral vision and with my own private smile I left my hand drift until it was playing with the edge of my skirt. He wasn't looking directly at my hand, instead focusing on the plate in front of him, my leg still in full view. Abandoning his lunch he clenched his fist around his fork as I slowly hitched my skirt up, revealing my ivory skin, skin that he had yet to actually see. Feel numerous times, but this part of me was new to his eyes.

Finally he figured out my game, and that was the moment he lifted his head and intently focused on the plain wall behind Alec's head. He wanted me to think I hadn't affected him, but he seemed to be forgetting how I knew him, and he me. He knew I never gave up without a fight and this was no exception. In his haste to distract himself he had dropped his fork against the table. I knew that he would have to pick it up sooner or later and when he did he would look down and see my hand once again. So I planned and I waited.

Thankfully Magnus seemed to have caught onto my game and when I raised my brows at him before staring at his fork, he knew what I wanted and happily complied. "Jace? Why aren't you eating? I thought you loved Lasagne?" his voice held the perfect amount of questioning curiosity and hid the knowing smirk beneath. With no choice but to either explain why he was staring so intently at the wall, or laugh it off and pick his fork back up. Since the former would be way to embarrassing he went with the latter. But unfortunately for him and his self-control as he looked down to retrieve his fork, his eyes instinctively took in my fingers that hand now turned their attention to my inner thigh and were softly trailing their ends along it, from my inner knee all the way the edge of my lacy black panties. It was distracting even for me, I couldn't imagine what it was doing to him, but the way his pupils dilated so far they had nearly overtaken the gold, gave me some idea.

He once again attempted to keep his eyes off me, but he could only go a minute or so before they drifted back. I had given up the soft tickles as they were too distracting on myself and had turned to gripping my leg to stop my fingers from wandering over to his. At least five times I saw his hand twitch towards mine before he gained back control over it. Once lunch was over he repeated his actions from earlier and stood and left without a word. And just like earlier I took my time before I left the hall. But not before being interrogated by Magnus. "Alright biscuit, tell me all before I let my imagination run wild and tell all my secrets to Izzy." I narrowed my eyes at him as I took in his very terrifying threat before threading his arm with mine as we made our way to my next class.

"Not much to hell Mags, Jace and I are playing a game, one he was winning for a while, but I've turned the odds back in my favour." Meeting his eyes I saw him take in my mischievous smirk as he put the pieces together and used my explanation as a confirmation of what everyone was thinking.

At that he pulled us to a halt off to the side of the hallway. "So it's definitely true?! You and Jace are together?" I didn't say yes. I just let my smirk turn into a full blown smile. It sounded so good to hear him say it and know that he knew. It made me question why I had forced us to wait so long. "Wait! Have you guys…you know?" I did know, but I wasn't going to make it easy.

I pulled my face into a mask of confusion. "Have we what?" he bit his lip to keep himself from jumping up and down in giddiness.

"Oh don't even try and play coy with me! Have ya boinked him?!"

"Boinked? Mags! You still say boinked?" I couldn't help but laugh at his use of our silly euphemism we had come up with as young children. "But no we haven't haha not yet." The bell rang before we could laugh or reminisce any longer and I rushed to my afternoon classes.

Finally it was time to make my way back to my room and see what Jace had chosen for me. Upon my hand touching the handle, all the desire and want I had done so well to bury throughout my classes came rushing back with a vengeance, and I nearly fell through the door as it overtook me.

Stepping inside I went straight and sat on the bed I hadn't slept in in so long. Thanks to Jace's arms wrapped secretly and securely around me every night, I was yet to experience another nightmare. I knew I would have to return to my own bed sooner or later but I wasn't sure whether or not the nightmares would follow, so I put it off and stayed with him. Looking over the clothes he picked out I smiled to myself and skipped into my shower.

Washing my hair I let my mind drift over what Jace could possibly have planned for tonight, and where? I hastily washed the rest of my body, not giving my hands enough time to wander therefore keeping the fire at bay. All of a sudden the confines of the shower overwhelmed me and I wanted to be rid of them as quickly as possible. I wrapped a towel around myself and looked in the mirror as I tried to decide what makeup and hair do would go with my outfit. Since we were meeting after dinner that meant I had to be decent until then. Therefore the outfit Jace had chosen would not be acceptable. Instead for dinner I opted for a comfy pair of black jeans and one of Jace's old hoodies I had stolen. Twisting my hair into a bun I let it's dampness settle around me. Quickly realising that dinner was not for another couple of hours I decided I would spend the afternoon with Ava instead of Jace, there was no way I could be in a room with him, not when I could feel the heat in every inch of my body.

Slipping out of my room I made my way to Ava's only to find her red faced and teary eyed. It seemed my brother had added another nail to his coffin. This time by declaring that he loved Kaelie, right there in front of her. "It was weird, it was like he was forcing the words out. I mean he got through most of it, but then all of a sudden he went rigid and only just got the last part out. It was even worse when she asked him to repeat it." Ava herself could barely get the explanation out, halfway through the tears started to flow once again.

I was sick of this. Jumping off the bed I paced the room as I fought an inner war. Tell or not tell? The worst part was that it wasn't my secret I was considering telling. And that made all the difference. Jon may be an idiot and an ass, but he was my brother. And unfortunately for him, I put his overall happiness over my own and his twisted version of guilt ridden revenge. "Clary? What's wrong? I know I shouldn't be this upset, and I'm sorry for going on about your friend. It's not very nice of me." _God damn it did she have to be so freaking sweet and considerate?!_ I knew why Jon had struggled to get the words out. And it had everything to do with the fact that Jon probably saw her just as she saw him.

"I can't take it anymore! That's it! I don't care whose secret it is to tell, I'm telling it and he can just deal with it. I won't have this go on any longer!" I was practically furious, not just at my brother for causing the girl I know he loved such pain, but at myself for being the one who was going to break his confidence, but no, mostly at my brother for forcing my hand.

"Clary? What are you on about? What secret?" the confusion was clear in her voice.

"Jon."

"What about him?"

"He's not just my friend. I need to tell you something, but I need you to swear secrecy. And let me explain everything before you judge either of us." I felt the desperation bleed into my voice, but I was past caring.

"I swear, now, what's going on?"

"Jonathon Fairchild doesn't exist, well not really. His real name is Jonathon Morgenstern. He's my brother. And. He's in love with you." I paused to allow her to absorb the worst of the news. This would reveal the worst of my treachery and get it all out in the open.

"What?! He's your brother?! He loves me?! What?!"

"I know. I'm sorry, there's more. He's only with Kaelie for me, but I'm through with it and he deserves to be happy, so I'm telling you." And I did. I told her everything. All about the message, Jon's plan at getting her confession, the other's plans for her green hair, and then my plan to do it myself.

She took her time before she spoke again. It was clear she didn't know what to say. "Why are you telling me all this? Why now? You've watched me cry over him for a month, why now?"

"I'm telling you this because you both deserve to be happy, and doing this he is not. He's stubborn, and an idiot, but his heart is in the right place. And as for the waiting to tell you. It was never my place to tell you. This is his secret, and I will bear his anger when he finds out you know, he thinks he's already lost you and he is following his guilty conscience for not being here to protect me, over his heart which wants you and only you. So, all I ask of you is three things. Don't hate me for deceiving you, don't tell anyone what I have told you, and most importantly, please don't give up on him."

Checking the time I saw we had already missed the beginning of dinner, the look on her voice proved she was not ready nor in the mood to attend or continue to be in my presence, so with a final apology for my actions I made my way to the dining hall and took my seat next to Jace. My self-control was just as bad as his, we were so close to being able to be alone, so we refused to tempt each other and kept our hands above the table, barely speaking a word.

This time when the meal was done, I was the one to leave without a word and rush back to my room to get ready.

Looking in the mirror I was pleasantly surprised with the results. Jace being Jace had somehow procured the most perfect piece of clothing for me. The dress I wore was fitting yet incredibly un-restricting and comfortable. It looked like a thousand black vines and leaves has been sown together to cover my torso and upper thighs. The million tiny sections between showed off the perfectly scandalising amount of skin. As its sweetheart neckline followed the curve of my breasts, just hiding the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra beneath. As for underwear I golden pair I had secretly bought on a previous Saturday trip to town. I couldn't wait for his reaction. Or what I hoped would be a reaction, and his plan for tonight.

I left my hair loose, just the way Jace liked it but its earlier bun has twisted the curls in a way that allowed them to fall in big think ringlets down my back. As for makeup, I kept it off, earlier I was all for thick liner and smoky eyes, but if this was going to happen, I wanted it to be all me that experienced it, not someone hidden behind a layer of products.

The only information Jace gave me about tonight was that we were meeting at the front door, meaning we were probably going to be outside. So grabbing my ballet flats and his hoodie, I stuffed them both into a small black bag I could put over my shoulder. I then fastened the strappy heels, I had no idea where or how he acquired and made my way to meet him at the door. Ready in less than 15 minutes, I was actually quite proud of myself.

At the top of the stairs I took a breath and took in the beautiful specimen waiting for me. He had on fresh delicious fitting skinny black jeans, black and white converse and a white suit shirt that was rolled up his arms and pulled together with a skinny black tie, his outfit the perfect combination of light and dark that contrasted with his golden hair and eyes that were now looking right back at me.

As I walked down the main stairs, I took in his reaction, it was everything I could have wanted and more. His mouth opened in awe and his eyes sparkled even more than I thought possible as I came to a stop in front of me. Being within close range of each other, alone, sent my hormones into a rage so strong it reignited the fire I had desperately been trying to ignore. Taking a step closer I lifted my head making our eyes lock with each other. Leaning down he made his actions obvious and I closed my eyes in anticipation for the kiss that I knew would be explosive. But it never came. Opening them back up me took in his hooded gaze.

"Not yet, if I kiss you now we'll never make it outside, and I've spent all afternoon setting it up." Hs explanation did what his voice always did, he weakened my knees and if the fire wasn't already blazing inside it, it would be now. "Come on, before I change my mind and drag you back to my room." Finally breaking a section of our carefully constructed walls of self-control, he grabbed my hand and led me out the doors towards our destination.

I couldn't decide if the feel of his hand in mine was a blessing or a curse. I was overcome with relief to finally be able to touch him after all this time and my blood boiled at the proximity, but now I had a taste I wanted more, but it was obvious he was going to make me wait, and I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold out. I was like an addict waiting for my next fix, and judging by the look in his eyes, so was he. Now we just had to wait and see how long we would last.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **I know! I've left it on a cliffy! Well not really but I ended it before I wanted to! But it is currently 2am and if I kept writing I wouldn't stop! But next chapter will be the biggest Clace chapter ever! Wew! Also Ava finally knows what's going on! Yay! Jon is going to be happy! Now we just have to get rid of stupid Kaelie! But don't worry I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Also yes, Jace last line is inspired from FSD and I know, it's just the best most sensual line ever!**

 **Tonight's recommendation is: Stargirl by Jerry Spinelli – there's just something about it that made me question everything – in a good way!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	34. The Night

**The Night**

 **Hey Humans! Oh my god it's been a week since my last update holy shit! Ok so this week has been beyond hectic and exhausting! It has been so amazing though! I have learnt so much! But I finally got a long ass sleep last night and felt like I could actually have time to write this tonight- literally every night has consisted of dinner shower and sleep I only just watched the finale of Shadowhunters! Which was amazing by the way! Anyway enough rambling here it is! Hope you like it!**

The nerve endings in my hand were going berserk as he pulled us down the path. Even though our hands were linked, they were the only part of us that had any chance at contact, Jace had his arm straightened and was practically dragging me down the path to wherever he had planned on taking us. But unfortunately for us both, I was not the tallest or the most graceful, which meant one of his long graceful strides were equivalent to three of mine, plus he was fast, plus I was in heels and I didn't really feel like spending the rest of the night in the emergency room with a broken ankle, so I finally offered a little resistance and stopped Jace's hasty advance to our next location, well I tried to but he was strong and compared to him I had the strength of a three year old.

"Jace, stop, please. I can't-" I begged desperately as I tried to catch my breath. The second the words left my mouth he halted and I couldn't finish my sentence because now I was staring into his frenzied golden eyes as they tried to find the source of my distress. His face took my breath away and I couldn't help but hold back my gasp.

It must have sounded worse than I intended, at my reaction he dropped my hand and he lost the look in his eyes that did all the right things to me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just, I don't know what came over me, I'll take you back to your room." His voice sounded so disappointed and defeated, it hurt my heart to listen to, but he sounded disappointed in himself, which confused me more than his words. _Why would he want to take me back to my room? I have my ballet flats right here?_

I desperately wanted more than anything for that haunted look to leave his face, but I didn't know how, how could I take it away when I didn't even know what caused it. So I did the only thing I could. I took a step closer and encased his face in my hands, this way he was forced to look at me. The fire and yearning was still there, but it was momentarily tamed by the mood the situation had taken. "Hey look at me, what's wrong?" the tortured look was yet to leave his eyes, and I hated every second of silence we had to endure before he finally answered me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking….I just, I got carried away…"

"Baby, it's fine, I just thought you of all people would remember my shortness considering you tease me about it on a daily basis." My attempt at humour worked…well sort of, the daunting look was now replaced by a confused expression as his eyebrows knit together. Which only added to my own confusion.

His hands snaked up to weave within my own, he didn't even think about it, almost like he was scared I was going to let go and disappear. "What?" that was all he said, one breathless word, which did nothing to help me find the answer. Whatever the question was.

"At the pace we're going I'm going to break an ankle. I just need a sec to switch shoes, as much I we both love these, I won't make it another ten steps….what were you going on about?" I figured I should just go back to the beginning if I had any chance at determining why he looked so tortured.

Both his hands and his mouth dropped as he took in my explanation. Seeing that he wasn't going to freak out or run away I released my grip on his face and reached down to undo my heels and replace them with the flats I had brought along for this exact occasion. No matter how perfect I wanted the night to be, I knew the faults of my traitorous body and was glad I grabbed them. Unfortunately I had to trade height for comfort and was once again face to face with his chest. Tilting my head up I took in his toothy grin, if I hadn't seen him a moment before I would never have been able to guess that his eyes could look so tortured. Instead he looked like he was the happiest guy on earth, and he stole another one of my breaths.

Looking down he slowly entwined our hands again and with much less pressure, but no less passion he backed up and continued to lead us down the path to our secret destination. He was no longer attempting to yank my arm out of the socket which meant I we were strolling side by side and as our apprehension finally wore off, the desire from before came back with a vengeance and filled the air around us, suddenly I was stifling hot and was about ready to combust, that thought both excited and terrified me because if it was this good/bad when we were just holding hands, what would I be like when we finally kissed, and mark my words by the end of the night I would have his lips on mine.

"So…baby huh? Didn't think you were one for pet names" I looked over to see his smirk as he took in my reaction. Of course from my entire mini speech thingy that was the thing he remembered most.

"I don't know it just slipped out." I tried to hide my face as it turned red in embarrassment. I had never called another human being baby in my life and I knew it was not something Jace was going to forget any time soon.

"I kinda liked it. It did things for my masculinity I didn't know were possible."

I attempted to distract myself by staring at the stars that cluttered the sky so my face would go back to its original colour but I could feel his smirk burning a hole in the side of my head as he basked in my embarrassment., We and I came to a halt and I let my gaze fall upon the scene in front of me. With another gasp I shoved my free hand in my mouth to stop the sob from escaping me as I took in the magic around me.

We were back at the lake I had unintentionally discovered my first day. Towards the side was a willow tree with the branches overhanging, creating a little private room, but instead of the leaves being their usual deep green, tonight they were shining due to the fairy lights that had invaded them. At the base of the tree sat a picnic blanket that was surrounded by even more fairy lights. There were pillows and blankets and even snacks, hanging over one of the particularly low branches was a white sheet, and on the other side of the blanket sat a projector. I had no idea how he even got electricity down here but I couldn't care less. It was everything one could possibly need for a perfect romantic night.

After giving me a second to admire his handiwork Jace tugged me over to the magic and forced me to accept it was real as he pulled me down onto the blanket. My eyes couldn't settle on one thing for longer than a second, I kept gazing around at our own private bubble Jace had so perfectly created. There was only the tiniest bit of annoyance in the back of my mind but that only added to the love I had for my surroundings. _Is there anything Jace can't do perfectly? Apparently not._ My gaze finally fell on my golden boy and he searched my face trying to decipher my reaction, no doubt he saw my twinge of annoyed envy at his ability for perfection, but taking in his expression I saw his eyebrows scrunch together and his teeth trying to make their way through his bottom lip. "So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?" _Oh my god, he's nervous! Holy shit he's adorable!_

I kept my face blank for as long as I could as I watched his mind run a million miles an hour trying to figure out how I felt about his perfection. I eventually lost that battle and allowed my smile to overtake my face. "Love it. Love it so much, it's perfect!" his shoulders practically hit the ground as they sagged in relief. I can't believe he actually thought I would hate it!

"If you love it then why do you look annoyed?" of course I couldn't get anything past him. The gold in his eyes must have given him mind reading abilities I had never met anyone as perceptive as him before. _Stupid perfect golden boy knowing everything with his stupid perfectness._

"Because it's perfect." Figured I might as well just say it and save us both some time. He would have drawn it out of me anyway and I couldn't be bothered to fight it. Plus it would have eaten up valuable make out time. And I was not willing to risk that.

"Oh yeah cause that makes perfect sense Rissa." His sarcasm was in full swing, but his voice had no bite to it, just humour and my backwards thinking brain.

"Seriously Jace, is there anything you can do that doesn't turn out absolutely perfect? Anything at all?" when the understanding finally overtook him, he leant up onto his knees and took my hand in his to drag me into the same position, we were nearly the same height this way, but I was still shorter. Sliding his hands over to my hips, be let them graze up my sides until they were firmly secured around my waist as he pulled us even closer together so I could feel his breath fan across my cheeks.

"There is actually, just one thing though." His voice was dropping into the dangerous sensual level that would cause my knees to give out any second, thank god his hands were around my waist because they were the only things holding me up.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I couldn't muster the strength to raise my voice any louder than whisper as I tried not to get lost in his eyes, another battle I was happy to lose.

"Draw, I've got nothing on my girlfriend, she's amazing." And there it was. The perfect sensual tone that when coupled with the words he just spoke cause me to fall into him as I closed my eyes, tilted my head back and allowed the ecstasy to wash over me. Somewhere in the middle of all this my hands had reached up to grip the collar of his shirt, fastening me to him. _Wait! Girlfriend?!_

Without opening my eyes, I tried to confirm what I thought I had just heard. "Oh wow, she must be pretty good if she's better than you." I was happy to play the game, it only allowed my yearning to burn deeper.

"You are." I don't know how he could make two words be filled with such passion, but Jace Herondale God of everything pulled it off perfectly.

I swallowed as I tried to control the fire raging inside. But it was a losing battle and I was losing badly. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?" I knew that's what we considered each other but neither had spoken it out loud before. But it sounded so good coming from his lips.

"I did, have you got a problem with that?" this voice was slightly muffled as his lips attacked the weak spot he knew all too well at the bottom of my throat. I was finding it extremely hard to form words at this moment so instead I just clutched him tighter and allowed a soft moan to escape. His chest vibrated as he tried to hold back his own.

I couldn't take it anymore. Pulling back I waited for his face to come back to my level before I crashed his lips to mine. Normally when our lips met I would be overcome with fireworks and rainbows and unicorns and all the other usual girly things one experiences when kissing perfection but after being denied any skin to skin contact for so long, this kiss felt like an atomic bomb, like I could taste every particle that made Jace's lips, Jace's lips. Even if I lived to be a thousand and Jace and I broke up tomorrow, I knew I would never forget what it felt like to have his lips moving against mine. This was happiness right here. My hands had slid up and become entangled in his hair and I leant back and allowed him to hold us up as our mouths sought to devour each other.

Eventually though we had to come up for air and I was pleasantly surprised to see his chest was moving just as fast as mine as we attempted to control our breathing. Our noses were still touching as we got ourselves under control. "I'll take that as a no." his whispered words warmed my face as I breathed in his uniquely Jace smell.

I knew Jace had innocent intentions for tonight, he had probably planned a sweet dessert and a movie, and five minutes ago I would have been all too happy to comply but after experiencing the feel of his lips on mine in this new way, I knew I wouldn't be able to settle for anything less than everything. But there was one thing I needed Jace to know before we went any further, because I had a feeling once we started we were not going to be able to stop.

Opening my eyes, I took in his expression, it was filled with happiness, desire and…love? I knew any second he was going to come back in for more, but I had to get this out first, "Jace…" I loved the way my tongue caressed his name. It was like they were made for each other. "…there's something I want to tell you first…" because I was yet to let go of his shirt, or attempt to put any distance between us, he took it as a good thing and smiled encouragingly for me to continue. _Here goes. Now or never Morgenstern._ "I love you."

Apparently that was not on the list of things Jace was expecting to come out of my mouth. His mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes roamed my face looking for a smirk or anything to prove I was joking. I wasn't. I might have been hurt if it wasn't for the lack of horror or disgust marring his face. Instead there was just…wonder... "What?" and confusion?

I tried again. "I love you." Every time I spoke the words, I was filled with more conviction of their truthfulness

"You do?" his voice was so shocked, filled with such surprised delight that I had to wonder what he thought I was going to say. It was obvious this was not something he heard often.

"I do, I love you Jonathon Christopher Herondale, with every fibre of my being I do." I couldn't make the words truer if I tried. And I loved that even more.

His hands moved up to cup my face and his eyes searched mine, I don't know what he was looking for but he must have found it. "I love you too, with every corner of my soul, do I love you." His mouth absorbed my gasp and he merged our lips. I knew he felt deeply for me but I wasn't expecting him to declare himself so quickly, he was much more experienced in the world of dating over me and I didn't think I would hear those words for a much longer time. But I did. He just said them.

This kiss was different from the one before. It still held all the intensity of a volcano erupting but this one was soft and sweet and filled to the brim with love. It was my favourite kiss so far. Laying back onto the rug I covered his body with mine and as our tongues explored each other with a new desire, my hands drifted down and loosened his tie as we got lost in each other.

 **Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! Please! So this is kind of a part one and there will be a part two! I just wanted to get something posted for you guys, to show my love and appreciation for each and every one of you. Now please review and let me know what you think about the love and Clace in this scene so I can know if im on the right track or not. Pretty please!**

 **Tonights recommendation is: well I hope you have all read it! but Percy Jackson series – so so so good oh my bloody gosh!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	35. The Morning

**The Morning**

 **Hey Humans! I'm Aliveeee! Well barely this week was so hectic I had an assessment due whilst on placement then I had another due yesterday plus another due in three days! Mega hectic life for me! Ok so anyway I have tortured you long enough and here is the next chapter. But first a couple of things to my guest reviewers. Firstly if you have anything to say about my story more than a sentence or something or anything you want to discuss about my story. Please please please I beg of you to log in so I can talk to you about your thoughts!**

 **To TMIfangirl – I know you were disappointed by the last chapter but you didn't say which part disappointed you – the length? Of the chapter or the story in general? But last week I was so exhausted and that was all I could get out and wanted to post instead of making you guys wait so long and also the comment about the shoes part sucking because it was a filler – it wasn't that part was really important to me with my story because you've seen how cocky and sure of himself Jace it. I wanted to show how different he is with Clary, without him just telling her. I wanted it to be something he didn't really think about, just did.**

 **To macychicane – I tried searching your name but I haven't been able to find you anywhere and I really want to read your story so please log in!**

 **Anyway onto the story I've made you wait so long for!**

Opening my eyes I took in the magnificent view in front of me and the magnificent man wrapped around me. He was still asleep but only barely as the second I slightly shifted he tightened his arms around me and pursed his lips against my neck. The small simple gesture brought all the delicious memories of last night flooding through my brain like a flip book on steroids.

 _Clary discarded the tie somewhere to the side, the second it left her fingers it was forgotten. He snaked his arms around her, his nails digging into her bare shoulder blades as he explored the corners of her mouth. She could feel the firmness and sheer strength in his grip but also the shakiness in his elbows as he supported himself above her._

" _Clary." Her name was like a prayer on a sinners lips. It was the first sound to grace them over the sound of their mingled breaths. Eventually Clary had to come up for air, but Jace was much more experienced than her so instead of taking a breath like her, he just transferred his mouth to any other body part he could reach that wasn't her lips. So while she tried to stop her lungs from jumping out his chest, he peppered her face, neck, and eventually her chest that had been slightly exposed due to their tumbling._

 _Her unexpected gasp of pleasure, signalling her encouragement of his actions seemed to give him the all clear and eradicated the last of his nerves. With his newfound confidence he released his grip on her shoulder blades and moved down to unzip her tantalising little black dress that was tight in all the right places. The further the zip went, the more he seemed to return to his usual perfect self._

 _Jace came to an almost impossible decision as he pulled the dress down to reveal her perfectly…..unbraless chest. Did he pull back and cease their precious contact to remove the rest of the dress he so perfectly picked out for her and allow himself to see the rest of her unseen body now, or did he leave the unseen unseen and relish in the almost memorised feel of her body for now? Each choice had the most sought after rewards, but both had the devastating drawbacks._

 _Clary made the choice for him by pushing him slightly further back to allow her access to his hard golden chest. The feel of his hands exploring her previously unexplored chest made her greedy for more, and right now the best feeling in the world seemed to be the feel of his bare chest against hers. Skin on skin. She was sure the night would hold many more best feelings but for now this was everything._

 _He had to admit the feel of her chest against his was the most amazing feeling he ever had. He was both scared yet ecstatic to realise that if he felt this way with his pants still on…what would the rest of the night entail?_

 _Clary didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she wanted to be in control. There was something deep inside that Jace could easily access, she didn't want to overthink this night. She wanted to feel it. So she did. She left her brain and allowed that deep part of her to take over. And it had a few ideas. Going with it she locked her legs around his waist and before he could react she has positioned herself over him. More importantly, his bulge that rubbed against just the right way, even more so when she pushed her hips back, eliciting an equal moan from both._

 _After that, all pretence was gone and by touch and touch alone they removed the pieces of clothing that denied their skin to skin contact. Everything beside their underwear was gone. This was the moment he stopped. Her heart stopped with him as all the self-doubt she worked so hard to bury, burst to the surface. He quickly distinguished her fears with a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. It was so different from the others that for a second her mind went completely blank. Without his gaze leaving hers, he trailed his hand along her side until it was gripping her still unseen underwear. This was his way of confirming that she was really ready for this. It was hard enough to stop now but he knew if they went any further he'd have no chance in hell._

 _With a confirming smile Clary bit her lip and toyed with the edge of his underwear running her fingers along his abdomen, much like she did to her own leg hours ago. Finally he broke their gaze and for the first time properly took in the woman on top of him. He tried to remain the gentleman he wanted to be for her, but the second his eyes dipped below her collarbone, they went no further for atleast a solid thirty seconds. She was by no means a busty girl. She had nothing on the other girl's size wise, but in every other way she won hands down. She was perfect. He couldn't find a single flaw. Finally tearing his eyes away he continued his sightseeing expedition. Taking in the ivory skin in front of him he stopped for another second as he discovered she had one more secret up her sleeve, or more accurately in her bellybutton. Winking at him was a small diamonted flower. It had five petals, each a different colour. He would have lingered on it further but directly below were a pair of golden panties. Flicking his eyed back to hers he took in her mischievous smirk._

 _Any lingering traces of fear slipped away as he took back control and returned her to their previous position. With one last glance at the tantalizing underwear he removed the final barrier between them. Finally he was able to see her in all her beauty. There was no more secrets, of any kind._

 _She was nervous as he readied them for the next step. It wasn't a fear of him, or the situation but rather of herself. What if she did it wrong? What if it hurt? What if he knew he could get better somewhere else? She knew she loved him and he loved her, but sometimes love wasn't enough as seen with Sebastian. And she didn't have ¼ of the feelings for him that she has for Jace. But staring into his golden eyes full of passion desire and love, she realised she didn't care. No matter what tomorrow brought tonight would be worth it. And with that she let go of her insecurities, relaxed and took him in all his manhood in._

 _It hurt like a bitch for the first few seconds, and she instantly changed her mind realising it most definitely wasn't worth it, but them he slowly withdrew and re-entered. And she drifted. The sparks, the fireworks, the volcanoes, all of it was nothing compared to what she was feeling at the point where their two bodies met. It was made even better by the harsh breaths being released against her neck as he struggled to keep his composure. Soon enough she started to moan, no longer being able to hold back the pleasure._

 _He replaced his mouth on her and swallowed her moans. He couldn't risk any part of her escaping. He was right when he knew he wouldn't be able to stop once he got her, but this was different from every other thing he had experienced. This was not his first time, not by far, but here right now he felt like it could have been, everything with Clary was more intense, and he should have known this would be too. And he knew why._

" _I love you." It was all he could get out, but he meant it. He meant every word and he knew he would continue to as he made love to the girl he was never going to let go._

" _I love you t-"she never finished what she was saying as what she could only assume was her first orgasm overtook her. It was like the world's largest game of Jenga. Each thrust, each touch was Jace removing a piece, building her up until she could go no further. And his whispered declaration was the final piece being pulled, causing the tower to crumble as it scattered across the picnic blanket. When she finally put herself back together she expected him to be done, but he had a look of pleasured determination as he increased his pace pushing her back to that sacred place once again. This time she was able to get out her breathless declaration as they exploded together._

 _The moments after they didn't move. They just allowed themselves to take in and appreciate what they had just shared was something neither had ever experienced before. It was beyond perfection. Slowly they came back to earth and the exhaustion set it as they revealed in the absence of the explosive heat that had consumed them both over the entire day._

 _They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Slowly without breaking their precious contact Jace shifted and pulled her back into his arms whilst draping one of the spare blankets over them before they drifted into a blissful sleep._

"What are you thinking about?" his warm honey tones matched her mood and complemented the sun that was warming my back as I rolled over to drape myself over him.

"Nothing. Everything." I couldn't explain it any further than that. My mind was a complete blank and I was perfectly at ease but at the same time the events of last night were running on repeat.

He didn't reply. Which was unexpected. Looking up I rested my chin on his chest and took in his thoughtful expression. "What is it Jace?" and just like that the freaking out was back. The second we were done last night we both fell asleep. Well I did. What if it wasn't that good for him? What if he was trying to figure out a way to get rid of me? I know he said he loved me but I know how important physical love can be to guys.

"I love you Clary." It was the third time I had heard it, but it was just like the first time all over again. My heart stopped and my breath left my body. It was the good kind of shock though. The one where you were so surprised and elated that you didn't know how to properly respond. The only thing for it was stunned silence. At my lack of response he smiled my favourite smile before leaning down and taking my dropped lip between his teeth. "Last night was….." here it was. The moment that would make or break my heart. "…everything."

"Everything?" that's what it was for me, but him too?

"Everything."

That was all it took for me to learn up and straddle my hips over his and connect our mouths. I swallowed his gasp before strangling my fingers into his golden locks warmed by the sun. With a practised move he flipped us over like he had done so many times before. In the early morning light everything was different. The fire that had burned inside had reignited as with all the gentleness he could, he took me once again. With the light morning breeze ruffling his hair and the barely visible fairy lights swaying above us we fell off the edge of the world again.

"Like I said. Everything."

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **I feel like this chapter is either hit or miss with no in-between. Please tell me how I can improve my writing! But once again I beg of you to log in!**

 **Also 300** **th** **review (Holy shit nearly 300?!) gets a questioned answered! No matter how spoiler!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	36. The Day

**The Day**

 **Hey Humans! Holy shit over 300 reviews! My love for you all is just so deep it's amazing! So guess what! I've finished uni! Well until August at least so so much free time for me now! So so much more story! But I've been feeling a bit off and uninspired lately and I don't want this to impact my story, it might just be because I haven't written in a while. So if the updates are a few extra days between. That's why. I still love you all!**

I can't remember a time I had ever felt this light. Well not for the last five years at least. But here I was walking into maths class with my hand secured to that of my golden boy. _Yes my. He is mine._ As we reached the door Jace went to release my hand like he had done so many times before. But I was through with hiding. It was time I allowed the world to see how happy I am and why. So instead of letting my hand go slack to loosen my grip on his, I tightened it, ignored his confused yet triumphant look and held my head high as we walked through the door.

Turns out there was really no reason for me to hide this as long as I did. Jon and Ava, along with a smattering of other students gave us triumphant knowing smirks as if they knew all along and we were the ones in the dark. I guess they had a point though. I didn't know what I was doing before this. It was like everything before last night was dull and now I could see everything clearly for the first time.

Of course there was one person who wasn't not happy with this new revelation. Kaelie. Honestly I couldn't care one bit.

"You can't be serious?!" _Oh but sweetheart we are._ We both just ignored her as we took our allocated seats. I could feel Jon's smirk burning a hole in the back of my head. It only made it better. I could also see Ana's wide grin in my peripheral vision. Of course then everything I had so deliciously forgotten last night came rushing back and I remembered that I had blabbed my brother's secret to someone who wasn't my brother.

"Jace? What is going on?" Kaelie's voice still held her stupid whiny tone but it was now dripping with what she thought was seduction but one look at the scowl on Jace's face proved it was not working.

He spun around so fast his hair was basically a blur of sunlight. "What do you want Kaelie?" _God damn that was a lot of venom for five words!_

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. What do you want?"

"You don't talk to me like that! I am the Head Girl and you will respect me!" I had tried to keep out of this and let Jace handle it himself. It was obvious he wanted to, but at the sound of her chair scraping back and the stupid line she gave me on my first day. _Oh no bitch. Don't start a fight you won't win. Time for Clary to enter the ring._

"Don't even try it Kaelie. You have done nothing to earn our respect. Try again." She was not a fan of my interfering but I was not going to let her abuse her stupid power.

"Oh you better back down you little bitch. You have done an excellent job of worming your way into my school. But don't think it'll last much longer. We all see you for who you are." That was definitely the wrong thing to say in front of my boyfriend aka the headmasters son, my brother aka the guy she is telling all her secrets to, but most of all me.

I was already sick of her stupid snobby attitude. She was putting a damper of my cloud 9 and I wasn't having it. Since Jon seemed all too eager to keep his secret a secret, I was going to grant him this one little reprieve. With a subtle head shake in his direction and a hand on Jace's arm to stop him from actually attacking her. I took a stand next to my man and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you threatening me Kaelie? That's not every Head Girl like is it? I told you before to be careful. It's still showing."

Her frustration was written all over her face. She knew I was right. What she was doing was not that of a Head Girl, and unlike our last little spat, this time there were witnesses, including the two boys she desperately wanted to keep. It was a little late for that though. The cracks were starting to show and soon her wall of sanity would crumble down. And I was all too keen to be the one to knock that final stone loose.

Unfortunately for me but luckily for her. This was the moment Mrs. F decided to make herself known and address the class so we were forced to return to our seats and continue our work. There were no other words exchanged besides the brief sentences of our answers. Even Jace and I kept to ourselves. That was the worst part. Normally we would be sneaking glances and secret smiles when no one was looking but his head remained straight throughout the entire class.

I sagged with relief when the bell rang and Jace adverted his gaze from the board for the first time in an hour. But it wasn't to look at me, instead he looked down and started shifting through his things. _Of course. Time to step it up._ "Kaelie. A word outside." Jace stopped beside me. So did both Kaelie and Jon behind me. I didn't wait for anyone's reply. I just made my way out the door and listened for her following footsteps.

I turned and there she was. Subdued but no less frustrated at today's events. I didn't give her a chance to speak. "Don't you ever think about threatening me again. You've tried all your tricks and I'm still here. So this is the last time I will tell you. Do not ever threaten me again. It will not end well for you." I kept my voice clear and detached. Making sure she took in every word. It was clear from the way her mouth kept dropping that she was.

"I to-"

"No. I have told you. I am done with whatever this thing you've created is. I am sick of your shit and I won't take it anymore. I have done nothing to you, and I will not tolerate this any longer. Get your shit together and leave me out of it. Understood?" her mouth had sewn itself shut through my speech, her jaw clenching even further and further. "Understood?" she still didn't reply, just nodded as her face turned an even brighter shade of red.

I turned to walk away. But I only made it a few steps before I remembered something else. "Oh, and Kaelie? I know. And I won't go down without a fight." I left her to draw her own conclusions from my words. But I was just done with this. All I wanted was a day without an incident was that so hard to ask?

It seemed like since I've been here all I've done is caused and been caught up in drama. I was sick of it. But I know it's all my own doing and I had to get myself out of the mess I caused. _Oh goodie._

"Clary?" I heard Jon's voice calling for me but I was really not in the mood to deal with my brother. I was close to really cracking it. But Jon was bigger and stronger than me and it didn't take long for him to catch up with me and grab my arm. Effectively putting a halt to my escape plans.

"Jon. I'm really not in the mood to deal with this right now."

"Well too damn bad, you've been avoiding me for too long. Now explain yourself." He tried to hold onto his bravado but it was quickly slipping. I knew him and I knew him well.

"And what would you like me to explain Jon? I'm not the one hurting everyone with my actions. So how about you explain yourself?" I was at the end of my rope and sadly for him. Jon was the one holding that end.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he had realised my arm but the time for escaping was gone. There was no other choice but to hash it all out.

"You know exactly what I mean. What do you think is going to come from this stupid little scheme of yours Jon? Where the hell is your head at? What you think when your through with your stupid little revenge scheme? That Kaelie will allow you to betray and humiliate her and she'll become my best friend? No one is going to expel her for a stupid text! All she's going to do is get mad and make my life even worse. This is no longer a request Jon. End it. End it now. Otherwise I will end it for you."

He didn't speak. Like I said he knew me pretty damn well. He just hadn't seen me like this in a long time. I know he didn't appreciate the way I was speaking to him, nor did her appreciate the way I was ordering my big brother around. But the only way he was older than me was physically. In every other way that mattered I was the older one. And we both begrudgingly knew it. He opened his mouth to reply a few times before he finally spoke, his eyes glazing over with anger and hurt.

"You have no say in what I do. None. You may be my sister but you are not my mother." It was a very very low blow and we both knew it. But he showed no signs of taking it back. _Fine, if that's the way you want to play it Jon._

"Then stop making me have to act like it. What you're doing affects you in no way. Instead it affects me. It is my life and my feelings you are playing with here Jon. No one else's. I don't know why you're even doing this anymore. It is more than clear that I can take care of myself. You and dad made damn sure of that. So back the hell off." We both gasped at what I just said. I may have been angry but I never intended to speak those words to him. Ever. But now they were out and it was too late to take them back.

Chancing a glance up and down the hall, he grasped my elbow and dragged me into the nearest closet. Standing in front of the door and effectively blocking me in he pinned me with his gaze that so painfully reminded me of my mother. "What did you mean? What did dad and I do to you?! We have given you everything! We have stuck by you through every stupid stunt you pulled, every situation we've had to bail you out of? You and your stupid little friends pulling all that shit! So please explain how you've had to take care of yourself because I'd love to hear it!"

"What do you want me to say Jon? Mum was gone an-"

"You weren't the only one to lose her Clary! I lost her too! So did dad! Stop acting like you're the only one affected by things!"

"No! You and dad lost mum! I lost my entire family! I know I wasn't the only one affected by her death! But do you know what happened after that?! I lost my father and my older brother!"

"What?! That makes no sense!"

"Of course it does! Mum's gone! So there goes the woman to talk to me about boys, or help me get ready on my wedding day! Then there's my father who has never been the same since he lost her, he couldn't even look at me after that?! Everyone says I'm the spitting image of her, why do you think I dyed my hair? You know dad didn't even comment on it, but you know what he did do? He looked at me again, he acknowledged me in a way that didn't include the state of my physical being, but me. And you! The day I lost my mother I lost my big brother too. You needed me! And yes I needed you too! But we both know you haven't been my big brother for a long time! I have been dragging you around and ordering you around for too long and I am done! But you know who was there! My stupid little friends. That's who. By the time we had gotten back to the point where we could communicate about something other than how much we miss our mum, well I was already gone." I felt the tears slipping down my face but I did nothing to remove them. This was something I had been holding in for four years and it felt good to get it out, even if I had to watch my brother crumble.

"Clary….I…I don't….I don't know what to say…"

"There's nothing to say Jon. What's done is done, I accepted the way things were a long time ago. You have a chance to be happy Jon. Let this Kaelie thing go and go get Ava and be happy. I'm begging you." I left him in his shocked state and slipped out of the closet back into the hallway. Everyone had gone to lunch by now so I was finally alone with my thoughts.

I stopped outside the dining hall and watched the organised chaos inside. Jace spotted me as he always did. Eye contact was made for approximately 1 second before he looked away. _Of course. Already had my enemy and I fight and my brother and I fight why not add my boyfriend ignoring me to the list of things making up my wonderfully ruined day. Well two out of three aint bad, let's go get the third._ I took my group allocated seat beside him and skilfully kept my hands to myself. Turns out actually being ignored makes it a hell of a lot easier to control one's self.

"Biscuit! Where have you been hiding?!" Magnus had a lot of enthusiasm and that was just what I needed right now! _Oh Magnus how I love you!_ "Have you been crying?" at that Jace's head whipped around to study my face, but I held my ground and kept my face straight.

"I'm fine Mags, just been thinking some things through. That's all. What did I miss?" I may have thrown myself into the conversation a little too enthusiastically but I just wanted this to be over.

Lunch had around five minutes left when the I decided the hole was big enough. "What?!" the entire table went silent as I yelled at the boy beside me. My tone was loud enough to grab their attention but not the entire cafeterias thankfully. "Do you want something Jace?" his tried to hide his hurt at my tone but he lost the chance at sympathy when he ignored me for the past hour.

"Can we talk?"

"No. Alec, we still on for tonight?" he was still in stunned silence, as like the rest of the table but he managed a nod.

"Clary. Please?" I could hear the desperation but I couldn't bring myself to care right now.

"Oh I'm sorry. Sure Jace let's talk. What's up?" I don't think I could make my voice sound any sweeter if I tried.

"Can we go somewhere…private?" I knew what privacy would lead to. I couldn't risk being along with him when my emotions were running this high.

"No we cannot. You want to talk we do it here or we don't do it at all. Your decision." I never thought I would see the day I could deny him something so simple whilst staring into his eyes. But here it was.

"Why are you so angry with me? I've done nothing?!" _Exactly!_

"That's the point! You've done nothing. You've done nothing all day. What am I meant to do with that?! You want me to sit there silently and wait until you feel ready to eventually acknowledge me? I've done that. And I will not do it again!"

I stood up to leave. 110% ready to be done with today. The high of last night buried below layers of pain and exhaustion. "So what? You're breaking up with me is that it?" that caused several gasps, whether they were about the relationship or the potential break-up I didn't know and right now, I didn't care.

"Oh my god no! Is it such a foreign concept that maybe I just want to have my boyfriend not actively ignore me all day? And that maybe when I have a fight with both the bitch who tried to ruin everything and my brother I would love to be able to go to said boyfriend and once again not have him ignore me? And not have to wait around for him to acknowledge me again? Or am I asking too much?"

"Clary….."

"I'm allowed to be angry and I'm allowed to be annoyed and I'm allowed to be hurt. So when you've decided what it is you actually want from this. Let me know."

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know! So! Emotions are running high and people are about to get desperate! Now! Before you get all antsy and confused about why Jace is ignoring her or why she's yelling at him, take a moment to think about what's gone on this chapter, the past few chapters and the relationships between everyone. Not just Clary and Jace, but I promise they are strong enough to deal with a little drama.**

 **Once again please please review!**

 **I've been a bit slack in my recommendations and I'm sorry! But tonight is: The Lucky One by Nicholas Sparks!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	37. The Date

**The Date**

 **Hey Humans! I know I'm a slack bitch! Bad Ally! But my excuses are as listed: I work two jobs now and was blessed to be able to deal with two sick little kiddies as well as two sick parents all week, plus exhaustion coming off the hospital shifts with assignments due as well as a friend of mine went through a terrifying experience where she was held up at knife point so I really needed to be there for her and it's just been a long week. That's to my guest for pleading for an update this one's for you! Oh also! I typed up a chapter the other night then realised it was like 2 chapters ahead of where I needed to be so I had to retype this one up! Hope its ok! Anyway *insert appropriate disclaimer here* and let's get on with the story! Oh also BTW we are getting near the end of this one! So get ready! Shit is going to go down!**

I felt like a bomb had gone off and I was staring at the aftermath that was my own destruction. The entire table was staring at me wide eyed. But worst of all was Jace. I couldn't even explain his expression it was somewhere between shock and self-loathing. Any other time I would have ran to him and hugged him and whispered sweet words until that look was gone forever, especially if I was the one to put that look on his face, lucky me gets to add that to the list of shit for today.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I did what I did best, I left. Abandoning my untouched lunch I retreated to the safety of my room. _Thank god for free periods!_ I felt him before I saw him. I was just getting to my door when his arms gripped my shoulders and simultaneously spun me around whilst pushing me back into the wall. I didn't even have time to voice my shock before his lips descended on mine. Jace and I had had many kisses before, all filled with raw passion and lust, but this kiss was something else. It was heaven and hell, hot and cold, loving and hateful all rolled into one. He was kissing me like it was the last time our lips might ever touch and that scared me more than anything.

Before I knew it my legs were around his waist, my hands in his hair and his perfectly painful grip on my thighs as I gave up and poured all the angst of the day into this connection, I realised he was doing the exact same. Eventually we had to come up for air. Foreheads touching and eyes closed we tried to catch our breaths. I would be embarrassed by the loudness of my breathing if his wasn't the exact same. I came to realise he wasn't just breathing but repeating something over and over, I had to strain to hear it but eventually I did. "I want you." Over and over again. Even when he leant back to look into my eyes he didn't stop. I had to put my hand over his mouth to get him to shut up.

"You've got me. W-"I didn't get any further before his mouth claimed mine again. Thankfully this kiss didn't hold half the angst of our last but was still just as passionate.

Surfacing for air once again he slowly realised me allowing my body to slide down between him and the wall, this new brand of torture meant I felt every single dip and bump his body held. Blindly reaching beside me I gripped my door handle and swung it open. I didn't know where this was going but figured either way it would be better in private. Jace got my message and promptly removed his hands from my butt and followed me into my room. With the door closed everything became heightened, but lucky for my self-control that meant my anger and frustration and confusion from today were in the forefront of my mind. I waited for him to sit on my barely used bed, but I didn't follow. Instead I opted to stand, a little distance couldn't hurt while I tried to get my mind around what had happened today. "Jace, what's going on? What happened today? Are you done with this?" I didn't sound hysterical or desperate like I thought I would, instead I just sounded exhausted and numb, which I was. Today had been the longest day in history, and coupled with the fact that even though last night was amazing and I slept in my love's arms, we still slept on the ground outside which is not where someone goes for a great night's sleep, all in all though, I would still do it again.

"No! Of course I'm not done with us! I will never be done with us! How could you even think that?" good to know I could still shock him, but the most shocking part with his obtuseness.

"Well considering the way you purposely avoided me during maths and lunch what am I meant to think?"

"Hey! It was you who avoided me during lunch!"

"Well you started it!" I had to admit it wasn't the most grown up response ever. I tried to keep my face straight, it became harder to do so once I saw him cracking. I only lasted three seconds longer than him but then we were both in hysterics, redirecting our overly high emotions into laughter. It seemed to break down some invisible barrier between us and I felt ok to sit on the bed next to him.

The proximity did what it always does, set every nerve on edge and flame my blood, but we both controlled ourselves knowing we needed to sort this through before anything else happened…again. I just stared at him, willing him to explain what was going on in that gorgeous head of his. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can really say. It wasn't you it was me, hey don't look at me like that! It's true! I just, I don't know Kaelie really got to me! I've known her forever and I've seen her do some pretty daring stuff, but I've never seen her that…that…crazy! And I realised it was at you, and I freaked because all I want more than anything is to protect you from that kind of stuff, then I realised it was my fault she was like that towards you and I freaked even more! I mean what are you meant to do when the person you love is in constant pain and it's your fault and you don't know how to fix it. I hate myself for knowing I'm the reason this has happened to you. And then I freaked because I realised that if I knew it was me then you definitely would and you would want to leave me, so I figured I should do it first...No don't interrupt. I need to get this out. So I figured I could protect both myself and you by ending it and then Kaelie would leave you alone so I spent all maths thinking about it. I knew if I looked at you and held your hand I would never be able to. Then I saw you coming into the dining hall and you looked so angry and frustrated and I realised this would be my chance because that look was at me and I would rather you be angry than upset, then Magnus commented on your tears, which you will explain next. And I felt even worse because I was now the reason you were crying and I hated myself even more. Then you yelled at me and I thought for sure this was it…..but then you not only revealed our relationship status to the group in one mega go but you still were willing to stick with me, even when I left you alone after that bitch. I knew I could never leave you and I didn't want you. If being with you meant I would hate myself, it didn't matter. You would always be worth it." his breathing had returned to its earlier harshness. I had to shake my head to allow it to absorb all this new information.

Finally I raised my hand and whacked it against his head. "Hey! What was that for?! I said I was sorry!"

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale, I swear to god if you do anything that stupid again I will do more than whack you! You utter idiot! Yes Kaelie hates me because of you but she hates me because of me more! I mean how many people don't take her shit around here, well how many before I got here! And there I was on my first day refusing to bow down to her, of course she was going to try and make my life hell! And you let her! Because I was doing fine! I could and will continue to handle anything she throws at you, but what I cannot do it take you ignoring me and contemplating leaving me for my own good! I was cool until that! I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for five years and I will continue to. And you will not leave me out of some misplaced sense of guilt! If you're gonna leave me make it over something useful! Like the way I can somehow get paint on my back! Something like that. And seriously! If you continue to hate yourself I will hurt you! I won't tolerate anyone hurting you! Especially you! Are we clear?!" my breath was also harsh and I realised it was exhausting getting this emotion out but it needed to be done! Rubbing my hands over my face I fell back and closed my eyes whilst I allowed him to take in everything I said. I meant every word. I could deal with anything Kaelie did as long as I had Jace by my side.

I felt both his weight on me and his breath fanning across my face. "Do you still love me?" I would have freaked, but I could hear the humour in his voice.

I couldn't stop the smile from making its way onto my face. "Eh, I guess." I bit my lip to try and stop my giggles. But Jace had a better plan to halt my laughter. The giggles promptly turned into a gasp and he transferred my lip from my teeth to his. My gasped reverberated in my groin. All the earlier emotion rising to the surface, but this time I had a very very hot golden outlet.

I made quick work of his shirt and tie as our tongues did their dance. He seemed to understand my urgency because my own shirt shortly joined his on the ground next to my bed. Then his hands were all over me. Touching me in places I hadn't been touched before. This time held none of the nervousness of last night. It was like it had unlocked something and we were free to explore each other however we wanted. Which for me meant using my feet to help me remove his very sexy school pants. Yes Jace could even make school uniform look hot. Once they were gone I basked in the feeling of the back of legs against my feet as he reacquainted himself with my bare chest. It was agony and heaven at the same time. I don't know how Jace could bring out such strong emotions in me but after a few more minutes of his exquisite torture it was all I could do to hold back the scream as I exploded it. It was ridiculous, we were still both wearing underwear and yet he was still able to do that to me! The rest was just as amazing as our underwear graced our pile of clothes and we got lost in each other. Each moan, each scream released some negative emotion and replaced it with the utter bliss of this afternoon.

Long after we finished my toes were still curling in happiness. I told Jace about both my fights with Kaelie and Jon. He didn't interrupt me once, he just squeezed me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"You know Clary, these have been the best three months of my life. I meant what I said before. You're worth anything. You always will be." He backed up his declaration by placing a sweet kiss on my lips. One I would normally reciprocate without any hesitation, but I was still stuck on the fact that it had been three months.

"Three months? Are you sure?" that couldn't be right. _Could it?_

"Definitely sure, you came early March, and today is May 8th. Why what's wrong?"

I had frozen. Jace had just said it was May 8th. That meant May 10th was in two days. That meant it would be 6 years. _How could I have forgotten?! How could this date have snuck up on me?! This is the one day that has been frozen into my brain for the past half a decade and somehow I let myself forget. Stupid Clary!_ Without any explanation to Jace I jumped up, ran for my phone and dialled my dad's number. It was only morning there he should be able to talk.

I didn't know what I was going to say, but I just needed to hear his voice. _What the hell is wrong with you Clary?! How selfish could you get?!_ The inner hate monologue was running full ball while I listened to the ringing of his phone. Eventually the phone rang out and I was forced to put it down and look up at a very worried Jace. "Clary? What's wrong?"

I didn't know how to tell him. I could just blurt it out, or I could casually put it into conversation? _Oh you know, didn't realise that in two days I get to sit through the anniversary of the day I lost everything, you know how that can take it out of a girl._ Instead I took the coward's way out. "Nothing, just the date surprised me and I realised I needed to call dad. All good." I could see the disbelief in his eyes, but it was overruled by his respect for my need to acknowledge things on my own time. Like I said. He knew me.

"Alright, well you can try again tonight, I think it's time we got back to class, unless you'd like to continue our earlier activities?" his signature grin erased the last of my unease and we fell into easy banter while we re-dressed for our afternoon classes. The date was still flashing like a neon sign in the back of my mind, but I had learnt how to hide my pain well over the years.

For once I was glad school came so easy to me and I didn't have to concentrate hard on my work, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Away from Jace and his love the hate monologue had started back up again with a vengeance. _It's not like it wasn't your fault. You deserve every slice of guilt you get. You thought you could just move on and forgive yourself after 5 years? Think again. You're pathetic. No wonder everyone you've loved has left you._

It continued all the way through science and dinner and on the way to Alec's room for our marathon. Jace didn't say much, he just accepted my retreatment into my head, but I could see the frustration building behind his caring gaze and knew he would demand answers soon. Jon purposely avoided my gaze, which I was both grateful and hateful for. I couldn't tell if he had remembered the date or not but we were yet to spend that day apart, but we were also yet to fight like this…so I guess I would have to wait and see what would happen for my brother and I.

I didn't spend long at Alec's. I just wanted to go and sleep. This day had been exhausting in so many ways and I just wanted it to be over. At first I went back to my own room. Determined to be alone with my ever running inner hate. But once it hit midnight and I realised I only had one day left, I decided I would spend it in the arms of Jace so I did. He was already in bed when I got there but he wasn't asleep. He seemed to be in very deep contemplation with his phone when I entered. Upon seeing me he threw it to the side and opened his arms to cuddle me.

I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding. He tried to make small talk, telling me something about how he was just wondering whether I was going to join him or not, but I was already gone.

May 9th held very little variance from routine. I had a tiny bit less self-hate running through me and was able to actually hold a conversation. Unfortunately that meant Izzy deemed me emotionally stable enough to discuss Jace and I's relationship and resulting secrecy in detail. It was pure torture, which I guess went some way toward my repentance for my ignorance.

All too soon it was time for bed which meant next time I opened my eyes it would be the day. I still hadn't been able to get onto dad, which worried me but not as much as the fact that Jon was avoiding me like the plague, which meant I would either have to spend tomorrow alone or tell Jace, because there was no way I was going to be able to be with him and not have him know. Of course the utter selfish part of myself won out and I decided to divulge part of my secret.

He was getting us comfy in the dark when I finally worked up the courage. "Jace?" I felt his answering 'hmm' against my neck ad his warm breath caressed me. "Tomorrow, I want to go look at my mother's paintings, will you come with me?"

The hesitance and squeakiness in my voice caused Jace to lean up onto his elbow and look down at me in the dark. "Of course I will, but Clary what's going on? And don't say nothing, you've been acting weird since yesterday afternoon, please tell me."

I couldn't deny his pleading. "The date just took me off guard that's all, I didn't realise how long I'd been here for, and umm…May 10th…tomorrow…it's the anniversary…the day she umm….it's the day…" Jace shut up my stuttering with a quick soft kiss.

"It's ok, you don't need to say it, I'm so sorry I had no idea…of course I'd love to go see her artwork."

That was all he needed to say to release the weight against my chest. After that it was easy to fall into a dreamless sleep.

And there it was. The day, the worst day of my life take six. Jace didn't say much. He just held me as I woke up crying. Whispering sweet nothings as I let the angst pour out of my heart. His love only strengthened my resolve and find Jon. It doesn't matter what shit we are going through we need to be together. I would spend the morning with Jace then I would find him and force him to be with me, I couldn't care less about the secrets right now, I just needed my brother today and I know he would need me.

Jace waited outside my door as I got ready. Looking around my room I felt like a stranger. Something was off. I couldn't shake the feeling something had come and disturbed my sanctuary but I just put it down to today's high running emotions. I got in and out as quickly as I could.

It was time to see my mother. If I couldn't visit her grave like I normally did, visiting her art would have to be the next best thing. And her art had always been a part of her so it would be ok.

We were nearly there when we ran, literally, into Emma. I was instantly nervous, it seemed I only ran into this little one when something was seriously wrong and the look in her eyes proved me right. _Not today, any day but today._ "Clary! I was just coming to find you! Mr Herondale needs you to follow me right away!" her tone held nothing but business and we had to follow her. Funnily we didn't make our way towards the office but instead we followed the route we would have taken to see mums work.

Rounding the corner I lost all sense of control and ran forward and stood shock still in front of my mothers work. Well that would have been her work if it wasn't covered in splashes of rainbow paint. I didn't last long before my legs gave way and I fell.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Who could have done something that mean?! Tell me your thoughts! Oh yes the next chapter is gonna be drama and feels to the max! So beware! I'll have it up as soon as I can!**

 **Anyway tonight's recommendation is: A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks – oh my bloody god talk about feels central! I cried! I actually cried which is rare for me to do in a book, like I might tear up but this one had full blown tears!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	38. The Loss

**The Loss**

 **Hey Humans! So I know it's taken a while but here it is! Ok so it's long, this has actually been one of my favourite chapters to write, it's not a Clace chapter it's just a chapter I really liked, and I hope you like it too! Oh also I got another review that was author noteworthy! It read: You can Fuck and die, what a load of rubbish" now we all know my response to the last person who mentioned killing myself but this guest, yes guest, scared little insecure, too afraid to be themselves when being a dick gust, actually made me laugh – this was posted on chapter 1. But legit I laughed so hard when I read it. There's just something so funny about a sentence that firstly is grammatically wrong and secondly so gentle in their meanness like it's something a 13 year old would say! For those of you who don't know in 19 so I've finished my high school experience and like to think I'm done with the immature little shits but apparently not, anyway once again I would love for the coward to message me and have a chat cause there is some shit I would love to say to you – but anyway my point! I'm thinking about re-writing the first couple of chapters to remove the Wild Child mirror from the story, of course same events would happen, but different way of going about them…thoughts? Please! Anyway an extra-long chapter gets an extra-long authors note!**

"It's ruined." That's all I had been repeating for the last hour. The only thing that had changed was the tone in which I said it, but no matter what, that's all that left my lips. It's like I'm watching a film again, but this time everything was happening in slow motion, drawing out the agony of my day.

 _Clary didn't move from the spot in which she had fallen. She had lost all sense of space and time. She wasn't, couldn't pay attention to the crowd that was slowly gathering. She didn't even flinch at the high pitch voice that was Kaelie Whitewillow screaming at her. Strong arms gripped her shoulders and she was placed back on her feet. It wasn't Jace though, instead it was her brother, the worry beyond evident in his eyes as he scanned her from head to toe checking for any injuries, trying to find out what could cause this reaction. He had been on his way to find her when he heard the commotion, he didn't know what it was but something in his gut was telling him he needed his sister, more so that she needed him, but he didn't know why, until now._

 _Jon lost all sense of self when he rounded the corner and saw his baby sister catatonic on the ground in front of a painting that had been covered. Nothing else mattered but her. Unfortunately she wasn't talking just yet. He had only seen her like this once before. She was so young then, a little girl full of all the innocence an eleven year old should have. Then she answered the door, it wasn't their mother mucking around like she so often did, instead it was two apologetic police officers. Clary didn't cry that night, instead she had just stared, she answered her name when someone called and she ate, slept and went to school, but the emerald glint in her eyes that used to shine so bright had been dulled and no one was sure on how to get it back._

" _Jon! What are you doing with that thing?! Let it go!" Kaelie had made Clary sound like a dirty rodent a cat had picked up in the street, anyone could see Clary was clearly not ok, but all Kaelie cared about was their stupid rivalry._

" _Back off Kaelie! You can clearly see something is wrong!" At that moment Jon didn't care about the plan, or the bleached haired bimbo, or anything, all he cared about was her._

" _Of course something is wrong! That little nuisance had ruined yet another part of school property! The evidence is inexcusable! This time she will be punished like she deserves!" Jon would never admit it, but some tiny part of him deep down questioned Kaelie's reasoning, she may be a bitch, a clingy one at that, but Kaelie was right, it would be obvious to any passer-by that this was Clary's work, it would have been especially obvious to Jon, he had seen it all too many times before. His sister was a wild one, and something had told him he needed to be with her today? Had his gut been telling him she was going to take it too far? He would have said yes, but instead he looked at her. No. this wasn't her work. Someone was setting her up. If it was Clary, she wouldn't be reacting this way. The torture in her eyes couldn't be faked, no matter how good an actress someone is, no matter how good an actress Clary is._

" _That is enough Miss Whitewillow! I assure you I will get to the bottom of this!" Mr Herondale was a force to reckon with. Anyone could see he was in full headmaster mode. But Jace could see the pain lurking beneath his father's eyes. He had only seen it a couple times before, and only when the Morgenstern's were involved, most memorably was when the news of Jocelyn's death had reached his own family._

 _Jace was so angry he couldn't breathe. He could feel his heart cracking as he watched Clary come apart. He wanted to go her, but Jon had beat him to it and even though he looked completely clueless to the cause of Clary's distress, Jace knew this was something that needed to happen between the siblings, so instead he took a step back and watched the ever growing crowd._

" _As head girl I demand Honour Court!" Several gasps flew from the crowd. Only a few groans were heard, predominantly from Jace's group but a few on-lookers seemed to be on their side. Jace was already exhausted just thinking about the Honour Court. It was a solemn occasion reserved for only serious offences, or in some cases multiple small offences. A month ago Jace would have laughed at the thought of Clary going to the court, she had done multiple property defacements and purposely left evidence to incriminate herself, but this time it wasn't her. And yet because no one can refute an Honour Court request by the School Leadership Counsel that consisted of mostly teachers and a few prefect students. Clary would now have to stand in front of the entire school, teachers included, and defend herself against what looked to be a very good imitation of her work, she would also possibly have to explain her connection to the school to acquit herself of the charges and it was obvious she wouldn't be able to get any of that out right now and would probably let them accuse and expel her._

 _Clary was slowly coming back to planet earth. Decibel by decibel she came to hear the mayhem around her. It was deafening._

"… _I demand Honour Court!"_

" _Do you think she did it?"_

" _She looks like she's going to throw up!"_

" _I will get to the bottom of this!"_

" _Clary! Look at me!"_

" _Of course she did it, you've seen what she's done before!"_

" _Clary!"_

" _Look at the paint all over her. It's obvious…"_

" _I loved that painting!"_

" _It's ruined." Her voice was barely audible, but a select few who had gathered close enough to her, and Jon of course, heard her._

" _What's ruined?" Jon knew how to deal with her this time. He got straight to it. There was no room for emotion right now, just facts. He needed to ask her small questions that had definite answers. That was the only way to bring his sister back, and he would. He would._

" _It's ruined."_

" _Who ruined it?" he doubted she would know, but still he needed to be sure. He was going to destroy whoever reverted his sister back to the scared eleven year old he witnessed all those years ago._

" _It's ruined."_

" _Clary! Who ruined it?" apparently there was something different this time. Looking into her eyes even deeper than last time, he probed for something, anything to help explain why she was so far gone. The sparkle, that was long gone, Jon had seen it slowly reignite over the last few weeks but now it was completely extinguished, for a moment he worried that this time they might not be able to restart it._

 _Clary was broken, utterly and properly broken. She had been torn down time and time again, sometimes she got fractures, little cracks in her armour would, but there had yet been something that could completely split open the crack that had been formed by her mother's death…until now._

" _Jon! Leave her alone! It's obvious she's crazy! I mean look at her! She's just trying to cover her ass! She knows they can't protect her forever! She's desperate! And you're falling for it!" if anyone sounded crazy it was Kaelie. But Jace could hear the murmured agreements scattered around the crowd. Apparently her reputation preceded her. The worst part was Stephan had no choice, he knew the rules even better than Jace. He saw the evidence just like everyone else. Jace watched the hardening in his father's eyes and saw the battle beneath. He was trying to remove himself from the situation. He couldn't be the father, the godfather/uncle/friend. He needed to be the headmaster, and with Kaelie and half the student body against her, Jace was scared that Clary wouldn't stand a chance._

 _Clary finally moved. Her friends all sighed some kind of thanks, but Jace just watched. He watched as her head whipped towards Kaelie, as she ground her teeth in contemplation as she took in her words. From his angle he had a direct line of sight into her eyes. He saw the rage embrace the previously empty space. He reached for her, he wasn't fast enough._

 _No one was. Not Jon when his previously limp sister leaped from his arms, Not Stephan who was intently studying the painting and the surroundings trying to piece together what had happened, but worst of all, not Kaelie when Clary crash tackled her and slammed her fists into the stunned head girl. For a second there was utter silence from the entire room. Then at once everyone jumped into action. Both Jon and Jace grabbed an arm each and hauled Clary off a visibly shaken Kaelie, luckily Clary hadn't landed any solid punches, instead just terrifying her, trying to digest the heart clenching rage with what Clary was screaming "It's ruined!" at her._

 _At the sound of her scream Stephan turned back to the group of students to see Clary being restrained by the Jonathon's and Kaelie being helped up by some stunned students, it only took him a second to understand what had happened. Clary had gotten physical. That would only make it harder for him to help her while he remained headmaster, but not impossible. He would need to play the court out very carefully. It wasn't just Clary who had been hurt by the actions. Jocelyn was his friend too, he missed her too, and he loved her artwork too. He wasn't lying before, he would get to the bottom of this._

 _Clary had settled down some at the contact of Jace, but she was still rowdy, still repeating 'it's ruined' over and over, but slowly she was losing steam. Jon realising he was not going to get any answers from her anytime soon turned to the next best thing. If anyone knew Clary it was Jace. Jon had no doubt that he probably knew her better than she knew herself!_

" _Jace. What the hell is going on?!" he was probably a little harsh in his tone, but the time for gentle measured questions was over, his sister had assaulted someone, something she hadn't done in over three years. Jon couldn't help but feel he was missing the obvious, Jace's confused then knowledgeable look just confirmed it._

" _Jon…Do you know what today is?" Jace tried to concentrate on the boy in front of him. He couldn't believe he was going to be the one to inform Jon of the anniversary, he like his sister had obviously forgotten. He really tried but Clary was still struggling between them, thankfully her battle cries were calming down, Soon Jace would deal with the fact Clary had attacked another person but right now the searching look in Jon's eyes was more important. Jon couldn't help Clary without knowing everything, he had helped her for the past five years, and he would know what to do._

" _It's Wednesday, how does what day of the week it is explain this?" to prove his point he looked down at his swaying sister._

" _Yes its Wednesday, Wednesday May 10_ _th_ _." Jace had never been very good at delivering bad news, he figured the best way was to do it quickly, like a band aid, unfortunately not many people shared his belief._

" _No…."Jon's arms fell away from Clary, luckily Jace had been supporting her other side, otherwise she would have either fallen or taken a second attempt at Kaelie, but Jace's grip didn't falter. "...It's too soon…No…you're wrong….no…" Jon couldn't breathe. How could time have gotten away from him like that? Adding up the dates, he realised Jace was right. Everything fell into place, well almost everything, it explained the ghost look in Clary's eyes, it explained everything his sister was going through, but it didn't explain why the painting had fuelled such a reaction or why Clary had attacked Kaelie."…but…we…."_

 _Wherever Jon's thoughts were going, they were halted by Kaelie who upon seeing Jon release his grip on Clary with a look of pure shock/terror/disbelief, deemed it safe to approach and put her arms around him, seeking her own comfort after the shocking attack. Out of what Kaelie desperately wished was love but Jace deemed habit, Jon's arms loosely wrapped around her torso in response._

 _Jace ignored the thankful yet tiniest bit triumphant look that crossed over Kaelie's face as he spilt his attention between the two Morgenstern's in front of him, now both were partially catatonic and Jace didn't know how to help either, he thought upon hearing the date Jon would magically do the one thing that would pull Clary back to the now, but instead he only sent Jon after her. Jace could see the confusion behind the loss. Obviously Clary hadn't explained the painting to her brother, and since she had checked out, he was left to do it._

" _Jon, read the plaque beneath the painting." He once again opted for the band aid approach since he didn't know any other options._

 _Still confused Jon released Kaelie, ignored her protest and turned. Taking in the destroyed masterpiece in front of him, he scanned through the rainbow, top to bottom, he could sort of make out what the painting used to be, recognition dawned as he took it in, he had walked this hall plenty of times before, seeing the painting of the two little boys and the tree. Something about it had seemed comforting and familiar even then, but since he was always with Kaelie he never had had time to give it a second thought. Staring at the plaque beneath, he finally understood everything._

" _Jocelyn Fairchild-Mo-" he couldn't read anymore without his throat closing over. He squeezed his eyes closed to stop the tears from falling. He couldn't break down, not yet. His sister needed him. He needed to be the older sibling, he needed to protect her, from who he wasn't 100% sure…_

" _Fairchild? As in your mum? Why would your mum's painting be here Jon? What's going on? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know!" Kaelie was actually horrified, like proper horrified. Sure she had been using him as a way to make Jace jealous, but along the way she had come to realise what a nice guy Jon was, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, she didn't know much about Jon's family but she knew his mother was gone, and she had just destroyed what might have been the last piece of her… she felt sick with guilt._

 _Suddenly Jace finally saw clearly. He may not like Kaelie, but he still knew her, that's what happens when you live with someone for six years, and he knew what she looked like when she was feeling guilty. Clary knew it was Kaelie too, even in her state she had figured it out before any of them._

 _It didn't take a genius to understand the situation. Clary was distraught, Jace and Jon both knew why, and the destroyed painting belonged to Clary and Jon's mother. Like Jace Isabelle had lived with Kaelie for quite some time and she could see the horror and guilt that plagued her eyes. Today meant something to both Clary and Jon, Isabelle could only assume for so long before she realised it must be the anniversary. She was shocked and terrified and utterly stooped on what she could do to help. Anyone who knew Isabelle knew she was a busybody, and a busybody with nothing to do was not good. Distractedly she also realised that Kaelie had only heard the first part of Jocelyn's name, which meant amazingly Jon's secret was still a secret. It probably wouldn't stay that way much longer but damn, not bad. With all the facts in mind Isabelle turned back to the group and got to planning._

 _Stephan knew he needed to do something, separating Clary and Kaelie was obviously the most important thing but he couldn't bring himself to move. Watching Clary he could actually feel his heart breaking. Before three months ago he hadn't seen her in fifteen years. And yet she was still just as much of a daughter to him as she was back then. Even before she could walk he knew she would be Jocelyn's twin, but the girl who he met at his office door those months ago was not. Sure she still had her mother's build, and face and eyes, even the hair was still recognisable, but something that was so inherently Jocelyn – life, love, happiness, contentment – was no longer there. He knew these last six years hadn't been easy on her, these last three months even more so, but each time she had fought back, almost like Jocelyn was still there beside her, but looking at her today he saw a young girl who was truly alone. And it broke his heart._

 _Finally something snapped him out of it, he couldn't peg it down to one individual thing but finally, Stephan went to her. He didn't speak as he reached out and transferred her from Jace's grip to his own. He could see the pain in his son's eyes and hoped his own expression conveyed that he would make it all ok. Anyway, wasn't that the job of a father? To make everything ok for his son? Clary just pinned her gaze on him and repeated the words she had been declaring for the last five minutes. "It's ruined." This time though, there was no more emotion, no anger, no sadness, no nothing._

" _I know sweetheart, I know, but we can fix this, just come with me." she seemed to be finally giving up all resistance, Stephan was grateful she was coming so easily, and therefore wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible. Of course it was never that easy. Something just had to stop them._

" _What the hell is your problem?! It's not like it was your mother's work that was destroyed! Look what you've done to Jon!" Stephan tightened his grip on her as she again lunged for Kaelie, this time at least they were prepared to stop her. Even Stephan knew they were the wrong words to say, but he wasn't sure why. He had laughed when Jon and Clary had explained that Jon wanted to go by Fairchild while he was here. It was a simple request he was happy to comply with, he had just assumed it was a way to stay close to his mother considering her name was still hyphenated, he hadn't considered there might be an alternative reason, or that the siblings hadn't disclosed their relationship to the cohort. Another question to add to his ever growing list._

 _Stephan needed to get them out of there, and he needed to do it now. Thankfully he was Headmaster and could do whatever he wanted. He may not have gotten to know the older Jonathon as well as he knew the older Clary but he was still a second son. "Jonathon, please follow me and Clary, we will discuss this in private." He didn't wait for a reply or respond to Kaelie's protest about how she should be involved considering she was Head Girl. He just led the siblings towards his office. On the way there Clary had relaxed into his embrace and now instead of holding her back he was now holding her up under one arm as the three of them walked, Jon's hand forming a tight grip on her own._

 _They had nearly made it to the office when they saw Celine exit and wait for them. She looked relieved to see the group that was before she took in the three expressions that were so similar yet so different. Jon's face showed utter emotional pain yet a strange determination, his was very similar to Stephan's except there's always something so different about an adult who both experiences his own pain but also witnesses and bears the pain of those he loves, and then there was Clary, who was just….there._

" _Stephan…?" she could see there was something more to those looks than just the missing of Jocelyn. Stephan just gave a small shake of the head, deciding that all the details would be discussed later, right now his main concern where these children. Celine shook herself out of her shock quickly. "Clary, Jon, your father is here." With that she opened the door to reveal Valentine._

 _The second Jon saw the white hair he was off, releasing his sister he made a beeline for his father, beyond grateful for both the support he would offer Jon, but his being here meant Jon could return to the grieving child and Valentine could comfort both his children. Jon would never admit how terrified he was to have to help Clary, he hadn't taken on that role in a long time, and even though he needed to step up and return the roles between the siblings to what they should be, today had held too much information._

 _At the sound of his children's names, Valentine spun to see two absolutely devastated children making their way towards him, he caught Jon mid run and allowed his son to bury himself in his neck, the way he hadn't done since he was 10. Even whilst stroking his hair and whispering sweet words of comfort to his son, his eyes didn't leave his daughter._

 _She was so different. Her hair! It hurt to see his young wife staring back at him, it hurt so bad, but lowering his gaze, he prepared himself to see the 'Jocelyn shine' in her eyes, he almost cried out when he didn't see it, instead he just saw pain. For the first time in he didn't even know how long, his daughter didn't remind him of his beloved wife, funnily the pain behind that blow hurt even more than the devastating, soul crushing longing he used to see every time he looked at her before she had dyed her hair. He hated how she had needed to do that for him to be able to look at her again, but right now he realised he would give anything to feel what he used to feel when he looked at her just after the lost Jocelyn. Anything would be better than seeing her like this._

 _They didn't speak, Clary was just transferred from under Stephan's arm, to under Valentine's as he held onto his children. He felt both his and Jon's tears flow, but nothing from Clary, that scared him more than anything. She had always been so emotional, in every way._

 _When Jon could breathe evenly again, Valentine leant back to take in his children again. It had been weeks since he had seen Jon and months since he had seen Clary, sure they had talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same. He had been right when he had told Lily he needed to meet the children alone, he knew how 'Clary' Clary could be and that would only be intensified by the date, and he needed to be with his children as a trio before she would come out of the Herondale's living room and join in the remembrance. Something had told him this year would be different. He was glad he had listened._

 _Both he and Jon shared their stories of what had transpired over the morning. A few more tears were shed when the defacing of the painting was described, the worst part was, Clary was still yet to react to the men. They called her, they shook her – softly – they did everything they could think of to get her to react to them, anything would do, but nothing._

 _Finally Valentine pulled her out of her head, fortunately for him it got a reaction, unfortunately for him, it was not the sort of reaction he was hoping for. "Lily is here too, she's just in the next room, I think it's time she joined us." Clary's head spun so fast it looked like it would have come off. Valentine stood to go retrieve his fiancée, he was glad she had come with him, he would always love his late wife, their love was a sort of love that didn't end with death, but he had still fallen in love with Lily, and she was good. She too had lost her mother, she understood the connection one has with the ones they have lost, she understood everything Clary had done and why. These three were her family and she loved them, no matter what, and she would be happy to deal with everything Clary threw at her as long as it meant she herself was dealing with it._

 _When Valentine and Lily returned to the room, they were both devastated to see Clary's spot was no longer occupied and all three remaining people in the room staring at the now ajar door that lead into the hall._

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **OK so this chapter was long yes! And yes it only spanned over maybe 10 minutes! But remember Clary said it was replaying in slow motion? Well a lot of shit happened! We got a lot on insight into a lot of characters! That's the worst part about writing in first person you can only experience what they see, so I did the scene as a flashback so we could experience everything! I hope its ok! Also I want you to understand that Kaelie, Valentine, Lily, they aren't inherently bad, but Kaelie is still a teenager, and Valentine is a grief stricken husband. My point is everyone is always dealing with their own shit and sometimes it just comes out wrong. Remember that!**

 **Ok so I need a favour from all of you my loves! Please review and tell me one thing you dislike about my writing and why, and one thing you like about my writing and why, please please please! For me? Pretty please! I really want to understand how to better my writing, but also please be nice, I can take criticism just fine, but no need to be a dick**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	39. The Lake

**The Lake**

 **Hey Humans! I'm back so soon! Oh my gosh go me! So this was the chapter I had started writing before the last chapter but here it is! Quickly thank you so much for all your reviews they mean so much to me! Also to guest ShadowhunterC to your question – Clary and Jace didn't tell the students they were siblings because Jon wanted to keep it a secret so he could mess with Kaelie**

 **Also! Most importantly! For this chapter I need you to think about those times when you're alone and it's dead silent and every thought you have is really jolty and quick and you don't really know what to do. That's the mind set you need to be in to read this chapter…ok? You there? And…..read!**

If I wanted to explain today in one word I would pick the word: Shit. Because that's what it has been. One shit storm after another. I guess I should feel good about myself for standing up and not taking anyone else's shit. But instead I just feel like shit. So like I said today has just been one massive shit storm that I really sincerely hope I have made my way through.

Looking around the room I can't decide on what I want to do. I could read? I could draw? I could paint? I could stare blankly at the wall? I could throw myself out my three story window? I could scream? I could cry? I could break something? The possibilities are endless.

Alright so stare blankly at the wall it is. My brain is a jumble of words and thoughts and feelings and all the mush in between. And for the record this mush is not good mush. No this mush is the type of mush you find when you leave milk in the sun for three days after its already been out of date for seven weeks….and then that mush has been put through a blender with a cup of small children's tears and a teaspoon, not wait make it 86 teaspoons of unhappiness. As well as a pounding that just won't quit. _Fuck my actual life._

Eventually I come to realise that the incessant pounding in my head is not actually in my head but instead against my door, and getting louder and faster the longer I sit there. _Oh shit. Maybe I should answer that. Add one more shit to my day I guess._ It takes longer than I thought to make my way across the room and that must have a lot to do with the fact that my legs and feet are numb and tingly and I almost trip seven….now eight times on my way. I take one more deep breath before I fling it open and come face to face with a half crazed looking Jace. Somehow I still notice how hot he looks, which is good I guess considering half my body is numb and the other half is mush, still not the good kind though.

Between my numbness and the mush I can't really bring my brain to function properly so instead I just stare. Staring is good, he stares back. At least he isn't yelling at me. "Clary…" he whispers my name like I am his salvation and damnation all at the same time. "…you're here..?" it sounds like a question but I don't know why considering I am in my room, but the speech part of my brain is yet to connect back up to my mouth so I nod. At least I think I nod?

I must have nodded because he lets out a very long breath. "Then. Why. The. Hell. Have. You. Not. Opened. Your. Door. For. The. Last. Thirty. Minutes?!" He's trying to control his anger and fear I think?

I still don't answer. Instead I just go back into my room, climb back onto my day bed and resume my staring. I feel the bed dip around me then a warmth that is so obviously Jace surround me. It's nice.

"Baby? Talk to me. What's going on? Well besides the obvious." he rested his chin on my shoulder and breathed the question, so softly I felt the tickle against my ear. And just like that something inside me either broke or healed, I don't know but the stiffness leaves my body and I fall backwards into him.

"Six years Jace." My mouth is dry and my voice is hoarse from not talking for so long.

"What?"

"Six years." _Doesn't he get it?_ Apparently not. So I try to explain, for him I'll try. "Everyone has pivotal points in their life. One day or hour or moment or second, one point in time that sets them on the course of what their life will end up like. Six years ago I had that moment. And since then everything in my life has turned to shit." _There's that word again._ "You know I nearly forgot about today? I didn't even remember until you mentioned the date?" Jace wasn't answering, I think he just doesn't want to risk interrupting my train of thought, but he does tighten his grip around my waist. It feels good. "My mum died today. She's gone. And she took a part of me with her. And neither of us are ever coming back. How are you meant to live without all of your self? Is it even possible?" _you hear stories of people living without their full brain or only one kidney or three limbs, but no one has ever survived with only half a heart? Well anyone beside me?_ "I don't think it is." He still doesn't say anything. Just grips me even tighter again and we both study the wall in great detail. I tilt my head to rest it against his and feel his lips brush against my cheek. There is nothing sexual about it but instead just an offer of comfort. "I've had a hole in my heart for six years, and being here it's slowly started to heal….but things keep coming up that rip it back open and I can't help but think it's a sign. One to say that it's not right me being here. Me being anywhere really. I've fought it for months but today…I'm just done fighting. I have nothing else to give. I'm done." even saying that is draining.

Finally he moves. He sits up fast, jolting me forward. I don't have a chance to react before he gets up, and stands in front of me, leaning down so his hands are on either side of my crossed legs and his eyes are level with mine. "No." _No? What the hell does he mean no? He can't just say no?_ "No. I'm not gonna let you just leave. I don't care. I will not lose you. I refuse to believe its wrong for you to be here. Because what we have is not wrong. It's the opposite of wrong. And it's only possible because you came here. I need to you fight. I need you to fight for us. But I need you to fight for you."

"How?" _How am I meant to fight when I don't even know what I'm fighting?  
_

"Be you. Be 100% of yourself. Be unapologetic for who you are. If you're the girl that punches out people that mess with her, then be that girl. If you're the girl that never gives up on someone even when they've stupidly given up on her, no matter how briefly, then be that girl. If you're the girl that would rather step in and help someone they care about when they can't help themselves, then be that girl."

"I've done all those things? Which girl am I? Which one do I fight for?"

"All of them."

"That makes no sense." I'm starting to get angry.

"Of course it does. Be one of them, be all of them, be none of them. Just be whichever one you are. You need to stop trying to be the girl you want everyone to see you as. That's what's wrong here. It is a sign. It's not right for the you that you are now to be here, but it's right for _you_ to be here. You just need to figure out which you you are. Then everything else will fall into place."

My eyes narrow and my brow furrows as I take in him and all his cocky truth. He's saying all the right things. All the things I need to hear. All the things I would say to someone else in this situation. But I'm not him and it's not someone else. _I still don't know which me I am._ When you've spent over half the last decade being something you're really not, you make it hard on yourself to get back to the original you.

Something dawns on me. "You know which me I am, don't you?"

"Of course. I've told you before, I know you." He doesn't elaborate any further.

"Well? Care to share with the class?" his lips pull up into my favourite smirk and the tension leaves his shoulders. _What just happened? What did I say?"_

"Where's the fun in that?" I smile. I actually smile. It's not even a full smile, just a tiny curving of my lips but I'll take it. I feel like that is the first time I have smiled in six years, of course logically I know it's not but still, I feel it.

He's still standing over me, his gaze shifting between my lips and my eyes. I know what he's thinking. _It's been so long since we've kissed, but I'm upset and not all there, mentally and emotionally…but still…_ I don't think any more I just quickly press my lips against his. He's looking at me quite stunned, and this time his eyes aren't leaving mine. I just stare back blankly. He leans forward. I'm expecting his lips to touch mine but instead they detour and land on my forehead. I know I should be upset that my boyfriend doesn't want to kiss me but instead I'm grateful. I don't think I could shut my brain off just yet, and that's what happens when we kiss, everything else melts away until it's just us, but I'm too tangled up right now and I never want to half ass a kiss with Jace. Ever.

"Lily's here." I don't know why I say it, but I do and it's too late to take it back.

"And how does that make you feel?" _did he legit just say that? Did those words actually leave his mouth?_ He can see I'm about to explode. _I'm talking to my boyfriend_. _Not a fucking shrink!_ "You need to tell me how you're feeling Clary, you never tell me how you feel, no you don't. You run. You scream. You cry. You tell me how you _were_ feeling, but not what you feel the moment you feel it. So tell me. How does Lily being here make you feel?"

 _Fine. I'll try it. Just once._ "Mad."

"Ok, mad an-"

"Alone. Sad. Angry. Betrayed. Alone. Angry." He looks at me for a second. Waiting for me to continue and interrupt him again. I don't. So he continues.

"Why? Why does Lily make you so…this." He gestures to all of me.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"I don't know! I can't think!" I jump of the bed. Startling Jace with my hasty actions. But to my credit, I don't run. I need a distraction. And fast. And since I don't want to leave my room and I doubt Jace would kiss me back…I grab my paints and continue with my lake.

Jace lets me go. I paint three trees before he speaks again. "Why do you hate her Clary?" his voice is soft yet probing. He wants me to talk, but he doesn't want to upset me.

"She's a replacement." I don't yell. I'm not angry. It's just a fact.

"A replacement for what?" I have a feeling he knows, but he's going to make me say it anyway. All part of his 'Find Clary' plan probably.

"For mum…and…me." I can feel the tears getting ready to form behind my eyes. So I paint even more.

He comes to stand close behind me. Not close enough to touch. But close enough that I can feel his body heat engulfing me once again. "She can't replace something that's still there. You're still there Clary. Your father still loves you."

"He's scared of me."

"Why would he be scared of you?" this isn't just another question he wants me to explain out loud for myself. He genuinely doesn't understand why I would say that.

"Because he doesn't understand me. He doesn't know me. It was always mum and me against him and Jon. Both in games and in seriousness. If I needed something I went to her. Then one day she wasn't there to go to. I told you dad couldn't look at me until I dyed my hair, normally I would have gone to her about it but I couldn't. Dad and I were the furthest apart we had ever been. But we had stopped, we had found a balance. It was a shit balance since it consisted of me getting in trouble and him having to get me out of it…often. But I still did great in school. I still drew. The bits of mum in me stayed. And we both clung to it. But I was gone. The Clary he knew. She didn't exist anymore, she died with her mother." I keep talking and painting. It's helping distract me, get me apart from the emotion that accompanies my life. I've never told anyone this. Ever. "Then Lily started coming around, once every couple of weeks to begin with, then more often. Until eventually she was there every second night. Dad was smiling again. I guess I should have been happy. He was smiling again. He was talking again. After four years of being depressed he finally found light. But I didn't. He left me behind in the depression. The balance was tipped once again. Jon liked her too. He didn't understand why I couldn't stand her. At first it was just out of principle. For mum. But then…you know she lost her mum too? Yeah. She was a bit older than me when it happened. She said she understood what I was going through. That. That's what made me hate her."

"Her losing her mother made you hate her?" once again he really didn't understand where I was coming from.

"She was the ultimate package. She was caring, understanding, pretty, she made my dad laugh, she made Jon laugh. She was a mother, a wife, and she had also lost her mother. She understood, she moved on. She was me. But an adjusted me. Just what dad needed. Who would choose the depressed broken puppy that couldn't get past the tragedy over the other puppy that went through the same thing but was happy and put together? I wouldn't. Dad wouldn't. Dad didn't." I could physically feel the weight lifting off my shoulders. Finally I had spoken the words I had carried inside for so many years.

I had spoken for so long that I had finally finished my painting. After months it was finally done. I had used all the colours I had seen in my mind to paint the lake as I felt it was supposed to be. Together Jace and I stepped back to take it in.

"Clary…it's amazing." He was stunned. He had only ever seen my sketches before, but now he was seeing my work, my proper work and he was proud of me. Even in my emotional state my stomach still managed to do a little flip. Then it promptly did 19 more as I realised.

"Jace…I've seen this before…" reality was hitting hard and fast.

"Well yeah, it's the lake, we've both seen it?" for the first time ever I could hear the doubt in Jace's voice.

"No you don't understand! I've seen this before!" I didn't explain further. I ripped the sheet off the wall exposing the multiple drawings of Jace that were hidden below. Any other time I would have been embarrassed but I didn't have time for that now. Even though he probably thought I had fully lost it Jace still helped me fold, well bend due to it still being wet in some spots, the huge painting into a transportable piece and followed me as I took off back to the Headmasters office.

I didn't wait for an invitation before I pushed the door open and came face to face with five shocked faces. I didn't speak and I didn't look away from my father as I flung the sheet out and allowed it to settle on the floor between us. He finally looked down. Taking in the painting before him. I saw the shock and recognition in his eyes.

"She went here. She went to this school." His wide eyed response was answer enough, but I needed to hear him say it. "Didn't she?!" my voice starts to rise.

"Yes." He whispers it like it is his deepest darkest confession. For the first time today the tears fall.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **I know you all wanted the Honour Court to come, but last chapter Clary was catatonic and was in no state to attend the court. Don't worry its coming! Never fear! So I'm thinking about going full flashback again for the court scene so we can see everything happening to everyone during the court? That cool? Or you want Clary's point of view? Let me know!**

 **Tonight's recommendation is….. Love, Stargirl. I'm pretty sure I've already suggested Stargirl but this sequel is amazing!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	40. The Dad

**The Dad**

 **Hey Humans! So! Here it is! Sorry I took so long, was actually quite hard to write this one! Ok so Honour Court will be next chapter and it's gonna be flashback style so if you have any objections please raise your hand! Oh also To Magicab my update schedule has gone a bit haywire! (Sorry guys!) But umm normally update every few days but if I'm really inspired everyday so we shall see haha**

The tears fell, but they were silent tears. I was too angry and hurt and betrayed to be sad enough to cry, but my body wasn't, physically I could feel a new tear in my heart being created and that's what my body mourned. The tear that could be patched over, stitched back together, but the scar would always be there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I tried to sound disinterested but everyone could hear the desperation in my voice. _Everything would have been so different if I had of known, I would have been different! Can't they see that?!_

"I'm sorry Clary, I thought it would make you too sad." He sounded sorry, and he sounded chastised, and he sounded sad, but I saw through it.

"Bullshit!" my voice echoed off the high ceilings, amplifying its sound. Now I understood how we heard Kaelie… I didn't even realise I had taken a menacing step forward until I felt Jace's soft yet strong grip around my waist holding me back. Of course though, my tone did what it always did and put my father on the defensive.

"Excuse me young lady?!" he also took a step forward. _Good. Now we can get the sadness and guilt out of the way and actually talk._

"Bullshit! You thought it would make you too sad. You didn't give a shit about my feelings! You haven't for a long time!" fuck it felt good to get that out after six years.

"Oh that is such a load of bull! You always do this! Everything you do is my fault isn't it! I'm the bad guy every time! Your mo-" I didn't let him finish I was on a roll.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! Don't you dare refuse to mention her for six years then bring her up as a defence for what you've done! You want to know why I did all the shit I did?!"

"Oh this'll be good." I just ignored him. I chanced a quick glance at Jon. I couldn't decipher the look on his face. He looked upset yet proud all at the same time. I guess he was finally glad we were talking about this, but it was still mum's day.

"I wanted my dad to look at me! At me! And apparently the only way I could do that was to get in trouble! So guess what I did! That was the only time we spoke! We might have been yelling but we actually communicated! I miss my mum! I miss her so much! She understood me! You know how alike we are! That's why you can barely look at me! And still you denied me this one connection! No wait! You also forget to mention my godmother would be my teacher! Yeah that bombshell really added to a stellar first few weeks in a strange place. You left me alone here when I could have had my family. And for that I will never forgive you!" I finally took a breath. I still felt Jace's hands on my waist. I felt the tiny reassuring squeeze.

Dad was looking at me like I was a complete stranger. Someone he had never seen before. I guess he hadn't. For too long I had kept this all inside fearing I would hurt my father, but I finally realised all these years he had been putting his feelings above mine and it was time I did the same.

"Clary…." I guess Jon figured it was time he stepped in, normally he intervened before it got this far but I guess I had shocked him just as much as I had shocked dad. I knew what he was going to say though.

"No Jon, I don't want to hear it. You know he needs to hear this!" I had calmed some by addressing Jon but I could still fell the anger coursing through my veins.

"Oh and pray tell what have I done to Jon to ruin his life?" I was so beyond ready to cut my father down once and for all but even staring directly into his eyes I could see Jon's scared expression out of the corner of mine and I knew I couldn't bring up his attempt. Not without breaking my brother. And no matter how angry I was at my father. I could never do that to him.

"Nothing. You've done nothing dad." Just like that all my anger gave way to my weariness. This had been the longest day in history and I was exhausted. And it wasn't even lunch time. But I was definitely done with my father. So I turned my attention to Stephan to deal with the other beyond major drainer in my day. "Alright I'm ready can we just get this Honour Court thing over and done with? I just want to go to bed."

I could see the sympathy written all over the Herondale's faces. I wasn't in the mood for sympathy though. I just wanted to fall into Jace's arms and sleep for a week. "Clary, we don't have to do this today. You're upset, a lot has happened. Let's just take a moment."

"I don't want to take a moment, I just want to get this over and done with!"

"No. you're tired and emotional and I won't do it today. The earliest I will allow is tomorrow morning. Understood."

It was weird. I understood completely. I didn't even offer the argument everyone was expecting. I think it was because I knew Stephan was holding off purely for my benefit and no one else's, well he did just watch me explode so maybe for others too, but not his own like I was so used to. He was doing this for me. In three months he had become more of a father to me than my own.

"Fine. Tomorrow morning it is. I'll see you then." Finally Jace realised my waist but reconnected our hands. I turned to leave the office that was beginning to hold more bad memories than good ones, but I realised one more thing. "Jon. We both know what's going to be said tomorrow and I won't lie anymore. This is my warning you. Be prepared." I may have sounded cold and distant and bossy, but the alternative was not one I was going to allow myself to think about.

It was obvious I was not expected in class today, well if it wasn't it was obvious I wasn't going. Instead Jace and I went for a walk to the lake. It being the middle of the day I got to look at the real life inspiration for my mother's artwork. The colours were just right. It was the perfect antidote for the drama of today and Jace knew it.

"Jace?" I was the first to break our peaceful silence.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. You know that right?" I just felt an intense need to reassure him. Especially after everything he's been through with me and had to put up with today.

I felt him tense momentarily before he turned us around so we were face to face. Grabbing my chin he tilted my face up and stared into my eyes for a long time. He was looking for something but I wasn't sure what. He must have found it because eventually he replied. "I know. I love you too." I actually sagged with relief which caused him to laugh and pull me into his chest. It was euphoric. Jace finally knew everything. He witnessed me going catatonic, raging, fighting with my dad, everything. And he was still here loving me. It was the best feeling ever. "Come on, you look beat and could use some sleep. Let's head back." I wanted to deny my tiredness but a yawn interrupted my sentence so I let him lead me back into the mansion.

"Now Rissa, serious question. You ready? Yeah? OK. Your room or my room?" _Oh you ass!_ I get ready to smack him for his silly attempt to scare me but because he's freaking perfect at everything he just easily captures my arm and crushes me against his chest hampering my attempts. But he did raise a good question.

"Hmm, for a change we could nap in my room. I feel like I'm never there anymore and I think it misses us." He just laughs at me as we make our way up to my room. I'm struggling to think of a time Jace has slept in my room. Somehow we always ended up in his, I think mostly because it was me coming to him after my nightmares that set the routine in motion.

I open the door with a flourish and present my room to him acting like he wasn't just in it a couple of hours ago. Of course stupid me forgets that without the sheet there, all my drawings are revealed and red-facingly most are of him…. From the look upon his face as he takes them in I doubt he minds though.

I leave him to his journey of self-discovery whilst I move to pack away the paints that have graced my floor, spare bed and desk for the last few months. Only whilst putting them back in their original boxes do I realise a few tubes of paint are missing from their spots. At least four are missing.

I glance around my room but I can't see any. So for the first time in my life I willingly clean my room. If it were any other time I would probably let it go, but after the weird feeling I had about this room before… I just feel the need to clean it. And I really want to find my paints. They were expensive. "Jace, can you see if any paints have fallen down the side of the spare bed?" I try to sound like it's any everyday occurrence and I was just being thorough, instead of desperately searching for them. It was only after his denial of finding any that I realised the matching colours matched those smeared across my mother's artwork, and the girl I still held responsible.

"You ok?" I guess Jace had super senses and could probably sense my growing anger and annoyance from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, just ready for sleep, but I probably need a shower so I just gotta try and find the motivation. Fuck it. I'll shower tomorrow."

"Yeah, nah that's not it. What's happened now?" like I said. Super senses.

"Some paint of mine is missing, and I have a pretty good idea who took them but I can't be fucked dealing with it now, so please get over here and cuddle me!" _Oh my god! I forgot how comfy my bed is! Holy shit! Yeah I won't be awake much longer._ Deciding that it's too much effort to get back up and change into my pyjamas I struggle at trying to remove my jeans whilst horizontal for a solid minute before Jace just laughs at me and removes them in one fell swoop. He also helps me out of my hoody and undoes the clasp on my bra as I still refused to get vertical. "My hero!" finally comfy he too removes his own jeans so that I get a good look at his boxers. He removes his own jacket but thankfully for my self-control leaves his singlet on before climbing in next to me and effectively making us spoon. The last thing I feel before sleep takes me is his perfect lips against my forehead.

The morning brings no relief of leaving yesterday behind. I know I seemed brave and ready yesterday but I couldn't even tell you how high my emotions were running. But today after a restful sleep I'm left empty and I'll admit a little bit scared. "I don't want to go." It's the first we've spoken since we woke up this morning, instead we chose to just bask in the warmth of each other, we both knew no matter how hard we tried there is always a possibility I could be expelled and if so, this morning would be our last…for a while at least.

Jace didn't reply, I think he was just relieved to hear me say it out loud, especially after yesterday's breakdown. Instead he just helped me tie my tie and offered a kiss to my forehead. It was all I needed and it conveyed so much more than his words could have.

The walk to the office was also silent, we just held hands as we leisurely made our way through the school. Jace deep in thought and me trailing my hand along the walls. It literally felt like home and I was starting to get nervous. We didn't knock as we entered, instead we just strolled in and came to a halt in front of Stephan's desk. The most confusing part about this moment wasn't the deep in thought look Stephan was sporting but more so my missing paints that were adorning his desk.

"Where?" I didn't need to finish, my confirmation of them being mine was enough.

"They were below the painting yesterday, I picked them up before anyone else got there, I had a feeling they would be yours…don't worry this doesn't change my faith in you. Just proves someone is trying very hard to get you out of this school."

That was old news but this new evidence only solidified my belief that it was Kaelie. Bitch didn't know what she had coming. I was not going down without a fight. No scratch that. I was not going down period.

"Let's do this."

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Holy shit! So almost got 400 reviews! Who's gonna be number 400?! Wow you guys are amazing! I love you! But I wanna know if you love me or not so pretty please review ahahha**

 **Tonight's recommendation: Girl Online by Zoe Sugg if you haven't already read it please do so! Plus I pretty sure they gonna do a movie so I'm pretty excited!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	41. The Honour Court

**The Honour Court**

 **Holy shit guys that's right! The Honour Court is here – within a day…annnddddd the longest chapter I have ever written! To some it may seem dragged out but really I just got into and kept writing, so, five hours and 5000 words later (yup 5000 words!) here it is! I hope it was everything you guys were expecting!**

 **So to my guest that helped create the final part of the scene thankyou! Anyway here it is! Yes it's like Wild Child – deal with it. (with love!) also *insert appropriate disclaimer here***

The Honour Court was actually much fancier than I thought it would be, Mr Herondale had a podium where he sat with gavel and the rest of the teachers sat in a semi-circle on either side of him. I was given a reasonably comfy chair opposite him and the rest of the school was seated in parallel lines facing each other between us. Of course Jace and the group were the closest to me and sat either side, almost like they were forming a barrier between me and the rest of the students who were, still to my knowledge split pretty fifty-fifty on their beliefs of if I did it or not. Kaelie was surrounded by her goons as she glared at me. The morning went like every other emotion filled conversation between me and Kaelie did.

" _Alright everyone settle down. You all know the rules of the Honour Court, but if not let me refresh your memory. Innocent until proven guilty." Stephan shot a purposeful glance at Kaelie who was studiously avoiding eye contact, before he continued. "Interruptions will NOT be tolerated. Talking amongst yourselves will NOT be tolerated. Favouritism will NOT be tolerated. Mucking around and being idiots will NOT be tolerated. Break my rules and you will find yourself in my office dealing with me. Understood? Good! We will begin. Miss Whitewillow, since you are the plaintiff you may begin. Please tell the court why you asked for a session of Honour Court." Stephan was already bored when he sat back down to allow Kaelie to speak. He was sick of her complaints and constant demands, but since he was a teacher and she a student he had to act impartial. That didn't mean on the inside he wasn't secretly rooting for Clary. He didn't know what would happen if somehow Kaelie won and she was expelled. He didn't want to even think about what it would do to his son or wife who were already so attached to the girl. He zoned back in when Kaelie started getting a little too involved in her recount of yesterday's events…_

 _Kaelie couldn't believe it was finally happening. Finally she was going to be able to get rid of the stupid redhead who really wasn't that special in any way at all. She couldn't see what everyone saw in her but she couldn't wait until things went back to the way they were. She would have Jace again and she would make the ginger bimbo pay for making her destroy Jon's mothers work. "Thank you Headmaster. We are here today to discuss the savage acts yesterday that resulted in a priceless piece of beautiful artwork owned by the school and painted by a fellow student's late mother, to be disgustingly destroyed beyond repair, all for a joke." Kaelie tried not to be too obvious in her searching for Jon's shock of white hair, he wasn't beside her like she thought he would be, she would never actively admit out loud how much it hurt to see him amongst Jace's group of goons, but she just decided he was trying to stay out of the spotlight and follow Mr. Herondale's rules of not showing favouritism. "We need to decide what actions drove this demented girl to destroy something so innocent in her tirade of destruction. W-"_

" _Kaelie…" Stephan's voice cut off her sentence that he and everyone else knew was not heading in a favourable or even appropriate direction._

" _Right, sorry Headmaster. Clarissa, can you tell us…in your own words where you were yesterday the morning of May 10_ _th_ _?" Kaelie had started a slow walk up to Clary in hopes that her confidence and yes, her height would intimidate the girl. In response to her peacocking, Clary just narrowed her eyes and stared._

" _Honestly Kaelie! Who else's words would she use? Have a seat. Clarissa? You have the floor." Kaelie tried not to let her walk back to her chair falter, she had never been on the Headmaster's bad side before. Safe to say, she wasn't enjoying it._

" _Thank you Headmaster." Clary knew calling him Stephan would do nothing to help her case, but it still felt weird to address him so formally. This whole day just felt weird to her. But she knew that Kaelie didn't know that she knew which meant she had the upper hand. And she planned on using it. On the way to court Jace had given her a simple run down of the workings. His last piece of advice was to tell everything, don't leave anything out, even if it involves them together. He could handle himself. And he would go through anything if it meant she got to stay. "I was in my room, where I had been since last night." Her tone signified that she was already bored with the proceedings, but also that she was not the least bit intimidated by Kaelie's scare tactics. She could see the pride in all three Herondale's eyes. It was obvious they weren't 100% sure she would be able to get through today, especially due to the events and her reactions yesterday. She was glad to prove them wrong. And be the reason for the prideful looks they were all wearing._

 _Kaelie was excited already, but she did her best to hide it. She figured she had already won. All she had to do was stay diplomatic, for some reason the Herondale's had a soft spot for the little tramp. "And can anyone verify your whereabouts?" Even if Jace was with her, Kaelie knew he couldn't allow her to expose their relationship to his parents, she knew he would put himself above her. She knew him better than anyone. She was sure of it. So she couldn't understand why Clary had that self-congratulatory little smirk on her face?_

 _Even though it would probably hurt the bleach haired bitch, Clary couldn't help but smirk at her latest question. And so here begins the very public fall of Kaelie Whitewillow. "Jace can, I was with him all night and morning." At the absolutely shocked look on Kaelie's face, Clary's fingers twitched with the desire to commit that view to memory and draw it again later._

 _Kaelie didn't stay staring at Clary for long, instead she turned to look towards the Headmaster and panel of teachers. She couldn't believe Jace would allow himself to be outed to his parents, she knew as well as every other student that fraternisation was forbidden, and the consequences should anyone find out, especially his parents. And yet neither Mr nor Mrs Herondale looked at all shocked with the information that had just come to light._

" _I know all about Jonathon's whereabouts for the last 24 hours, moving on Miss Whitewillow."_

 _Kaelie didn't move on though, she was starting to get sick of all the special treatment this little nobody was getting, scratch that, Kaelie Whitewillow was starting to get quite mad. "That right there is another reason to expel her! You know the rules better than anyone Headmaster! The No Fraternisation rule states t-" Kaelie knew she should keep her voice down but her anger and frustration was starting to show._

 _Stephan was just as confused as anyone could be, he had no idea what the hell Kaelie was on about, a quick glance at Celine showed she didn't either, but his next glance, which was towards his son proved Kaelie definitely hadn't made it up, most likely his son had used it as some excuse to keep away from her, but he obviously shed that ruse when he met Clary and now Stephan was left to pick up the pieces. "I'm sorry Kaelie, but like you said, I know the rules better than anyone, I made most of them and there is no No Fraternisation rule between my son and any other students."_

 _It was also obvious Kaelie was not taking that as a legitimate answer and just believed Stephan was only covering for his son. Stephan just sighed. He was getting sick of this thing already. "Jonathon, care to explain where Miss Whitewillow may have gotten her belief of this rule from?" he had to use all his self-control to not laugh at the conversation that followed. He knew his son was smart and he knew his son was loyal and he saw the moment Kaelie finally realised she chose the wrong girl to go after._

 _Jace watched his father struggle to control his features with a smirk of his own. Kaelie chose the wrong people to mess with. By attacking Clary, Kaelie now had to endure the wrath and humiliation of him and his group. "He's right Kaelie, there is no rule, well no official one, I just needed an excuse to keep you from literally attaching yourself to me, and what better threat than that of expulsion. But like the Headmaster said, he knows of my whereabouts, always, he knows everything." Jace emphasised the last word, taking great satisfaction in the hurt shock that covered Kaelie's face at his confession. Had it not been someone he loved that she attacked he probably would have tried to soften the blow, but she had taken it too far and now she had to pay. And he was more than happy to be witness to her downfall after all these years._

 _Kaelie couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had lied to her, the boy she had loved for the past six years had just straight up lied to her. He never cared for her like she did him, everything she had done was in vain. Now the red haired bitch was really going to get it!_

" _Now Kaelie, like I said moving on, if you want to take it up with Jonathon, that will be another matter for another day." Stephan was really not in the mood to deal with a broken hearted revengeful teenager. He had spent the better part of the night comforting himself and Celine over the anniversary of Jocelyn's death and was tired and bored. This is the part he hated about being Headmaster, having all the information but not being able to use it._

" _No, that's fine, thank you Headmaster, So, Clarissa. We are here to try and understand what dark forces drove you to so brutally destroy schoo-" Kaelie's voice was rising louder and louder the longer she allowed herself to address the rest of the student body, one that had been absent from most of their feud. Now was the time to swing the vote in her favour._

" _Kaelie! I'll remind you that the court is not here for your own personal vendetta, and Clarissa has the right to speak in her own defence!" Stephan was now beyond fed up with Kaelie's behaviour and hoped Clary said everything as to end this sooner rather than later._

" _Y-yes of course Headmaster." Kaelie begrudgingly took a seat, giving way for Clary to give her poor defence. The evidence was overwhelming, she had made sure of that and it was time Clary lost for once!_

 _All the while there was a very soft whisper hurrying around the court. Everyone remembered the rules about talking amongst themselves, but the rest of the student body needed to be informed. So one by one the rest of the school risked getting caught speaking._

 _Clary stood, ready to give her one and only speech that would hopefully finally end this stupid little tug-of-war once and for all. "Thank you Headmaster. My defence is very simple. It wasn't me. firstly like I said I was with Jace all of yesterday morning, secondly I would never destroy something that important to the school, thirdly, I would never destroy something that important to me. Fourthly, if there was one day out of the entire year you can guarantee I wouldn't do anything destructive it would be May 10_ _th_ _, which was yesterday, so like I said. It wasn't me." Clary sincerely wished that would be enough to get her through the trial and she could leave Jon out of it, but she knew better and knew Kaelie would still try and fight back, so she left the other piece of information tucked away until it would be needed. Swiftly she sat down and took in the reassuring smiles of the people she had come to know as her family. Even Jon's expression showed nothing but pride and love._

" _A pretty poor defence that is. I think you have proven to us all time and time again how willing you are to destroy school property, we were all witnesses to your other acts of destruction!" Kaelie couldn't believe Clary was making it that easy for her! She would be gone in no time!_

" _Kaelie! Need I remind you that today's Honour Court is about the events of yesterday, you have no right to bring up past events that have already been dealt with! Stick to the one incident or you will be banned from discussing further!" Stephan spoke with such authority, that he left no room for rebuttal, luckily Kaelie understood and swiftly redirected her argument._

" _Clary, it is safe to say you are an artist is it not?" Kaelie didn't wait for a response. She was also working extremely hard to block out the soft murmurings surrounding her. "Of course it is, plenty of the student body has seen you enter class and meals with paint in both your hair and over your body multiple times! It-" Something finally clicked in Kaelie's mind as she thought back over Clary's defence looking for holes. "What did you mean when you said the painting was meaningful to you? What significance can you have drawn from it in only a few months?" It didn't make sense, yes she was an artist, but she was from America, she wouldn't even know the artist?_

 _Clary tried to hide her smile as Kaelie asked the perfect question. She had stated her defence that way that left no room for doubt at the start, but she knew her wording would bug Kaelie and the girl wouldn't stop until she knew all the facts, unfortunately for Kaelie, all the facts would be her downfall. "It was a painting of my family that was painted by my late mother. That's what significance I drew from it in only a few months. I think I can also add that to my defence. Why would I destroy a part of my dead mother?" it was the first time Clary had ever been so crass in her wording about her mother, but everything about this week bugged her and she was done._

 _Jon really really wanted to go stand by his sister's side, after all he was partially the reason they were there, and Clary was right, the truth needed to come out. All of it. but still he couldn't help but wince at the wording Clary chose as she spoke about Jocelyn, but there was nothing he could do right now. He knew his sister was hurting and all he could do was sit and watch. He had to wait until the right time to include himself, just like everyone else was. But Clary's last words seemed to have a huge effect on the audience, hopefully turning those on Kaelie's side, onto Clary's._

 _Kaelie couldn't believe what she was hearing? How could Clary think she was that stupid? Kaelie had spoken to Jon, she knew it was his late mothers work, they had discussed it yesterday morning. Clary must have overheard it and decided to try and work it into her defence. Well it wasn't going to work on her. She ignored the gasps around the room. "Impossible, We all know that painting was painted by Jocelyn Fairchild, mother of Jonathon Fairchild, You are not allowed to lie to the court and yet there you are blatantly disrespecting the rules. It's disgusting!" Kaelie couldn't help but slip that last part in, as quickly as she said it, she sat down, not wanting to agitate the Headmaster any further._

" _Actually Kaelie, quite possible. Had you of read the plaque beneath the painting properly you would have seen it was painted by Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern. My mother was independent and insisted on hyphenating her name when she married my father. So my defence stands. I would not destroy something that belonged to my late mother, no matter what mood I was in, especially on the anniversary of her death!" Clary gasped and shoved her hand over her mouth to keep any other words from escaping. The court had no need to know about the anniversary. It was something personal. But now thanks to her inability to control her emotions she had let something very personal slip. She made eye contact with Jace knowing he would help calm her down. Of course it didn't work because this time when she looked at him he wasn't sprouting his usual look of love, but instead concern, even though he tried to mask it when their eyes locked._

 _Jace was starting to hate the Honour Court proceedings, but he knew there was nothing he could do to comfort Clary when she needed it, so he did the most he could and just shot her looks of love and encouragement. But upon hearing her break, his own mask broke and his anxiety shot free, never before had he hated rules so much but he knew breaking them now would not work in Clary's favour. So he sat silently and tried to cover his concern as she looked over to him. He could tell it wasn't working though._

 _After a few seconds of staring at Jace, Clary took back control of herself. She had to. So with one last apologetic glance at her brother, she added one more line of defence. "I chose to stick with my father's name and stay a Morgenstern, whilst, as an act of remembrance, my brother Jonathon hyphenated his name to that of my mother's as a way to stay close to her. Upon arriving here he wanted to create a name for himself upon his own merits, so he dropped the last part of his name and became known as Jonathon Fairchild." Clary took the greatest pleasure she had ever felt in seeing Kaelie finally break. It finally made all the pain worth it. The cracks were showing and soon they would split, she just hoped it happened here in the court, for everyone to see._

 _Kaelie couldn't take it any longer. A quick glance at Jon proved everything the little bitch had said was true, Jon had lied to her this entire time. Within the course of an hour, Kaelie had lost the two boys who meant something to her. Now all she had left was her revenge. For the first time since yesterday, she stopped feeling guilty about destroying the painting. Of course she felt bad that she had destroyed a dead mother's connection to her kids, but not the Morgenstern's. No. They deserved everything that was coming to them! But she was on the edge of snapping, she needed something to release her anger onto, something that wouldn't get her in trouble though? Luckily for her, but unluckily for the little boy opposite her, but he was talking. Which was against the rules of Honour Court. She pounced. "Quiet in the Court! You have no right to speak here!" She screamed. She screamed loudly. She screamed so loudly her voiced echoed off the high ceilings of the hall and caused the young boys lip to quiver and his eyes to water. Good. She thought. That made her feel a tiny bit better and she had done nothing wrong. As head girl she was allowed to chastise other students. Which she did often. It felt good._

 _Clary was ropable! How dare she scream at another student like that? That was a clear violation of the power Kaelie so obviously abused. The second the little boys eyes watered Clary was back on her feet. "Don't you dare speak to him that way! You have no right to abuse your power the way you do! You disgust me!" Now Clary was done! Kaelie had cracked and everything would finally fall into place. Although Clary couldn't reason why the young boy was talking during Court in front of Kaelie, he had heard the rules. It was a big gamble, one he obviously just lost, but that didn't matter to her. No one deserved to spoken to that way, especially by another student._

 _Stephan knew it was time to step in and end this, otherwise he knew Clary and Kaelie would rip each other to shreds. "Girls! That is enough. The time for grandstanding is over. Both of you take your seats! And to the rest of the school. Be quiet. That is your last warning." Stephan paused and allowed his words to fall over the hall and take effect. Clary sat down straight away, whilst Kaelie stood for another second glaring at the boy she had yelled at before also taking her seat. "Clarissa, you say you were alone with Jace this morning? Was anyone else with you?" it was a stupid question he already knew the answer too, but one he needed to ask anyway._

" _No." Clary spoke softly yet clearly. She knew it would have worked better to have other people with them to back up their story, but she would not lie. Not anymore. Unfortunately the others had other ideas._

 _Jon was the first to stand. "I was."_

 _Then Isabelle. "I was."_

 _Followed by a continuous line of "I was." Magnus._

 _Aline._

 _Alec._

 _Simon._

 _Helen._

 _Jordan._

 _Maia._

 _Emma._

 _Jace didn't speak, he didn't need to but he still took his spot amongst the student body. Soon the entire school was standing. All but two people. Kaelie and the young boy she yelled at. But finally he stood and with a resounding "I was!" the hall fell into silence once again. All for about one second before Kaelie fully broke._

" _Arr! What are you all doing?! You're all lying! They're lying Mr Herondale! They know you can't expel the whole school so they are lying for her!"_

" _Kaelie! That is enough! Everyone sit down now! I will not tolerate another outburst! Have I made myself clear?!" Full Headmaster Herondale was a man to fear. That much was obvious. He just demanded respect._

 _But Kaelie wasn't done. "It's a black and white case! She has to be expelled! She destroyed school property! Disrespecting us once again! She walked up the painting, paint tubes at the ready and-" but she never finished, she had just spoken the words that sealed her fate._

" _Paint tubes?" it was the young boy who knocked in the final crack that was Kaelie Whitewillow. "What paint tubes?"_

 _Kaelie couldn't believe that stupid little boy had interrupted her! Disgustingly disrespectful! She would deal with him after court though. His face was now seared into her brain. "The stupid M Graham paints she uses for everything!" fucking duh!_

" _But, how do you know that? No one said anything about paint tubes before?" His voice was full of such innocent probing that it only made the situation all the more hilarious._

" _What?" Kaelie couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could that stupid little runt pick up on something so insignificant?!_

" _I have to second young Julian's question Miss Whitewillow? How did you know about the paint?" Stephan was beyond mad that his son had been right and it was Kaelie who had attempted to destroy the work. He hadn't wanted to believe someone so young could already be so sinister, but clearly he was wrong. He was however, curious as to what she would try to say to defend herself._

" _Well I-" Kaelie had to think fast or everything she had spent the past two months planning would all be in vain._

 _Clary was curious to see what she would say, but she couldn't stand being here any longer than necessary, so she butted in and put the final nail in Kaelie's coffin. "Mr Herondale removed the paint tubes, before anyone got there. How you know about them unless…unless you were there. You destroyed the work didn't you?!" Clary knew she should have kept a level head, but as previously shown, she was not the best at holding onto her temper. But for the second time in as many days, Jace was already there holding her back and she attempted to rip the bleach blondes extensions from her stupid head, whilst said bleached blonde just stood there horrified._

 _Kaelie didn't know what to do. Everything was ruined. They knew. She was done for. She didn't know what to say. She knew she would be called to the Headmasters office to privately plead her defence, she had no idea what it was yet though. She could only hope he was as merciful to her as he was to Clary with all her destruction the other month, after all he had known her for years, compared to months. She had an outstanding academic and disciplinary record. That had to count for something right?_

 _Stephan was absolutely appalled. This girl, which he had chosen to help represent and lead the school had betrayed him in ways he didn't know possible. He might have been merciful on her, but he wasn't perfect, far from it. And Kaelie picked the wrong day and the wrong painting as ammo for her personal war. She wouldn't be here much longer. "Kaelie! My office. Now!" it took all of his self-control to not scream at the girl. Instead he just stood and made his way to his office, knowing she would follow._

I couldn't believe it! She was done! Finally and 100% done! There would be no more secrets! Jon could be with Ava, I could be with Jace. Everything would be ok! The second Stephan left the room, I stopped struggling against Jace and instead pulled him towards me and I kissed him with all the passion I could muster. It was quick, it was perfect, and it would be finished later, because right now we were being engulfed by the group. I could hear the cheers echoing around the room as I was passed from person to person. Finally I was in the arms of Jon. Arms I had not been in in a very long time.

"Clary! I'm so proud of you! You did it! Go you little sis!" I couldn't hold back my smile at my brother's words. Maybe now, with everything out there we could finally return to what we were before mum died. I didn't have to think long because I could see Ava standing behind Jon, witnessing our little reunion with a smile on her face. It seemed she was going to listen to me and give Jon another chance.

So I took a step back and turned him so they were face to face. She looked happy, he looked terrified, only her name left his lips before she crushed her own against them. It was awesome! After a moment I realised how incredibly creepy it was to watch my brother make out with what I prayed would be his girlfriend. So instead I turned and made my way to the boy I desperately needed to thank.

"Julian?" I had heard his name off Stephan, but other than that I couldn't really find anything familiar about him, except that he reminded me of a boy in my new maths class. _Mark I think his name was?_ Anyway now was not the time to dwell on that. "I just wanted to say thank you. What you did was incredibly brave, and you literally saved my skin. So thank you." I was expecting maybe a smile and a small nod. I was not expecting the words most adorable hug as this little boy, who couldn't be older than eleven, wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and buried his face in my chest.

After a second he pulled back. "Thanks for sticking up for me Clary, you really are as cool as Emma says!" his enthusiasm was infective as I laughed with him and pulled him back in for another quick hug.

"Haha I wouldn't say that! But thanks little man!"

"Hey! Quit trying to chop in with my girlfriend mini Blackthorn!" Had he not been laughing and smiling the entire time, Jace might have sounded threatening, instead he just sounded like a big brother. It was extremely adorable, and I had to admit, hot!

"Haha sorry Jace! Thanks again Clary! I'll see you around!" and with that he was gone, leaving me alone to deal with my incredibly hot boyfriend. I was finally free from all the anxiety of the week, and there was only one thing I wanted to do to celebrate, everyone else could wait. I needed Jace and I needed him now. Checking my watch I saw we had just over an hour until lunch. _Perfect!_

"Jace! I have an incredibly important question to ask you!" I tried to sound stern and anxious but I was on too much of a high.

Jace could definitely tell, considering he pulled me into his arms and in a voice that should be illegal whispered. "What is it?" it wasn't even a sexual sentence, and yet I needed his arms around me to stay upright, especially when his breath against my ear did all the right things.

I swallowed before I attempted to speak again. I couldn't get my voice to work right, so it just came out all breathy and embarrassing, but Jace heard it all the same. "Your room or mine?" it was the same question he asked me last night, but it was obvious I was not intending to sleep in either room.

He didn't answer, he just released my waist, gripped my hand and dragged me up the stairs to his room. And for the next hour, we were lost in each other.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **So! There it was! The Honour court! Holy shit this was a long chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Also! Ok so there will only be another chapter or two before I reach the end of my planning, and maybe the end of this story? So here is my question? Should I take a break and try and think up a second..or? during break time – cause no matter what I will need a break from this – write this story again, but from Jace's point of view? Of course different moments will be emphasised? Let me know! Please!**

 **Ooh! Also! There is a sentence in there that foreshadows a tiny bit of relief-fulness (is that even a word? It is not!) for the Morgenstern's! Can anyone find it?**

 **Tonights recommendation isn't a book, but a song instead, I don't know if you've heard it but… Lost Boy by Ruth B – holy shit I only just discovered this and it is my jam! So – Listen, Appreciate, Love!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	42. The Happy EndingSort Of

**The Happy Ending…Sort of…**

 **Hey Humans! I know I'm the worst thing since Brussel Sprouts for not updating in so long and making you guys wait for this, but you have no idea how hard it is to write plain cool happiness after so much drama! But also I hate the excuse but life has gotten crazy, I had my friend fly down from Sydney and surprise me so instead of writing, I we spent the nights talking shit and getting a tattoo cause we so cute! Plus I am uploading this instead of writing a beyond stupid essay that's worth 60% of my freaking mark! So you guys better feel the love! Anyway here it is finally!**

"We should really be getting up." I did try, I really did try to get up, but Jace was just way too strong and I fell back against him, encompassed by both his arms and the mess of pillows and blankets that surrounded us. Of course then his lips started doing something against my neck that should really be illegal. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"You sure about that?" I could tell he was enjoying this way more than he should. Little mister perfect got to grope a naked girl as well as tease her. Jace must've feel like it was just the most perfect day ever. _Bastard. Perfectly perfect bastard._

"You're enjoying this way too much, you know that right?" I was aiming for rightfully chastising but the breathlessness kind of cancelled that out.

"I'm a seventeen year old boy in bed with a naked girl on top of me, of course I'm enjoying this!" that earnt him a swift elbow to the ribs, his responding 'oomph' was definitely worth the tickling fight that ensued. Jace's intimate knowledge of my body, including my ticklish spots gave him the upper hand, but my boobs gave it straight back to me, like he said, he had a naked girl on top of him, which could be very...distracting.

So I took the tickling, and I waited. And at the right moment I shifted my body just the slightest so that when he went in for the next tickle his hand grazed something he wasn't expecting. When his eyes locked with mine and I watched his pupils dilate, I pounced. I devoured his mouth with mine, both our tongues battling for dominance. Any other time he would have won, but my nakedness was doing wonders for my dominance. _Points for Clary!_

It only took 5….40 more minutes until I got up and searched for my bra, somehow I found it hanging on the knob of the bathroom door. Quite impressed I turned back to Jace with it hanging from my finger. "Quite impressive throwing skills there blondie…I mean that's some serious skill." _I am actually quite impressed though._

We made our way to Alec and Magnus's room in relative silence and distance, turns out that once the stress and anxiety and depression of the past week was gone, we were a very gropy, very kissy, very distractible couple. So to make sure we made it the room, we didn't touch.

I didn't even have a chance to knock before the door was flown open and I was met with a very excited yet annoyed Isabelle. "Finally! I could practically hear the sexual tension from inside! Hurry up and get your butts in here and join the celebrations!" she grasped both of our arms and shoved us inside where we were enveloped by the festivities. There were two faces that surprised me though, Jon and Ava. I wasn't used to seeing Jon around the group and Ava was yet to be initiated into the world of my crazy friends. She looked very much out of her element but she still looked like she was on cloud nine. Jon's hand securely around her waist probably had a lot to do with it.

"Ava! You're here!" my excitement levels were just raised ten-fold. Over the last few weeks she had become a great friend and now the Kaelie was gone she could be happy. As well as Jon. It was the best reward for ridding this school of that horrid bitch.

"Clary! Of course! And you're still here! I knew you would win! I just knew it!" we probably looked like the peppiest little cheerleaders with the way we were jumping around and giggling. We were met with a sea of confused yet amused faces, the best by far was Jon, who Ava had obviously not informed of our friendship and therefore he had no idea just how close we were and why his sister was acting like an idiot with his girlfriend.

"Clare, you wanna umm explain what the hell is going on here?" Jon just looked so confused with his brows together and his bottom lip between his teeth. Ava must have felt the same considering she walked over to him and standing on her tippy toes planted a chaste kiss on his lips before giggling and standing aside, seeming to give me permission to tell our whole story.

"Oh just the usual brother, I told your girlfriend everything about us weeks ago, all about Kaelie and you and me and our whole dramatic saga! Why do you think she's put up with you so long?! Surely you couldn't have thought it was purely your good looks?" he was grinning from ear to ear now. Any doubts that were lurking beneath seemed to have been washed away with my confession.

"Well I thought it was my irresistible charm as well." That glorious goofy idiot I somehow share DNA with. _Oh how I love him._

"So that's it! No more secrets! You actually have no idea how good it feels!" I said to no one in particular. But it was true. Everyone knew what Kaelie did, my friends all loved me and she was gone and we were going to be ok.

"Alright biscuit c'mon! Now that you finally decided to grace us with your presence we can begin the festivities! Now I used my good glitter eyeliner for this so there will be no arguments and you will plant your perky little butt right here and play with us! Or suffer the consequences!" he added a little foot stamp to back up his argument. And even though I hadn't dealt with his consequences in over five years, I still knew how bad they would be, Magnus was a little menace even at 11.

Not one to allow myself to suffer alone I grasped both Jace's and Jon's hands and dragged my men along with me. Once seated I let out a sigh loud enough for Magnus to hear but choose to ignore whilst he explained his latest torture device. Truth or Dare…with alcohol of course…but this game was very different from the many others we had played, because lucky me got to play with not only my boyfriend, but also my burly, sometimes short tempered brother. _Well this is going to be fun…fucking NOT._

"Alright since I started the game I get to go first…..Biscuit…truth or dare?" bloody rip off the band aid approach apparently. I lose either way. Dare will be something embarrassing I don't want my brother to see, and truth will be something embarrassing I don't want my brother to hear.

"Beware Mags, you know I will get you back for this….but…dare." I may be worried about my brother, but I am still Clary Morgenstern and am not one to back down, plus there are way worse things that could be revealed with truth.

His answering smirk resulted in a serious rush of doubt. _Oh shit, I fucked up._ "Alright, I dare you to sit in Jace's lap for the rest of the game…or…five shots." _Sparkly eyed bastard!_ The worst part is, I know Mags is starting out easy, but the five shots is a bitch, if I want to stay at least a tiny bit sober tonight I'll need to pace myself and starting out that hard isn't going to help.

I regretfully take my place on my smirking boyfriends lap, but not before I add one last remark. "Jon, swap spots with Alec, if tonight is going to go the way I think it's going I am not wanting to have you within arm's reach of me or my boyfriend, so move it. Now." I may be tiny but I am not to be messed with. Jon and Alec both know it. So lucky me now gets my sparkly bestie and his cutie on either side of me. At least that's something and I have my gay barriers up to protect me. I hope.

"Alright my turn, Izzy, truth or dare?" let's show these bitches how one should play the game when there are siblings in the room!

She knew exactly what I was doing. "I'm not scared of you or Alec, dare." She was trying to egg me on and get me to make her do something drastic so that she would have to do something in front of Alec and therefore give her an excuse to get me back. I had a feeling they were all in on it. _Bitches._

"Alright. I dare you to sit in Simons lap or five shots." That she was not expecting. I was going to play nice, but realising they had pre-planned this dampened my kindness levels and now they were going to get a taste of their own medicine, literally. With a grudging smile she took her spot on her boyfriend's lap looking a little more nervous than she should. They had definitely been up to something. _If I'm going down, I'm dragging you bitches down with me!_

It was now Izzy's turn to ask someone, she was hesitating and I could see the nervousness in her eyes, her gaze was shifting between Magnus and myself, trying to decide which death stare she would cower under. Unluckily for me she chose Magnus, which was understanding, if I knew what 11 year old Magnus was capable of, I had a pretty good idea of what 17 year old Magnus was like, and if I had an idea, they had firsthand experience, but Jon knew what I was like and he was way too eager to see this play out.

"Uh-um Jace, truth or dare?" Jace was either oblivious or just enjoying my discomfort way too much, either way he wasn't getting any from me tonight unless he was on my side!

"I'm not scared of you Iz, but I am a little bit scared of Rissa, so truth." Looks like he may be getting some after all, we shall see.

It was hard to tell whether she wanted him to pick that or not. She just smiled the entire time. I had a feeling she had prepared for both though. Lucky us. "When was the last time you and Clary did it? or 7 shots."

 _SEVEN FUCKING SHOTS! I know Jace is good, but no one is that good! She was literally making answering the only option, oh she was so going to pay. They all were._

Jace squeezed my thigh in questioning, asking whether or not he could answer, everyone already knew but we had learnt that confirmation was everything. Jon looked like he had tasted something sour, Alec looked uncomfortable, Izzy looked sorry but really not and Magnus was just enjoying himself way way way too much. I squeezed his hand back, giving him permission to go for it, I just hoped he knew my plan and would play on my side.

"Half an hour ago, Alec, truth or dare?" He didn't even flinch, he just spat the answer out and moved on, ignoring the smirks of most of the group and the hard faced glare of my brother. Alec looked shocked and scared, he knew what was happening and he knew because of Magnus he was automatically guilty by association. Jace only looked a tiny bit sorry.

"Let's just get this over with, truth." We all laughed at that, particularly Jace and I, we both knew what was going to be asked and Alec was nowhere near as open as Magnus.

"Last time you and Magnus did it, or seven shots." You could tell Alec was expecting it and he was shitty yet I could see the smile lurking beneath.

I couldn't tell who was more shocked, Magnus or the rest of us, when his very innocent and quiet boyfriend lent forward and downed seven shots of vodka in quick succession. "Holy shit!" turns out Magnus was the most surprised at the latest course of events.

I was impressed. Alec was gonna drink. The drinking has started. _Let's do this!_

"Simon truth or dare?"

"Dare." Simon didn't even hesitate to choose dare. They were still going ahead with their stupid plan it seems.

"I dare you to….do I really have to do this? Fine! I dare you to describe your first time in detail or…how many was it? Six shots."

Simon just laughed and then proceeded to inform the group about his and Izzy's first time together, it was awkward and hilarious and made me nervous for the next go. I was 93% sure they were going to ask me and I could either tell them about my first time, do some stupid dare or get myself drunk. Oh the choices!

"Clary, truth or dare." _Surprise surprise!_

"You know you guys suck right? Truth." I tried to allow myself to be calmed by Jace's hands on my legs but it wasn't working.

"When did you first want to be with Jace? Or eleven shots." _Holy shit!_ That I was not expecting! Eleven shots would without a doubt kill me right now but that answer was going to be embarrassing as fuck! _Shit!_

"I will actually kill you all, like you have no idea. Well Jon does. And he knows just how badly I will get you bitches back! But the first time I knew I wanted to be with Jace was….my first day, when he found me out by the lake." And I was sufficiently embarrassed! Lucky me!

The worst part was that I could feel both his and Jon's eyes on me. obviously Jace and I hadn't gotten together anytime soon after that incident, I was still unsure as to whether I counted the chicken game make out as us getting together, but I assumed that was the time Jace expected me to tell the group about. And Jon. Well he knows I was still firmly with Sebastian then plus he knew my mental state the entire month the group and I were apart.

"Now seriously. No more embarrassing tales about me and Jace or I will legit kick all of your asses! I'm getting ready to skull that entire bottle and walk. So let's play nice. Maia, truth or dare?" I followed my threat up with a shot of vodka. I needed the liquid courage.

"Truth."

"Tell me your most embarrassing moment that's happened in class. Ever. Or, two shots." _See bitches that's how the game is meant to be played!_

"Oh no! I so want to take the shots but I want to be nice to Clary and she looks like she could actually kick our asses…" she looked to Jon for confirmation which he quickly gave. "So… first day of class like two years ago, I walk in, spot Jordan, send him a cute smile and promptly trip over the table in front of him and face plant into his chest so hard I gave myself a bloody nose and turned his shirt red. After a very embarrassing trip to the nurse I returned to class only to find out I had to sit next to Jordan for the rest of the freaking semester. It was the actual single most embarrassing moment of my life and I wish to never relive it…but…that will always be the story of the day I met my boyfriend."

It was actually quite adorable to see her lean over and sweetly kiss Jordan before resuming her spot in the circle and downing a shot anyway.

Finally we ended up playing a good game of truth or dare where only minimal clothing was removed and instead shots and embarrassing stories were exchanged amongst friends.

And that's how everything should have ended. All the shit that I had been through in the past three months, well actually 6 years should have been able to have been over and done with, and I should have been able to sit back with my amazing friends, my gorgeous loving boyfriend and my idiotic brother and his girlfriend, get drunk and exchange stupid hilarious stories. But as I had thoroughly discovered time and time again, life actually hates me, but it does throw in the little pleasures here and there.

Like the next morning. Where I got the front row seat to watch the beyond epic dethroning of Shadowhunter Academy's old Queen Bee. _Down bitch down!_

So turns out Jace's parents are just all around good people, no matter what. Even to the bitch that messed with their god daughter and tried everything to get their son to love her. So they were nice and didn't allow the public humiliation I would have loved to give her as she got expelled for her actions and promptly had to pack her things and leave the premises.

I however was nowhere as forgiving. So while everyone was inside having lunch, and she was sneaking down the corridor trying to avoid being spotted. I waited outside, just against the steps, soaking in the warmth. "I told you not to mess with me."

The shock was definitely worth sitting outside alone for the last half an hour. She quickly covered it up though. "Are you seriously here to brag? I mean don't get me wrong it's good to know that you are just as low and little a person that I always thought you were, gives me hope for Jace." She actually had the guts to look smug. She obviously thought her comments would hurt me.

"Sorry to prove you wrong once again, but no, I'm not here to brag, I just wanted to ask you a question." I was serious. I wasn't there to brag. She had already got what was coming to her and she deserved it all. I was just always too curious for my own good.

"Oh, ok, what is it?" she actually sounded like a normal human being, it was weird.

"Why? Why'd you do it? What had I done to you that was so bad that it warranted you stealing my phone, turning my friends against me and destroying my mother's artwork?" she actually looked shocked, I mean she couldn't honestly think I didn't know about the phone thing? I had told her I knew weeks ago! I mean I was cryptic about it but she seemed to have taken it in…apparently not.

She was silent for a long time, just staring at me. For the first time since I'd met her she wasn't the snarky head girl trying to assert her authority over me, she was just a girl who had taken it too far, something I definitely knew about.

That was the weird part. Relating to the girl who nearly ruined my life.

"I don't know." She was silent for so long that when she eventually did talk, I nearly missed it. But it was there. The confession hanging around us as we sat on the steps, side by side and waited for her lift. "I guess I should be thankful to you, you know? This is the most attention my parents have paid me in…well since I got here."

That hurt to hear. I never thought I was see the day I wanted to comfort my enemy and yet here I was, finally seeing the real Kaelie. I went to speak, to say anything, but she continued. "They aren't bad parents, they love me and give me everything I ask for, but its put in a box and posted to the school once every other week, I can't call them because I have no idea which country they are in and their number changes way to regularly. And yet here they are on their way to see me. You know it's been six years since I've actually seen their faces? But today I will." And the knife twisting in my guy just kept turning and turning. "Jace paid attention to me, I know he didn't want a girlfriend, I know he was just in it for the…physical stuff…but we still spoke, we talked about stupid little things like classes and other mundane stuff." _Holy shit, feels central over here!_

"I know what you mean, I mean, the reason I'm here is because I did one thing too stupid to get my father's attention and he sends me here." I don't know why I was trying to comfort her or anything, the stupid things I did only ever hurt myself, sure I ruined things but they were always replaceable. My mother's painting wasn't. But I was finally starting to understand her. It was creeping me out.

"You know, I really am sorry about the painting. I never would have touched it if I knew it had that much significance, even to you. I may be a bitch but I'm not a monster. I hope out of everything that's one thing you can believe….." I could hear the hope in her voice. I believed the truth in her words. It sucked. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, just…I don't even know what I'm asking for here…understanding? I guess…I don't know, it's stupid."

The worst part was, I did understand. All of the hate just washed away. I know what she did was disgusting and I would never wish what I went through on my worst enemy, but I did understand her. Time could never erase the hurt I felt, but the hate. It was gone. "I do…understand I mean. What you did crossed the line something epic, and a few months ago I probably would have contemplated doing the same thing…I probably wouldn't have gone through with it…but I do understand."

She let a tiny little, completely real, smile show. Looking at her now I actually saw a girl, no makeup, no title, just another teenager. It was nice. "You know, this is going to be your school now, there's no doubt that you will be head girl. You're gonna rule the school. Just don't be a bitch like I was. You have people here who care about you, I didn't, well I might have but I wouldn't let them in."

"So instead you were the bitch."

"Yup. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Just then her car pulled up and out got two very angry very profession adults. The woman could have been Kaelie's older twin, with the way her hair fell and her penetrating gaze settled upon us. Before she quickly looked down to answer her phone. Her father who had a more ash blonde hair do didn't even look up from his, he just kept typing away. I guess I was lucky, my father was only distant underneath, on the surface he at least spoke to me. Looking at them now I realised the mother actually looked quite familiar. I just had no idea where from?

"Well, here they are…not even looking at me…you think your only daughter getting expelled from school her senior year would make you look up from your phone for five seconds but apparently not."

She was just babbling on. I automatically hated her parents. "Kaelie, what do your parents do?" it was probably the weirdest question of the day, but the recognition was pissing me off.

"My dad is in real estate, he owns practically half of Idris and my mother co-owns WhiteQueen Designs…why?"

 _WhiteQueen! Fucking Seelie's dad's company! Of course! I'd seen her hanging around her place when I would pick her up to go shopping._

"Oh, just thought I recognised her, I do know the name WhiteQueen though, they're pretty big back home you know…umm how awkward would it be if I went over there and asked her a question or two?" _please don't ask why! Please don't ask why!_

"Umm…yeah go for it, if you get her to look up from her phone, more power to ya." With Kaelie's confused blessing I made my way over to her mother. Luckily she wasn't standing within earshot of her husband or child so I could say what I wanted.

"Hey Mrs Whitewillow, long time no see!" I must have taken her by surprise because when she looked up, she had no idea who I was. I could see the gears turning as she tried to figure out who I was. Maybe she just needed a little hint. "You know, it's weird seeing you without Mr Queen, and fully clothed too! Nice!" if she didn't get that hint she was definitely as stupid as she looked.

She must have realised I was serious, because her phone was put promptly back in her bag as she tried to get a good look at me. "Who are you?" Urgh! She had the same fake bitchy tone I had come to associate with Kaelie.

"A friend of your daughters, one that would be very upset to hear of your ignorance towards your only child. So if I was you I would maybe pay her a little more attention. You've had a nice long vacation from being a mother but it's time to get back to it. Otherwise….the things I know…" I let my threat hang there hoping she would realise faster than her daughter.

Then I just turned and walked away. I honestly don't know why I just did that. I guess because I didn't want anyone else to go through what Kaelie put me through, I wish I could also say that I was just that good a person that I wouldn't let what happened get to me, but really I just didn't want her to be craving that attention like I did. Today started out so good, I was going to get me answers and wipe my shoes of the bitch, but instead I turned onto her side and threatened her mother to be nice to her, who the hell was I?!

"Good luck with everything Kaelie, who knows, one day I might even email you. Beware." I offered her a tentative smile as she put her things in the back of the car and stood shocked as her mother hugged her. Good progress! _Calm the fuck down Clary! Next minute you'll be hugging the bitch!_

And with a last small smile my way, she got in the car and left. And that's when I should have gone inside. But instead I stayed sitting on the steps soaking in the sun.

I was out there alone for another twenty minutes before I felt the familiar warmth surround me along with Jace's arms as we sat there silently just basking in each other's company and the warmth of the sun.

Everything was ok. But like I said, the universe hates me, so I had gotten my daily dose of good and now it was time for the bad

And today the bad came in the form of a black car coming towards up the driveway. I looked to Jace in confusion as this was his school, he grew up here, plus he always just knew everything. He was only confused for the first few seconds, then realisation dawned. "We must be getting a new student, probably not 11 since it isn't the start of the year but who knows."

We stood side by side like a good little welcoming committee and waited to see who the newest 'Shadowhunter' would be.

Turns out there would be two new Shadowhunters today. The first was a male, around Jace's age. He was built like a footballer and had white blonde hair, most of his face was obscured by sunglasses, but I knew that hair. I'd know him anywhere. I grabbed Jace's hand in panic, ready to run and drag him with me, but then the second new Shadowhunter emerged from the car, her red hair blowing in the wind. Her face wasn't obscured by sunnies and the green eyes locked right onto mine.

My grip on Jace's hand tightened. I was probably cutting off the circulation in his hand by now. I felt his breath in my ear. "Clary, if you squeeze any harder my hand is going to fall off, what's going on?" I didn't answer, I couldn't answer I was still shocked. The second reveal had rooted my feet to the ground. I couldn't move. No matter how much I wanted to.

Just as I was about to answer, the terrible two were upon us and Jace's manners won out. "Hi, Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy, I'm Jace Herondale Head Boy, and this is Clarissa Morgenstern, Head Girl." _Well that was fucking news to me?! Not only was I apparently Head Girl, but Jace was Head Boy?! Bloody hell! When did this shit happen?!_

"Sebastian Velarc, it's good to see you again _Clarissa._ " The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. But my hate towards the two still ran free and true. At the mentioning of his name, Jace slipped his arm around my waist. Not only was he comforting me but he was staking his claim. One I was all too glad to assist.

Seelie couldn't drag her eyes away from my boyfriend's long enough to see his hands. "Seelie Queen, but everyone calls me Seel."

 _Fuck my actual life!_

 **The End**

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Now I know I'm the biggest bitch out for leaving you guys on a cliff-hanger, but I have very good reasons! I don't know where to go from here! I've already had the girl try to break up the dynamic duo, what can Seelie and Seb do? Please! Ideas are welcome!**

 **So Wild Clary is over! I'm so sad yet so happy we have made it so far. Thank you to all my amazing followers who have stuck through the story with me! I love you all so much! And I look forward to writing WILD JACE with you! Which I will write soon during my break of figuring out where to go!**

 **The last recommendation for this story! Just Like Jesse James by Cher – an oldie but an amazing goodie!**

 **So for the last Wild Child!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


End file.
